Left Behind
by landofthekwt
Summary: This is a story about Inuyasha and Rin. It occurs after Kagome has left to be with Sesshoumaru. Rin is 12 at the beginning of this story. Rin is 20 by the end of chapter 29.
1. Left Behind

Title: Left Behind

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Even hundredfold grief is divisible by love.- Jareb Teague (July 2009 Week 2, Inuyasha Quotes)

Word Count: 1195

Pairing: Inuyasha/Rin

Warning: This is the beginning of a story about Inuyasha and Rin. It occurs after Kagome has left to be with Sesshoumaru. Rin is 12 at the beginning of this story. There will be no lolicon as no romance will develop until later in the story. This story came out of a question someone had about how Inuyasha and Rin got together in one story and some questions about whether I was setting up a Inuyasha/Kagome/Rin triangle in another story.

Summary: Inuyasha ponders what to do after Kagome leaves him for Sesshoumaru

He had thought that they were happy. Never in his wildest dreams could he have imagined this happening. How had this happened?

He had waited for her. The three years without her had been long and lonely. He had returned to the well ever three days just to keep hope alive. Only he had kept the faith.

She had come back leaving home and hearth behind for him. It had been a leap of faith on her part. It had seemed as if all of his hope and dreams were coming true.

He was not sure if he could face entering that house again. It was to be their home. The place where they would raise their children.

The issue of children had always been festering in the background. She had always avoided talking about them. Always had headaches during her period of fertility.

He had forced himself to stay away during that time. Respected her wishes. He could not believe that she did not desire children.

Now he knew the truth. It was him. She did not want to have children with him. When it finally

sunk in it was earth shattering.

She did not their house to be her home. Her dreams were of castles and princes. She did not want his children. Her dreams were of hanyous who would raised in the Western Shiro. She did not want him. Her dreams were of Sesshoumaru.

He had never seen it coming. Miroku had dragged him all over Japan hunting youkai. The former monk's wife was not going anywhere. She already had three children with another on the way. The monk needed the income to feed his growing family.

Inuyasha had always been willing to help a friend. Youkai hunting had been a way to pass the time while Kagome was gone. The work was easy and relatively painless. It had never occurred to him to stop doing it when Kagome returned.

She seemed content with it. Kaede was teaching her purifications and how to make medicine. She had seemed so happy with their wedding and their new home. It had never occurred to him that something was amiss.

He should have known something was up. Sesshoumaru was always just leaving from a visit toRin. She always had headaches when he returned. Somehow he had missed all of the signs.

Her scent had changed, but somehow she had been able to cover it all up. She seemed to care less and less about setting up housekeeping. The subject of raising a family had disappeared altogether.

Her words of parting had been so painful. She had fallen in love with Sesshoumaru and was bearing his child. While she still might have feelings for him, it was not right for her to stay and raise another man's child in his home.

Somehow he had let her go. She had smiled at him. How could he refuse her anything? If she had asked for Tessaiga he would have handed it to. her. Sesshoumaru stood outside waiting. They both understood who had won and who had lost.

So she had hugged him, kissed him even told him that she would always love him, but going with Sesshoumaru was for the best. He had stood with his mouth agape as she smiled and waved goodbye as Sesshoumaru soared into the heavens with her.

Somehow he had found his way back to the well. It had been his place of comfort when Kagome had been gone. Maybe it would help him now. It had never been about the magic. The well was the place where he had been most connected to Kagome.

The bitter irony was that whereas he had waited at the well in hope of Kagome's return now he knew that she would never return. He just needed something to cling to at the moment and the well was all that he had left.

For some reason he did not feel the bitterness or anger that Kikyou's betrayal had left. He just felt empty and without purpose or reason for going on with his life. Kagome had been everything to him. So long as she was the other side of the well there was hope. Now hope was gone.

He was engrossed in thought that he never heard her approach. Rin was sporting the new kimono which Sesshoumaru had brought her. She had a bouquet of wildflowers in her hand.

" Lord Inuyasha, do you know where Sesshoumaru is? I picked these flowers to give to him."

Inuyasha stared blankly at her. He had never talked much to Rin. She had always been the little girl who tagged along behind Sesshoumaru. He had never understood why she followed him or why Sesshoumaru permitted her to follow him.

It had surprised Kagome that Sesshoumaru had left Rin with Kaede. Kaede had told Inuyasha that she thought that Sesshoumaru was preparing Rin to live with humans again. Sesshoumaru had been delivering kimonos to Rin every time he visited her. Would he continue to do so now that he had taken Kagome?

"Rin, Sesshoumaru left some time ago."

Rin considered this information. She frowned and then held out the flowers to Inuyasha.

"Would you like the flowers?

Inuyasha hesitated. He did not want to hurt Rin's feelings. Kagome had always liked the girl. It could not hurt to be nice to her. He took the flowers.

"Thank you for the flowers."

Inuyasha continued to stare into the well. Rin crawled onto the well ledge and stared down into the well.

" Are you waiting for Kagome?"

Inuyasha was taken aback. How did you answer someone so naive and genuine without hurting their feelings?

"Why do you ask, Rin?"

" You used to wait by the well for Kagome. Eventually she came back. So did Kagome go back down the well?"

Inuyasha thought about her question for a second "Yes, Kagome went down the Well."

"When is she coming back?"

" I don't know."

"Do you think she would like some flowers? My mother told me that if you throw flowers into the sea that your lover will come back to you."

Inuyasha considered this saying for a while. He could hardly tell Rin what had happened to Kagome. Finally he said. " Why don't we give her mine?"

Rin nodded and watched as Inuyasha tossed the flowers into the well. She looked up at Inuyasha and "Do you think Lord Sesshoumaru would come back for me, if I threw flowers into the well, too."

Inuyasha could not bear to see her face. How could he tell her that her Lord had found another love? No matter how many kimonos Sesshoumaru brought her, he would never to be coming to take her away as his mate. Fairy tales do not come true. Finally, he said, " It could not hurt."

Rin smiled at him. After she gathered her flowers and tossed them into the well, she turned and waved at him as she walked back toward the village.

He stared after her In her new kimono she reminded him so much of Kagome.


	2. Flowers For Rin

Title: Flowers for Rin

Author: landofthekwt

Rating; PG-13

Prompt This cancels out the hurt(un_love_you #3)

Word Count: 3012

Paring: Inuyasha/Rin Sesshoumaru/Kagome

Warning: None

Summary: Rin's "mogi"

Miroku had been in such a hurry to return from youkai hunting. Today was a big day in the village. He and Kaede were in charge of the mogi. The day when girls were recognized as women. Sesshoumaru and Kagome would be there to present her with her first adult she wore her train, she would no longer be a little girl. She would be forever recognized as an adult.

Today of all days' Inuyasha wanted to be out on the road. He knew that Sesshoumaru was coming to present Rin. with her " mog:". He had not seen him since he and Kagome left for the Western Shiro. Sesshoumaru had continued his practice of coming while Inuyasha was out hunting youkai. It was almost as if they were avoiding each other.

Inuyasha now regretted that he had spent so much time on the road with Miroku. Sesshoumaru's visits to Rin had coincided with his absences from Kagome. It had been the basis for the original bond between Kagome and Sesshoumaru which over time had grown into love. He had been too blind to see what was happening. All he had to come home to now was an empty house.

Since Kagome left he had spent much more time on the road. His original reasons had been boredom and the need to take his mind off the fact that Kagome was not there. When Kagome had returned, he had continued his habit of helping Miroku with his exorcisms. It had cost him his wife, his home and his family.

Now he went to forget. So long as he was not in the village, he would not be reminded of Kagome. He did not relish returning to the empty home. He had not slept there before Kagome came back nor had done so since Kagome left with Sesshoumaru. The home was for that she was gone, he could not bear too there surrounded by reminders of the woman he loved.

He did not really understand why such importance was placed on this day. What was so special about a girl becoming a woman? It was just something happened in the natural course of events. Humans celebrated so many of life's events. He had been cut off from humanity for so many years that all of the pageantry seemed alien to him.

Kagome could have explained it to him, but she was no longer here. Despite the fact that he spent most of his time with Miroku they rarely talked. The former monk was always thinking of ways to make more money with a minimum of work. Things had not changed. He did most of the work while Miroku took the lion's share of the rewards.

Kaede had been his confidant while Kagome was gone. He could tell her anything. She continued in that role after Kagome left. with Sesshoumaru. Although she did h not have a bond with him like they had with Kikyou, she did understand his heart better than anyone else. Maybe she could explain. After all she presided at these events.

Rin was still a mystery to him. He never understood why she had traveled with Sesshoumaru. Why she had been left with Kaede for the last five years, had never been explained satisfactorily to him. Kaede thought it was to allow her to return to humanity. Sesshoumaru had never explained what she was doing.

His attachment to her was still evident. His visits were regular, his presents generous. Rin was still devoted as ever to him. Everything she wore was a gift from him. She seemed to live for his visits. Apparently her time on the road with him had consisted mostly of waiting for him to return. Her present existence was no worse. At least she did not want for food, shelter or clothing so long as her Lord Sesshoumaru provided them for her.

Inuyasha really had not had much contact with her. He knew who she was, but he had never gone out of his way to befriend her. In some ways he had been concerned that Sesshoumaru would be offended if he got too close to her.

The thought of what had happened in the Jewel sometimes came back to him. He would never understand why he had attacked Magatsuhi rather than Rin when the Dark Spirit of the Jewel had control of him. She was not Kagome, yet he refused to attack her and protected her instead. It was lucky that he did so. Sesshoumaru would have killed him if he had harmed Rin.

Rin frowned. She looked different in the new furisode. The sleeves draped all the way to the ground. It seemed so different from anything that she had ever worn. Did a new furisode actually make her a woman? The red color seemed to clash with her hair and eyes. She liked the flowers which festooned the sleeves and the bottom of the furisode.

Lord Sesshoumaru had delivered it. He told her that it was a gift from him and Kagome to wear at her mogi. If Lord Sesshoumaru wanted her to wear it, she would. It just seemed such a grand thing for her to wear. Sometimes she wished that she could turn back the clock and spend her time waiting with Ah-Un, arguing with Jaken or sleeping on the moko-moko sama.

It had been four years since Lord Sesshoumaru had left her in the village. He had never explained why she was here. He visited, but never took her away. She did not want to live with humans. Her place was with Lord Sesshoumaru. She lived for the day when he would come and take her away forever. Until then she would wait as she always had.

She shook her head at what the village women had done to her. They had blackened her teeth and shaved her eyebrows. Her face had been whitened and eyebrows had been painted on. She was appalled. She did not even recognize herself. What would Lord Sesshoumaru think?

This was a special occasion Lord Sesshoumaru. Lady Kagome and the new baby would all be here. She had so hoped to make him happy. She felt like crying. Kaede put her arm around her telling her that everything would be fine. She was not sure. It had been so much easier when she was just a little girl waiting for Lord Sesshoumaru to come for her. Why did she have put up with these silly human customs?

The village was abuzz with anticipation. The mogi was a special time of year when the girls became women and received their first adult clothes. Mogi meant that parents could start planning their children's weddings. Some of the girls were already engaged, but only after they had gone through mogi were they allowed to marry.

The rumor mill had been working overtime. The daiyoukai would be there with the former priestess and exwife of the hanyou. Everyone said there was a child. The brothers had never been on good terms. Would they fight over the woman?

Fear replaced anticipation. The hanyou had burned the village and killed their priestess once Naraku had destroyed the village in his attempt to kill Inuyasha. The former priestess had rutted with both a hanyou and a daiyoukai. She had borne his child. Their presence at the mogi would surely bring down the wrath of the kami.

Kaede could feel the anxiety of the villagers. She did not want these feelings to spill over to the ceremony. Rin was told that old her mogi would be take place at the appointed time after all the others had gone to the festival for the girls. That should ease their fears and prevent unpleasantness.

These events did not make her feel any better. She had never thought of Lord Sesshoumaru being a youkai. He was everything to her. What more evidence did she need that she did not belong here. Surely, he would take her away from all o f this. He could leave the bias and prejudice of the villagers. She was left to bear it for him.

Sesshoumaru arrived with Kagome at the time that they had been told to expect the ceremony to occur. They had been told to expect an event for the entire village. Instead, the only ones present were Sango and her children and Shippou. Kaede and Miroku presided over the ceremony as religious representatives.

When Rin was led out, Sesshoumaru just stared at her. Where was the Rin he had known? This girl did not resemble her. Her scent was all wrong. He turned to Kagome.

"What have they done to her?"

" Don't worry, she is fine. All of the girls are made up like that. There is no harm. Rin is fine."

Rin could feel that Sesshoumaru was uncomfortable with the way she looked. He was much different from all the other times that she had been with him. She could not help staring at the baby in the arms of Kagome. What she had heard was true. Lord Sesshoumaru had taken Lady Kagome..The child was their child. Rin was confused. He had taken Kagome to his home. Why had he not come for her? Should she not be by his side just like Kagome and their child? Rin still did not understand why Lady Kagome had left Lord Inuyasha for Lord Sesshoumaru. She knew that Lord Sesshoumaru was just and wise. What he had done must be right. She could not imagine otherwise. At the end of the ceremony, Lord Sesshoumaru presented the adult clothing to Rin.

She bowed and Kaede and Miroku blessed her. After the ceremony Rin wandered over to the pair

" Lord Sesshoumaru , Lady Kagome Rin thanks you for coming to my mogi and presenting her with adult clothes. Lady Kagome is now with Lord Sesshoumaru. Rin wants to be with him too."

Kagome stared at Sesshoumaru. She was not really sure what Sesshoumaru was thinking. She was adjusting herself to life in the Western Shiro. Would Sesshoumaru expect her care for Rin also. Rin was only eight years younger than herself. She was hardly a child anymore. At one time she thought Sesshoumaru saw Rin as a daughter. When he started delivering kimonos to her, she thought they might be courting gifts. But Sesshoumaru had married her and they had a child together. The silence was finally broken by the cry of the new born. Rin looked surprised.

"Lady Kagome, can Rin hold him. He looks so much like Lord Inuyasha "

Kagome was amused. Of course Rin would be interested in seeing the child. She worshiped the ground that Sesshoumaru walked on, why wouldn't she be curious about what the children looked like. Rin took the child in her arms cradling just as if it were one of her own. Kagome watched fascinated. Had Rin dreamed that Sesshoumaru would come and make her his wife.

It was hard to tell. She did know that Rin was unhappy that she could not be with SesshoumaruWas she jealous of what Kagome had? If she were jealous of her, they might have problems at the Western Shiro.

Sesshoumaru finally spoke to Rin

" Rin, you will continue to stay here with the old priestess. The humans may think that you are an adult, but you are still my responsibility. You will do as she asks in all things. I will continue to come and provide for you. Someday you will be allowed to make your own decisions, but that day is not today."

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru."

While they were talking Kagome wandered over to Kaede and Miroku.

" Where is Inuyasha? I thought maybe he would want to see his new nephew?"

The pair looked at each other. Finally, Kaede spoke.

" We asked Inuyasha not to come. We were having enough trouble with villagers about Lord Sesshoumaru attending Rin's mogi that we decided that we did not need any trouble between the two brothers. I am not sure that Inuyasha is ready to face you, Sesshoumaru or your child yet. Maybe someday, but not today."

Realizing that she had touched a sore subject, Kagome moved on. Things would be probably never be right among the three of them, no matter how much Kagome wanted them to be.

" How is Rin? I did not realize that she was so unhappy here I thought that she liked being here with you."

" I think Rin is under a great deal of stress. She is very natural child. Dressing her up like a painted doll did not please her. She dreams of being with Lord Sesshoumaru. It has been four years since she came to me. Every time he visits she hopes and prays that he will take her with him. She may look cheerful when she leaves, but if you look closely you can tell she is disappointed. When she saw you standing next to Sesshoumaru, I am sure that she is a little jealous. You and your child are where she longs to be with Sesshoumaru. Miroku and I will guide her and teach her what we can. She will do whatever Sesshoumaru tells her to do in the end. He has told me that he expects her to stay her until she is ready to decide whether to live with humans or not. I will not question his decisions"

Kagome noticed that Sesshoumaru was saying goodbye to Rin. She hastily said her goodbyes to her friends and their children. Rin waved goodbye to them. She had been left behind again.

Rin helped Kaede clean up the festival in silence. Kaede knew that the ceremony and the gifts had not relieved what Rin was feeling right now. Sesshoumaru still insisted she stay in the village for whatever reason. Kaede believed that she understood, but she knew that although Rin accepted his decision Rin did not understand. It hurt her to see Kagome and her child with Sesshoumaru not because she was jealous of Kagome. She wanted desperately to be with Sesshoumaru. Kagome was with him and she was not. Kaede knew that Rin would OK once she threw herself back into her chores. She needed a distraction tonight. She helped Rin out of the furisode. Rin washed the paint off. It was going to be some time before the eyebrows came grew back. Maybe they should have left the painted eyebrows on. Rin just did not look right.

"Rin, I think that Inuyasha is by the well. Take him some stew. He can come back to the village now that the festival is over and Kagome and Sesshoumaru are gone."

Rin walked quickly to the Well. There she found Inuyasha staring into the Well. She waited for him to notice her. At last he turned around.

" Lord Inuyasha, Kaede asked me to bring you some stew and to tell you that it is OK to come back to the village."

"Thank you. I was getting hungry. You do not have to call me Lord Inuyasha. I am not recognized as such by Sesshoumaru or my fathers people"

" Lord Sesshoumaru taught me always to treat others with respect which includes the courtesy of using the correct honorific for each person. "

Inuyasha thought to himself that Sesshoumaru had never treated him with respect. It was odd to see his most fervent admirer to offer him that respect. Normally, he would have continued to object, but Rin was too nice a person. If she wished to call him Lord Inuyasha who was he to object.

" So how was your mogi?"

" It was very nice. Lord Sesshoumaru was there and presented me with my adult clothing."

" I am sorry that I was not there. Kaede and Miroku thought I would cause trouble. Maybe it was for the best."

"Everyone was on their best behavior. Kagome was there with the new baby. He was very cute. I got to hold him. You should have been there. He looked a lot like you, Lord Inuyasha. Next time you need to be there. He is your nephew."

He stared at the ground. How could everything be so easy for Rin He was glad that Kaede and Miroku had suggested he stay behind. He did not think that he could face Kagome standing next to Sesshoumaru. Seeing her with Sesshoumaru's child would be too much. He looked up at Rin. She had no eyebrows.

" What happened to your eyebrows?"

Rin started to cry. The weight of the entire event came crashing done on her. The makeup which made her look like a different person. The discovery that the villagers did not their girls to participate in a mogi where Sesshoumaru was present. The shock of seeing Kagome with Sesshoumaru and their child standing in the place that she wanted to be. The rejection that she felt when Sesshomaru told her that she had to stay with Kaede. All of it was too much for her.

Inuyasha was nonplused. He had always hated it when Kagome cried. It tore at something deep within him. Rin was always smiling. He had never seen her cry. He did not know what to do. He had never been good at understanding women or dealing with their tears. Then he remembered.

"I almost forgot. These are for you. I know they are not much, but I knew you liked flowers."

He handed her a bouquet of wildflowers which he had picked to give to Rin for her mogi. She was stunned. A smile radiated from her that lit up the twilight. She leaned down, put her arm around him and hugged him. No one had ever given her flowers before. It was just what she needed on this night of all nights. She left him skipping and waving on her way back to Kaede's. Inuyasha stared after her. What was that all about?


	3. In the Hall of the Mountain King

Title: In the Hall of the Mountain King

Author: lanofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Inuyasha Besides September 2009

Word Count: 2896

Warning: None

Summary: Inuyasha and Rin attend the presentation of the heir at the Western Shiro

Chapeter 3 of Left Behind (Inuyasha/Rin, Sesshoumaru/Kagome)

Inuyasha gazed at the scroll which Jaken had delivered to Kaede. The kanji was in a style which he had never seen. He had only been taught hiranga by his mother. The only kanji he knew was the letters of his own name. If his mother had lived, if they had not been driven from Kamakura, if he had not spent nearly two hundred years in the wild or hanging from a tree he might have recognized the characters. As it was, he was dependent on the monk to read what was written.

" So what does it say, bouzo."

": It appears that Lady Kagome has invited us all to a ceremony celebrating their childs first birthday in which Lord Sesshoumaru will proclaim the child his heir."

All activity stopped. Those who knew protocol knew that Japanese tradition called for the declaration of an heir only on the occasion of the child's eighteenth birthday. The Imperial Family had set the standard four hundred years before. The nobility slavishly followed this tradition. Why would Sesshoumaru break such a tradition? His heir was a hanyou. His mate was a human. All unprecedented in Japanese and inyoukai history. They all came to the same conclusion. "Kagome"

Inuyasha squeezed closer to Miroku. There was a drawing which was part of the scroll. Probably drawn by one of the court artisans. Kagome had not brought her camera when she returned. Even if she had, the batteries would have run out long ago. The person pictured had no facial stripes, but did have a small blue crescent moon prominent on his forehead. His head was covered with a tight fitting cap. Inuyasha could just make out the ears hidden under the head covering. He smiled. Just as Kagome had hidden him from the 21st century, she was now hiding her son from the world of the Western Shiro. They were not going to tell the assembled throng that Sesshoumaru had married a human and sired a hanyou. Those facts would only be known to a chosen few who lived a long way from Kyushu. The most striking thing about the picture was the blue grey eyes which smiled out from the picture. Not even Sesshoumaru had been able to suppress all of Kagome's humanity. He turned away. The eyes had been too much for him. He had not seen Kagome in since she left with Sesshoumaru nearly eighteen months. His pain was still fresh.

" Well, Inuyasha. , are you going?"

" Do we have time to travel all of the way to Kyushu for a birthday party? Your wife needs more bales of rice to feed all the hungry mouths that you keep gifting her with?"

" Sango and I are willing to stay behind. Sango is bearing another of my children and there is no one available to baby sit. If you wish to baby sit, I will gladly go in your place. I have always wanted a trip to Kyushu.".

Both Sango and Inuyasha glared at him. He was not going anywhere by himself as long as Sango was there to put her foot down. Inuyasha inwardly shuddered at the thought of being assaulted by the twins and their brother. The ears had taken a beating the times he had come to watch them. The thought of weeks of such abuse was too much to bear.

"What did they name him?"

" It says Toga. Wasn't that your father's name?"

" The bastard has a lot of gall, but then he never cared what others thought." Except apparently Kagome. The words sounded hollow in his ears as he realized that his ex had seen something in the daiyoukai had caused her to leave him for Sesshoumaru. Something which he had not given her. It still hurt.

" How would I get there? I am not walking all of the way to the Western Shiro just to see my nephew. I have never been on a boat. Kohaku is too busy with Kirara. I guess I cannot make it."

"Lord Inuyasha, You could fly with Jaken and me on Ah-Un. I used to love flying with them. They guarded me while I waited for Lord Sesshoumaru. Please come. I want to see Lord Sesshoumaru's castle. Jaken used to tell me about it all the time, but we never went there. This might be my only chance to see it."

Inuyasha was stunned. Rin had somehow snuck up on him. He gazed into her pleading brown eyes. It was easy to see why Sesshoumaru had never said no to this girl. He sighed. Even though it meant seeing Kagome and Sesshoumaru together with their child that was easier than disappointing the young girl standing in front of him.

" I will go, but we will only stay for the ceremony." He did not say it, but he associated the castle with all of the bad things that had happened to his mother. She had never lived there. Sesshoumauru had closed his gate to her after his father died forcing to go to her grandfaher's palace in Kamakura. It represented Sesshoumaru the man who had driven him and his mother away and taken his wife. All of the things he hated. It might be his Father's house, but it was a Father he did not know. Before he could say more he was hugged by Rin as she squealed with joy.

He should with his arms in his sleeves as this slip of a girl manhandled him. His face reddened to match his haori.

" Thank you Lord Inuyasha Rin and Ah-Un will be on our best behavior. I must go see Jaken to let him know. Hopefully, he is giving Ah-Un plenty of grass." With that she raced out of the door of the hut toward the meadow where the horse dragon was grazing. Inuyasha looked around the room. They were all staring at him. "Do you have something to say to me? ":, he demanded.

They all denied any interest in what had just occurred, but after the hanyou stormed out the door,

Miroku turned to Kaede.

"Now that was interesting."

" She would not be the first young girl enamored of Inuyasha."

"Why Kaede I did not know you had it in you."

" I was only eight at the time. He was Kikyou's first love. Are you surprised that I fell for his charms? I am only human." Miroku and Sango could not help, but laugh at the thought of the old miko as a child following Inuyasaha around like a lovesick puppy."

"Out with you."

Rin ran as fast as she could to the meadow. It was impossible to contain her excitement. She was going to Lord Sesshoumaru's home. It was a place she had dreamed of going since she had begun following her Lord after her revival. He was the great and powerful lord. Surely, his home was as grand as he was. Somewhere in that house was a place for Rin. Lord Sesshoumaru surely would not leave her with humans forever. The Western Shiro was her home. She was just waiting for Lord Sesshoumaru to take her there.

She found Jaken sitting in the field sleeping while the dragon grazed peacefully. The dragon looked up and snorted. She reached up to pet it. They leaned into her touch vying for her attention. It was obvious that they were eager to see her. They remembered her. She was the only one who had ever been kind to them and actually cared what they felt. After a few minutes with the dragon she finally tugged on Jaken's sleeve.

"Wake up, Master Jaken."

The old toad woke with a start. Lord Sesshoumaru would have his head. He almost used the Staff of Two Heads in his confusion. He looked up to see Rin.

"Oh, it is only you."

She squeezed the stuffing out of him. " I missed you Master Jaken. I assume that you are here to take us to the Western Shiro."

"I am not your chauffeur. The Lord assigned me the task of bringing you to the proclamation of the heir. You are being given the rare honor of being allowed into the Western Shiro. Humans are not allowed to go there. You must be on your best behavior."

" I promise that I will be good, Master Jaken. I will make Lord Sesshoumaru proud."

Jaken winced. The celebration of the heir's birthday had been Kagome's idea. He was here at her behest. She longed to see her old friends. It was lonely being the only human in a youkai society which was at best frigidly cordial to her and at worst openly hostile. She longed for human companionship. Sesshoumaru did not know that invitation was open. She did not really know who would choose to attend.

" Be ready in an hour to fly. Ah-Un will leave whether you are coming or not."

": I will be here Master Jaken."

An hour later she arrived followed by Inuyasha. He stared at the beast.

" I am not getting on that feed bag."

" Be nice Lord Inuyasha, just feed them grass, stroke them and say nice things to them"

Inuyasha looked doubtful. The beast was too weird. He knew from experience that they breathed lightning bolts, but to watch them munching grass like a common horse was very strange.

"Do not worry. Lord Inuyasha. So long I am with you, you have nothing to fear from them. I have told them that you are a friend. They figure any friend of mine is a friend of theirs."

At just that moment Jaken arrived. " We are not taking a hanyou to the Western Shiro"

Inuyasha growled. " It is not like I want to visit the bastard in his own home."

Jaken screamed " How dare you insult the master!"

Rin squeezed between the two. " Lets be nice. We were all invited. The heir is hanyou. Kagome and I are human. Lord Sesshoumaru does not have a problem with us. Surely, Lord Inuyasha should be there at the birthday party for his only nephew. Where are your manners, Master Jaken?"

The pair fumed, but they were not about to argue with Rin. She was right. Inuyasha might not want to be here, but he could not say no to her. Jaken knew that Kagome wanted Inuyasha to come, but he did not have to like it. Humans and hanyou in the Western Shiro. What was the world coming, too?

The trip from Edo was tedious and uneventful. Night was falling as the steed carrying the three travelers landed outside the gate to the Western Shiro. Jaken was able to gain entry and they were escorted to their rooms. Instructions and clothes for the ceremony were left in their room.

Inuyasha scowled at what he had been given. It made him look a fop like Sesshoumaru. Why could he not proclaim his father's gift to his mother within these walls? There was even a scarf to cover his ears. He had come too far in his acceptance of his being hanyou to turn into something that he wasn't. He threw the clothes on the floor. Tomorrow might be an interesting day.

In the morning he awoke early and wandered the castle. He was amazed at the size of the fortress. It dwarfed any human castle that he had ever seen. He imagined his great and terrible father on the fall directing the defense of the castle. It had been his father's home, his fortress, the place where Sesshoumaru had been raised. But never his home. He had never lived here. Instead he had been raised in Kamakura and Musashi from the homes of his mother and father. He doubted that any here knew who he was or even that he was the son of the Inu no Taisho. Why had he come? It stirred up too many bad old memories of Sesshoumaru telling him that he was disgrace to his father's blood.

He wandered further into the castle. In the center he found a garden. He had spent so much time with his mother in such a place. She had loved the flowers and the trees and conveyed her love of them to him. He paused beneath the sakura to remember. His mother had loved her hanami parties beneath the sakura. His reminiscences were disturbed by a splash. He went to investigate.

What he found made him smile. There was Rin in the middle of the koi pond with her brand-new kimono hiked up above her knees. Sleeves rolled up to her shoulders. Looking intently into the water at the brightly colored koi. As he watched, he realized that this girl actually knew what she was doing. The koi were doomed. She was systematically flipping them up on the bank. He slipped down from his perch and silently entered the water behind her. Stealthily he crept closer and closer until he was just a hair breadth from her.

" Do you need any help with the fish?"

She was so startled that she flopped face first into the pond. He could not help himself. Once he started to laugh, he could not help himself. She looked so much like a drowned rat sitting in the middle of the pond. She started to cry. His laughter ended as abruptly as it began. He certainly had not intended to make her cry. He bent over her to see if she needed help.

A sly grin started to form on her face. She brought both hands out of the water at the same time and splashed him in the face. He was so startled that he fell backwards into the pond. He sat there stunned as she towered over him laughing in triumph.

Two could play at this game. He splashed water into her face. Instead of crying she laughed harder as water cascaded over the face of the prone hanyou. He leaped to his feet and began to shovel water as fast as he could in her direction. She laughingly reciprocated. Soon there were water and fish slopping and flopping the area surrounding the pond. The noise attracted Jaken who had been searching for them.

" There you are you wicked child. I have been looking for you all morning. Your new kimono is all wet. You will have to change. What will Lord Sesshoumaru say?"

Inuyasha looked slyly at Rin. He could tell that she had the same idea he had. They both turned and faced the imp. Soon he was being pelted by huge waves as both Rin and Inuyasha propelled water from the pond toward him. He squawked as he retreated only to slip and fall on the wet deck. The two were having so much fun that they did not notice the approach of Kagome and Sesshoumaru.

" Still the idiot, little brother. I see that time has not matured you. You still act like a child."

Inuyasha wanted to splash Sesshoumaru and soil his perfect outfit, but Rin was quicker. She ran to him and .

" Rin missed you so much, Lord Sesshoumaru."

" This Sesshoumaru misses ."

Inuyasha clambered out of the pond. Everyone seemed to love Sesshoumaru. He shook himself off. The water sprayed everywhere.

"Now look what you have done. You got the baby all wet."

Everything stopped at that moment. Inuyasha stared at Kagome in shock. He saw what he feared. His exwife in the dress of palace nobility and a baby in her arms the product of Sesshoumaru and Kagome's love. Somehow he had put this moment off hoping that he would get lost in the crowd of well wishers. The moment passed when Rin grabbed his hand and dragged him over to Kagome.

" See Inuyasha. I told you that your nephew was beautiful. With his ears he looks almost like you."

Kagome handed her son to Inuyasha. He did not bite. The baby was still sleeping despite the shower. It was his nephew. His flesh and blood. It was not his fault that he had born to his exwife

and the bastard. He was only one in the world that would be able to tell him what it meant to be a hanyou. Maybe he could get used to the kid. Maybe Kagome could ensure that he did not grow up to be the bastard that his brother was.

" Inuyasha. You and Rin need to get dressed for the ceremony. Please wear the outfits that I selected. You can wear the fire rat underneath the ceremonial robe. Cover your head. There are a lot of people who hate hanyou here. Please do this for me."

She was asking a lot considering what she and Sesshoumaru had put him through.

" I will do it for him." he said as he walked away.

Rin scampered after him. Between Rin and his nephew the day had been salvaged. He could put up with his brother, his exwife and the clothes that made him look like Jakotsu for his , the day would be over and he could return to his life where Kagome and Sesshoumaru did not exist.


	4. Educating Rin

Title: Educating Rin

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: September 2009 Week 4: A child educated only at school is an uneducated child. - George Santayana

Word Count: 3988

Pairing: Inuyasha/Rin, Sesshoumaru/Kagome, Miroku/Sango

Warning: None

Summary: Kagome decides that Rin needs the benefit of Miroku's learning

Kagome gazed in wonder at the child in her arms. It was sweet. So innocent. The golden eyes, silver hair and dog ears reminded her so much of Inuyasha.

Hanyous were never going to be accepted in the human or demon world. She had seen how Inuyasha had been treated. The effect had been to isolate himself from everyone and lash out at all who tried to get close.

Persons like Jinenji and Shiori had been able to cope better because they had their mothers to watch out for them. They never had to fight the battles for themselves.

She and Sesshoumaru would protect their little one. He would never starve or freeze. No angry villagers would ever come to take his life. No human dared walk within the walls of the Western Shiro uninvited.

They would make sure that he had the best that life in this era had to offer. No human could tear down the walls that the Inu no Taisho had built. Only one demon had the power to do so. He dwelt near Edo.

The uneasy truce was still holding between the brothers. Tessaiga would never let Inuyasha kill his brother. She was very sure that extended to his nephew as well.

As for herself, she would never be afraid of Inuyasha. He had promised to always protect her. She would never believe that he would do her harm.

She began thinking about all of the advantages she could bring to their child. He would have the best education this era could provide. She might only be a high school graduate, but her knowledge far surpassed anything this world might possess at this point in history.

Her boy would be able to lead his people into the future with confidence knowing what was to come, what to avoid and what pitfalls to avoid. Sesshoumaru would there to guide him. He would know how to guide his son in the youkai world.

Kagome did not know why youkai did not exist in her world, but her son would live to see that day. She must prepare Sesshoumaru, her son and any other children that they might have to meet the challenges that the future held for them.

Only she knew what was truly going to happen. That information would have to be highly guarded. Only family could be trusted with such a gold mine.

As she pondered the future, she realized that there was someone else whom Sesshoumaru regarded as family beside her son. Sesshoumaru had always treated Rin as if she was his daughter.

He had always watched over her and provided for her. Since the end of the quest he had been delivering clothes on a regular basis. These visits had brought them together Maybe something could be done for Rin.

She was not stupid. The girl had learned about everything Kaede had to show her about the practical and religious duties of the miko. For all practical purposes she was Kaede's apprentice. All she lacked was miko ability. Perhaps she could be educated in other areas.

The only person who came to mind that could help was Miroku. He had been educated by Mushin at his temple. His education was nearly as good as one could get in this era.

The problem might be Sesshoumaru. Would he object to Miroku having such close contact with his ward? Miroku was married with children, but she remembered a time when leaving Rin with Miroku would be like leaving a fox in charge of the henhouse.

The question was how to approach him. She found him at his desk dictating correspondence to his scribe. He looked up as she entered. She waited patiently until he paused from his work.

When it appeared that he had reached a stopping point she approached him.

"Sesshoumaru, I need to ask you a question?"

Sesshoumaru looked up indicating that he wanted her to proceed.

"Have you given any thought to Rin's education?"

He looked quizically at her. "Rin is being educated by the miko in Inuyasha's village."

" I know that Kaede can teach her what is necessary to assist her as a miko, but I was thinking that Rin could be educated so that she would be able to find her own course in life rather than being restricted by what Kaede can teach her."

Sesshoumaru pondered her statement and replied." Rin is receiving more education than any other peasant girl. The skills she is learning will allow her to assume the role of healer and midwife in the village. While she may not have any spiritual power, she could perform all the duties of the priestess when the old miko dies. She will have her place secured in the village for the rest of her life."

" But what if she does not want to assume the role of miko. Shouldn't she be prepared for life not just trained to fill a slot in the village?"

"Whatever for?"

Kagome fumed " Why did you send Rin to Kaede?"

"I wanted her to prepare to return to a human village. I thought that being human she should be around humans. The monk and demonslayer were raising a family in that village. My brother was sitting around moping about your absence in that village. She would be protected by people. She needed a female who could give her training in practical skills to survive in that community."

" Why didn't you just bring her to the Western Shiro? You could have educated her here. She could have fed and received the same education that Toga will receive. You still bring her clothes and visit her often even though Musashi is far from Kyushu. How do you see her? Is she a daughter? Is she your ward?"

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome as if she had lost her mind. " She is Rin and Rin is mine. She is human and would never survive in the Western Shiro. That is why I arranged for her to become human again. When she was on the road with Sesshoumaru, she had lost touch with humans. She needed the company of humans again"

Kagome thought about that "I am human. Yet you had no problem bringing me into the Western Shiro"

" You are my mate. You belong by my side. Being human does not matter. This is your place and here you will stay."

Kagome smiled. " So I belong here and Rin belongs with Kaede."

" Yes."

" So what happens when Kaede dies?"

" Rin will be qualified to take over her duties as midwife and healer for the village."

" What if Rin wants to get married or does something else?"

Sesshoumaru stared at her intently " Rin will become the village miko and she will never marry."

"But who will provide for her if she does not marry?"

" I will provide for her as I always have."

Kagome considered another approach "Would you mind if Miroku taught her some additional subjects besides what Kaede is teaching her?"

" You are talking about the monk who propositioned young girls. I would never consider allowing him near to her."

"Not even if Kaede was there to protect her from Miroku?"

"No"

"How about Inuyasha?"

:Sesshouamru looked at her " Why would I allow the monk or my brother near Rin?

"Inuyasha and Kaede would be there to prevent anything from happening to Rin"

": Why would the monk teach Rin?"

" We would pay him."

" You mean that the rice levies I receive from the peasants on my estate would go toward giving useless education to Rin from a man whom I do not trust with her safety.".

" Why is it useless?"

"Because women do not need to be educated beyond what is necessary to raise the young and maintain a household. I am already providing Rin with an education far beyond what she would have received if she had remained in her village."

Kagome had never seen this side of Sesshoumaru. It did seem to reflect the attitudes of the era. It just did not sit well with her. She was raised in a society where girls were allowed to receive the same education and had the same opportunities for advancement that men did. She was not going to put up with Sesshoumaru behaving like a male chauvinist if she had anything to say about it.

" I was educated in my era. All girls received the same education as boys in my era. Girls have just as much right to an education and opportunities as anyone else.. I have more knowledge of the world than anyone in this world. If you will not allow Miroku to teach Rin, I will go and teach her myself."

Sesshoumaru was stunned. " You will stay here. I will not have my Lady giving lessons to Rin in that village. You belong at my side in the Western Shiro."

" It is your choice. Since you will not allow Rin to come here to be educated and you do not want me to go there, the only alternative is to have Miroku educate her. Sleep on it. I think you will see my point."

With that she left the room. She informed the staff that she would be sleeping in her own bedroom that night. Sesshoumaru went looking for her when she did not come to bed. The staff informed him that she was in her own bedroom. He slid open the shouji door. Sure enough she was sitting on her bed reading.

"Did you need something, Sesshoumaru?"

"Why are you in here?"

"This is my bedroom."

" But you always like to stay in my bedroom with me."

" Have you decided whether to allow Miroku to teach Rin?"

"No, you told me to sleep on it."

" Then I will say good night."

Sesshoumaru stared at her for sometime. By morning she was back in his bedroom and Sesshoumaru was on his way to hire Miroku to teach Rin.

Sesshoumaru found the former monk helping his wife with the laundry. The kitsune was entertaining their children with tricks intended for his next exam.

Inuyasha was condemned to serve as a mountain climbing exercise as their son endeavored once again to reach the ears. He found that his patience level had returned to the level prior to Kagome's return. It was almost as if he was biding his time waiting for something to happen.

"Monk, I wish to purchase your services."

Miroku looked at him oddly. What could a daiyoukai want with a former monk?

"How may I serve you, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"I want you to teach Rin everything you know."

"You wish to her to follow Buddha. Why not send her to a nunnery?"

" I do not wish her to waste her life devoted to some foolish human religion. My mate seems to think that you have knowledge which you could impart to Rin which the miko is not already providing to her. The question is do you know anything or are you merely the charlatan that my brother seems to think you are."

" Leave me out of this bastard. I do not care what you and Miroku do so long as it does not involve me."

"It certainly would involve you half-breed. My mate has promised me that you would prevent the monk from taking liberties with Rin."

Needless to say this remark did not sit well with either Inuyasha or Miroku. Shippou and Sango covered their mouths to keep them from laughing.

" I am not baby-sitting him."

"You will not protect Rin.?"

"She is yours to protect not mine."

"Should I tell Kagome that you refused to protect Rin for her?"

"That is not fair, bastard. You know that you took what was mine to protect. Now you use the person, and you know I cannot refuse to get what you want."

" I am waiting for your answer. This idea was Kagome's not mine. If it was up to me. I would leave Rin in the hands of the old miko, but Kagome can be very persuasive."

Inuyasha bowed his head and smiled. The bastard was just beginning to realize how hard it was to refuse anything to Kagome He reluctantly agreed. Something told him that he would regret such a decision.

Sesshoumaru turned to Miroku. " Well, monk I am waiting for my answer"

Miroku looked at Sesshoumaru fine clothes and saw money. Instead of the rice bales Sesshoumaru would actually pay in real money. He sized up Sesshoumaru as if he were about to butcher a steer. Only the best the prime cuts.

" I would have to devote myself full time to teaching Rin. Inuyasha and I would have to suspend our extermination activities to undertake this enterprise. There are expenses to be covered."

Miroku quickly added the figures on his abacus and handed it to Sesshoumaru. The demon did a double take. The monk really was a thief. He was caught. If he refused to pay the monk what he asked Kagome would be angry. He decided to bluff the monk.

" Maybe I can hire your mentor for a few jars of sake."

Miroku took the abacus back and refigured his asking price. After some haggling the two came to an agreement which satisfied neither, but it was better than explaining to Sango and Kagome why the monk was not teaching Rin.

Sesshoumaru stopped in to see Kaede before he left. He looked around at the hut. It certainly had improved since the old miko began looking after Rin. He made sure that Rin never lacked for food or clothing and that the miko's was the finest in the village. It may have caused some resentment in the village. All that mattered was Rin.

" How may I serve you, Lord Sesshoumaru? " asked Kaede.

" I have purchased the services of monk to provide whatever education he can. I was wondering

the lessons would be here. Inuyasha would stay here to ensure that the monk keeps his hands to himself. I would ask that you watch over Rin also in case my brother falters in his duty."

" I will see that Rin is protected. Why the sudden desire to expand Rin's education? Have I have failed her in some respect?"

"You are doing exactly what I wanted you to do. It was Kagome who felt that we were limiting

Rin by teaching her only those things which she needed to learn to be a miko. She even suggested Miroku. Kagome even threatened to come here and teach her herself. She can be very persuasive at times."

" That I know. I was surprised when she returned to this era. I always thought that it would be too limiting to her. She is a marvel always seeming to overcome placed on her by this era. I will do my best to keep the monk in line. He has changed. Since he had become married with children

his eyes and his hands no longer roam. He seems to be finally satisfied with one woman. Why do you need me to watch her in addition to Inuyasha?"

" Kagome does burst the restraints that youkai society would place upon her. I would never have thought to take a human as a mate before her. I am heartened to hear that the monk has reformed. I still would not trust him with Rin if Kagome had not insisted on it. As for Inuyasha, if his heart is not in a task, his attention seems to roam. I trust in your ability to manage all of them."

Kaede bit her tongue. It was not necessary to tell Sesshoumaru about the interest that these two had shown in each other. Better to let him believe that Inuyasha and Rin had no interest in each her. It would only upset him if he knew. She had kept Kikyou 's secrets and Kagome's secrets.

It would not hurt to keep Rin's secret's from Sesshoumaru. It would do more good than harm.

And so the lessons began. Rin had already learned Hiragana from Kaede. Miroku taught her kanji. It would give her access to a man's world which had been forbidden to women. Although many male authors had converted to Hiragana, most official documents were still done in kanji. If Rin was to meet Kagome's goal for her, she must learn the language of men.

Rin was very industrious and quick to learn. She was eager to please Lord Sesshoumaru and show him that his money had not been wasted. Miroku was astonished. Although he knew that Kagome had been educated in her era, he still shared the common assumption of men of his era that women's education was not important since they would not use it in practice.

What allowed him to give Rin his best shot was the promise of ready money. It also made him drag out his lessons as long as possible. Although Sesshoumaru became more suspicious of the monk, he kept his counsel. Kagome was very pleased by the reports that Miroku sent .her. When Kagome was happy, so was Sesshoumaru.

Kagome wondered if Rin would benefit from the knowledge that she possessed. She had always been reluctant about revealing. her own education

Her companions generally knew that she had gone to school in her era. She had never revealed what she knew even to Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha might have seen her era and examined some of her textbooks, but school had always seemed a waste of time to him.

Miroku had always suspected that Kagome was hiding something from them, but his interest in Kagome had diminished over the course of the quest. At the end Sango was his sole focus of interest. Kagome had disappeared to her own era for three years and now

Kagome decided that the risk was too great. She often how her stay in the past had affected the future. Since she returned, she had been careful to avoid interfering with the events of the Sengoku Jidai. She must resist her feeling that she had to help everyone. Rin would be allowed to learn what she could from Miroku. Her knowledge was too dangerous for this era.

Kaede allowed Rin plenty of free time to work with Miroku. Kaede's hut had become a school in her mind. It was no longer the place where she lived the woman who like a grandmother to her.

She found herself needing to spend more time outdoors away from the village. Goshinboku was such a place. It was far enough from the village that no one would bother her. No one came into Inuyasha's Forest. It still glowed with the same magic that it had when Inuyasha had been reborn. Rin felt right at home

One day when she was lazing under the Sacred Tree, she heard swearing coming from high in the boughs of Goshinboku. She tried to ignore it, but the foul language continued. Looking up she felt something hit her in the shoulder.

Opening it she saw the kanji that Miroku had been attempting to teach her today on crumpled up pieces of paper. As she looked around the tree, she found the crumpled up pieces of paper strewn around the tree. Each one of them were poor attempts at the kanji which Miroku had been trying to teach.

She gazed up into the tree. She caught a glint of gold from one of the higher branches. Someone must be there. In her terror she cried out for Lord Sesshoumaru. A figure jumped down from the tree. Rin found herself facing not her master, but Lord Inuyasha.

" What's wrong, Rin?"

Rin rushed to him and held onto him shivering. He was somewhat taken aback by her behavior,

but did not want to push her away as vulnerable as she was.

" Lord Inuyasha, there was someone in the tree"

Inuyasha stared at her. " There was no in the tree, but me, Rin"

"Someone was throwing paper at me."

Inuyasha stared at the crumpled up paper in Rin's hand. His face reddened. He had hoped that no one would ever see what he had done. He could not allow Rin to think that she had a stalker. He would have to admit what he had been doing.

" Rin, I threw the paper."

"But why Lord Inuyasha."

" I was frustrated with my efforts to write kanji. They never seemed to resemble the figures that Miroku draws."

" Why would you need to learn kanji, Lord Inuyasha?"

" Because my mother died when I was very young and I spent most of my time in the wild. She taught me Hiragana, but after she died education became impossible."

Rin stared at Inuyasha. It had never occurred to her that Inuyasha had grown up like her. She had been the orphan of her village. Barely fed. No one had given any thought to her well being.

Lord Sesshoumaru was the first person who cared for her. Now she was provided with an education, food and clothing all because of Lord Sesshoumaru.

For some reason she assumed that Lord Inuyasha's background must be like Lord Sesshoumaru's since they were brothers. It never occurred to her that his background might be more like hers.

An idea formed in her head. Lord Inuyasha seemed to be trying to learn the same things that she was learning. Perhaps she could help him and herself at the same time.

"Lord Inuyasha, would you like to learn kanji?"

He looked at her as if she had offered him some magical talisman. She waited for his reply. All he said was " Feh"

"I will be here after my lesson tomorrow if you want my help. Each day we will go over what Miroku has taught me that day. Is that agreeable with you, Lord Inuyasha.?"

Inuyasha stared at her in wonderment. No one had offered to educate him since his mother died. His human family assumed he was an animal. Sesshoumaru had told him that education was wasted on half-breeds. Neither Kikyou nor Kagome had ever offered to teach him anything.

"Why are you doing this, Rin?

She seemed surprised. " Lord Sesshouamru brought me back from the dead. He kept me save from harm. He provides me with food, shelter,clothing and education. Of course, I would want to help the brother of Lord Sesshouamru, Lord Inuyasha."

Inuyasha bristled at the mention of Sesshouamru. The thought of receiving anything from the bastard tore at him. Memories of the refusal to help his mother and repeated rejection and beatings ran through his mind. He had to remind himself that Rin was not Sesshouamru. Even if she was doing something for him because of what Sesshoumaru had done for her, it did not mean he should reject her. She would help him. Sesshoumaru never turned to her and smiled.

":I would appreciate it if you taught me how to write kanji, Rin."

Rin smiled. She would be able to give something back to Lord Sesshoumaru for everything that he had done for him. Rin threw herself into her education. Miroku was amazed. He did not notice that Rin would sneak ink and paper for her secret student. Inuyasha continued to slump against the wall in Kaede's acting the part of the bored hanyou. No one saw the dedicated student whose education which had been interrupted more than 200 years before on the death of his mother began anew under the watchful eye of his tutor.


	5. Tales Out of School

Title: Tales Out of School

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Week 3: Education is the ability to listen to almost anything without losing your temper or your self-confidence. - Robert Frost Inuyasha Quotes September 2009 Week 3

Word Count:3007

Warning: None

Summary: Chapter 5 of "Left Behind"

The lessons continued for Rin and Inuyasha. Every time Rin would learn something new from Miroku she would spend the next day under Goshinboku. The hanyou would stare down at the markings she made on the paper.

When she was finished, she would leave paper and ink under the tree. The next day she would find a stack of papers with her work duplicated in a hand reminiscent of style of the Kamakura court.

When she showed the work to Miroku, he was shocked. He had always assumed that his friend was illiterate. Never had he seen such elegant work. The boy had practiced with the best that the court had to offer until he was six.

His education had been interrupted by the end of the Kamakura era and the immolation of the Houjou in their temple. For some reason Inuyasha had decided to resume his education after a delay of two hundred thirty years.

Miroku was curious. Inuyasha had never shown any interest in education. It always seemed as if he thought that Kagome's education was useless. Was it just an act? Why the sudden interest in learning to write kanji after all of these years.

Kagome could have taught him what she knew. For a price Miroku would have taken on the hanyou as a student. What was it about Rin that made the hanyou suddenly willing to apply brush to paper.

He decided to see for himself. Rin was seated underneath Goshinboku diligently applying the ink to the paper. He had never considered teaching until Kagome approached him. Rin was making considerable progress.

It had surprised him. For some reason he had believed all of the things that his age taught him about the ability of women to be educated beyond the skills taught behind the shouji screen. Rin was showing him the error of his ways.

He had spent so much time concentrating on Sango that he had ignored the fact that Kagome possessed more knowledge of the world and more education than anyone in his era. Maybe it was because she was always bemoaning the fact that she was failing in her classes because she had to hunt jewel shards.

They were lucky that Naraku had never known this fact about Kagome. He would have been better off concentrating on Kagome instead of Kikyou. Chalk it up to a victory for unrequited love.

He turned his attention to Rin. She was chattering away to herself apparently while she patiently copied her lessons for the day. A pile of paper and an ink pot were beside her, but untouched.

Inuyasha was laying back in the tree apparently sleeping. Miroku knew better. He had come to know the hanyou since that day he tried to take the Jewel and kill Inuyasha.

He knew that Inuyasha could hear every word that Rin said. Nothing escaped him. Despite the hanyou's seeming lack of interest, he knew that the hanyou was taking careful note of what Rin was doing.

The hanyou had an eye for detail. He had a hand which would make any scribe jealous. It must be that court-based education he received behind his mother's shouji screen.

Miroku wondered why he hid it. Kagome had never known. In her eyes he would always be the boy who had hated the fact that she was in school and resented every minute that the books took her away from him.

Why now and why with Rin. Rin had done nothing to encourage it in the first place. Though now she provided the pen, ink, the lessons and the companionship.

Was Inuyasha just lonely? He and Miroku had been together on the road. He and Kagome had been married for a short time. Now he was spending his time teaching Rin and Kagome was with Sesshoumaru. Was he just reaching out to Rin because he needed someone there with him or was it Rin in particular?

Inuyasha had been his companion for six years now. They had spent much time on the road together. Yet he knew so little about him. He was a little jealous that Inuyasha was opening up to her and not to him.

As he listened to Rin, she was not talking about anything in particular. She bore the entire brunt of the conversation. There was news of the village. What she was learning from Kaede. The latest antics of Miroku and Sango's children.

Her anecdotes amused him. She seemed to spend more time with his children than he did. Although he had asked many women to bear his child, he had never considered raising them.

Until recently he had been on the road most of the time making money to provide for his growing family. Only now when he was Rin's teacher did he have time to spend with his children. He was thankful that Sesshoumaru had given him the opportunity to really be a father to the children.

The fact that Inuyasha had not said a word to her did not seem to bother Rin. Perhaps it was her relation to Sesshoumaru. He had never broached the subject of Sesshoumaru with her deeming it a private thing. He just assumed that she did all of the talking around Sesshoumaru.

She began to talk about the last visit from Sesshoumaru. It was Lord Sesshoumaru this and Lord Sesshoumaru that. It was easy to see who she loved. It had to hurt Inuyasha to listen to another girl talk about how wonderful Lord Seshoumaru was.

Sometimes it did seem that she was clueless. Did she not realize how much Inuyasha hated his brother? Was she not aware that it hurt to hear how happy Kagome and her child were with Sesshoumaru? Sometimes he had to wonder about how an otherwise intelligent girl like Rin could not see the pain she was inflicting?

There was a rumble from the tree. Miroku covered his head expecting invective from an angry hanyou. Instead there was a sigh and a single question. " How did you meet my brother, Rin?"

Rin stopped in the middle of her babbling. It was if she was surprised that he spoke to her. Sesshoumaru rarely talked to her. For the most part Inuyasha sat in his tree listening to had not expected him to speak.A smile came over her face as if she was considering a special memory which was close to her heart. At last she began to speak.

"I lived in the village where my family was killed by bandits. Although they allowed me to live in my parent's house, the villagers did not feed or clothe me. No one would talk to me or be kind to me after myr family died. They thought that they were being kind because they allowed me to live. They beat me when I did not appreciate what they had done for me by stealing their fish. I was still in shock from what happened to my parents and could not speak."

"One day I was walking in the forest when I saw the most beautiful person that I had ever seen. He was dressed in magnificent white silk garments, but clothes were all bloody. I could not understand how or why anyone could hurt such a beautiful and powerful man I was drawn to help him not because I felt sorry for him. I just knew that it was the right thing to do. The villagers had left me to starve. How could I treat him like they did me? I brought him food and water every day."

"He refused the food, but he did drink the water. I continued to feed him even though he rebuked me for doing so and the villagers beat me for stealing their fish to give to him. When he saw me after I was beaten for a moment he seemed concerned by what he saw. It made me happy that he cared enough to ask about me. He was the only person who had even thought of me since my family was killed."

"I returned to the village only to find a wolf demon in my hut. He was being chased by wolves After he was caught and killed by a person that I later learned was Kouga. Kouga allowed his wolves to kill the rest of the villagers. I ran and ran. Somehow I knew that if I could just reach Lord Sesshoumaru I would be saved. The wolves were too fast for me. I felt their teeth piercing my flesh. I screamed for Lord Sesshoumaru and then everything went black."

" The next thing I knew Lord Sesshouamru was holding me in his arms. When he saw that I was awake his expression lightened. I knew that he was happy. He laid me down and started to walk away I knew that I should follow him. He would provide for me and keep me. I have followed him ever since that day. Sometimes he leaves for a time, but Lord Sesshoumaru always returns for me."

" I later discovered that Lord Sesshoumaru had saved my life with Tenseiga. How could I not love the man who raised me from the dead and has provided for me ever since that day? I would follow him to the ends of earth and I would wait for him forever. He is the strongest, bravest kindest most beautiful person that I have ever known. No one can beat him. I cannot understand how anyone could not love and respect him"

Inuyasha was stunned. Her confession put him in a bind. She had forgiven Kouga for having his wolves kill her. How would she feel if she knew that he was the person who had hurt Sesshoumaru? The injuries to Sesshoumaru had to be those caused by the windscar.

Now he knew what had happened to his brother after he was thrown far away by Tessaiga and protected from death by Tenseiga. Would Rin forgive him if she knew? He had grown used to her presence. It was easy to understand how attached Sesshoumaru had grown to her. It was also easy to understand why she worshiped the ground he walked on.

Once he had been like her. The little boy saved by his great heroic brother who seemed larger than life. It was so many years ago and so many bad memories. It was hard to belief that he had once been that naive. Then he had believed that his brother was his savior and that he could do no wrong.

That was a long time ago. So much water under the bridge. So much bad blood. Totosai had told him that he was given the sword to prevent him from having a poor lot in life. If that was the case, it should have given to him two hundred years ago. His poor lot in life had started the day the day he met Sesshoumaru.

Rin was watching him intently. She had just told him one of her deepest secrets at his request. Yet now he said nothing. As she gazed at him, she realized that when he held his emotions in check he was no different from Sesshoumaru.

He never responded to anything she said either. Somehow she had hoped for more from Inuyasha. He was more like her. She would never see him as a god like Lord Sesshoumaru. There was after all only one Lord Sesshoumaru. She tried to draw him out.

" How did you meet Lord Sesshoumaru, Lord Inuyasha?"

He stared intently at her as if trying to read what was going on in her mind. Finally, he sighed and decided that she was not going to let him get away without answering. Searching his memories he found the earliest he had of his brother. He had only been six. It was sketchy at best but it would have to do.

" My mother had brought me to the court of the Shogun in Kamakura when Prince Morikuni was shogun and my uncle Houjou Moritoki. was regent. We lived in peace until the Emperor was exiled. My mother and I lived together in the women's quarters and she taught me women's letters and how to write my name in kanji. We were protected by the power of my grandfather and my grandmother who had interceded on my behalf when neither my mother's people nor my father's people would give us shelter"

"Even though I was only six I remember the end of Kamakura so vividly. The besiegers were about to break through. My relatives headed to the Temple for a mass suicide. In the end more than eighty people burned in the Temple of the Houjou. It was the end of an era. The regent, their families and their samurai all died together"

"Except for us. Because my mother had me, she was considered to be unclean as was I and not worthy of joining them in the Temple. They thought we had no honor. All the people who had protected us all my life were leaving and telling us to go. I remember my mother dragging me through the streets of Kamakura as the fires burned and the Emperor and his allies raped and pillaged"

"And then when all hope was gone, he was there standing like a kami. To me he was everything I had always dreamed of. I actually called him father. My mother quickly corrected me. This was Sesshoumaru my half-brother. I still do not know what he thought of me. He looked at me as if I were a bug making an irritating noise., but I saw my hero.

"He would save us from the fires and the plunder that was going on around us. He was family. My brother. I just knew that he would take me to the Western Shiro and I could learn how to be a proper youkai. Our human relatives had failed us. Surely, Lord Sesshoumaru, the heir to the Lord of the West would not abandon his brother."

"He took us out of the burning city and led us to human habitation. He seemed to know that Mother would try to reach her relatives in Musashi so we parted ways. Mother never made it and died on the way. Lord Sesshoumaru showed up to make sure that she received a proper funeral and burial. I still visit her grave as often as I can"

" What happened after that, Lord Inuyasha?"

"When I woke up the day after the funeral my brother had vanished leaving me with provisions

I struggled toward Musashi, but I never lived in a human village again. My brother would check on me from time to time. Each time he would test me to see if my survival skills were developing properly."

Rin digested what Inuyasha had said and brightened. " So Lord Inuyasha is just like Rin. I was saved by Lord Sesshoumaru just like you were. The only difference is that I followed Lord Sesshoumaru whereas you overslept and were left behind. Lord Sesshoumaru always warned us that this would happen to us if Master Jaken and I did not keep up. Lord Sesshoumaru never forget Rin and never left her behind. Just like Rin, Lord Sesshoumaru never forgot you and always came back to see you. Someday Lord Sesshoumaru will come for both of us and will not be left behind any more."

Inuyasha listened incredulously to Rin. He remembered the years of hiding from humans and demons who wanted to kill him in the forest. He remembered each and every beating that Sesshoumaru had given him which he euphemistically referred to as training. It was there in those dark days he had learned to hate his brother. Each time he killed one of his pursuers he imagined it was his brother. Yet in his dreams he dreamed of living save and warm with his brother in the Western Shiro. The dreams had given hope, but his thirst for revenge had given him hope.

No, Rin our memories of Sesshoumaru are very different. You were left with Jaken and he would come for you. I was left alone dreading the day that he would return for Training Day. To you being left behind meant that you had to wait for the day when your knight in shining armor would come for you. To me it meant that my brother had left to sink or swim. If I survived, it would because I had learned how to kill those who hated me. I knew that no knight in shining armor would come for me. Only a sadistic beast who took great pleasure in beating me while he told me what a shameful creature I was because of my dirty blood.

Miroku slipped away. He found the stories enlightening. They reflected the character of Rin and Inuyasha. Both of them had been greatly affected by their encounters with Sesshoumaru.

To Rin,Sesshoumaru would always be the person who saved her from death and gave her a better life. It was no wonder that she waited for her Lord Sesshoumaru to come and take her away to the Western Shiro. Inuyasha had also been saved by Sesshoumaru.

He knew the rest of the story. Inuyasha had told him of his encounters with his brother when he was younger and why he hated him. He could understand why Inuyasha did not tell Rin about his treatment. She would never believe anything bad about Sesshoumaru. Instead, she would probably presume that Lord Sesshoumaru had done what was right for Inuyasha and that he too just needed to wait for his brother to come and bring him home.

It was a dilemma. Fortunately, it was not his. He had a wife and children waiting for him Being home with Sango for made him appreciate her treasures all the more. He turned his sights toward home. He felt lucky tonight.

.


	6. The Heart that Hates

Title: The Heart that Hates

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: "The past cannot be cured." (December 2009 Inuyasha Besides)

Word Count: 5638

Pairing: Inuyasha/Rin, Sesshoumaru/Kagome, Miroku/Sango

Warning: None

Summary: Rin discovers hate when Inuyasha's past injuries to Sesshoumaru are revealed.

The commission to kill a youkai was a welcome break for all of them. It freed Rin and Inuyasha from the roles as students and Miroku from his role as teacher. Even Sango was glad to see Miroku go. He had been driving her crazy with his constant attention. She needed a break from romance which the former monk seemed in constant need.

Rin was the perfect companion. She was now old enough to assist Sango with the rearing of their four children. Sango appreciated her even more when it was determined that she was pregnant with the couples fifth child. Rin was an apt pupil. She seemed to be at the age when children actually interested her. Sango wondered if Rin wanted children of her own..

Kaede also appreciated the reprieve. It seemed as if Rin's education as a priestess had been put on hold in order to satisfy Kagome's desire to see Rin educated in the manner in which she had been educated. Kaede had hoped that by now Rin would be helping her with the many of the duties of the priestess that had become too burdensome for her at her age.

By pure coincidence. Shippou's training hit a lull. He now found more time to share his stories with the children. Sango did not mind. The boy had ability to enthrall her children with tales of the quest. It served to inspire them and make them dream of being taijiya like their mother and uncle. It also helped them fall asleep without a struggle. Sango could have kissed him.

Rin had never heard the full story of the quest. To her the stories were eye opening. Much of her quest had consisted of waiting for Lord Sesshoumaru. Neither he nor Jaken had been forthcoming about any of the details of the quest they were involved. Sometimes it seemed that Rin had been along for the ride.

Not that she regretted anything that happened. Lord Sesshoumaru had brought her back to live twice. He had saved her from Naraku again and again. Instead of her dreadful life in the village where her parents had died, she had become the ward of the Lord of the West, a person that she loved and adored. To her Lord Sesshoumaru could do no wrong.

The stories that Shippou told were shocking to her. It told of a Sesshoumaru who tried to kill Kagome and Inuyasha inside of his father's tomb. To her Lord Sesshoumaru was entitled to Tessaiga. He was justified in trying to kill them for their interference in this quest. It surprised her that Lord Sesshoumaru did not succeed. What most surprised her was that Inuyasha had used Tessaiga to cut off her Lord's arm.

Lord Sesshoumaru had always been missing an arm. It never occurred to her that Lord Inuyasha had cut off the arm. When Lord Sesshoumaru's arm reappeared when Bakusaiga was born, she had taken in stride. He had the arm for the nearly six years now. She had almost forgotten about his arm being missing until now. Her anger roused against Lord Inuyasha who had the gall to take Tessaiga and the arm of Lord Sesshoumaru.

She was also bothered by the fact that his father had chosen to give Tenseiga to Sesshoumaru and Tessaiga to Inuyasha. Obviously, her lord as first son should have received his fathers most powerful sword upon his death. It was so unfair that he had chosen to give Tessaiga to the undeserving Inuyasha instead of her lord. She was angry at Kagome because Tessaiga had allowed her to draw it instead of Lord Sesshoumaru and protected her from his , she had given the sword to Inuyasha instead of Lord Sesshoumaru.

She continued to simmer when Shippou revealed another battle between her Lord and had the gall to point out that Lord Sesshoumaru had borrowed an arm and a Jewel shard from Naraku to allow him to wield Tessaiga. It seemed clear to her that her Lord was entitled to Tessaiga. He was the strongest of the two. He was the first born. He understood Tessaiga better than Inuyasha and knew how use it better.

It angered her that Inuyasha had chosen to rip off the arm. He deserved the whole in his stomach he received for stealing Tessaiga from her Lord. Again, she was angry at Kagome for reversing the transformation of Tessaiga. If she had not interfered her Lord would have taken the sword which was rightfully his. She thought her Lord generous under the circumstances in allowing them to live.

The last story she heard was about Lord Inuyasha's discovery of the Windscar. It seemed to her that Lord Inuyasha was much inferior to her Lord. Her Lord had understood the mysteries of the sword hundreds of years before Inuyasha was born. She thrilled a the challenge that he had cast at Inuyasha. He had fought off Tessaiga with only his poison and a dragon's claw. It seemed only luck that the boy had found the Windscar when he was blinded by poison.

The Inu-taichi had assumed that Lord Sesshoumaru had died when he disappeared. They were surprised when Totosai told them that Tenseiga had protected him and that Inuyasha was unable to kill him. Rin refused to believe that anyone could kill her Lord. She discounted their belief that Inuyasha could have killed him even if he wanted to do so.

What disturbed Rin most was the timing of the Windscar attack on Lord Sesshoumaru. The injuries and timing seemed to correspond to the time and situation that she had found Lord Sesshoumaru. She was outraged. How could Inuyasha have done something like that to her had seen him in pain. Covered with blood and burns. He had been unable to move. Barely able to open his she had brought him food day after day at the risk of her life and limb, he had refused all of her efforts to feed hm. Still she knew somehow that he had recovered through her efforts.

Now she knew who had caused all of those injuries to her Lord. She was outraged. How could Inuyasha have done that to her Lord. How could the others have stood by and allowed it to happen. It was too much too handle. She ran out of the crying. She would find a way to get revenge for her Lord.

She would have to rethink all of her attitudes toward the Inutachi. It never occurred to her that all of these people had some part in harming her Lord. She had not known that Inuyasha had taken Tessaiga from her Lord or that Kagome had assisted him in this theft. Most of all she hated Lord Inuyasha for hurting her Lord. He had taken his arm twice and nearly killed him with the Wind Scar. She was not sure that she could ever forgive him for that.

It was a new feeling for her. She was not sure where to go. Inuyasha was not around to scream at. She needed someone or something to hit, to smash, to lash out. Someone must feel the hate that she felt. The pain that she felt for all that her Lord had suffered. Someone must suffer for the pain he felt. The humiliation he felt in being so weak that he could not even force a little girl to go away. At last she understood his anger at her that day that he met her. He was not angry at her.

It was Inuyasha. He was angry at his brother and how his brother had defeated him. But Inuyasha was not here. She had to find Jaken. He would know what happened. Kagome would remember, but she was in the role of an accomplice. How could her lord bear to be with the one who had helped Inuyasha hurt the one she loved. It boggled her mind. Kagome was the last person she would want to meet. She yearned to be with Lord Sesshoumaru. to comfort him for all of the pain that he had suffered. And so she bid Kaede goodbye and went to see out Jaken.

Jaken was standing on the hill overlooking the village when she found him. Ah-Un was munching on grass in the meadow. She rushed up to him and seized him. "Tell me everything about how Lord Sesshoumaru was injured in the fights with Inuyasha. I must know what Inuyasha did to him."

Jaken was surprised. He had never seen Rin so angry before. She was always the happy girl. The one who calmly waited for Lord Sesshoumaru. The girl who sang songs and picked flowers. These of course were all the reasons he thought that she was silly and could never understood what a powerful lord like Sesshoumaru saw in such a foolish girl. He was not sure what had set it off, but he liked her angry. Better she learn the truth about her so-called friends from him. He would leave out all mention of Kagome just in case the story got back to Sesshoumaru. He had been humiliated by Kagome in the fight in the tomb and beaten by Miroku in the fight in which Lord Sesshoumaru used the shard given to him by Naraku. Better leave that out of the story.

In Jaken's world, the Inu no Taisho and Inuyasha shared the blame for the problem with the swords. Tessaiga should have been left to Sesshoumaru on the death of the Dog General. Then Inuyasha would never have entered the picture. The Leader of the Dogs had been so unfair. He had hidden the path to the sword in the pearl in Inuyasha's eye forcing Sesshoumaru to pull out Inuyasha's eye to get the black pearl

It should have been so simple, but again the Inu no Taisho intervened. He had placed a barrier on the sword which prevented Lord Sesshoumaru from using. Instead, the girl who was now his mistress had been able to pull it out. He intentionally omitted the part where Lord Sesshoumaru buried her in his dokassou. It did not put his Lord in a good light and Kagome was now his mistress. She might not like being reminded that his mate had tried to kill you. .

.Lord Sesshoumaru was actually trying to give Inuyasha a chance to prove that he could handle the sword. He could have stayed in his humanoid form and Inuyasha would not have stood a chance. Instead, he became the Beast which Jaken knew was more brawn than brains. It had created the opening that Inuyasha needed when he found out how to make the sword transform

Again, Jaken tactfully omitted Kagome's role in the swords transformation. Better to let Rin think that it was Inuyasha's fault. Which of course it was. They had been looking for the sword for two hundred years. On the brink of victory, Lord Sesshoumaru lost his arm and the sword in one fell swoop. It was obviously, Inuyasha's fault. He was the one who struck the blow that cut off Lord Sesshoumaru's arm and took the prized sword. Obviously, he must pay for his what he had done.

Lord Sesshoumaru had blamed him for the execution of the plan to find the sword. He ignored the fact that his plan had revealed the location of the Jewel. It was not his fault that Inuyasha could use the sword whereas his Lord could not. He did not force him to change form. Worse yet it set the stage for the next misadventure. Lord Sesshoumaru was so obsessed with finding a substitute for his missing arm that he jumped at the chance that Naraku offered him. Then when he recovered Tessaiga instead of leaving or killing Inuyasha immediately he spent his time demonstrating his superiority to the hanyou.

He left out how Kagome had saved Inuyasha by reversing the transformation. All it did was infuriate Sesshoumaru and require Inuyasha to save her. He also decided to omit Sesshoumaru's evisceration of Inuyasha. Instead he concentrated on Inuyasha's retaking of the sword. It put his boss in a much better light. Rin already thought him the victim of the hanyou's actions. Who was he to disabuse her. They left Inuyasha unconscious and gutted after all. No need to tell her that her lord had nearly died as Naraku took back his jewel shard. Better to let her think that it was Inuyasha's fault.

The last scenario had been planned by Lord Sesshoumaru. The hanyou was poisoned in the first battlee. All his lord had to do was wait for Inuyasha to fall over and take the sword. The idea had seemed so simple. Instead he felt it necessary to kill a dragon so that he could fight against Tessaiga using its arm.. When the arm was destroyed, Sesshoumaru became enraged at his brothers handling of Tessaiga that he decided to change form and put Tessaiga out of its misery. Again his Lord had not anticipated that Tessaiga would chose that moment to allow his brother to scent the Wound of the Wind. As a result Sesshoumaru was nearly killed.

Jaken did not witness the actual fight. His reports were based on the what he had been told by Totosai, Sesshoumaru and the Inutaichi. By the time he reached Lord Sesshoumaru he had already recovered and was already planning to use Inuyasha's unwillingness to kill him against him. Rin would come into both their lives at nearly the same time. His views were colored by his love of Sesshoumaru, his hatred of Inuyasha as the enemy of his Lord and his unswerving belief that Lord Sesshoumaru was justified in everything that he did to recover the sword which had been unfairly denied to him by his father.

As a result Rin heard a version of the fights over the sword which stoked her anger against the hanyou. She had to go to Lord Sesshoumaru. By being with Inuyasha she had been consorting with the enemy. She had actually been kind to a person who had hurt Lord Sesshoumaru. The person whom she had been helping teach was person who had stolen something that belonged to Lord Sesshoumaru. She demanded that Jaken take her to the Western Shiro to see Lord Sesshourmaru. He would tell her the truth. She just needed to know. Jaken tried to resist her, but she was bigger than he was and had always been able to get her way

Soon they were flying aboard Ah-Un toward the Western Shiro. Rin seemed to finally have settled down. Jaken wanted to know what this was all about. He had never seen that look in Rin's had forgiven Kagura, Kohaku and Kouga for what they had done to her. If he did not know better he might have believed that Rin hated someone. That was impossible. Rin was always smiling. She never hated anyone. He tried to think back about the stories he had told her. They all involved Lord Sesshoumaru's quest for Tessaiga.

Suddenly it hit him. Her anger seemed most intense when he related how Inuyasha had injured her Lord. Could that be it? He knew how devoted Rin was to Lord Sesshoumaru. She had never heard how he had lost his arm. To hear that a person she had become close to was responsible for all of her Lords's misery must be shocking. She had been the person who nursed Lord Sesshoumaru back to health. She was the only one who knew how close to death he had been. Could her feelings about those wounds still be so strong that they could stir up hatred against the person who caused those injuries after all this time.

Jaken looked at her in a new light. He had always thought himself Lord Sesshoumaru's most loyal retainer. He had fought alongside Lord Sesshoumaru for all of those long years trying to find the sword only to have it stolen by Inuyasha. His anger had subsided long ago when his master's wounds healed. Lord Sesshoumaru was more powerful than ever. Bakusaiga dwarfed anything that Tessaiga could do. Lord Sesshoumaru had become the daiyoukai that he always dreamed about through his own efforts. He even had Inuyasha's wench. If that was not revenge he did not know what was. He might remember those events, but they no longer caused him anger.

To Rin the events were still fresh. The wounds were still bitter. She did not get to Lord Sesshoumaru on a daily basis. He was still her Prince Charming and the Western Shiro was their fairy tale castle Her Lord was invulnerable. To see him wounded must be a horror to her. It was no wonder that she held hatred toward the one who had caused pain to her Lord. Someone must have told her about the Sword fights. That was the only explanation for her current mood.

The question was what was he supposed to do about it. They were coming unannounced. Lord Sesshoumaru would want to know why they were there. It would stir up a quarrel which was buried. None of the participants in the quarrel had shown any anger since the birth of the heir. Would Rin serve to revive the bitter relations between the parties. He may have been angry once at Inuyasha, but as his Lord's anger had cooled so had his own. Inuyasha's name had not been spoken in the Western Shiro since Toga had been named Lord Sesshourmaru's heir. If Rin came with fire in her eyes now, it might rekindle all of the bitter feelings. Worse yet Lord Sesshourmaru might blame him for bringing Rin to the Western Shiro at this time.

Jaken assured that Rin gained entrance to Sesshourmaru's chambers by bribing the guards and calling in favors. In the end he counted that Lord Sesshoumaru would never refuse Rin anything. Sesshoumaru looked up at Rin. It was hard to believe that this girl was now fifteen summers old.

She had been a waif of eight when he had met her all of those years ago. Until he started buying her kimonos she had worn the same dirty and torn kimonos all of the time that he knew her. At the time he thought nothing about it, but when she became settled in the village he knew that her dress would signify her status.

As a result she began to wear kimonos which classified her as a lady of the court of the Western Shiro instead of an orphaned peasant girl. Rin was after all his ward. He was her guardian . It would not be proper for her to watch her dress like a ragamuffin. She might be being raised to learn everything the old priestess knew, but that was not her end in life. Her fate rested with him.

Her life belonged to him. Only he could decide whom she married. If he chose to call her to the Western Shiro she would reside there. The question was why was she here now. He had not asked her to visit. So far as he knew he should be in the little village by Edo being educated by the monk. Yet the kappa had brought her to the Western Shiro against his express wishes. Jaken risked life and limb to bring her. Sesshoumaru made a mental note that the his death should be especially gruesome.

"Why are you here, Rin?"

She had never been afraid of Lord Sesshoumaru, but she had placed in such high regard that she assumed was beyond her reach. Now here he was actually asking her a question. She had always been patient with Rin. He would wait till she was ready. At length she gathered her courage and spoke.

" Did it hurt?"

" Did what hurt, Rin?"

" Did it hurt when Lord Inuyasha cut off your arm?"

" This Sesshoumaru is impervious to pain."

Rin thought about that awhile. It seemed that he was in pain when he was under her care. His eyes were closed and he seemed to be suffering from his wounds. It was what attracted her to him. The villagers might starve her and beat her, but she would never allow another being to suffer as she did. Bringing him food and water was the least she could do.

"Did it make you angry when Lord Inuyasha cut off your arm?"

Sesshourmaru set back and reflected. Was he angry when Tessaiga cut off his arm? Yes, but his anger was not about his arm being cut off. His anger was at his father for denying him was forced to fight for the sword within his father's body. His father saw his humiliation at the hands of a hanyou who was not worthy to clean up after his poop. The entrance to the tomb had been hidden on Inuyasha's body. The sword refused to accept him and punished him for trying to take it. He barely acknowledged that it had been Inuyasha who had beaten him. In his mind it had been his father and the sword combining to thwart his rise to power. The fleas presence was evidence of the conspiracy even though it was clear that the insect knew nothing.

" I was angry at the time, but it passed."

" Were you angry at Lord Inuyasha when he cut off your arm?"

"No."

This answer surprised Rin. She was angry at Inuyasha for cutting off her Lord's arm. She assumed that he would be angry at Inuyasha also. It was not what she expected. She expected her hatred of Inuyasha for injuring her Lord to be validated. Instead, he left her with more questions than answers.

" You did not hate him for cutting off your arm."

" It was just an arm. As you see it grew back better than ever. Inuyasha was just holding the sword."

" Do you hate Inuyasha?"

Sesshourmaru thought about that question. When he had thought about Inuyasha it was always the fact that he was so inferior. He had human blood like Izayoi. He associated with humans like his father. His life belonged to him. Only he could decide if the boy lived or died. No else held that privilege. But hate. He hated what Inuyasha represented. The father who had associated with humans and sired a son with Izayoi. The person whom his father had died saving The person to whom everything had been given whereas his father had in the end denied him any power.

The father who had forced him to learn his lessons over the bodies of Rin and Kagura. The father who required him to find his own source of power. It had nothing to do with Inuyasha, but his father was dead while Inuyasha provided a convenient target and outlet for his anger. No, he had not been angry at Inuyasha for cutting off his arm. At the time it simply represented a set back. He tried to find another arm, but his bargain with Naraku nearly cost him his life.

He assumed that Inuyasha would surrender the sword when he realized that fighting was pointless and that he would never learn how to use the sword. The boy had surprised him by fighting to protect the lives of his friends. He seemed stronger when he was fighting to protect Kagome in particular. That fact had affected his reasoning when he fell in love with her. Inuyasha was right. She was worth fighting for. In the end she had given Inuyasha no choice. She had simply walked away with him. Inuyasha could not fight against her.

When Inuyasha found the Windscar, he had been angry with the sword. If he could not use the sword he would guarantee that no one else could use the sword. He would break it and kill Inuyasha. He practically dared Tessaiga to attack him. He had become angry and changed form. His only anger at Inuyasha was that even though he had Tessaiga he could not unlock its secrets whereas he could unlock the secrets so easily and yet its power was denied to him. In the battle he discovered Inuyasha's weakness. He could not kill his brother Sesshourmaru had vowed to use that against him.

He had adapted. Found another sword only to find that his brother had a secret weakness which required him to save the boy instead of killing him. The sword broke and another was provided to him over the bodies of Rin and Kagura. Yet in the end he had learned that he had to hand over all of his power to his brother. He had find the power he sought within himself.

All of this begged the question. Did he hate his brother? The answer was so simple it surprised him. No. He realized further that he had never hated his brother. The things that he hated had become irrelevant. He no longer need anything from his father. His power had come from within.

His happiness had come from being with his wife and child. He had not been jealous of Inuyasha and Kagome. Somehow he knew that she was one intended for him. She had agreed. It had nothing to do with Inuyasha and everything to do with the two of them.

"Rin, This Sesshourmaru does not hate Inuyasha. The injuries he inflicted were merely momentary scratches. Irrelevant to me. Why do you ask Rin?"

" Lord Sesshourmaru, when I heard the stories about how Inuyasha injured you, I became angry at Inuyasha. For the first time in my life, I hated someone because they hurt you. I came here because I wanted to ask you whether you hated Inuyasha because of your injuries like I did. Now that I have heard you say that you do not hate Inuyasha, I am confused. I was filled with hate and now I do not know what to do with those feelings. I hated the fact that you had been injured by Inuyasha. I wanted to lash out at him. Now you tell me that you never hated Inuyasha. I do not know what to feel."

"Rin. Who told you these stories."

" The kitsune was telling these stories to Miroku and Sango's children. I was helping Sango take care of them while Miroku and Inuyasha were demon slaying. I asked Jaken to confirm what the stories and he brought me here."

Sesshoumaru's face became stony. The monk had slacked off on his duty. He would have to punished. Jaken should not be telling Rin these stories He should not have brought her to the Western Shiro. She should be back in the village learning how to be a human. Jaken and Miroku would have to be dealt with later. For the moment there was the question of what to do with Rin. Kagome was human. Surely, she would have a solution. She was so good with Toga. Rin should be simple to handle.

Rin was ushered into Kagome's chamber. She was not sure why she was here. Kagome had always been kind to her in the village. She knew that Kagome had been involved in the giving the sword to Inuyasha and inspiring him to protect her. It seemed strange that the person whom Lord Sesshourmaru had tried to kill now was his wife. How could hate turn into love.

"Rin. Why are you here?"

"Lady Kagome. Shippou and Jaken told me stories of how Lord Inuyasha injured Lord Sesshourmaru in three fights over Tessaiga. It made me angry that Lord Inuyasha had injured My Lord and taken the sword from him. I wanted to hate him. I even wanted to hate you for helping Lord Inuyasha and giving him the sword instead of Lord Sesshourmaru. But when I asked Lord Sesshourmaru if he hated Lord Inuyasha, he told me that he had never hated Lord Inuyasha. I am confused I assumed that he would hate Lord Inuyasha for what he had done, but he does not. If Lord Sesshourmaru does not hate him how can I. Lord Sesshourmaru asked me to talk to you. I know you love Lord Sesshourmaru now and that you loved Lord Inuyasha. Did you hate Lord Sesshourmaru then and do you hate Lord Inuyasha now."

Kagome listened to Rin. It was clear that she was affected by her love for Sesshourmaru. Obviously, Rin had never hated anyone in her life. She was misinterpreting her anger toward Inuyasha to be hate. Akago had tried to fool her into thinking her feelings toward Inuyasha and Kikyou were hate. It was her love for Inuyasha which had prevented her from giving to the feelings of hate which would have controlled. Although, Rin did not have any feelings of love for Inuyasha, she had never expressed any hate for him before this incident. Perhaps Kagome could explain how she felt toward Inuyasha and Sesshourmaru.

" When I first arrived I was the about the same age that you are now. I thought Inuyasha was a rude, obnoxious, two-timing jerk. Over time I came to realize that I loved him. This love helped me overcome the feelings of jealousy I had toward his relationship with Kikyou. His love sustained me during the three years that we were separated. I left my world to come to him because I could not live without him. I married him because I loved him. I still love him today, but not as much I do Sesshourmaru.

" What about Sesshourmaru?"

"When I first met Sesshourmaru he made me angry. He pulled out Inuyasha's eye and used a no woman who pretended to be his mother to try to trick him into revealing where the sword was.

When I pulled the sword out, he doused me with poison. Inuyasha tried to get me to give the sword to Sesshoumaru, but I insisted that he take. The sword only transformed after Inuyasha told me that he would protect me. I do not think that I hated Sesshoumaru. I think his attacks made me angry because I was with Inuyasha. and he was trying to take the sword. The second time he attacked us, he was using an arm he obtained from Naraku. with a jewel shard in it. When I reversed the transformation he attacked me and Inuyasha. had to save me. He continued to attack

Inuyasha until he discovered that Inuyasha's blood caused him to transform into a youkai when his life was threatened and he did not have Tessaiga. He never attacked Inuyasha again until the meidou incident when he used the mirror shards to steal Tessaiga's powers. We spent a little time together inside Naraku at the end. Mostly I was trying to prevent him from killing Inuyasha, but he did not keep the youkai away. It was only after I came back that began to be attracted to him.

He was my comfort while Inuyasha was away with Miroku. I came to realize that I loved him more than Inuyasha. Once I was pregnant with his child, I realized that I could not live without him. I never really hated him, but I came to love him as my mate. With Inuyasha I started disliking him and came to love him. After I came back I realized that while I love Inuyasha, it is Sesshoumaru that I want to spend the rest of my life with him not Inuyasha."

" So how do I deal with my feelings of anger toward Inuyasha?"

A gleam came into Kagome eyes. " Would you be satisfied if Inuyasha did something to show that he was truly sorry for what he did to Sesshoumaru?" Rin nodded

Inuyasha wondered how he got into these situations. Maybe he just could not refuse anything that any woman suggested. Somehow he found himself agreeing to apologize to Sesshoumaru for every real and imagined harm which he had ever done to him. It was not bad enough that Kagome had asked him personally, but she had explained that Rin would never forgive him if he did not do this. So here he was looking like some effeminate kabuki actor about to offer his sword to Sesshoumaru. They had explained to him again and again that it was simply a formality. Sesshoumaru would not actually take the sword. He would simply acknowledge Inuyasha as his vassal whatever that meant. He was not sure about all this. Instead of a private ceremony, he found himself alone in the court of the Lord of the West surrounded by the flower of youkai nobility. It was embarrassing Best to get this over with. He bowed and raised the sword over his head.

"I humbly beg you forgiveness. I acknowledge you as Lord and offer my sword in defense of your lands and person."

Sesshoumaru rose " I accept your offer of service. You are my man. I hereby name you as the Champion of my heir, Toga to fight in his stead whenever he is challenged. I further name you as Protector of my ward. I charge you with her protection. Do you agree to these conditions."

Inuyasha heard himself agreeing to these conditions, though it seemed like he was watching himself from outside of his body.

" Rise, Lord Inuyasha, Champion of Toga and Protector of Rin. You are now my vassal and pledged to my service. I will protect you so long as you act with honor."

Inuyasha could not believe it. He survived death and losing two women only to end up as Sesshoumaru's vassal. He would have better off going to hell with Kikyou.


	7. Inuyasha Explains It All

Title: Inuyasha Explains It All

Author:landofhtekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: None (Inuyasha Besides)

Word Count: 5568

Warning: None

Summary: Rin confronts Inuyasha about his past injuries of Lord Sesshoumaru

Chapter 6 of Left Behind

He felt like an idiot. Wearing Sesshoumaru's colors. Protecting what was Sesshoumaru's. The person he had hated all his life was now his lord. Dressed in a haori which made him the same kind of youkai fop that his brother had always been. How could he have let those women talk him into this?

It was not as if he had much to do. Sesshoumaru had taken Miroku to task for going on the road The monk was back teaching Rin. The difference was that Inuyasha was now present as her protector. Leaning against the wall with Tessaiga propped up against his chest he felt useless. All the years of survival in the wilderness. All that time training Tessaiga

To be turned into a goddamned baby sitter. Somewhere he knew that his brother was laughing his head off. He had taken the person that Inuyasha had promised to protect. In their place he now had the duty to protect two of the people that Sesshoumaru cherished most in the world.

He had vowed to protect Kagome when he had barely known her. Her tears had torn at his heart and made him blurt out his vow. The vow had been strengthened by their bonds: the kotodama and the sword. He had even told the youkai inside the Jewel that they had been born for each other. Obviously, he had been mistaken.

He had vowed to protect Rin in front of the entire court of Western Shiro. Tessaiga had heard the pledge. Would it now serve him to protect her as it had Kagome? He was not sure. Kagome had pulled the sword from the stone. It had been his vow to protect Kagome which had allowed him to use Tessaiga.

What did he know of Rin? She had been the waif who followed Sesshoumaru. For the last five years she had been a resident of the village where he, Miroku and Sango and their children, Kaede, and Shippou all called home. She was Kaede's charge. He had spent time with Mirkou on the road., with Miroku and Sango's family when they were home and Kaede on the hillside overlooking the village while he waited for Kagome.

Until recently, he had not even spoken with Rin. If he had not been given charge of her to make sure Miroku did nothing but teach her, he would not have spent time with her. He had just wanted what she had. The learning that he had been deprived of as a child. It was not his fault that she had taken an interest in his education.

Now he was trapped in a new role which he did not understand. He was her bodyguard. If anything bad happened to her, he would have to answer to Sesshoumaru. He envied Jaken. The toad would certainly be relieved that he no longer had to watch over Rin. Still, the toad was still around. Inuyasha could smell his disgusting stench. He was sure that the toad was watching him and reporting back to his ass-hole brother.

Inuyasha had no fear of his brother. He certainly did not fear the toad. It just rankled him that a spy should report his every move to his brother. He did not need this kind of aggravation now. If only he could take out his anger on Jaken. But that would only bring the wrath of Kagome and Rin down on his head. Kagome because she thought she had to protect the little ones. Rin because Jaken had become very dear to her.

So here he sat day after day listening to Miroku worked his charms on Rin. What a waste. He should know better. Rin only had eyes for Sesshoumaru. Although it disgusted him to listen to her praise of his hated brother somehow it did not affect his opinion of her at all. No matter what his brother had done, she was not a part of it.

This fact alone allowed Inuyasha the strength to move beyond his feelings of anger toward his brother and frustration with his role to a more protective role in dealing with Rin. Wherever she was he would follow. Miroku and Sango thought that it was cute. It was almost as if Inuyasha was her faithful dog.

He now slept on the roof of Kaede's hut where he could view the entire village. No one could enter or exit the hut without his knowledge. When she gardened with Kaede he would sit on the fence. When they went to the shrine, he would lead the way. Whether going to the bathroom in the woods or swimming in the stream he shadowed her staying just out of sight.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome might have been upset if they knew that he was following so close, but at least no harm would come to her while she was engaged in these activities. Sesshoumaru had made it abundantly clear what would happen to him if anything should happen to Rin. If nothing else Inuyasha took the business of protection very seriously.

It had been his main promise to Kagome. That he would always protect her. He had almost left Kagome at the point where he thought he had to protect Kaogme instead of Kikyou. When Kagome left for Sesshoumaru it left him without a purpose. Protecting Rin gave him a purpose and a reason for being.

One day while Rin was working on her assignments beneath Goshinboku she looked up and saw Inuyasha lounging in the tree as usual. She had come to expect him to be following her. Sesshoumauru had explained to her that Inuyasha was her protector while she was in the she was not sure that she needed protection since Lord Sesshoumaru had assigned Inuyasha as her protector she was more than willing to accept him in that role.

He now came within the circle of people who followed Sesshoumaru. The proximity to Sesshoumaru had allowed her to bring such diverse beings as Jaken, Ah-Un and Kohaku into the persons who were acceptable to her. As she moved into the village Kaede had become acceptable when Sesshoumaru appointed her as his guardian. Miroku became acceptable when he had become her teacher.

Was it enough for her to forgive him for what he had done to Lord Sesshoumaru? She was not sure. Despite the solution that Kagome had arrived at she was not satisfied. She had heard the stories from everyone else. Inuyasha himself had never talked to her about what he had done to Lord Sesshoumaru. She was prepared to give him fair hearing.

"Come down here, Lord Inuyasha. I wish to talk to you."

The hanyou now clad in the white haori of the Western Shiro descended from Goshinboku to face his young charge. He still wore the firerat robe beneath the vestments given to him by Sesshoumaru. It was obvious that he felt uncomfortable wearing the clothing provided by his hated brother.

He had no one but himself to blame for his position. He could have refused the honors offered to him by Sesshoumaru. Something had forced his hand. Maybe it was Kagome's voice persuading him as always to do something which he did not want to do. Maybe it was thought of a young hanyou fighting for acceptance among youkai who wished him dead. Maybe it was thought of a young girl alone in a human village with only the protection of a worthless kappa.

He had made his choice and would have to live with it. Now he would have to become acclimatized to his new mistress. She was sitting under the tree dressed in the kimono which Sesshoumaru had given her on his last visit. When one is near a person for nearly seven years one does not notice the changes. So it was with Inuyasha and Rin.

When he met her, she had been around nine years old. A little ragamuffin who wore the same orange kimono day after day. A stalk of raven hair which was stuck straight up in the air by a misplaced hair ribbon. A dirty face and unshod feet practically shouted orphan. Still something in her had appealed to Inuyasha and had allowed him to prevent Magatsuhi from using him to kill her.

She had been beneath his notice all of these years. Now that she was right in front of him, she was a different girl One whom he hardly recognized. From the little girl he remembered she had become a young woman nearly Kagome's age when he first met her.. Like and so unlike Kagome. She spoke her mind without hesitation. Yet she did not have the volatile temper that Kagome had.

She was open and honest about everything. Not afraid to befriend even the most vicious of monsters. She had after all followed his brother. She could berate Jaken and yet defend him to the death. There was some link between herself and Kohaku which he could not understand. She seemed tied to the boy who was now the last of the demonslayers based on some shared experience. What in the world did she want from him?

Inuyasha alighted in front of her. Hands in sleeves. Eyes glaring, mouth scowling, ears twitching. No one could ever mistake him for his brother. The whole sight amused Rin. She could not help herself as she reached up to tweak his ears. The action startled him so much that he jumped backcausing her to topple into a giggling heap,

" What was that about" Inuyasha snarled annoyed with the girl. " I thought you wanted to talk to me."

Rin righted herself, finally able to control her laughter and look at him with a straight face. " I am sorry. I could not resist. You looked so much like a big puppy. I just had to touch your ears."

"Feh." What was it about women and ears? " If there is nothing else..." He turned to go when she cleared her throat.

" If you are going to be my protector, if I am going to trust you with my life, I need to understand why you hurt Lord Sesshoumaru. I trust Lord Sesshoumaru more than anyone. He brought me back from death twice. He is my protector. I need to know why I should trust you, a person who has harmed the person I love most in the world."

Inuyasha stared back at her. This was all a waste of time. She would never understand what went on between himself and Sesshoumaru. Better that they should end this now than to waste all of their time on a fool's errand. He was only glad that she had brought it up. She could get him out of Protector role with a simple word to Kagome or Sesshoumaru.

" If that is how you feel, why don't you just tell Kagome or Sesshoumaru. Then you won't need to see or talk to me anymore. I don't need this shit. I know what happened, Kagome knows what happened. Even Sessshoumaru knows what happened, though I doubt he would admit that I beat him or that he was in the wrong. I know you have already talked to them. That's how we got to this point."

Rin was surprised. She had not meant to stir his anger at him. What she wanted were answers Why couldn't he see that she was trying to reach out to him. He had never been angry at her before why was he angry at her now. She bit her lip. Maybe if she took a more diplomatic approach. She has always taken a direct approach which she thought he would appreciate. Clearly she was wrong. A more subtle approach was necessary.

" I apologize, Lord Inuyasha. I did not mean to offend you. I want to hear your side of these stories. I have heard from Kagome, Lord Sesshoumaru, Shippou and Jaken. I blamed you for Lord Sesshoumaru's injuries without giving you a fair hearing. That is why I am here. I do not want to blame you anymore. I just want to know why."

He stared at the ground. What should he tell her? He had told her about his first meeting with Sesshoumaru. Would she want to know about the story behind the hate between the brothers? He looked up and stared at her. What could it hurt? It had to be better than the hate she had felt when she learned that he was the cause of his brother's injuries.

"Where do you want me to start?

She smiled " Why don't you tell me about the three fights you had with Lord Sesshoumaru over Tessaiga. You hurt him in each of those fights. For my own peace of mind I would like to know why you hurt him."

Inuyasha nodded and began his tale. " I was sitting in a tree thinking about my mother. Kagome had asked me about my mother. I loved my mother, but it always bothered me that she was human. Her being human made the hanyou I am. Talking about her just made me angry. She has been dead for a long time. Life was rough for both of us after father died. We were not really accepted into human or youkai society. After she died, I was all alone in the wilderness."

" For some reason Sesshoumaru decided to use my feelings for my mother to try to obtain information about the location of Tessaiga. When I looked up, I saw my mother chained and being caged in a carriage driven by imps. As I watched she fell out of the carriage and an oni reached through the clouds to try to grab her. I was able to reach her and take her to the ground, but as the oni hit me in the back we were transported to another world."

" The woman was not actually my mother, but a demon called a no woman whom Jaken had employed to look into my mind and my soul to discover the location of the Sword. Her power lay in a spell which made into her child. So long as the image of me as child was laid upon the water, I could not resist her. She reached deep into my soul to try to discover the secret. At last she found the location of the Jewel which was in my eye."

" Kagome was able to disrupt the image and I broke free of her. By that time Sesshoumaru had appeared and pulled out my eye. Hidden in my eye was a pearl which was a passage to my father's grave. When I tried to confront him about his ruse about my mother, he tried to kill me. The no woman intervened and was killed protecting. Sesshoumaru took the pearl and opened a portal to my father's grave. Kagome wanted to follow because she was angry that Sesshoumaru had killed the no woman. Myouga wanted to go because he wanted to prevent Sesshoumaru from seizing my father's heirloom. For my part I did not care about the no woman or the heirloom. I was simply angry that Sesshoumaru had used my mother's image in such a manner to trick me into revealing the location of the black pearl."

" When we arrived at the grave Sesshoumaru had already tried to take the sword and failed. For some reason he allowed me to try to draw forth the sword.. When I failed, he decided that he had enough. He was about to attack with his poison claws when suddenly Kagome drew the sword from the stone. Sesshoumaru stopped attacking me and went over to her. Before I could act, he covered her with his dokkasou."

" We all assumed that it would kill her. For some reason it angered me that he had killed her. I was able to actually hit him. The sword protected Kagome from Sesshoumaru's poison. She decided to give it to me. It remained a rusty old piece of junk. For some reason Sesshoumaru decided to transform to see if I could defeat him in his true form. The battle was hopeless. I even told Kagome that she was going to die."

" It caused her to cry. For some reason her tears affected me and caused me to blurt out that she should shut up and let me protect her. At that moment the sword came alive in my hand. As I walked toward Sesshoumaru I suddenly knew that I would win. It was not rational. Sesshoumaru was much more powerful than me. He was in his true form. I was holding a rusty blade. The sword almost acted on its own. It cut a leg off and then hit him in the chest. It was only later that Totosai explained to me that Tessaiga had acted to punish Sesshoumaru for trying to steal it. I had never used a sword before. Yet in my hands that day I was able to cut off his arm with one stroke. It must have been the sword. How else can you explain? When we returned to Kaede's village, Myouga, Kagome and Kaede were able to figure out that the sword was designed by my father to protect my mother and could only be used to protect humans Sesshoumaru could not. touch it because he was a full demon. It had wards on it to prevent it from being used by anyone other than a half-demon. I always wondered whether only Kagome could draw it from the stone or could it be any human."

" I did not know what had happened to Sesshoumaru. Whether he lived or died. He disappeared in a ball of light. Somehow Jaken managed to escape with him. I was so surprised that I had won that I did not notice anything else. It made me feel wonderful. I never met my father. The idea that I was using something that he had left for me made me feel like maybe I had some worth. My brother had always beaten me. To suddenly beat the person who had been the bane of my life made me feel as if I could do anything. Of course for a long time after that I was unable to trigger Tessagia's attacks. It took Sesshoumaru 's 3rd attack for me to discover the Windscar.". Kagome was the one who finally made me realize that I had to protect her in order to make Tessaiga worked. After she left I wondered if Tessaiga was tied to her, but it still seems to work even though I am no longer protecting her. Maybe her connection to Tessaiga was just an accident."

Rin began to digest all that Inuyasha had said. He had not denied that he hurt Lord Sesshoumaru It didn't seem to bother him that her Lord had lost his arm for almost a year. The part about Tessaiga punishing Lord Sesshoumaru escaped her. Swords do not cut off arms, people do. She must be missing something. Inuyasha was talking as if the sword had a mind of its own. She was not sure why he thought that the sword was tied to Kagome. Surely, the sword would work whether Kagome was connected to it at all. She herself had been tied by Tenseiga to Sesshoumaru, but the sword worked whether she was by his side or not. Her most important question remained unanswered. Did Inuyasha intend to hurt Sesshoumaru?

" When you attacked Sesshoumaru with the sword, did you intend to cut off his arm?"

Inuyasha looked confused by the question. ": Rin, I was not aiming for his arm. I jumped at him with the sword. He jumped at me. The sword seemed be slicing through his body by itself. It surprised me that it transformed. When I started my leap, it was still a rusty blade. By the end of the cut it was fang. I did not intend that cut. I just knew that I would win the fight and that I would protect Kagome."

Rin pondered this statement and sighed " So tell me about the second fight."

Inuyasha knew that she did not believe him, but continued anyway. " We were staying at an inn when Sesshoumaru showed up with the same stupid oni that he had in the first fight and Jaken. This time he had a human arm which he had borrowed from which was attached to his arm with a jewel shard. He was able to get Tessaiga away from me using his poison claws and his moko-moko sama. With the human arm he was able to pick up the Tessaiga"

"He was trying to demonstrate that he could master the Tessaiga and use the Windscar to kill the demons of the mountain. After he showed me that he was the master, he intended to kill me with the very blade my father gifted me"

"Miroku and Kagome tried to intervene to help me. Miroku sucked the oni into wind tunnel but not before he took a large number of the hell wasps from a hive that Sesshoumaru had given to Inuyasha. Kagome reversed the transformation while I was using the sheath to fend off act angered Sesshoumaru so much that he attacked Kagome.

":Kagome had realized that the arm was attached with a shikon shard and if the arm was severed Sesshoumaru would no longer be able to use the sword. Her threats to sever his arm only angered him and caused him to try to attack her with the Windscar."

"In order to prevent I tried to sever his arm. While I was doing this, he tried to kill me by putting his hand through my stomach. I was able to take the sword back, but lost consciousness when I did so. In desperation I willed the sword to attack if anyone who approached. I collapsed when I realized that Kagome was safe"

"At the end of the fight I still had the sword, but was poisoned with a hole in my gut. Miroku had been poisoned. Kagome had been knocked unconscious. When that happened, I knew that I had to take back the sword to try to protect her. I sent her away and showed my back to Sesshoumaru in order to retake the sword"

"When I awoke I was flying on the back of the tanuki back to the well. I made a decision to send Kagome back home and seal the well so that Kagome could never be hurt again. I was never thinking about hurting Sesshoumaru. He attacked me with intent to take sword and kill me with it. The only way that I was able to protect Kagome from him was by ripping the sword from him."

" What about the third time?"

" The third time was almost an accident. Sesshoumaru was trying to force Totosai to make him a sword. Totosai had refused. Totosai sought me ought to see if I was worthy of Tessaiga and for protection from Sesshoumaru. I think Totosai wanted me to confront Sesshoumaru to prove that I was worthy of Tessaiga. He knew that I would have to discover the secret of the Windscar or die. The fight had two parts. Sesshoumaru attacked and poisoned me with his claws. Totosai saved me with his flames and angered Sesshoumaru by bringing up the fact that he had already been given Tenseiga. At that time Sesshoumaru hated Tenseiga because it was a sword that could not cut and was not worthy of him."

" Sesshoumaru returned with a dragon's claw determined to kill Totosai and myself. He was confident of victory. With the claw he was protected from Tessaiga's aura. He knew that the poison that he injected in me would blind me. Not only that since I did not how to use the Wind Scar he knew that he had nothing to fear from me. As a result he rushed headlong at me angrily beginning his transformation. Even though I could not see him at the moment he approached, I was finally able to scent the scar of the wind. I think if I had been able to see I never would have smelled it. It could be that Tessaiga allowed me to smell knowing that I would die if I did not use the Wind Scar."

" I swung wildly since I could not see Sesshoumaru. Totosai later pointed out that I did not swing fully. He told me that if I had wanted to kill Sesshoumaru at that point he would have broken Tessaiga since a person who would kill his own brother would not be worthy of it. A light surrounded Sesshoumaru that day when the Windscar hit him. It was the light of Tenseiga which protected him from harm. I thought I had killed Sesshoumaru, but Totosai assured me that I had not. We did not see him again until we saw him retrieve Tokijin. You must have met him after he landed by your village. By the time we reached your village the wolves were eating the residents. We must have just missed you.".

" There were actually four more times that Sesshoumaru and I fought, but I did not injure him in any of those fights. I was waiting by Tokijin when he came to retrieve. I could not use my sword and tried to fight him bare handed when he came after me. He hurt me so badly that I transformed. Fortunately, Kagome reversed the transformation with the kotodama and Totosai used his powers to allow us to escape."

" The next time Sesshoumaru came when I was transformed. After I killed a group of bandits and a demon who was leading them in my transformed state. Sesshoumaru was able to easily dispatch me according to those who saw the fight. At the time he told Miroku that the reason he did not kill me at that time because I was not in my right mind and I would not even know that I had killed him"

" After Sesshoumaru discovered that the Meidou Zangestsuha was supposed to be transferred to Tessagia he decided to force me to prove that I was the heir of Tessaiga. If I died he was planning to throw both swords away.. He used the shards from Naraku's mirror monster to steal Tessaiga's power. I was able to get the powers back, but he cast me into the Meidou. Tessaiga was able to save me from that fate by using the youki from youketsu. After Sesshoumaru threw Tenseiga into the Meidou Naraku intervened to reverse the transformation and impale me with spears of shouki. Sesshoumaru refused to allow Naraku to kill me and took Tenseiga back and broke it allowing Meidou Zangestsuha to be transferred to Tessaiga. With Meidou Zangestsuha and the light from Tenseiga we were able to escape Tenseiga."

" The last time we fought was inside the Jewel. Kagome was riding with Sesshoumaru and carrying Tessaiga. As you saw, I was transformed by the Jewel and possessed by Magatsuhi Just as I could not kill you or Kagome. I was able to prevent it from using me to kill Sesshoumaru. Kagome prevented Sesshoumaru from using Bakusaiga on me. When he tried to expel Magatsuhi with Tenseiga Magatsuhi forced me to fight him off. Fortunately, Kagome was able to reverse the possession when I smelled her blood. Eventually, Sesshoumaru destroyed Magatsuhi with Tenseiga after I expelled him with Dragon Scale Tessaiga."

Inuyasha finished as the sun was going down. Rin realized that she had spent the entire day listening to Inuyasha tell the story of his fights with Sesshoumaru. She had to admit that it appeared that his account of the fights shed a different light on events. From his perspective Sesshoumaru was always in the wrong. Sesshoumaru was always attacking him. He was merely defending himself. Still, she was somehow dissatisfied with his account. She had to know more about why he behaved the way he did. Blaming it on his demonic nature or Tessaiga seemed to be a way of passing off his guilt for what he had done. She knew Lord Sesshoumaru. He was not the evil villain that Inuyasha portrayed.

" Are you sorry for what you did?"

Inuyasha thought about the question for a while. " Am I sorry that I defended Kagome? Am I sorry that I found the Windscar before he killed ne? The answer is no. From the moment I promised to protect Kagome I had a duty to keep her from harm. I had no specific plan to cut off Sesshoumaru's arm the first time. I just knew that Kagome would die if I did stand between her and Sesshoumaru. This is why I took back the sword from Sesshoumaru. He had already attacked Kagome and was attempting to do so again. If I had not torn the arm off, she would have died. That is why I sent her back to her world so that I would not have to protect her from Sesshoumaru killing her Sesshoumaru was only trying to kill her because she was with me and she was trying to help me. The third fight I would have died if I had not discovered the Wind Scar. I was blinded and Sesshoumaru was about to transform. I know that it sounds as if I am blaming Kagome or Tessaiga for my actions in hurting Sesshoumaru, but that is the way that it happened. I did not want the sword. When it came into my hands, it seemed useless. It was only my promise to protect Kagome that caused it transform. I am not sure why I did that. I did not love Kagome or even like her. Yet I was willing to risk my life for her by fighting Sesshoumaru.

Maybe it was partially my anger that he had tried to kill her that motivated me. I know that when we fought again, I fought harder when Kagome's life was at risk."

" Did you hate Sesshoumaru at the time you hurt him?"

"Yes, I did. Most of the hate was based on my childish remembrances of him. I had not seen him for a long time. Yet he behaved just as I remembered him. He sought me out. I had no reason to bother him. Yet he was willing to attack me and kill me just to get the stupid sword. The last three times he was still willing to kill me, but he seemed changed. It was like he was trying to find something out about me. If I was weak, he would still kill me. He was not willing to kill me when I was overcome by youkai blood. Kagome even thought that he had come to help reverse the transformation. I guess part of the problem is that Sesshoumaru and I have so little in common that I do not understand why he does things. He and I have never gotten along so it is not as if we have had long conversations. I always hoped that we could be behave as brothers instead of enemies, but neither of us has been willing to take the first step. It did not help that he took my wife away from me. She was the person who inspired me to fight Sesshoumaru in the first place. Without her I would never have had the will to use Tessaiga. Now that she is gone, I seemed to have lost some of the will to fight"

Something suddenly occurred to Rin. Maybe Lord Sesshoumaru was trying to give something back to Inuyasha to make up for what he had done in taking Kagome from him. Maybe giving him something precious of his own to protect was his way of giving back to Inuyasha something to protect because he had lost Kagome. Maybe that was the point of the entire exercise. Lord Sesshoumaru did not seem to be bothered by the injuries inflicted by Inuyasha. He had coped with them without anger. She remembered how Lord Sesshoumaru had asked Bokuseno about Inuyasha and his blood. He had intervened to prevent Inuyasha from losing his soul to his demon blood. Maybe that was what he was doing now. He was giving Inuyasha a reason to fight. No longer would he fight for Kagome. Instead, he would fight to protect her. The wounds of the past would be healed by passing her protection to Inuyasha. She had to ask him.

" Will you always protect me, Lord Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked up startled at her. When she asked him, it reminded him so much of the first time Kagome had asked him that. Then he had told Kagome that he did not have time to protect her because he needed to spend his time collecting jewel shards. Now he had no other purpose in his life. Kagome was Sesshoumaru's The Jewel was gone. Kikyou had ascended. He had promised to protect Rin in front of Kagome, Sesshoumaru and the entire Western Shiro. Promises were very important to Inuyasha. He would not fail her.

"Yes, Rin. You have my word that I will always protect you."


	8. The Dating Game

Title: The Dating Game

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: M

Prompt:

Pairing Inuyasha/Rin Kohaku/Rin

Word Count: 6167

Summary: Kohaku goes on a date with Rin

A/N I apologize for the delay in this chapter

Kagome had always loved birthdays. After all it was on her fifteenth birthday that she had come to this magical land. She would never have met Inuyasaha or Sesshoumaru. Instead she would have led a mundane existence in twenty-first century Japan.

She really was lucky. Living the fairy tale life of a princess. Her mate the daiyoukai, Lord of the West. Her son the heir to a vast empire. What more could she ask for? Although she had no needs, she would share her good fortune with her friends on her birthday.

The birthday preparations were going very well. Sesshoumaru had learned to stay out of the way in such manners. The household purse was Kagome's to spend as she saw fit. If throwing a birthday party for herself and her friends made her happy then he was more than willing to indulge her.

It did mean bringing the Inutachi to the Western Shiro. They were intrusion into the peace of youkai society. Each one of them represented an anathema to the youkai way of live. A monk. Two demon slayers. A hanyou. His human ward.

There would be questions. Not that the questions bothered him. He had taken a human miko for his mate. His heir was a hanyou. His mate's former husband was the bastard son of the Inu no Taisho.

There had been questions when Inuyasha had come for the naming of his heir. These queries had come to a head when Inuyasha was named Rin's protector and Toga's champion. Kagome had cleverly made a place for Inuyasha in youkai society as the champion and protector of Rin and Toga.

Inuyasha's strength could clearly be seen. It squelched all of the whispering about the hanyous and humans which could have led to dissension or rebellion. Best of all Inuyasha had to bow before him. The best of all possible worlds.

Unfortunately, the birthday party meant that Inuyasha would have to come to the Western Shiro again. At least Rin was coming. She would keep him in line. So long as he wore those colors he could not fight against the will of his older brother. It made Sesshoumaru smile.

Kagomae looked up at him. It was good to see him smile. When she first met him, he never smiled. Somehow his heart had changed. She knew that she could not take all the credit. Rin and Kagura had helped him learn about compassion, but she was the one who had melted his heart.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru. I know that birthdays do not mean anything to you. To those of us who are mortal they mark the passing of time. It teaches us to treasure each year. One cannot save time for a rainy day. Each year is precious. I am lucky to share this time with you and Toga.

I appreciate you indulging by bringing my friends to me. I have not seen them in some time. Friendship is not something which should be cast aside lightly. Unless one works hard to keep their friends when the time comes to count on them they will not be there."

Sesshoumaru nodded. She stood up, threw her arms around him and kissed. If this is what thank you meant he would to do more things to please Kagome. It was this passion that made him fall in love with her. She combined the passion of Kagura with the gentleness and innocence of Rin. No wonder he was willing to do anything for her.

The party was a success. Kagome was able to produce a barrier to prevent the proceeding from being observed. It was a pure barrier which prevented any demon from entering. She was gathering the people she loved to her.

Miroku and Sango were there with their five children. They had added two children since Kagome's return to the feudal era. The twins were now eight. They reminded Kagome of way Rin had looked when she left the feudal era. She totally understood why the little girl had stolen Sesshoumaru's heart and changed him forever.

The family was so large now that they no longer could fit on Kirara. Sesshoumaru had sent a boat to Edo to escort them from Mushashi. If Kagome had not insisted on their presence, he would not have engaged in such a costly venture.

Inuyasha and Rin arrived with Jaken on Ah-Un. Rin was dressed in the kimono which marked him as member of Sesshoumaru's house. Inuyasha was dressed in the haori marking him as protector by Sesshoumaru. As a result of his role he had to stand behind Toga and Rin throughout the entire proceedings.

Sesshoumaru had thought of everything. Inuyasha was required to kneel before Toga and offer his sword. Kagome thought that the ceremony was cute since Toga was only three and had no idea what going on. Inuyasha thought the intention of the ceremony was to humiliate him.

Actually, Sesshoumaru wanted Inuyaasha to get to know his son. The only way he grow into his role as champion was if he saw Toga as someone to protect. He would like Inuyasha to see his son as his beloved nephew and not simply Sesshoumaru's son.

He had intentionally placed Rin and Toga side by side. Rin was naturally attracted to the three year old. As they bonded Inuyasha would be forced to follow them everywhere. For now he was satisfied that Rin's instincts toward Toga had overcome her fears of being left behind.

The two of them became inseparable during their time at the Western Shiro. As Sesshoumaru had hoped, it forced Inuyasha to spend almost all of his time with them. He wondered how Inuyasha felt about it. They almost looked like a happy little family

Sesshoumaru was not quite ready for such an occurrence. In his eye's Rin would never be old enough to be with a man. Certainly not with his brother. He wondered if he had pushed the connection too far.

The last to arrive was Kohaku on Kirara. Heads turned when he entered. He was now nineteen and clearly a formidable fighter in his own right. His weapon was feared among the youkai. Sango cried when her brother came to her and hugged her.

All the heads turned as one. This was not the boy of eleven who had died at Hitomi Castle. He was now nineteen and at the height of his powers. Sango might never admit it, but his offensive skills were already better than hers at eleven. Now that she had abandoned her vocation there was no comparison

Kagome was most fascinated by Rin's reaction. The girl simply could not take her eyes off Kohaku. She had heard some of their history from Sango, but it never occurred to her that Rin and Kohaku might have a romantic tie. To her Rin would always be that little girl who tagged along behind Sesshoumaru while Kohaku would always be Sango's kid brother.

Obviously, Kohaku was not a kid anymore. She understood the attraction that Rin felt since she had felt the same toward Inuyasha. At fifteen she had discovered that she was head over heels in love with Inuyasha. Though now she wondered if it was not a childish infatuation at the time it had compelled her to stay by his side when he tried to leave her for Kikyou.

How old was Rin? Sesshoumaru did not seem to know and Rin did not seem to remember. She must be between fifteen and sixteen. Kagome understood what first love was like for a girl of that age. Though she was now married, twenty-four and had a three year son, she would never forget it was like to be fifteen and in love.

She had always had a romantic side. Miroku and Sango had been her first attempt at match making. After five children they were still in love. She considered herself successful. Kouga and Yame would not rule the Northern Dens together if not for her. She had even found someone for Houjou to love before she left for the past. Her next challenge would be Rin.

She wondered what experience Rin had with boys. Had she ever been in love before? Since she left with Sesshoumaru, she had lost touch with many of her friends. She had never really been friends with Rin. Rin was important to Sesshoumaru. She knew that Sesshoumaru loved her like a daughter. It was time to take her under her wing and show her the ropes of love.

"Rin. Have you ever dated a boy?" asked Kagome.

Rin looked at her liked she had grown another head. " What does date mean?"

"A date is where unmarried boys and girls meet to enjoy each others company "

"You mean courting?"

"It is more informal than courting. The pair does not have to an intent to get married."

Rin was confused. Why would boys and girls get together if they did not intend to marry? Kagome decided to take a different tack.

"Are there any boys in the village that you like, Rin?"

Rin thought for a moment. " I have really never thought about the boys in the village. I have never had anything to do with the children in the village. They avoid me because I am connected to Lady Kaede and Lord Sesshoumaru. They presume that I will be the next miko in the village and so I will never marry. They also avoid me because I am Lord Sesshoumaru's ward. I am marked as a youkai's woman. I am proud of my connection to Lady Kaede. She has been like a second mother to me. Lord Sesshoumaru is my father. I know that they care for me. I do not need the approval of the people in the village so long as they are with me."

Kagome decided to pursue her inquiry " Have you ever wondered what it was like to be with a boy?"

Rin blushed " I have watched the boys and girls pair off since my Mogi. It did stir some desire in me, but none of them will ever be my friend. None of them is for me."

"I saw the way you looked at Kohaku. Would you like to date him?"

Rin was taken aback. She had not seen Kohaku in a long time. He had saved her so many times when they were in pursuit of Naraku. She had idolized him more as a big brother more than anything else, but now he seemed more grown up more mature. It stirred something inside her that she had never felt before. She wondered if he could feel that way for her.

" The village girls and boys who are the same age as I am have been systematically paired off by their parents. They are already breeding like rabbits. To them I am an old maid who is doomed to a solitary life as a miko. I long for what they have, but I live to serve. Lord Sesshoumaru determined eight years ago that should live among humans until I am able to choose what I want to do. Everyone else has moved on. You have your life with Lord Sesshoumaru and your son. Miroku and Sango have a growing family Even Kohaku has moved on"

"Maybe Kohaku's being here a sign that you will finally have a choice as to your own future. I will talk to Sesshoumaru and Sango and see if we cannot arrange a first meeting between the families. I know that the nobility starts with a miai. We might want to start on a different level. You know Kohaku, but you have not seen him in eight years except for brief visits with Sango. He needs some time to get to know you.". Said Kagome. She laid a comforting hand on top of Rin's hand. She prided herself on her success as a go-between. Miroku and Sango were happy. Surely, Rin and Kohaku could be happy too."

Inuyasha listened to the gossip intently. He wondered what his place was in the scheme of things. Sesshoumaru had made him Rin's protector. Now Kagome wanted to send her with Kohaku to start up a new slayer's village. Where did that leave him?

Kagome considered her options. If she offered Sesshoumaru, an option Rin would never date. He would never trust her with any man but himself. Although Rin did not go anywhere without Inuyasha, he was there as Sesshoumaru's man. He had been effectively neutered and therefore was a safe guardian to Sesshoumaru's mind.

She shook her head. Better not to think of Inuyasha at all Least of all as a eunuch. The subject was Rin. Her job as matchmaker was to facilitate Kohaku would do anything that Sango wished. If she could get Sango on board, Kohaku would follow. She summoned Sango to her chambers for a late night chat. The bleary-eyed former taijiya stumbled into her room about midnight.

"Sango. I am so glad that you were able to come. Sorry for taking you away from your family at this time of night. Has Kohaku ever mentioned Rin?"

Sango stirred uneasily " Not that I am aware. She sometimes helps with the children while Kohaku visits, but they do not talk. Why?"

Kagome leaned forward. " Did you think that Kohaku would be averse to dating Rin?"

Sango had the same question as Rin " What is dating?"

"People who are dating are trying to find out if they are compatible with a person."

Sango was puzzled " You mean courting. Are you proposing matching Rin with Kohaku?"

Kagome stuttered " Let them find out if they are compatible. Rin is willing to date Kohaku. The question is whether Kohaku is amiable to such an arrangement."

Sango snickered. " You are at it again, Kagome. First you push Miroku and me together. Now you want to act as a go-between for Rin and Kohaku. I will ask Kohaku. It might bring him home more often if he had a wife and child waiting for him"

Later that night Sango approached her brother. "Kohaku, what do you think of Rin?"

"You mean the little girl who followed after Lord Sesshoumaru? She is OK, I guess. Why do you ask?"

"Kagome wanted to know if you would be interested in courting Rin?"

"Courting as in being engaged to marry her?"

" Kagome did not have any immediate wedding plans for the two of you., but she wants to serve as an intermediary between the two of you. There will be no marriage pact unless both of you decide to do so. No one will force you to court her. No one will force you to marry her. It will between the two of you."

Sango returned with news that Kohaku was indeed willing to date Rin. Now she was faced with the hard part. She would have to convince Sesshoumaru. In most areas he would accede to her wishes so long as they were reasonable

Rin was a different matter. In his eyes she was his daughter. Despite the fact that he rarely saw her, he felt protective of her. She had been forced to use her feminine wiles to obtain an education for Rin.

It had been easier having Inuyasha appointed as her protector. Sesshoumaru had seen how fiercely Inuyasha fought to protect Kagome. Now that Kagome was gone, they were able to channel the protective instincts of the hanyou to Rin with his promise to protect her.

Sesshoumaru had obtained a fierce protector for Rin when he could be with her. By making Inuyasha his man he had simultaneously tied the boy to him and stifled the anger between them. Whatever Inuyasha might feel toward him now could no longer be expressed outwardly.

What she was proposing was taking Rin outside of Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's protection and leaving her with a human protector. A human protector who had been on the side of Naraku. She had seen Sesshoumaru almost kill Kohaku when he tried to kill Rin. Would he be willing to let Rin go with such a person? She decided to try tack.

" Sesshoumaru. Have you noticed how unhappy Rin was?"

The notion that Rin was unhappy had actually never crossed his mind. He had concentrated on making Kagome happy. Although he could not understand why anyone should commemorate their birth, if it was important to her, it was important to him.

" She is unhappy because she is missing out on life in the village. You wanted her to be human, but she is isolated and alone. She has no experience dealing with anyone other than my circle of friends. It is important that she have friends of her own."

Sesshoumaru wondered where this conversation was headed. Rin was protected. That was what was important. Everything else was secondary. It did bother him that Rin was unhappy. She had always been so cheerful when she bothered. It never occurred to him that she could be unhappy.

"What would make Rin happy?"

Sesshoumaru had given Kagome just the opening she needed. " She would be happy if she spent some time with someone her own age. Someone she already knows and likes."

Sesshoumaru knew that he was about to walk into Kagome's trap, but forged ahead. "Whom did you have in mind?"

Kagome brightened. Sesshoumaru was allowing her latitude. She could not afford to waste this opportunity "Do you remember Kohaku?"

Sesshoumaru remembered a boy with vacant eyes who tried to kill Rin. Later the boy protected Rin when he had asked Totosai about Tessaiga The boy had saved Rin when his sister had tried to kill her. He had not seen him since the death of Naraku. Kagome had told him that he was now a demonslayer. Hardly the type of person he wanted Rin around.

The question was what to do about this situation. Kagome was not going to let the matter drop. She would simply hound him until he gave in and let her do what she wanted. He would have to find a way around her.

At heart she was a romantic. She saw the world through rose colored glasses. Everyone was her friend. She had saved the soul of a woman she hated. If she could, she would have saved Naraku's soul too.

It was lucky for him that she was a romantic. No other woman would have fallen in love with a dead man pinned to a tree by an arrow. No one else would have returned to the man she loved forsaking her home and family.

Most importantly she would have not have followed her heart when it led to him even though it meant deserting the man whom she had promised to stay with forever. He was just lucky. It was only that he understood what his father had felt when went to his death to save Izayoi and Inuyasha.

In her mind she saw a happily after for Rin and Kohaku. She assumed that she could save everybody and make them happy and loved. It had been her great strength against Naraku. Inuyasha had fed off it and had become more than he was. Now that she was gone, he was only a shadow.

He had given Rin to Inuyasha to protect because he did not want to see the fire in his brother's eyes die. Rin was Inuyasha's to protect. If they were going to play this courting game with Kohaku Inuyasha must accompany them everywhere.

He smiled. The game could yet be saved from his mates interference. Rin was not about to Kohaku's wife no matter what fantasies Kagome had. Inuyasha would accompany them while Kohaku courted Rin. Inuyasha would see that his lord's will was done in this matter.

"Kagome, I give Kohaku permission to court Rin. Bring his sister to me so that we can work out the details. I intend to be present at the first meeting. Be sure that I will require the taijiya to bring me a gift appropriate to my rank."

Kagome was thrilled. She could not believe that Sesshoumaru had given in so easily. Without a thought she rushed to tell Sango the good news. Kohaku could not be allowed to leave until the details of the courtship were worked out and the first meeting arranged. What she did not see was the confrontation between Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked surprised to see his brother. Sesshoumaru hardly said two words to him these days. Instead he was supposed to stand behind Rin silently like a good puppy wearing the ridiculous haori which marked him as Sesshoumaru's man.

"I have work for you. Half-breed. The demonslayer is courting Rin. You are to accompany them as guard and chaperone. No harm must come to her from any source. If she is harmed in any way I will have your head."

"How hard can it be walking around guarding too lovesick puppies on your estate?"

" Listen closely.,stupid. I am only going to tell you once. This courtship is my mate's idea. I am sure that she put romantic ideas into Rin's head because she sees herself as a matchmaker. She remembers when she met you. All women fantasize about their first love. She dreams of a happily ever after for Rin."

Inuyasha stirred uneasily. He remembered his first love. It had ended badly. His experience with Kagome was even worse. At least Kikyou had the grace to die. Kagome was around still reminding him that she had chosen his brother over him. If that was what love was about he could live without it.

"Inuyasha, are you listening to me? It might save your life. You are going to have find a way to ruin the courting, but you will do it such a way that it appears to be accidental. Anything that happens must be your fault, but Rin must not be injured by your actions."

" Won't she be unhappy that the courting will be ruined?"

"I suppose, but that cannot be helped. Better that she be unhappy with you than happy with him"

"You really are a bastard."

"I believe that my mother was mated to my father."

Inuyasha threw up his hands. Sesshoumaru was requiring him to ruin the courting and the blame would all fall on him. Rin would hate him. Kagome would hate him. Sango would hate him. The worst part was that he could not tell anybody. He was trapped in the worst of all possible of all he knew that his brother was laughing at him. There was nothing he could but prepare for the courting.

The miai was held in Sesshoumaru's courtroom. Inuyasha stood behind Rin who was dressed in a blue kimono with floral prints. Kagome and his servants had prepared her well for the day. The boy had come dressed in his taijiya armor flanked by his sister and Miroku. Sesshoumaru was there representing Rin. Kagome was there as nakado.

It was all so unreal. Rin and Kohaku had known each other for eight years. They did not need to be introduced. Yet the formality of the meeting required it. Kagome introduced the parties. As if they did not know each other already. The small talk between Sesshoumaru and Miroku was stilted. They all knew the purpose of the meeting. The sooner they let the two alone, the sooner they could start planning the dates. With Kagome managing the miai, they had every reason to belief that the courtship would lead to marriage.

Rin and Kohaku were finally alone except for Inuyasha. Kohaku finally found the courage to speak.

" Rin, Do you know why we are here?"

" Lady Kagome asked me if I liked you. It must have been something I said that day. Ever since Lord Sesshoumaru and Lord Inuyasha have not talked to me. Lady Kagome fusses around me like I was some prize animal. Apparently, they are under the impression you and I are to be married although I never indicated any desire to be married How about you? Do you want to be married?"

"I do not know Rin. I have never even spent any time with any women other than the ones I met while we were fighting Naraku. Demon slaying does not lend itself to the pursuit of a family. If my family were still alive, a marriage would have been arranged with a girl in the neighborhood.I would have no choice then. At least I know you and I have always liked you. I have only seen you briefly when I have visited my sister. I am willing to give this a chance if you will."

Rin looked up at him thoughtfully. " I do like you, Kohaku. I would like to get to know you. I consent to the courtship.".

When they returned Kohaku laid his fan on the table bowed to Sesshoumaru and Rin and departed. Kagome took Rin away. They had so much to prepare. Everything had to perfect for the date.

She knew just where to send them. The sakura was in bloom. Her maids were abuzz about hanami. Apparently demons appreciated hanami as much as humans did. She would go over the menu with them.

Rin who had always loved growing things would certainly be amenable to such a trip. Sango needed to be consulted. It would not do if the choice pleased Rin, but not him. It was just too perfect.

After they left Sesshoumaru stopped Inuyasha and held his gaze. " I am putting Rin in your hands. It is up to you to see that Kagome does not succeed in her little scheme." All Inuyasha could do was nod and wonder how he got himself into these schemes.

She was beautiful. Clad in a pink kimono wtih a red obi. She was the essence of sakura. If Kohaku did not fall for her that day, he never would. Rin refused the makeup that Kagome offered.

Kohaku would see the woman that she had become not some made up a doll. He had known the little girl and had not killed her despite Naraku's orders. The boy had risked his life for her a dozen times. Surely, he would want the grown up version.

She gazed at herself in the mirror. The little girl was gone. Time had turned her into a young woman. She had seen the boys and girls engaged in their courting dance envious that they were able to do what she did not.

This was .her time to shine. Kohaku had to love to love her. He was her ticket out of the village. Sesshoumaru had abandoned her to the old woman. Her status made her unmarriageable. Who else would want her except someone like Kohaku who knew what she had been through.

Kagome had packed a bento in a pink lacquer box. She included brown rice with rice vinegar., Tuna Saboro with ginger, Sakura Denbu, Usuyaki Tamago and vegetables with crabstick and radish pickles. A table with tea service was set under the sakura for their use. Sesshoumaru had forbidden sake for Rin.

Sango fussed over Kohaku. In her mind he was still her little brother. She rarely saw him in anything but his taijiya uniform. It was rejected as being offensive to his host. Eventually he was dressed in a light blue Haori and hakama that reminded him so much of Inuyasha.

Rin was suitably impressed as Kohaku conducted them to the viewing grounds. The families had escorted them to the door. Under the sakura it would be just the couple and their escort, Inuyasha. They were in the heart of the Western Shiro. What could go wrong?

Rin opened the bento and prepared to serve Kohaku. She had already filled their cups from the tea service which dated back to the Heian Age. They were both nervous. Rin stood until Kohaku finally indicated that she should sit beside him.

She had just knelt beside when she felt a light touch on her head. When she pulled it out of her hair, she noticed that it was a sakura blossom. She inhaled it. It was heavenly. The smell of flowers reminded her of a time when she free to cover her lord's hair with flowers.

She leaned over and slipped the blossom in Kohaku's hair. He smiled at her and took her hand. Her heart soared. Suddenly, one blossom appeared on the blanket spread on the grandees Rin looked up all she could see was pink. The blossoms seemed to be swirling in the wind with a mind of their own.

Kohaku was stunned. He grabbed Rin. The pink vortex seemed to follow him as he ran. The ground was covered with the blossoms. It was literally raining sakura. Soon the air was so thick that they could not even see their hands in front of their faces.

Sesshoumaru slid the shoji door open. " Rin, come here" The pair rushed inside away from the pink maelstrom followed closely by Inuyasha who seemed curiously unaffected by the cloudburst of blossoms.

Sesshoumaru checked out Rin who was shaking and sent her off with Kagome. Kohaku bowed and excused himself as he went off with his sister. Inuyasha looked at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru stared back and dismissed him with a curt "Don't you have someone to protect?"

Inuyasha turned and went afer his charge. He would probably have to wait outside the woman's quarters for Rin. She appeared to be badly shaken. Fortunately, Kagome had a lot of experience dealing with such matters.

It took nearly a week before Rin was settled down for the second date. They decided to try a leisurely stroll through a field of lilies. The choice seemed to be Kohaku's, but both Sango and Rin had eagerly endorsed it. There seemed to be a history which was not divulged.

Again a lunch was pack and tea service was set up in the meadow. What could be more perfect? Inuyasha was again to watch over the pair. It seemed like nothing could go wrong. Kagome and Sango were so hopeful.

This time Rin was dressed in an orange kimono with a green obi. The sleeves and the bottom of the kimono had a sakura blossom pattern while the orange portion had a white floral pattern, Kohaku had chosen to dress in his taijiya outfit. He was leaving nothing to chance this time.

The food and drink were consumed. Everything seemed to be going well. The sun, the food and the general feeling of peace led them both to a lethargy. At some point Kohaku fell asleep with his head in Rin's lap.

Although she was embarrassed, she was pleased that he trusted her enough to do so. The last thing she remembered falling asleep herself was asking Inuyasha if he could gather them a bouquet of lilies.

She awoke with a start. The afternoon was nearly gone. All she could think of was that she and Kohaku had slept together. That was of course until she looked at Kohaku. The boy was completely covered with dirt. A bouquet of lilies was laid on top of the dirt.

Panicking Rin called for Inuyasha. He responded and calmly pulled the boy out of dirt as if nothing were amiss. Rin looked at him for a moment. It almost looked like the corners of his mouth were turned up. Was there something he was not telling her?

For the moment she was just glad that Kohaku had been extricated from his dirt nap. She found a large patch of earth devoid of lilies at Kohaku's feet. It almost looked like a large dog had been digging there., but when she looked at Inuyasha his face bore that stoic look that reminded her of Sesshoumaru.

When Rin finally recovered it was decided to try another date. This one would be a romantic boat ride along one of artificial streams which ran through the palace gardens. Kohaku again wore his taijiya outfit. Rin was dressed in a light blue kimono. Inuyasha was to be the oarsman who would take them to a delightful spot already selected for their lunch.

The trip took Inuyasha back to another boat ride when he had declared his love for Kikyou after she fell into his arms and kissed her. Would she have avoided the tragedy if they had never spoken those words? He would never know.

The distraction caused Inuyasha to pole the boat into the rocks. It foundered. Fortunately, the stream was only deep enough to draft the boat. He carried Kohaku and Rin to shore before the boat sank.

Rin had to laugh as she watched Inuyasha shake himself dry. He seemed so much like a dog. They were both drenched. Inuyasha offered his official haori to Rin. It seemed to pacify her. The date ended on that sour note.

Kohaku was left to wonder if they were jinxed. All the dates had ended in disaster. Were the gods trying to tell them that they were flirting with disaster. He considered having Miroku do his fortune, but then remembered that a fortune from Miroku was worthless since he could make the outcome whatever the client wanted.

Rin was actually in good spirits. Despite all the disasters she had a good time. Kohaku seemed like a nice boy. She just needed to get to know him better. Maybe if they set up their own date without interference things would work out.

They agreed to meet the next day at noon at the rock garden. Kagome was to distract Inuyasha Together they would escape to the palace onsen where they could have some time alone. Rin, Sango and Kagome all thought that it would be so romantic.

The problems started when Inuyasha would not be distracted. Kagome had to sit him to allow the lovers to escape. When they arrived the onsen, the towels had been removed. They stared at each other uncertain whether or not to continue.

They went to the changing rooms, took off their kimonos and exited clad only in their kosodes. For a moment they stared at each other before entering the onsen. Both were very nervous. Every date had been a disaster so far. It left them anticipating disaster.

Just as they were getting comfortable, Kohaku noticed movement in the water. Something was definitely down there. He wished that he had his sickle chain. He motioned for Rin to get behind him. Then he pounced on the dark shape in the water.

When he surfaced, he found that he was holding a very angry kappa who squawked so loudly that everyone came running. Soon Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru arrived. Kagome escorted a red-faced Rin to the changing area and exited the premises

Kohaku was left to face a very angry daiyoukai. He was told in no uncertain terms that he was not to see Rin again. Inuyasha escorted Kohaku back to his room. Sesshoumaru waited until everyone had left to thank Jaken. The kappa had nearly boiled waiting for them in the onsen. He would have to do something nice for him.

The next day was awkward. Kohaku took Rin aside to say goodbye. They were standing under a tree. It seemed as if the boy would finally get up the nerve to kiss her when he felt droplets of water on his head. Looking up he was hit square in the face with a stream of liquid.

Wiping off his face and discovering it was urine he decided to save face. "Goodbye Rin. I shall always remember you fondly. It appears that someone up there does not like me."

Rin was left stunned as Kohaku walked off toward Kirara. She gazed skyward as Kohaku soared into the clouds on the back of Kirara. When she turned, she discovered Inuyasha standing where Kohaku had stood

"Shall we return to the palace, Rin?"

It all seemed too convenient to Rin. Something was up and she was going to get to the bottom of it. Inuyasha escorted her to her room and returned to Sesshoumaru's office.

"Well I hope you are happy. Everything worked out just the way you planned."

"Half-breed. One thing you should remember. Rin is mine. I would have been very angry if you had marked my territory."

"I never miss."

"Just see that you remember that in the future."

Sesshoumaru watched Inuyasha walk away. He wondered if Inuyasha was too close to Rin. Kagome had convinced him to appoint Inuyasha as Rin's protector. After his experience with Kohaku he wondered if that was a mistake. Inuyasha would have to be watched. Jaken was just the man for the job.


	9. And the Walls Came Tumbling Down

Title: And the Walls Came Tumbling Down

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: M

Prompt "I hate you, you bitch" un_love_you #11

Word Count 5651

Genre: Breakups

Warning: Language

Summary: Inuyasha faces the wrath of everyone for what he did to Kohaku and Rin

Left Behind Chapter 9

Inuyasha sat in his tree alone. The time at Sesshoumaru's castle had completely exhausted him. He was disgusted with what he had done to Rin and Kohaku, but he was just carrying out Sesshoumaru's orders after all so if was all OK.

Goshinboku gave him sanctuary, but it did not stop him from being lonely. Lately,he seemed to be isolated. The cloak he wore in Sesshoumaru's service had isolated him from Miroku. He could on youkai exterminations with the monk because he had vowed to protect Rin.

Rin had become an object of protection instead of a person in whom he could confide. Yet he had failed her utterly. She had been in arms of a man she cared for. On Sesshoumaru's orders he had purposefully done everything possible to wreck their relationship.

Rin had been heart broken. If she ever discovered his involvement, she would be angry. Not with Sesshoumaru, but with him for what he had done to her and Kohaku. The worse part was that he would deserve everything she had to say about would be true.

Why should he care about Rin's opinion? Why should her approbation bother him? He was not sure. In many ways she had become like Kikyou had when they stopped fighting each other. The familiarity had grown just as it had with Kagome as they searched for the Jewel in the early days.

The truth is that Rin had grown on him. She was his friend and sometime companion. Miroku had Sango. Kagome had Sesshoumaru. He had gravitated toward Rin because they seemed to have something in common. They both had been left behind.

The protectorate had changed things. No longer was he Rin's friend. He was her protector. The cloak marked him as Sesshoumaru 's man. He had become another Sesshoumaru flunky just like Jaken and Ah-Un. All his independence had been stripped from him.

At the moment he was just tired of being alone. A visit to see Miroku and Sango was in order. The children would climb all over him, Sango would feed him and Miroku would tell him stories and all would be well with the world again.

They had passed so much time together. He and Miroku had practically lived together on the road. The children regarded him as their uncle. Sango had been a warrior. Surely, she would understand.

When he reached the hut, they were eating. His timing had been impeccable. Sango looked up at him and glared. She motioned for Miroku to take the children and leave. Inuyasha became uneasy.

When they were gone, she turned. Her expression reminded him of the days when she was facing Naraku. Sango surely did not hate him. He approached her warily. She was not armed. Hiraikotsu was still leaning against the side of her hut.

"Get the hell out of here. You are no longer welcome in my house."

Inuyasha stared at her stunned. He could never have imagined this happening. After all they had been through she was putting him aside for some silly pranks that he played on Kohaku at Sesshoumaru's behest.

"Can I ask why?"

"Kohaku is my flesh and blood. I care for him more than anyone in the world after my family. Anyone who hurts him, hurts me. Kohaku told me what happened while he was courting he did not tell me who interfered with his courting of Rin, it could only have been you. Do you deny it?"

How could deny the truth of her accusation? All the pranks which had ruined their dates were his doing. He could not even blame Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru had not told him to do any of the things that he did. He could have told Sesshoumaru no and simply escorted the pair as they courted.

"I take your silence to mean that you are guilty. How could you do that? Rin might have been Kohaku's only chance for happiness. Now he has left and will never return to try again with Rin because of what you have done Why did you do it? Do you hate Kohaku so much?"

Finally, Inuyasha could take it no more " Before I accompanied them as they courted. Sesshoumaru came to me and asked me to do anything. I could to interfere with relations between Kohaku and Rin. He did not tell me what to do. He simply told me to do it. It was my duty as his man to do so since I had sworn an oath to serve him."

"You cannot weasel out that way. I know that you wear that uniform as the protector of Rin and the champion of Toga. You are not Sesshoumaru's man. If anything you had a duty to protect Rin. If that is the case, you failed in that duty. She is already past the age where girls ordinarily marry. She liked Kohaku and would have accepted him as her husband. Instead, your actions caused Kohaku to withdraw his suit of Rin. Can you live with their unhappiness on your conscience? "

Inuyasha looked downcast "How can I make up for this? Tell me what to do. You and Miroku are my friends I do not want to be alone again."

Sango gauged Inuyasha's reaction. He seemed sincere in his regret. However he was not sorry for what he had done to Rin and Kohaku only sorry that it cost him the friendship of Miroku and herself. She shook her head

"Only time can heal this wound. Miroku has some exterminations to handle. Go with him, protect him and give him any share of the proceeds that you receive. I just don't want to see your face for some time. The least you can do is to earn some extra money for us. When you return I will decide what you need to do repay us and Kohaku for what you have done."

Inuyasha nodded. He could feel Sango's anger and had no desire to feel Hiraiksotsu's wrath. Having seen Miroku suffer before their marriage he knew just how much damage the demonslayer could inflict. He had not doubt that she had not lost her touch.

After Sango Miroku was actually a joy to be with Inuyasha figured that the more money, he could squeeze out of the customers. The work was relatively easy and painless. The trouble was that the downtown left him too much with Miroku. Inuyasha decided he should seek advice on how to deal with Sango and Kohaku from Miroku.

"Bozou. I need some advice on dealing with your wife."

Miroku looked at the hanyou. The question was whether to play straight with the boy or get him into further difficulty. After a moments hesitation he decided that having Sango angry at Inuyasha was not good for his health. Her anger tended to be worked out on the person closest to her when usually happened to be him. They both needed him to do whatever was necessary to make Sango happy again.

"I think I have a plan. Kohaku is operating out of the old slayer's village. Although it means taking several days away from our exterminations, but if we help him rebuild it his sister may be grateful. You owe me too. Since the fiasco at the Western Shiro she has struck against everyone including her beloved husband. Unless we do something one of us is going to lose his head."

"And this helps me how?"

"We have been your friends for a long time. At the moment you can use all the friends in the world. Everyone has turned on you because of what happened between Rin and Kohaku. It is in your best interest to try to save some of those friendships. Have you forgot what it was like to be alone? We were there for you on the quest, while you were waiting for Kagome and after Kagome left you. I think we have earned the right to demand something back from you."

Inuyasha agreed and they set off for the slayer's village. Kohaku seemed genuinely surprised to see them. Inuyasha approached him tentatively not sure if he would react like his sister or not.

"We are here to help you. Kohaku. Just tell us what to do and we will do it."

Kohaku was not sure. He had not forgiven Inuyasha for what he had done, but he could not afford to turn down help. The village still looked much as it had after Naraku's demons hit it. Inuyasha's strength would is valuable in rebuilding the wall and the buildings.

He set Inuyasha to work on cutting timbers for the wall while he and Miroku mapped out a strategy for rebuilding the houses. What they were lacking was a carpenter Inuyasha could cut the wood and place the wood, but he could not place it. Kohaku had no skills in this area. He had been young enough that he had only absorbed the training necessary to a taijiya. In no way was he prepared to run a village the size of his home much less rebuild it.

Kohaku approached Miroku. "What do you think I should do about Lord Inuyasha, brother-in-law? He was a hero of mine because he bowed to no one. Now I find him playing childish tricks for his brother that are not even worthy of Jaken."

" Be firm with him. Tell him bluntly why you are unhappy with him. Yet set reasonable requirements for repairing the friendship. You will need Inuyasha to rebuild your fort. Someday he may settle here after Kaede dies. We would like to come here someday and tend the graves when we are older. Our children should start to view this village as their home . None of this will occur unless Inuyasha stays our friend. We can use the incident to obtain what we want in rebuilding the village. On the other hand if we alienate him completely, he may feel that he has no place to go and run off. We need him and our children will need him. Naraku did not kill the slayer's village. All he had to do is tell them where it was and they did his dirty work for him. What do you think will happen once the demons learn the slayer's village is being rebuilt? They will come for you thinking that you are weak. You will want someone like Inuyasha to be at your side at a time like that. I know that I would"

Kohaku nodded. He needs to get a hold of Inuyasha now that he had an idea of what to say to him.

When the hanyou had completed his task of gathering logs for the walls and the finally approached Inuyasha. Once he would have been in awe of Inuyasha, but he was now a veteran demon exterminator. All the respect he had for Inuyasha had been lost in the crude stunts which he had endured while on his dates with Rin. It would take all his patience to be tactful.

" Inuyasha, I need to talk to you."

Inuyasha ducked his head. He had some idea about what was coming. Sango and Miroku had told him that he would have make reparations to Kohaku if he wanted to get back in their good graces. How bad could it be? Although he loved lounging around his forest there was much to be said for fighting demons. The ones' Miroku exterminated were ordinary demons who were almost domesticated. Miroku robbed these people since any miko or priest would have killed them on general principal.

" I am still angry about what you do to Rin and me. We were might have married, but for your little escapades"

" But I was just doing what Sesshoumaru ordered me to do. He was the one who did not want you to marry Rin. If you have any complaint, you should take it up with him. I was merely caring out his orders."

"That is why I left. When I determined that Lord Sesshoumaru would not allow me to court Rin I gave up my suit. I respect Lord Sesshoumaru and abide by his word. You I lost all respect for. Once you would have fought Lord Sesshoumaru rather than humiliate Rin like you did. She is after all your best friend in the village. How could you do this to her?"

"What would you require of me to repay you for what I have done to you and Rin?"

"I will need someone to guard the fort once it is rebuilt to prevent a recurrence of the destruction of the taijiya village. If you were willing to do this, I might put in a good word with my sister."

"I will have to think about it Kohaku. I am still in Sesshoumaru's service and am required to guard Rin. Sesshoumaru would not like it if I suddenly took off leaving Rin unprotected."

"I will leave it up to up to you then. Until you pay me the reparations I require you will not be able to get back in my sister's good graces. When you go back to the village, given my regards to Rin. You have embarrassed me too greatly to face her"

With that Kohaku strode away leaving Inuyasha to return home with Miroku. He was no better off than when he had arrived although he had spent days working for Kohaku. Rin. He was not looking forward to talking to her, but she was next on the list of people not talking to him whom he had to approach hat in hand. At least he could come bearing Kohaku's greetings. That would get him through the door.

When he arrived back at the village, he found Kaede in the garden weeding. For some reason her appearance was older than he remembered. She was kneeling on the ground. Every time she pulled a weed she would throw it out of the garden and crawl on her hands and knees to the next weed.

She had always been old to Inuyasha. The younger Kaede was another person from another time. She had seemed timeless until now. Now the age had begun to show. Her hair was now white. She made noises that indicated that her joints bothered her. Without Rin to assist her, she would not be able to perform the duties of the village. He continued to observe her until finally she took note of him. With a might heave she lifted herself to her feet and met Inuyasha's gaze.

"Inuyasha. You have been absent for some time. What brings you here now?"

After a brief staring contest Inuyasha decided to broach his question. " I am looking for Rin."

Kaede gave him a look that made him wonder whether he had been mistaken in coming here.

" Are you sure that you ready to face her? She came back very angry. I have heard from everyone but you what happened at Sesshoumaru's castle. Unless you have a death wish, I would stay away from her for now.

Inuyasha looked at her with surprise "I do not understand. Everyone seems to think that I did something wrong. I was just doing what Sesshoumaru asked me to do. No one was injured. It was no worse than any Shippou's trick. Why is everything my fault?"

Kaede looked at him with a baleful eye. " Young girls dream of marriage. Any marriage. Rin is already three years older than most of the girls in the village when they married. Kikyou, and I were not allowed to marry because we were mikos. You were Kikyou's last chance. Is it any wonder she was willing to give up here vocation and wish on the sacred jewel for you? Kagome is from another time when they do not marry after Mogi like we do."

Inuyasha hesitated before speaking. "What are you saying? That it is my fault that Rin and Kohaku did not get married."

"That Rin saw Kohaku as her last chance for marriage. He is the boy that Rin has known the longest. She has idolized him since she came here. He has not stuck around long enough to court her before or even shown any romantic interest. She loves Lord Sesshoumaru, but that love is like that of a father. No matter what he did in leaving her behind, she would never criticize him. Kohaku was there at the right place at the right time. Now he is gone because of what occurred and she sees you as responsible. You may say that you were just following Sesshoumaru's orders, but Rin will not allow you to escape responsibility for what occurred. She will never blame Sesshoumaru for what happened. It is you that she blames. Knowing that do you still want to see her?"

Inuyasha pondered the question. He could not imagine Rin angry. Kagome had always made him shiver when she raised her voice. There was always the implied threat that she would sit him. Rin had been his friend since Kagome left. Was he actually afraid of a little girl? He fehhed and indicated that he still wanted to see Rin. Kaede sighed and pointed out where she was gathering herbs. Inuyasha had no clue what he was in for.

He found her gathering flowers in a meadow. Her black hair was pulled back in giant bow which trailed down the back of her kimono. She was wearing a light red kimono with a white flower pattern. It was one of her recent gifts from Sesshoumaru. The kimono clearly shouted to the world " I belong to Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru had impressed him with that fact in their last conversation. Kohaku never stood a chance.

The longer he lingered. The more he stared. The more enchanted he became by her. When she finally looked up at him, he was completely ensorcelled by her. He was not sure what it was. She certainly was not the most beautiful woman he had ever seen or the brightest. Something about her seemed to draw him to her like a magnet. For the first time in his life he was actually jealous of Sesshoumaru because she was his body and soul.

In the middle of his reverie she looked up at him. The expression on her face changed. For the first time he saw anger in those eyes and knew true fear. He had seen anger before from Kikyou when she killed him and from Kagome when she sat him. Their anger however was eased somewhat by the deeper feelings they held for him. Rin's anger was just that. Unmitigated hate. He was surprised. What had he done to her to deserve such a look?

"You have a lot of nerve coming here after what you did" She screamed.

Inuyasha looked at her like she was crazy. " Keh. What did I do?"

She walked up and thumped him on the chest. " Kohaku was my only chance for happiness. My only chance for love. Now no man will ever want me. I am too old. All the village girls of my age are married with children. Already I was an object of derision. The women would point me out as the youkai's girl. No family wanted a youkai in their family. Only Kohaku was willing to give me a chance. Now that opportunity is gone.I will end up old, wrinkled and alone like Grandma Kaede."

He gawked at her. Finally he stuttered " Kohaku sends his regards."

Rin flushed at the mention of Kohaku's name. After a minute she was back in Inuyasha's face even more angry " You are now Kohaku's messenger boy. Have you sunk so low that you are merely a courier. Why couldn't he come himself?"

When Inuyasha fumbled with his words Rin caught his meaning and poked at the hanyou " Now he is too embarrassed by what happened to even face me. You have lost me not only a husband and a family but even my friend. Why would you do this to me? You were supposed to be my friend. That uniform says that you are my protector. Instead you inflict the most pain that I have felt since the wolves killed me. I hate you. I never want to see you again."

Inuyasha was astonished. When he came here, he had never expected this tirade. He and Rin had kept each other company after Kagome left. The thought of losing her was terrifying. "But Rin I was just doing what Sesshoumaru asked me to do?"

Rin scoffed "What a feeble excuse. Since when have you ever done what Lord Seshoumaru asked you to do. Even if I believed you, I would never blame Lord Sesshoumaru. He is the one truly kind and decent person in this world. To think I actually liked you because you were his brother. You are nothing like him. I heard that you never did anything he asked to do. Why now? Why do this to me and Kohaku when our future and our happiness was on the line? I thought we were friends. I thought we were alike because we were left behind. Instead, I find that you are spineless fraud. Kagome is lucky that she found Lord Sesshoumaru."

"You take that back." growled Inuyasha.

"I will not. Kagome was lucky that she escaped from you when she did. I was jealous of her because I wanted to marry Lord Sesshoumaru and she had taken him away from me. Part of me still wishes that he had waited for me and not left me behind. Now I just wish that he would take me away from this place. I will never fit into humanity. I will always be the woman of the youkai. Even now they refuse treatment from me. When Lady Kaede dies I will be totally alone. My only friends will be Miroku and Sango and their children. Kohaku was my way out of this place and now I am ruined. Just go."

He knew that he should go but his feet refused to move. Somehow he had become glued to the spot. Rin was pounding against his chest and screaming at him, but he could not feel or hear anything. What was wrong with him? Rin did not mean anything to him. She was just another human girl to whom he had become attached after Kagome left. He had always thought of her as a little girl. Her marrying Kohaku did not matter to him one way or another. Following Sesshoumaru's orders had seemed so easy at the time. If Sesshoumaru wanted to prevent Rin from marrying Kohaku he should have just done so himself. When had he starting blindly following Sesshoumaru's commands without thought to the consequences. He deserved everything that Rin did to him for what he had done.

The sound of Rin's screaming brought everyone to the meadow. The entire village was treated to the sight of Rin pummeling the hanyou. It did not stop until Kaede finally pulled Rin away with Sango's help kicking and crying and led her back to her house. Miroku took Inuyasha away by the hand as if he were a naughty little boy who was shocked that his mother had hit him. They had all warned Inuyasha what to expect from Rin, but he had not listened to them. Now they were all reaping the consequences of his rash action.

After Kaede finally was able to calm Rin, she summoned Jaken. Sesshoumaru needed to come to take charge of Rin. In her present condition she was of no use to her. Better that she went to a place as far away from Kohaku or Inuyasha at the moment. A place where she felt save from the world. Since she had always idolized Sesshoumaru, Kaede thought of him first. She would need to talk to the daiyoukai about keeping her at the castle till she was ready to deal with what had happened to her.

Sesshoumaru looked at the letter from the monk. Just what he needed. He had left Rin in the village to learn human ways. The castle with all its youkai was not a safe place for her. She would have to be guarded from harm just like Toga and Kagome. He had thought Kagome's suggestion of making Inuyasha her protector a good choice since the hanyou was already present in the village and could handle problems which might arise when he was not there and which were beyond Jaken's skills.

He summoned Kagome. Her help would be invaluable with dealing with Rin. He did not want her talking with Inuyasha. Inuyasha would no doubt tell her about his part in scuttling the courtship of Rin and Kohaku Better to say nothing than face her wrath. He would confront Inuyasha. The boy should realize what a mess he had made of a simple task. Who better than himself to point that out to Inuyasha?

Sesshoumaru and Kagome rushed to Kaede's village. Rin was still sedated when they arrived. Sesshoumaru decided to find Inuyasha. Miroku directed him to the house which he had built for Kagome. Sesshoumaru remembered it well. He had probably spent more time in it than Inuyasha. It was ironic that he should confront Inuyasha about Rin in the place where both he and his brother had consummated their relationship with Kagome.

When Sesshoumaru arrived Inuyasha was leaning against the wall outside the door of his house staring at nothing. The daiyoukai stood staring at him wondering how to approach him. Finally he simply walked up to him and confronted him. Inuyasha did not seem to notice him until he was on him. He stood in front of him until the boy finally looked and recognized his presence.

"What the fuck do you want,bastard?"

"What did you do to Rin, Inuyasha?"

"Apparently, I ruined her life."

Sesshoumaru fumed " What did you do to her?"

"I followed your orders. You told me to do whatever was necessary to stop Kohaku's courtship of Rin. She feels that I ruined her life since she will never be able to marry a human while she lives in this village"

Sesshoumaru pondered Inuyasha's words. "And how did that hurt her?"

"She believes that her life is ruined and that I ruined her one chance at happiness."

"Why would she blame you?"

"Because I was the one playing dirty tricks on Kohaku. She refuses to believe that you did any wrong since you did not ruin her dates thought I told her I was just following your orders."

Sesshoumaru contemplated what Inuyasha had said. So like Rin. She had always worshiped the ground he walked on. Once the quest was over, he had wanted to return her to humanity. Apparently, returning to humanity was harder than he envisioned.

"I will take Rin to the Western Shiro until she recovers. It may be sometime until she is willing to accept you as her protector"

Inuyasha was enraged. "Rin told me that she does not want to see me anymore. I do not blame her. She told that I was spineless and should not have done things that harmed her. I agree with her. This haori has placed me on par with Jaken. I cannot wear it anymore or serve you anymore.

I will continue to protect Rin, but not as your toadie. You can keep your ceremonial crap. My fire rat works just fine and it is not tarnished by the dirty tricks that I had to pull for you."

With that Inuyasha tossed the haori at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru stared at the haori. " I do not release you from my service. You will do as I say."

:"I will never work for you again. Why did you want me to work for you in the first place? At the time I was honored that you entrusted me with Rin, but I will not do it if Rin is hurt by my actions on your behalf."

" I did not want you to place you in that position. It was Kagome's idea. If it were up to me, you would not be anywhere near Rin. I certainly would not have made you Toga's champion either."

Inuyasha was stunned into silence. It had never occurred to him that Kagome had asked Sesshoumaru to make him Rin's protector or Toga's champion. It was Kagome that had tied him to Sesshoumaru and Rin. Sesshoumaru had merely been currying his mate's favor by agreeing to name him as champion and protector. Inuyasha had obeyed Sesshoumaru's orders blindly and hurt Rin.

Kagome was sobered by what Rin had told her. She knew that each of the dates had been ruined. It had never occurred to her that Inuyasha was responsible for ruining Rin's chances at marriage. A righteous fury boiled inside of her. How could he do such things to such an innocent like Rin who had never harmed anyone? Rin had befriended Inuyasha and this was how he rewarded dog would have to be put in his place. Thanks to the kotodama, she still had the means to punish him.

Sesshoumaru has just left Inuyasha's house when Kagome arrived. Inuyasha was standing staring into the place where he had vanished when Kagome came storming up to his door.

"How dare you treat Rin in such a fashion? To think that the person who was made the protector of Rin should be the one who caused the most damage to her heart?"

Inuyasha was incredulous " Me. I was just following your mate's orders. He was the one who did not want Kohaku married to told me to do whatever was necessary to break them up. "

Kagome was fuming now. She sat him ten times. " So you admit that you were the one playing tricks on them. It was because of you that Kohaku gave up his courtship of Rin. I refuse to believe that Sesshoumaru had any part any in this affair. He cares for Rin more than anyone in the world. I cannot believe that he would ever harm her."

Inuyasha finally dug himself out of the crater and spat " How dare you use the kotodama on me. It was the bond between the two of us. The bond that was shattered when you left me. You are the one who wanted Rin to marry Kohaku not Sessshoumaru. He could not tell you himself because he was afraid that you would be angry if you knew. Instead he told me to do so. As for being Rin's protector, I never wanted the job. Sesshoumaru told me that it was you that placed in that position where I had to obey Sesshoumaru's orders "

Kagome was not deterred and continued to sit him. "The kotodama is for your own good. I was given your leash to control you when you could not control yourself. It is not my fault or Sesshoumaru's fault that Kohaku left. It is your fault. You are responsible for what happened. No one forced you to play those dirty tricks on them. Kohaku and Rin were both humiliated. It is a feeling I know too well. You ruined her first love."

When Kagome was finally exhausted from sitting Inuyasha. She stared into the crater " I thought we were still best friends. I put Rin into your hands because I thought I could depend on you to protect her as you had always protected me. This is how you repay me for my kindness."

She backed off as Inuyasha emerged from underground. He gave her a look of utter disdain as she finished her tirade.

"Kagome Once you were the woman I loved. The woman I waited for three years. I went after you in the Meidou because I thought that we were born for each other. I offered my life for you countless times Imagine my surprise when I discovered that you had cheated on me with my brother in the very house that I built for you. We are not friends anymore. We are only brother and sister by marriage. I have the same feeling for you that I once had for Sesshoumaru. This beads represent my slavery. I am in still in chains even though you deserted me. This house represents the family that we should have had. The place where we should have lived together. I would ask you to remove the beads since they no longer represent any bond between us. Since you will not free me, I will remove the one thing that represents our life together. Our house"

With that Inuyasha gave a mighty tug on the support posts of the house. The house shook and collapsed inward on top of Inuyasha. A great dust cloud arose from the site where the house had stood. Kagome gaped in shock at the sight of the destruction. She had not intended this result at all.

Her intention was merely to give Inuyasha a piece of her mind and to point him in the right direction. It had always worked to keep him in line when they were on the quest. At the moment she did not know if he was alive or dead. What was she going to do now?

Instinctively, she began to scream his name. The tower bell rang out its clarion call. Everyone in the village stopped what they were doing and rushed to the rubble which once served as the home for the hanyou and the miko.


	10. A Parting of Ways

Title A Parting of Ways

Author landofthekwt

Rating PG-13

Prompt This isn't about you at all. (un love you #19)

Word Count 5507

Pairing Inuyasha/Rin

Warning None

Summary Inuyasha and Rin leave Kaede's village

The clanging of the bells awakened Rin. At first she was confused. Why was she sleeping in the middle of the afternoon? Gradually she became aware that she was on her own futon in Kaede's hut. No one seemed to be around. She could not remember how she came to be here. She should be out gathering herbs for Kaede. Not lying in bed. What on earth had happened to her?

She tried to stand and discovered how weak she was. Someone had changed her into a sleeping yukata. Slowly, she remembered her fight with Inuyasha. She must have fainted at some point in her tirade. The memory of her attack on the hanyou was unpleasant. All her anger had been spent at that point. She had fainted from pure exhaustion

All of her frustrations about her future marital prospects had boiled over. Kohaku was merely the match that lit the fuse. She had been willing to settle for anyone at this point in her life. Kaede had always been alone. Rin could see the sadness in Kaeede's eyes when they talked about Rin's prospects and her own life. Kaede had given up her own happiness to become a miko She had kept the faith, but there was still an ache there which time could never heal

Rin did not want to end up like Kaede. That thought startled her. She had been with Kaede for eight years now. Longer than she had been with her own mother. Kaede had been a grandmother to her and more. She loved Kaede almost as much as Lord Sesshoumaru, but she wanted a husband and family just as much Kikyou had. Kaede had wanted those things, but they were denied to her when Kikyou died. .

Lord Sesshoumaru was untouchable perfection whereas Kaede was down to earth. Kaede depended upon her more and more as she grew older. Lord Sesshoumaru seemed to need no one least of all if her Lord called she would leave Kaede in a moment even though it would be hard on the elderly woman. That was the nature of things. Eventually Kaede would her Lord would never die. When Rin herself was old Sesshoumaru would still be the same perfect person that he had always been to her.

She had been afraid that they were preparing her to be a replacement for Kaede. Kaede had taught everything that she knew, but she did not want to be Kaede. Being Kaede meant that she would give up her chance to be a wife and a mother in order to care for the welfare of the village

As much as she hated her present position in the village, she hated Kaede's worse. She wondered what had caused Kaede to choose this path for her life. Was it the death of her sister? The feeling that she had to give something back to the village that had taken her in when she had no one else.

Whatever it was, it was not for her. Lord Sesshoumaru may have asked her to stay in the village to prepare her to live with humans, but she could not believe that he intended her to take on Kaede's role in the village. Someday he would come for her and take her away from all this and she would be happy again with her Lord what happened was a good thing. She knew that she could not reside in the village so long as Inuyasha was here. For the time being the mere sight of him made her blood boil. A friend should not intrude on the happiness of another. While she no longer believed that Kohaku was a path to happiness, she should at least have been given the chance to explore that option. While she blamed Kohaku for his cowardice in running away, she thanked him at the same time for the grace to leave so that she did not have to be reminded of him.

.Kaede poked her head in the door and stared at Rin " I did not expect you to be up. A house collapsed on Inuysaha Sesshoumaru is bringing him here for treatment. Are you able to help me?"

Rin hesitated. Her last memory was her beating her fists against Inuyasha's chest. The last person she wanted to see right now was Inuyasha. She shook her head. " I am still feeling light-headed. Are there any supplies you need to treat him? I could go get them."

Kaede looked at her critically for a moment and nodded. "Go get some clean water and to see that we have enough of the healing salves and herbs. I can manage."

Rin bowed. Something she almost never did to Kaede and left. It was clear that while Kaede was allowing her to leave that she was not happy about being left alone to treat Inuyasha. Rin was somewhat comforted by the fact that it was Lord Sesshoumaru that was bringing in Inuyasha. He must have come after she fainted.

She excused herself and went to get water. The dust was still rising over the top of the hill. She stared through the Torii Gate toward the shrine. Emerging from darkness, her Lord appeared as a vision of white carrying a bloody figure in his arms who had to be Inuyasha. Rin hurried to finish her chores not wanting to meet Inuyasha even unconscious.

Sessshoumaru noted her presence, but chose to concentrate on the burden in his arm. His brother had managed to anger so many. In his anger he had lashed out against Kagome, but as usual had only managed to injure himself. He was actually glad that Inuyasha had thrown away the symbol of a protector. Kagome had forced him to bestow it on Inuyasha. Now he would not have to deal with him anymore. It was only Rin that tied him to this quaint village which Inuyasha called home. If she was no longer here, he would no longer have to have contact with his brother.

The miko opened the door covering and pointed to a futon where he should lay the boy. Once this was done, he would free to leave this village. Inuyasha had quarrels with himself., Rin and Kagome. He discounted what Inuyasha had said to him, but Rin and Kagome being human were bound to be upset.

Kagome and Rin arrived about the same. They hesitated for a second not sure what to say under these circumstances. Finally Kagome asked " Are you feeling any better?"

Rin bowed and thanked her. "Grandma Kaede needs the water and herbs to heal Inuyasha. I was bringing them to her. Could you take them to her?"

Sesshoumaru emerged from the hut moments after Kagome entered. His eyes lit upon Rin. "Are you well, Rin?"

"Rin is well." she stammered. He had that effect on her. With him she would always be that ragamuffin waif whom he revived from the dead. She might worship him. Any crumb he might offer her was gold. Any time an eternity. Just so he did not leave her behind. There was always the promise of a return

Sesshoumaru stared down at her " Did he hurt you?"

Rin shook her head " I was angry about the tricks he played on Kohaku. Kohaku deserved better than what Inuyasha did to him. Inuyasha just let me hit him and yell at him. I needed someone to take some frustrations out on someone and he certainly deserved it."

Sesshoumaru pondered her words for a minute. " Can you still live with the hanyou now?"

Rin caught herself. What was he thinking? Dare she hope that he would actually take her with him? It was what she had always wanted. Forever with Lord Sesshoumaru. No longer left behind, but always by his side. She shook her head

"His mere presence would remind me of my lost prospects with Kohaku."

Sesshoumaru hesitated. His plan had always been for her to live among humans. There really was no place for her at the Western Shiro.

" I will talk to Kagome."

Rin nodded " That is all I ask. A chance for a new start."

Sesshoumaru grimaced. He was being manipulated to do something that he did not want to do. If Kagome made the decision, he could later reverse it with no loss of face. No matter what happened Rin would never blame him.

Inside Kaede was stripping Inuyasha with the assistance of Kagome. Both of them had put him back together so many times that they knew his body intimately. He would survive. His head was too hard to be cracked by a few falling logs. The question was what had happened. When they completed their treatment., Kaede turned to Kagome.

"Care to tell me what happened."

Kagome blushed Kaede was calling her out. How could she explain her behavior? Finally she looked at Inuyasha. Would Kaede blame her for his condition? She had always been like a grandmother to Kagome. Had she stepped over some line?

" I went to scold him about Rin. I may have overused the kotodama. At some point the house and the kotodama became an issue. Apparently, he sees them both as tying him to me. I thought that we were still friends. We shared an adventure and grew up together. Our marriage may have ended badly, but I still love him. I just love Sesshoumaru more. Did I do something wrong here?"

Kaede put her hand on Kagome's shoulder " You did nothing wrong. Your heart is big enough to love both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. At the moment, Inuyasha was angry because everyone had turned on him. You just came at a bad time. In some ways he needs to move on. You have life at the Western Shiro with your mate and son. He has nothing but the empty house and the kotodama both of which bind him to you. His tearing down the house was an attempt to release himself from the past so he can move on. I think it is time for the kotodama to change hands. It is no longer your place to bind his spirit. Release him and allow him to live again"

Tears began to roll down Kagome's cheeks. She realized that Kaede was right. Inuyasha was bound to her even though she had moved on. She was no longer by his side as she once had been. Her place was at the side of Sesshoumaru now. She had a son and one on the way. Those were the people she had to worry about now. Her argument that she needed it to stop him from going full youkai was no longer valid. .His place was in Kaede's village, a time, a place and life that she had left behind. The time had come to let go.

She reached out and pulled the necklace over Inuyasha's head. A shiver went through his body and he involuntarily clutched at his heart. Kagome almost had second thought as the necklace flared and then faded. She stood and handed the necklace to Kaede hugging her at the same had given her the kotodama. It was only proper that the necklace which was originally Kikyou's be returned to her sister. Kagome turned and went outside to look for her mate.

Sesshoumaru and Rin looked up when she appeared. They saw that she had been crying. Sesshoumaru took her arm looking at her questioningly. She shook her head as if to tell him that she was fine. He nodded toward Rin. "I think Rin has something to ask you."

Rin looked at him questioningly. Did he want her to ask Kagome? She had assumed that it was Sesshoumaru's choice. "Lady Kagome. Can I come stay with you in Western Shiro?"

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru. It was clear that Sesshoumaru and Rin had talked about this question and that Sesshoumaru had left it for her to decide.

"What about Kaede?. She is getting on in years."

Rin hesitated. She had not really thought about the effect of her departure on Kaede. What she knew was that she could not stay in the same village with Inuyasha after what he had truth was that she was not a miko, but the longer she stayed in the village the more people would view her as Kaede's apprentice. She had no desire to take Kaede's place.

Once people had looked to Kagome to be the village miko when Kaede died. After Kagome left with Sesshoumaru the speculation had been that Rin was now the apprentice. It dawned upon her that most of the villagers had assumed that she would never marry. This had to be the main reason that none of the village boys had ever shown any interest in her. They all assumed that she had no interest in matrimony. It gave another reason to get out of town.

" I appreciate what Grandma Kaede has done for me, but if I stay here I will be the village miko for the rest of my life. I am sure that Lord Sesshoumaru did not intend that. He merely asked Grandma Kaede to take care of me and help me learn to live with humans. It has been eight years now. I am well past the age when most girls marry. I would like to move on with my life if I can. I cannot do it here."

Sesshoumaru was silent. It was clear to Kagome that Rin's future had been placed in her lap. She understood where Rin was coming from. If she stayed here, she had no future other than as Kaedes' successor. Rin was not a miko and would have problems taking over Kaede's place. Still, it would be expected of her.

"Rin, I will need someone to help me while I am expecting. Toga is three and is more than a handful. If you could help me out in that area., I would appreciate it. I know how much you enjoyed playing with Miroku and Sango's children. Toga may be a hanyou, but he is still a child. Your prospects of marriage will probably not improve since the population of the Western Shiro is predominantly demon and its sentiment is antihuman. Toga and I have been immune for the most part because of Sesshoumaru. As his ward, his protection would pass to you"

Rin thought for a minute. Opportunities like this did not come often. If she did not grab it now, it might never come her way again. She would become Kagome's babysitter just as she had been Miroku and Sango's babysitter. It was not position that she desired even if she did want children The fact that there were no eligible men there did not bother her. At the moment she just needed to get of here and this was the best offer that she was going to get. At least she would not be left behind again.

" Thank you Lady Kagome. I would love to take care of Toga for you and assist you in any way I can. If I can be excused, I will gather my things and tell Kaede goodbye. I would like to leave before Inuyasha wakes up so that we do not have a repeat of our argument."

Rin bowed and left leaving Kagome and Sesshoumaru to discuss what had just occurred. Sesshoumaru remained silent. It was clear that he was willing to accept whatever Kagome waiting for Sesshoumaru to say something, Kagome decided that the matter was settled and that further discussion would not help.

Rin entered the hut. Kaede was sitting beside Inuyasha. She looked older than Rin remembered. Perhaps now was a bad time, but if she did not go now she would die in the village. The prospect alone spurred her to gather her courage and broach the subject with Kaede.

"Grandma Kaede. Lady Kagome has asked me to come to go to the Western Shiro to take care of Toga until her child is born."

Kaede stared at understood Rin. If only she had another choice besides being the village miko, she would have jumped at it in a minute. Unfortunately, orphans do not have choices. The village had needed a miko after Kikyou had died and had paid for training for Kaede. She did not regret her life she just wished that she had a choice. She would not deny Rin her chance for happiness.

"Don't worry about me, Rin. Pack your things so that you can leave before Inuyasha wakes up."

Rin hugged Kaede and stared at Inuyasha. "Thank you Grandma Kaede for all that you have done for me.:" She stared down at Inuyasha "Do you think he will be okay?"

Kaede shooed her away " Don't worry about him. His best quality is his hard head. Run along now and give my congratulations to Kagome."

Rin bowed and left leaving Kaede alone with Inuyasha. She exited the hut with her belongings and nodded to Sesshoumaru. Jaken took her baggage to Ah-Un and departed for the Western Shiro

Kaede sat in the hut and reflected on the whirlwind of events. With Rin's departure it was first time in nine years that she had been alone. She was sixty-six years old. Very few women reached her age. Yet she was still expected to care for the health and welfare of the community.

It had become harder and harder to get around. What Kagome called arthritis had swollen her joints making it difficult for her to walk. She could no longer climb the stairs to the shrine without assistance. Rin had been a blessing. Cooking and cleaning. Taking care of a million duties necessary to housekeeping.

The temple would have to be told. Soon she would no longer be able to carry out the duties of the village miko. The sooner a new miko was trained the better. She had always known that Rin was here only at Sesshoumaru's whim. Whenever the daiyoukai decided to call her home she would go.

Perhaps she could impose upon Sango to lend some of her growing family to assist her in exchange for watching the children. Both of them could benefit from such an arrangement. Sango would be displeased with Rin's departure. Rin had been a godsend to her. Taking care of children had freed Sango to care for the house. She would blame Inuyasha for the loss of as she had blamed him when Kohaku left. Inuyasha would have to go. Sango would insist on it.

She had just become used to the quiet when Inuyasha awoke and slapped his neck. It was good to see him awake. Despite what she had told Rin and Kagome she had been genuinely worried about his revival. She did not know what a hanyou body could take, but she figured that he would not have survived if he had broken his neck.

Inuyasha tried to sit up, but found himself unable to do so. His eyesight slowly came into focus.

He stared at the tiny person trapped between his claws. He had not seen the old flea in some he just assumed that Myouga thought that his duties as retainer were finished once he settled down with Kagome.

Myouga just assumed that his master would find domestic bliss after all of his travails. He was surprised to learn that Kagome had left Inuyasha for Sesshoumaru and the Western Shiro. The boy had always been gone with the monk killing demons whenever he had stopped by. Until today. Today he had witnessed his master's problems first hand. Barely missed being crushed when Inuyasha brought down his own house down around his ears.

The boy clearly needed someone to look out for him. The flea was always looking for a quick snack. It was a marriage made in heaven. He had not expected the boy to come out of his coma so fast after he began working on him. Being patient he had waited until all the persons who were currently angry with Inuyasha had left before .

Myouga wriggled and wriggled but could not escape. " Please let me go, master."

Inuyasha was still in a fog. " What are you doing here, Myouga?"

" Can't I look out for my master's well-being."

" You could, but usually you are just looking out for your next meal."

"I am hurt. I did revive you after all. I deserve some thanks for that."

"You really should thank him, Inuyasha. You had been out so long that I was beginning to worry about you."

Inuyasha recognized Kaede's voice. He must be in Kaede's hut. Normally Rin would be here. He was not prepared to face here. Something felt different. When he looked at his chest he saw bandages and skin, but no beads had become almost like a second skin. It had been Kagome's use of the beads which had angered him. Had he really destroyed his own house?

"Where are my beads?"

Kaede held them up for his inspection ' I asked Kagome to return them to me. Kikyou intended to put them on you, but decided against it after you gave her a gift. I carried them for fifty years until Kagome arrived. They no longer function as they should. Kagome agreed that it was time to release you."

Those words gave Inuaysha pause. The beads and the house had tied him to Kagome Now that the beads were gone and he had destroyed the house, he was free of Kagome. Free to do what? Kikyou had once told him that when she was revived she was free to love and hate., but she had done neither.

Instead of feeling empowered he felt empty inside as if part of his soul had been ripped away. He knew at that moment that he had lost Kagome forever just as he had lost Kikyou when her soul ascended. He sighed. It was what he had asked Kagome for. Too bad he had not realized the true pain involved. He looked at Kaede. "What should I do now?"

Kaede replied " As much as I would like you to stay here and protect the village you cannot stay here Sango will be angry that Rin left because of you. She was already angry that Kohaku had left. At the moment I need her help to replace Rin until a new apprentice miko can be furnished by the temple. I should have sent for one long ago, but Rin was so helpful that she made me forget that I needed to train a replacement. Is there anywhere you can go?"

Inuyasha thought for a minute. He had dismissed Kohaku's offer at the time. Now it was the only place he could go to escape his troubles. At least while he was there, he would not have to worry about Kagome, Rin or Sesshoumaru. He could concentrate on killing demons. People had always told him that he had a talent for it.

"Kohaku asked me to guard the village of the demon slayers while he was away. It is as good a place as any to get away from it all. What do you think Myouga? Just you and me at the demon slayers village, fighting and killing. Sounds like fun. Myouga? Myouga? Damn flea chickened out again."

Kaede stifled a laugh." Perhaps your luck will change. I will hold onto your beads. Someday someone else may hold your leash but for the moment you will be free from subjugation. Kikyou did not want to control you. At that time I let Kagome use them it seemed like the only way to collar you. Prove Kikyou right. Prove that you do not need to be subjugated to do the right thing.

Goodbye Inuyasha. I shall miss you." Inuyasha bowed to her and she returned his bow.

Rin was shown to her room by Jaken The flight on Ah-Un had taken the better part of the day. She was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to crash on her futon. The adrenaline rush which she had experiment in anticipation of the trip had pretty much fizzled out. Sleep took her immediately.

The next thing she heard was a loud rapping on the door. Someone was yelling at her though she could not figure out why. Rin stumbled to the door in the darkened room. When she opened it there stood an imposing woman dressed in the colors of the household staff glaring at her.

"Where have you been?"

"Beg pardon."

"Where have you been? You were supposed to be dressed and ready to serve the Lady by

dawn. Yet I find you still in bed. We do not tolerate slackers at the Western Shiro You were supposed to come early to be briefed on your duties and the behavior that is expected of you while you are in the service of the Lady. I expect you down in the kitchen in five minutes."

Rin was confused " I came in late last night after flying from Edo all day. Neither Jaken or Kagome or Lord Sesshoumaru mentioned anything specific other than the fact that Kagome needed help with Toga."

The youkai woman sputtered " You are to call her Lady at all times. You are to speak to her only when spoken to. I am not surprised that the kappa did not inform you about your duties. He is a favorite of the Lord and is allowed to get by with things that others would be whipped for. You still need to show for roll call in five minutes and we will go over your duties."

Without the woman slammed the door in Rin's face. Rin was outraged. She had always had Lord Sesshoumaru's favor. Surely, the Lord would not allow an underling to treat her in this manner. She would raise it with Lord Sesshoumaru as soon as she could. When she accepted the position, she assumed that it would be similar to her relation to Sango and her children. It never occurred to her that she would report to others and be considered as just another lower level servant of Lord Sesshoumaru.

It took several weeks but Inuyasha finally recovered from his injuries. Sango visited often but never spoke to Inuyasha while he was at Kaede's. He became the children's babysitter, regaling them with stories and serving as a plaything. The girls still had a crush on him, the boys wanted to be him no matter how impossible that might be.

Finally, Inuyasha had finally had enough. He touched Sango's hand. When she whirled on him ready to strike he spoke " Tell Kohaku that I accept his offer to protect the demonslayer village."

Sango looked at him for a minute and nodded. It was the best solution.

Kaede's miko finally arrived just as. Inuyasha had finally recovered. Not that he disliked Sango's children, he was just glad to be done with men had put him to work dragging the logs and stones from his house to the houses for newlyweds scattered throughout the the last stone was finally cleared, he stared at the clearing. The house had stood there for nearly eight years. For three of those years it stood for his hope that Kagome would return to him. For one year it had actually been their home. It had now been four years since either he or Kagome had lived there. There were memories there, but most of them were bad and he was glad that it was gone.

Kohaku finally arrived a month after the incident at Inuyasha's house. His sister had informed him about the goings on. While he did miss Rin, he still needed Inuyasha to watch the demonslayer village while he was away. Miroku had been persuasive on the score. While neither of them wanted anything to do with each other, it was beneficial to both of them. Inuyasha would have a new home where he could kill demons to his heart's content. Kohaku would have someone to protect the town which his carpenters had rebuilt with the money that he had made from demonslaying. They were all sworn to secrecy and offered homes in the new town. Some took the offer, but others remembered the slaughter of the previous inhabitants. Miroku had assured them that all the dead had been quieted both human and demon.

Kaede saw them off. Inuyasha had been in this village for over fifty .years. She wondered who would keep the youkai quiet in the forest that bore his name. The Jewel which had attracted them to the village was gone forever, but so was its protector. Hopefully, nothing would appear to menace them until the new miko could be trained to take over for her. She looked forward to time when she had nothing more to do than to play with children and not have to nurse the villagers back to health. They might miss her, but at her age each day became a trial.

Inuyasha promised to return during the time that Kohaku returned to the demon slayer village. He knew that at Kaede's age death could come at any time. She was his last link to Kikyou and a time when he hoped for happiness. That hope had been dashed by Kikyou's death and Kagome's desertion. Perhaps he was doomed to wander the earth alone. He had not meant to hurt Rin, but he had. She had his best friend after Kagome left. Now she would not even talk to him. Sango had promised that if he fulfilled his commitment to Kohaku she would consider forgiving him.

Both Miroku and Kohaku told him that they would work on Sango. They need Inuyasha to help them in order for their plans to succeed. Kohaku needed someone to hold the fort while he was gone. Miroku needed someone to handle the demon slaying which resulted from his exorcisms. Eventually she would come around and he would be back in her good graces. With the coming of the new miko Kaede would be able to transfer much of her workload and the strain on Sango which resulted from Rin leaving would decrease.

They flew silently on Kirara. Inuyasha frankly preferred to run,but Kohaku was in a hurry. The sooner they reached the village of the demon slayers the better. He had contracts that needed to be fulfilled and he would have to explain Inuyasha to the newest arrivals. The idea of a hanyou protector for the demon slayer village would not sit well with everyone.

Eventually he hoped to bring Miroku and Sango and their children here. Sango was still the best. They needed someone to train the new demon slayers and she was the best person for the job. He knew that while Kaede was still alive they would not move, but he hoped to have a thriving village by the time convinced them to come.

Inuyasha was impressed at what he saw when they arrived. The village had still been in shambles when he left. All he had done was to provide lumber for the carpenters to work with. Most of the wall and most of the houses had been rebuilt. It was almost as if Naraku had never sicced the demons on the unprotected village. Almost being the operative word. The village was still a ghost town. The last inhabitants were buried in the graves that he had helped dig. Sango had brought her father and his band here and Miroku had consecrated it. Now that Naraku and the Jewel were gone, they could all rest in peace.

Inuyasha found a tree that seemed just right for sleeping. Over the year he had developed the ability to sleep lightly enough so that he could detect the slightest movement by an enemy. No one would be getting past him. He settled down for a nap. A dog after all needed twenty three hours of beauty sleep. Nothing was happening here and would not happen so long as he remained on guard. It was good to get away from Kaede's village after all that he had been through. Maybe this was his new life. Maybe this was his future as a demon slayer.

Deep within Inuyasha's forest forces began to move that had been quiet for more than fifty years. The mere presence of the hanyou had kept them quiet. The word spread quickly among the youkai that the forest's guardian spirit had departed. No one would there to prevent them from wreaking on havoc on the village. Kikyou had killed so many of them. Kikyou was now gone. Inuyasha was gone. The time for vengeance had arrived.


	11. Visions of What Could Have Been

Title Visions of What Could Have Been

Author landofthekwt

Prompt Cautionary Tale

Word Count 5026

Warning None

Summary Rin is forced to express her feelings for Lord Sesshoumaru in order to find her place in his heart.

Once she was into the routine of the palace, life was easier. The pace of the women's quarters was not demanding. Rin was there to make Kagome's life easier by taking care of Toga She was able to relax away from the harsh life which the rest of the servants led.

Despite her feelings toward Kagome she could feel herself beginning to like the young woman. All that Kagome asked of Rin was that she play with Toga when she could not. Not too much to ask. Rin had played with Miroku and Sango's children as they grew. It was something she was used to.

Palace life amazed Rin. She grew up in a small village. Everyone knew everyone else. They might work in rice paddies together and the fish reserve, but they were responsible for their own lives. At the end of the day they went back to their own houses.

Her time in the village had slowly restored her humanity. Lord Sesshoumaru was right. He had left her in the village so that she could make her own decision about where she belonged when she was old enough. At 16 she was sure that she knew everything she needed to know.

The humans would never accept her. She had no family. Family was everything in the village. The villagers attached her with Lord Sesshoumaru and Granny Kaede. The combination of youkai and miko had killed her chances of fitting in the village.

Many thought that she was tainted by her association with Lord Sesshoumaru. They refused to let her treat them for fear of the kami. Others thought that she was the successor to Kaed.e Although she was not a miko, her eight year tenure with Kaede had isolated her.

No one would marry her. She had no family to fall back on. Lord Sesshoumaru's experiment to reintegrate her into humanity had failed. It was time to admit it and go on to the life she had always dreamed of living. Forever with Lord Sesshoumaru.

Palace life was not what she imagined it to be. She was awakened at the crack of dawn by her shrill overseer. Meals were taken in a communal dining hall. The food was slop. She had become used to Kaede's stews. What she was eating was inedible.

Maybe she was too human. When Lord Sesshoumaru made her fend for herself she had eaten whatever was available. Being in the village had made her soft. Her life before she met Lord Sesshoumaru had been hard. Her time with her lord had not been any easier.

Kagome's room was now her refuge. The youkai looked at her with disdain. She was the Lord's pet. Nothing more. Every moment that she was eating she could feel their eyes upon here. Jealous eyes. Greedy eyes. Eyes that wanted what she had. Only in Kagome's room could she feel human.

Toga really was a good boy. Kagome had done well with making him behave. He was a little spoiled, believing that he could get everything he wanted. Still, he was polite and well mannered.

She assumed that Kagome had been in charge of his training. He behaved more like Kagome than Sesshoumaru. Friendly and approachable. Totally unlike his father. Rin might love Lord Sesshoumaru, she did so knowing that he would never be warm or friendly toward her. It was just not in his nature.

Toga on the other hand was eager to please. He threw himself into any game that Rin played with him. Kagome sat with them as they became acquainted. Only gradually did she began to leave them alone for any length of time.

Kagome was hoping that the two of them would bond. Rin had intimated how lonely she was. Hopefully, the two of them would find a connection. Kagome had been through one hanyou pregnancy already. Rin would be a lifesaver this time.

As she watched Rin with Toga, she noticed that every so often, Rin would wipe her eyes on the sleeve of her kimono. Her curiosity was piqued by this display of emotion. Why on earth would Rin be affected so much by her interaction with Toga. Kagome approached Rin one night after Toga had been put to bed.

"Rin, I need to see you before you leave for the night."

Rin looked at Kagome apprehensively, What would she think if she knew the secrets of Rin's heart? Would she send her away if she knew that she wished that Toga was her child? It was almost as if some of the dream of being with Lord Sesshoumaru and bearing his child was being realized. Rin waited as Kagome tucked in Toga and kissed him goodnight.

"What is going on Rin? I have never seen you cry, yet when you were playing with Toga you could not stop the tears from falling Tell me what is wrong. Maybe I can help."

Rin was moved by her plea. She had seen how loving Kagome was with Toga. Deciding to take a leap of faith she bore her soul to Kagome.

"Lord Sesshoumaru means so much to me. All the time I was at Kaede's I dreamed that he would take me away and we would live happily ever after. When you came with Toga to my mogi, I was crushed. All I hoped for was Lord Sesshoumaru taking me away from the humans who despised me. Instead, I saw you with Toga and Lord Sesshoumaru leaving me behind. You had the child I wanted with Lord Sesshoumaru. You had Lord Sessshoumaru and I was left behind with the humans. I felt betrayed and deserted. When you offered to let me come to the Western Shiro, I jumped at it. At last I would have a chance to be with my Lord. I would no longer be left behind in a human village where I have no prospects for marriage and family. Kohaku was my last chance for happiness. When that failed, my only hope was to be Lord Sesshoumaru. Being close to Toga is like a dream come true. Even if it is not my child, it is Lord Sesshoumaru's child and that is enough for me."

Kagome was moved by Rin's confession. She frankly had viewed Rin as Sesshoumaru's daughter and assumed that Rin thought of the daiyoukai as her father. It never occurred to her that Rin thought of Sesshoumaru in a romantic light.

She understood Rin's feelings. Once she had been jealous of Kikyou's connection with Inuyasha. The bond which she could never break. It had almost caused her to leave Inuyasha. If she had she never would have married Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru or had Sessshoumaru's children. She put her arm around Rin.

"Rin, I know life seems unfair. Once I thought it terribly unfair that a bond existed between Inuyasha and Kikyou which I could not touch. I even wished she was dead. Even after she died, I was still jealous of her and Inuyasha's willingness to die with her. It was only when I realized that they shared the bond of dying together. They had died and suffered for that. I should not blame them because of their shared suffering. When you think about it, nobody in their right mind would want to share a death bond with another. Certainly they had no desire to die when they did. It caused Kikyou to hate Inuyasha and filled Inuyasha with guilt that Kikyou died following after him."

Rin looked more confused than ever " What does your jealousy of Inuyasha and Kikyou's bond have to do with my love for Sesshoumaru?"

Kagome sighed " Sometimes it does us no good to want something that we can never have"

"But you had Inuyasha and then you took Sesshoumaru from me. I thought Sesshoumaru would wait for me. When he did not, I thought that at least he would take me with him when the two of you left for the Western Shiro. Instead, I continued to be mired in that village. I love Granny Kaede, but being with her was dooming me to the same life she had. Do you think she loved her life? Don't you think that she would have liked to have been married and had children? She lost that life when Kikyou decided to die following after Inuyasha. What might seem like a romantic bond to you killed life for Kaede? I do not want to be doomed like she was. I want a husband and children. I was hoping that they would be with Lord Sesshoumaru, but you took him away from me. There are times that I really hate you for that. When Kohaku became available, I thought that I should try for one last chance for happiness even though I did not love him. Inuyasha took that away from me. Now I have nothing. When you offered to let me come to the Western Shiro I jumped at the chance. I was able to get out of that village where I have no future. The Western Shiro is the place where I have wanted to be since the quest ended. I put up with life in the village in hopes that Lord Sesshoumaru would bring me. I want to be here because Lord Sesshoumaru is here."

Kagome digested all that she said " Have you ever told Sesshoumaru any of this?

Rin blushed. " I would never think of making demands on Lord Sesshomaru. I have always been willing to stay where he wanted me to stay and go where he wanted me to go."

Kagome stifled a laugh. Such devotion was rare even in these times. She loved Sesshoumaru, but she never hesitated to tell him if she thought he was wrong. Inuyasha she had loved, but ruled him with an iron hand. The beads she now regretted. Kaede was right. They were a bond between that had no place now after she left Inuyasha. There were Kaede's before she had come to the Sengoku Jidai and they had returned to their proper owner. The break was now complete between her and Inuyasha. Time for both of them to move on.

"Look, Rin. I love Sesshoumaru and I am never giving him up. Not to you or anyone else. I thought I was coming back to be with Inuyasha, but somehow I ended up loving Sesshoumaru. I am happier now than I have ever been. I do understand how you feel about being left behind.

I was separated from Inuyasha for three years and felt that my world was empty without him.

When I returned I found to my surprise that I loved Sesshoumaru. All I am saying is that sometimes we end up loving someone we never thought we would love and don't end up with the person whom we thought was the one for us. Keep an open mind. If you continue to dream of being with Sesshoumaru you will only end up unhappy."

Rin was now angry. " You are just saying that to keep me away from Sesshoumaru. If you had not taken him away I am sure that he would have. come for me. It is your fault that I was left behind."

Rin jumped up and left the room leaving a stunned Kagome. Kagome knew what Rin was feeling and had tried to help. Rin was 16 years old and still had the same crush on Sesshoumaru that she had when she was eight years old. Kagome realized that things change. The sixteen-year-old girl had dreamed of being with Inuyasha.

When that dream became real, she discovered that she loved Sesshoumaru more than Inuyasha. It was his child that she chose to bear. It was him that she chose to live with. Rin believed in happily ever after. She had her own happily ever after, but not with the person she it was going to be with.

When she had left the modern era, she had followed her heart. She did not regret the choice she had made. She loved Inuyasha, but the leap had allowed her to discover that she loved Sesshoumaru more. If she had not made the leap she would never have met Sesshoumaru and would have lived forever with unrequited love.

Sesshoumaru needed to talk to Rin. He probably never realized that she had a crush on her. Kagome had never talked to him about Rin other than her efforts to educate Rin and her effort to unite Kohaku and Rin. She had persuaded him to allow Miroku to educate he had allowed Kohaku to court with disastrous results

Now it was not a matter of her persuading Sesshoumaru to do something for Rin. It was a matter of Sesshoumaru sitting down with Rin and hashing out the feelings which each felt toward the other for the first time. Rin had never expressed her love for Sesshoumaru until now. Kagome was not sure how Sesshoumaru felt toward Rin. She was fairly sure that he saw her as his responsibilitiy.

She knew first hand that the inuyoukai almost never said " I love you." In all the time that she had been married to Inuyasha and mated Sesshoumaru neither one had ever said those words, but she had felt the love from both of them and returned it in kind. She was secure enough in her relationship that she could allow Rin to frankly state her love for Sesshoumaru without being threatened. The question was how would each of them react.

Sesshoumaru looked up from his desk when his mate entered. Her aura was fluctuating. Something was bothering her. Every time that happened she expected him to do something about it. The last two times she had come to him. It had been about Rin. Why did he have a feeling that this conversation would have something to do with Rin

He searched for possible reasons for her anxiety. Rin's job was to help Kagome take care of Toga Soon Kagome's pregnancy would prevent her from keeping up with him. Rin was young and spry and from he had seen at the human village loved to play with children. It had seemed like the perfect solution to the problem of what to do with Rin.

"Sesshoumaru, do you have a minute?"

"Always for you, dear."

"It's about Rin."

Why was he not surprised? " What about Rin?"

Kagome bit her lip. This was the hard part. How does one explain to a daiyoukai who was born in Heian Era that a sixteen-year-old girl who had followed him around like a puppy for a year was madly crazy in love with him? It would boggle some men's minds. Others it would feed their egos. Kagome trusted her mate to make the right decision. She would not bring it up if she did not think it was important

"Rin loves you."

"Of course she does."

"No. I mean she really loves you."

"What do you mean?"

" I mean that ever since she met you Rin has dreamed that she would be your mate and bear your child."

Sesshoumaru sat quietly for a minute before replying. " Where in the world did you get such a preposterous idea? This is Rin we are talking about. The little girl who followed me around Japan chasing after Naraku. The little girl who has patiently waited for me in that village for eight years. She is just a little girl"

" I got the idea from her. She broke down and told me. Apparently watching me with Toga was too much for her. He is the child she always imagined having. Apparently, she has been harboring these ideas ever since she met you. You were her ideal. The person she always wanted to end up with. She waited for you because she thought that someday when she was old enough you would come for her and sweep her off her feet and you and she and Toga would all live happily ever after in the Western Shiro. She came to the Western Shiro with us this time because she thought at least she would be close to you. Instead, she spent all her time watching me and playing with our child"

Sesshoumaru was stunned. " This is Rin we are talking. Are you sure that you are not mistaken? It is hard to belief that Rin would be jealous of anyone. She always seems so cheerful no matter what happened. Never complained. Always had a kind word to say to everyone even Jaken Are you sure?"

Kagome pouted "Of course I am sure."

Sesshoumaru responded " Where is your proof?"

"She told me that I was the reason that she was left behind. If I had not left Inuyasha for you, she would have mated with you and had your children. She practically accused me of ruining her life"

" Are you sure that we are talking about the same Rin?"

" Yes, dear I had to listen to her berate him. She made me sound like some kind of devil for taking you from her. I am sure that it all seems like some kind of conspiracy directed against her on my part to prevent her from being happy. I do understand her viewpoint and I tried to tell her that the same thing happened to me."

" Really?"

"Yes. I was fifteen when you first met me. I was horribly jealous of Kikyou's relation to Inuyasha It was not until after she ascended that I finally realized that my jealousy was misplaced because I had always been first in Inuyasha's heart. Rin looks at us and thinks I stole the happiness which was destined to receive. I think you need to talk to Rin. She thinks of you as a god. One word from you and she will probably settle. You need to tell her how you actually feel about her. She needs to know that you will always love her just not in the way she dreams of. If you say it, she will accept it. Coming from me she just thought I was trying to keep you from her."

Sessshoumaru stroked his chin " So you want me to talk to Rin."

"Yes. I have faith in you that you will find the words to tell her how you feel. She is sixteen. She is young and impressionable. She would follow you anywhere. Be gentle with her as I know you can and we can all move on." Kagome kissed Sesshoumaru on the forehead and left leaving the daiyoukai to struggle with his feelings for the little girl who had saved him and he had raised from the dead.".

Rin could not sleep. She had held all her feelings about Lord Sesshoumaru's inside for nine years. There had always been some hope that Lord Sesshoumaru would come for her and take her away from the humans who oppressed. For so long she had been a child. She looked at Lord Sesshoumaru through a child's eyes.

He could do no wrong. She wanted to be with Lord Sesshoumaru forever. It had come as a shock when she had been left with Granny Kaede. Lord Sesshoumaru kept coming. She had hung on every visit. Treasured every kimono. Surely, some day her prince would come and take her away from her travail.

Seeing Sesshoumaru with Kagome and Toga at her mogi had come as a shock. When he did not take her with her, she did not know what to do. In her mind, Kagome had stolen him away from her. Toga was the symbol of everything she wanted and everything Kagome had. She clung onto the thin hope maybe Sesshoumaru was simply waiting till she grew up.

The fiasco with Kohaku had been the final straw. She knew that she had no future in the village. None of the boys would turn her way because of Lord Sesshoumaru and Granny Kaede. Eventually she was just too old. She had been bypassed and there were no young men in the village for her. Kohaku was indeed her last hope.

When he left, she no longer wanted to stay in the village. She did not want to become Granny Kaede. Her hopes for a family with Lord Sesshoumaru had been dashed by Kagome. Her attempt to escape spinsterhood with Kohaku had been destroyed by Inuyasha. It was no wonder she had lashed out at Inuyasha and Kagome. If only they had stayed together, Lord Sesshoumaru would have come for her. Toga would have been her son.

Instead, she was a girl alone in a youkai castle. The only human was a woman that she hated for taking Lord Sesshoumaru with her. Toga represented everything that she had ever wanted. When she saw Kagome with Toga, it had been too much for her. All her feelings came rushing out in a venomous assault on Kagome.

She shuddered at the horrible things that she had said to Kagome. What would she do? Kagome could have her sent to work with the rest of the youaki who despised her. Worse she could be sent back to Granny Kaede's to the life that she had been trying to escape for the last eight years.

She had a chilling thought. What if Kagome had told Lord Sesshoumaru? She had kept her thoughts and feelings hidden for nine years. Would Lord Seshoumaru reject her and hate her because she had lashed out against Kagome? In her heart of hearts she knew that Lord Sesshoumaru loved Kagome. She had seen it at the mogi and it had almost destroyed her

Somehow she had convinced herself that Lord Sesshoumaru was not out of her reach and had not left her behind even though it was true. She had denied the truth too long. Living in hope that her Prince Charming would take her away. She had hoped that if she just could come to the Western Shiro where Lord Sesshoumaru was that everything would be fine. But it was not fine. Lord Sesshouamru was just as far away from her here as he had been at Kaede's. Worse was the ever present image of Kagome with Toga. How could she live with that day after day?Somewhere in the night she must have fallen asleep. She found herself being rudely jostled. Blinking, all she could see were golden eyes glaring at her in the dark.

"Get up. Lord Sesshoumaru wants to see you."

Uncomprehendingly, she tried to grasp what it was that the eyes wanted.

"Now if you please." The voice shouted.

It was only after she was shaken and the voice cursed her that she was able to awaken.

"Hurry up, you must not keep the Lord waiting"

Rin finally recognized the form and voice of her hated supervisor. Slowly ever so slowly,she rose from the bed. The youaki woman in the hallway huffed at her and motioned for her to follow. The pace was quick, but Rin had been with Lord Sesshoumaru. She knew that she had to keep up or she would be left behind.

While she ran, her mind began to wonder over all the possible reasons that Lord Sesshoumaru should have summoned her in the middle of the night. It all came back to one thing. Kagome. Her tirade against Kagome. Her heart began to pound and she began to sweat. What would the Lord do to her? Would he cast her out? She simply could not bear it at this point.

At last they arrived at the shoji door to Lord Sesshoumaru's office. The supervisor entered by motioned for Rin to she entered the office. A minute later she was back indicating that Rin should enter. When Rin looked questionally into her eyes, the supervisor shook her head and turned away.

"Go ahead. He is waiting."

When Rin entered, she saw him sitting at a kotatsu. Illuminated by lamplight he looked like a god to her. She supposed that he always had. Even when she had cared for him at first, she had been completely entranced. She knew that would never change. It was not just the way she saw him. He was a god and she would always worship him.

He looked up when she entered and motioned for her to sit at the kotastu. She bowed and seated herself. The table was bare except for the burning wick floating in the bowl of oil. The heat from the coals under the kotatsu was almost too much for her. His presence was comforting and never threatening as always.

"Rin Are you well?"

A simple direct question yet one that carried so much hidden meaning. Rin could feel the undertones in the question. She so missed his presence and the sound of his voice. It had been love at first sight. She felt warm and loved even though he never said the words and never offered her his warmth. With him she was home.

"Rin is well" It was hard not to fall back into her old habits. For a moment she was back sitting around the fire with Jaken. Ah-Un was in the pasture. Lord Sesshoumaru was staring off into the sky as he always. That is the way she had always wanted it to stay. Forever with Lord Sesshoumaru.

" Are you happy, Rin?"

Rin was filled with dread. Kagome must have talked with him. Lord Sesshoumaru would never have asked her such a question. He just assumed that she was happy. Should she pretend that she was happy? Surely, he would see through her deception. She decided to take a third path. One that was more noncommital and see where it took her.

" I have always wanted to live at the Western Shiro so that I can be close to you Lord Sesshoumaru."

" I am glad. It is dangerous here for humans. I cannot watch over you at all times and assure your safety. That was one reason I left you in the village near Inuyasha's forest. There you could be watched and protected when I could not be there. You have probably noticed that it is hard for me to find time to be with the people I love and protect. Kagome I see when I finally come to bed. I apologize that I could not find time for you except at this late hour."

" Lord Sesshoumaru.I appreciate all that you have done for me. I know that you provide for me and take care of me. I could not ask for a more caring Lord." They both could hear the omitted 'but' at the end of the sentence. It hung between them quivering until Sesshoumaru.

"Rin. You know I care for you, don't you."

" Of course, Lord Sesshoumaru."

" Let me finish, Rin. You were the first person I ever cared for. I came to your side when I smelled your blood. When I turned to leave I saw your smiling face and felt the pull of Tenseiga

I knew that I could not simply leave you dead. You meant something more to me. When I saw you dead in Hell, I realized that nothing was important but you. Although Kagome and Toga have come into my life and I love them dearly in a different way, you will always be the first thing that I ever cared about beyond myself. Kagome is not a replacement for you. I could never replace you. I will love you forever."

Lord Sesshoumaru held out his arms. Rin felt drawn to him as never before. She crawled into his lap and smiled. He wrapped mokomoko-sama. around her. For the first time in eight years she felt warm and protected and loved. Slowly she drifted off to sleep. The door cracked open and Kagome tiptoed in. Sesshoumaru looked up and put his finger to his lips. She sat down next to him and leaned into him. It was clear that she had made the right decision when she had mated Sesshoumaru.

The events of that night cleared the air. No longer was Rin resentful of Kagome. She knew her place in Lord Sesshoumaru's heart. Kagome would never take that place from her. It was a special place which was reserved for her alone. Knowing this, she was able to throw herself into the care of Toga. Someday she would have her own child, but she would not resent caring for Lord Sesshoumaru's child even if it was not her own.

Lord Sesshoumaru found more time to be with them. Rin became closer to them. It almost seemed as if they were a family. Still, Lord Sesshoumru felt uneasy. Rin did not belong in the Western Shiro. Despite appearances it was still unsafe for her to be here among the youkai. Kagome and Toga were protected as his mate and heir, but she had no such protection. Every day she was there she was at risk.

Despite their closeness he knew that someday they must part. She was human and belonged with humans. She was no longer a child. He had been reminded again that she was a woman and needed to find a mate. Surely, there was a suitable man who would take care of his precious child. Someone who would protect her in the same way he did and loved her as he did. As much he did not want to let her go, he had always known where she belonged.

To this end he kept an eye out for that village on the edge of Inuyasha's forest. He had not forgotten it and still planned to return Rin there after Kagome had her child. Its safety was of paramount importance. With the departure of Jaken and his brother, the youkai had begun to creep back into the forest. He would send Jaken back to the village with Ah-Un to watch over it.


	12. Burning Flesh

Title Burning Flesh

Author landofthekwt

Rating M

Prompt [4] "For tis not in mere death that men die most." ~Elizabeth Barrett Browning

Pairing Inuyasha/Rin

Word Count 5143

Warning massacre

Summary A grim fate awaits the taijiya village and Kaede's village.

Inuyasha was wondering just what he had signed up for. The days never seemed to end. There really was nothing to do. Apparently the word had not been spread in the demon world that the taijiya village was being rebuilt.

Naraku had merely supplied the information as to the location of the village and lured away its top fighters. The demons themselves had a score to settle with the taijiya for all their centuries of suffering at the hands of the demonslayers.

Inuyasha had been noncommital when Kohaku had talked about rebuilding the village. It did not matter to him one way or the other. He was here because he no longer felt a part of the village that first Kikyou and then Kagome had called home.

Kikyou had died. Her shrine was at the top of the stairs. Kagome lived with his brother and their son in the Western Shiro. He had grown close to Rin after Kagome left, but now she was gone and Kaede was only one who could abide him.

So he had taken Kohaku's offer. Not because he had any desire to help Kohaku or out of a desire to help rebuild the demonslayer village. Or even a desire to retain the friendship of Sango and Miroku.

If they had so little regard for him that a slight to Kohaku would end their friendship who needed them. It was Kagome who made him believe that he could have friends, but her friendship had been false so he no longer trusted anything he had ever said.

In the future he would worry only about himself. He had survived for more than two hundred years without anybody. All friends and lovers had ever done was leave him with heartache and grief. He would protect his heart by closing it again.

He took Kohaku's offer because he had nothing to do and nowhere to go. If he was lucky it would provide an opportunity to take out his frustration out on youkai. His sword still called on him to protect humans from them.

Tessaiga was still his soul mate. Totosai had asked him once how he would feel if he lost Tessaiga. He knew. If Tessaiga was lost part of his soul would be lost with it. Tessaiga had slept for too long, It was time for it to do what it was created for.

It was Tessaiga that brought to this magnet for youkai. Itching to be drawn for the protection of humans. Not to be a decoration hanging from his wall. His heart beat with it. When they were fighting together he was complete.

All the workers did was complain. So he had destroyed walls and buildings with the wind scar. The youkai vermin needed to be eradicated. None could be allowed to escape from the raiding , they would report the rebuilding of the taijiya village.

What they needed was a barrier which would hide the village from the prying eyes of humans and youkai alike. The only person who could create such a barrier. She had ascended and removed herself from the troubles of the world.

Instead they had a hanyou sitting on top of a roof of a fortress dedicated to the destruction demons. He had done the job that they had given him. Killing youkai was messy business. No humans were killed and the youkai were decimated.

If a few buildings and walls were destroyed in the process so be it. They could be replaced. People could not. He did not want to dig any more graves. If they did not like it too bad. He would protect them even if it killed them.

Kohaku visited with the builders. They were all very frustrated. It was nice having Inuyasha to kill the youkai, but rebuilding the fort every time there was an attack was not what they had in mind. They had talked with him time and again about using attacks which destroyed the fort yet when the attacks came Inuyasha seemed to forget everything they talked about.

Secretly they wondered if it wasn't Inuyasha that the attacks were directed against. They did not start until he had been at the fort for a month. The attackers barely gave them time to rebuild before Inuyasha destroyed everything all over again. They had hoped for some prisoners to discover the source of the attack, but Inuysaha took no prisoners.

Kohaku reluctantly agreed to talk to Miroku. He hesitated to offend Inuysaha because he might need him down the line. Inuyasha had destroyed all the youkai. The cost so far was time and the loss of confidence in him which he engendered with his heedless actions.

Kohaku took seriously their questions about whether Inuyasha was attracting youkai. He did not recall any attacks while he was at the village. The number of attacks was killing morale. If nothing was done they would desert him. If it was a choice of Inuyasha or his builders he would choose them every time.

Miroku was surprised to see Kohaku. He had believed that everything was proceeding apace at the demon slayer village. Sango was already thinking about moving there as soon as it was rebuilt and provided a safe place to raise their children. Miroku had hoped that Inuyasha would provide a stabilizing influence.

Instead the villagers wanted to be rid of him. Miroku would drag Inuysaha away on exorcisms like the old days. The object would no longer be tricking lords out of rice. He would be the instrument to lead Inuyasha out of the demonslayers so that they did not actually have to tell him that they did not want him.

When Miroku approached Inuyasha with the idea he had been reluctant to leave. The work had been too easy. All he had to do was kill youkai and sleep. He had not had so much fun in a long time. The exorcisms that Miroku engaged in had always bored him. The youkai were no challenge, but everyone assured him that they were fine with his leaving so he went a long with the plan.

By the time Kohaku arrived back at the fort it was already under attack. He sensed that the danger was more than the builders could handle. It might be even too much for him, but he was not willing to break and run from demons. When he had taken on the mantle of demonslayer, it was to redeem himself for killing his father. He thought that by rebuilding the fort he could wipe away his sin. Now he saw his foolishness. All he did was create a magnet for demon activity.

The demons were not about to allow the taijiya village to be rebuilt. So many of them had been killed by the taijiya. They knew that the cycle of killing would be revived once trained taijiya were roaming the countryside again. None of them were safe so long as taijiya roamed the earth.

They might hate each other, but they were united in their hatred of taijiya.

It had been easy to form an alliance. The hatred was old and deep. They had even sided with Naraku when it served their purposes. Naraku was not missed. He had used them absorbed them and discarded them. Trapping them inside the sacred mountain had been horrible. Almost as bad as those he had used to create his new body.

In a sense they were almost grateful to those who slew Naraku, but not enough to allow the taijiya to rise again. They had just achieved their freedom. Now they had to contend with a boy on a mission to revenge his father, a monk who viewed the youkai as a ready source of money.

The rebuilding of the taijiya village was the last had been the galvanizing force behind the youkai alliance. A strong leader had emerg ed who had seen the Inutachi as an evil which must be obliterated. Plans had been made to take down the taiijiya village and the village which the monk, hanyou and demonslayer called home. It had nothing to do with Naraku and everything to do with all the youkai this group had killed in their quest for the Shikon no Tama.

The leaders had bided their time. The moving of the hanyou to the taijiya village had thrown their plans for a loop. It had changed their priorities. They had intended to take down the taijiya village Now the village near Edo seemed like a more promising target. They had met the hanyou's sword before and had no desire to all die in one blaze of glory.

Instead they had probed the defenses of the taijiya's village and the hanyou's village. Their attacks against the taijiya village had been beaten back with terrible losses by the hanyou. The humans had come to the wrong conclusion. They thought that getting rid of Inuyasha would somehow end the attacks. Instead, they precipitated the worst attacks even though the attacks themselves were diversions from the attack on hanyou's village

Kohaku noticed the youkai slowly surrounding the fort. It seemed too much of a coincidence that he had sent Inuyasha off with Miroku less than a week before. The attacks began at night. The builders huddled in their huts. They were not fighters.

Kohaku had brought them here to rebuild not to fight. Although they had been through firefights with Inuyasha their present circumstance was altogether different. Now it seemed as if they were fighting for their lives. Before they had been primarily protecting the fort.

The fight swirled around them. Kohaku had a clear choice. He could break and run with Kirara or he could stand and fight. Looking at the builders he knew that he was really alone. The walls were already taken and the demons were rampaging through the village.

He made a decision. The builders would be evacuated. Kirara would be sent to find Miroku and Inuyasha. He would find a place where the demons could only reach him one on one. By the time Kirara reached the builders they were all dead.

The firecat wavered. Could she really leave Kohaku to his fate against the marauding demons or should she take him away from the fort? His orders fought against her need to protect him. She made her decision. Kohaku would go with he liked it or not

She found him barricaded in a burning portion of the fort. Fires had been set by the youkai to force him out. At the same time he was using the fires to force them to fight him in the narrow entrance that he had created. With his mask he could endure the smoke forever, but eventually he would be engulfed in flames.

Seeing his situation., Kirara fought her way through the gauntlet of waiting demons. The flames had no effect on him. At last she made her way to Kohaku. He raised his sickle at her before collapsing. She grabbed in her teeth and flew away leaving the youkai in control of the fort.

He struggled, but slowly regained his senses. Realizing that the day was lost, he mounted her and together they went in search of Miroku and Inuyasha. The nature of the attacks bothered him. Although the youkai were clearly focused on revenge, their attacks almost seemed like a diversion. The question was a diversion from what.

Inuyasha was getting frustrated. He had gone with the monk because he had promised that there would be youkai to fight. Yet they seemed to going in circles. The monk seemed to have no destination in mind. Just wondering from town to town sleeping in inns that had dark cloud removed. Not the youkai exterminations that he was used to.

Finally, Inuyasha could take it no longer. Grabbing the monk by his robe he informed him that he was going back to the taijiya village. Miroku was at his wit's end. He had promised Kohaku that he would divert Inuyasha until the builders completed rebuilding the village from the youaki attacks and Inuyasha's defense of the village.

The search for Inuysaha and Miroku seemed to take forever. Kirara was following a trail that was days old. The only saving grace was that the monk chose to use his old tactics and dawdle in fancy inns which provided food and lodging. Even though he no longer lived hand to mouth, old habits died hard.

After several days of flying Kohaku found the pair lounging outside an elegant mansion. He should have known that his brother-in-law would pick the richest house in the village. Miroku did have expensive tastes after all. He dismounted out of sight of the villagers. No need to raise any alarm about the youkai.

Miroku was shocked when Kohaku and Kirara showed up on his doorstep. He and Inuysaha were just finishing their breakfast when they arrived. Frankly, he had run out of places to go. Inuysaha

was very suspicious since they just seemed to wondering about instead of going directly to the job and taking care of the problem in the most efficient manner.

"Kohaku. What are you doing here?"

"Miroku, I need the two of you to go home now?"

" Why now? Has something happened?"

" The taijiya village was hit while I was there. I escaped after the rest died. The attack seemed to be well coordinated yet more like a diversion than an attack in force "

"What makes you think that?'

" Whereas you deal with the youkai who have settled in human towns and are basically nuisances. I deal with the wild youkai you commonly associated with Naraku. I was trained by my father and sister to know youkai and how to kill them. I intend no slight, but until Inuysaha began fighting at the fort he had not fought against any organized youkai. I fought with Naraku remember. I do know how youkai live. Kagura was my confidante."

" What do you want from us? Surely, the youkai would not stick around the taijiya village waiting for us. I have never heard that youkai had any interest in villages other than destroying them."

" You are right, of course which is why I came to find you. I think we need to go home now. You might call it a hunch, but my instincts have always served me well. I think that there will be an attack on the village where Miroku and Sango live."

Inuysaha stirred at last. He had been uneasy about leaving the slayer's village. Those men would still be alive and the village would still be standing if he had been there instead of going around the countryside fleecing innkeepers and lords out of food and lodging with Miroku's old dodges.

And for what. The taijiya village was in ruin. The story would be spread and they would never find anyone willing to settle in a place targeted by youkai. Worse still was the threat he could feel coming from the forest that bore his name. The scum had not been cleared from the forest since he left. Who knew what evil creatures had multiplied there since he left? It was time to go home.

Kaede could feel the danger coming from the direction of the woods. It reminded her of the times when the youkai had battled Kikyou for the Jewel. The Jewel was gone. Kikyou was gone. Inuysaha and Miroku were off doing god knows what. No one had seen Kohaku since he came to see Miroku.

Rumors were flying. The taiijiya village had burned to the ground with everyone dead. A menace was lurking in Inuyasha's forest. The evil aura which had vanished after Inuyasha's rebirth had reappeared. The woods were no longer safe for man nor bear. Something was lurking there waiting to attack the village.

Kaede had an inkling that whatever was there had waited along time for revenge. Descendants of those Kikyou had killed or maybe creatures just angry that Kagome had made the Jewel disappear. Maybe remnants of Narkau's swarm. Maybe demons who hid themselves from Naraku and were only making their move now.

Whatever it was, it was getting ready to attack the village. The place of refuge needed to be prepared. She and Sango were all that could stand against a demon attack. It had been years since she shot a sacred arrow or used her barrier. Sango had five children to worry about. She was more of a wife and mother than a warrior. Still, they would need her if they were to survive the onslaught.

As if in answer to her prayer Jaken and Ah-Un arrived. Kaede was surprised that Rin was not with them. The only reason that Jaken had been at the village before was to watch over Rin. Why was he here now?

" What brings you here, little youkai?"

"Master Jaken if you please. Lord Sesshoumaru has ordered me to protect this squalid human habitation so that it is safe to bring Rin back here after Lady Kagome delivers her second child.

Apparently he felt danger here the last time he was here. Have you noticed anything?"

"There is an evil aura which permeates the entire forest. Ever since Inuysaha left it had been growing stronger as if it had been waiting for Inuyasha to leave in order to strike. They have not shown themselves yet so we don't know what we are dealing with"

"I will see to Ah-Un "

" Come to my hut when you are done"

Jaken nodded. Lord Sesshoumaru had not told him anything. As usual Lord Sesshoumaru was sending him into battle unprepared. Lord Sesshoumaru would kill him if anything happened to the village. No escaping on Ah-Un. The things he did for Lord Sesshoumaru.

Kaede had just dismissed Jaken when the warning bell began to sound. She ran toward her hut.

Shippou had arrived last night. He had taken the villagers to safety when Naraku had attacked the village. Although his skills had improved, his magic was still mostly illusions. The youkai would simply ignore him and concentrate on killing the villagers. He was their last line of defense.

Jaken heard the bell and took the muzzle off Ah-Un. If youkai were attacking, the horse dragon could be useful in with its lightning attacks. The village was defended by an elderly miko, a fox child, a pregnant taijiya. They were going to need all the fire power they could muster. Better to use Ah-Un and explain to Lord Sesshoumaru than die.

Shippou had protested his being consigned with the women and children. Kaede had finally convinced him by telling him that he would be the last line of defense between the innocent and the youkai. He would be the one protecting Miroku and Sango's five children. Nothing would happen to them while he was on guard.

Sango squeezed into her skintight taijiya outfit. It had been so long since she had fought that just the act of putting on her battle gear was a strain. She was just beginning to show her latest pregnancy. The monk had too much time on his hands. He had been too frisky and she had been too needy. Someday she would have to tell him no, but the sex was so good that she could hardly refuse. Now she was paying the price.

Hiraikotsu felt so heavy. Once it had felt like part of her hand. Now she could barely heft it with both. She could feel the youkai stirring. It was nice to know that they would still fight for her after being laid aside for so long. Her senses had dulled some from disuse, but even she could sense the youkai. If only Kohaku and Miroku were here to guard her back. Unfortunately they were playing nursemaid for Inuysaha. They just had to hope that she and Kaede could stop the attack by themselves.

She worried about her children. In the eight years that she had been here the youkai had never attacked. She felt safe here. All the memories of the taijiya village rushed back to her. Her family had died there and at Hitomi Castle. She was determined that it should never happen again. Kohaku was back and making a name for himself as a taijiya. Miroku and the five children were her family now. She would do anything to protect them.

They had cried when Shippou came for them. Her cheeks were still red. She needed anger. It made her fight fiercer when she had someone to protect. She would never let the bastards win. They would not get to her angels while she had life in her. Shippou better not let any youkai past him or there would be hell to pay. Time for battle

Jaken, Ah-Un, Kaede and Sango met in front of Kaede's hut. Sango indicated how they should deploy. Kaede would try to create a barrier to keep the women and children from being detected.

She would be protected by the human men. Jaken and Ah-Un would anchor the line, while Sango would roam wherever she was needed. It was hard to believe that the battle of her life depended upon an imp, a kitsune and elderly miko, but it was all the hard and it would have to do.

As soon as the sun set they came. Theirs was the power of darkness Even the moon was cloaked in darkness. The vanguard swept in too fast for the eyes to see. The village was burning within seconds.

Sango recovered in an instant. Hiraikotsu swallowed entire companies of demons as it ripped through the ranks. Jaken took to the air with Ah-Un. It gave him a better view of the situation. He was able to fly to the rescue where he was needed.

The most hard pressed were the old miko and her humans. The barrier was pressed back until it was clear to all where the safe house was located. The barrier weakened. As it weakened. the humans were exposed to the wrath of the youkai.

Their screams made it harder for Kaede to concentrate on her barrier, but she knew that if she did not it would fall and they all would die. Sango joined the defense since the entire perimeter had fallen. Jaken and Ah-Un hovered overhead providing air cover.

Sango could feel Kaede wavering. Soon the barrier would fall and her babies would die. She fought like a woman possessed. Overhead Jaken was finding a hard time finding targets. The youkai were pressed against the barrier. Soon there would nothing left of the village Lord Sesshoumaru had sent him to guard.

Just when things seemed bleakest hundreds of kitsune appeared surrounding the youkai. The demons turned en masse to meet the threat. When they did, they discovered the Kitsune were merely illusions. One by one they winked out.

The youkai turned back only to face the imp, the dragon and the demon slayer. When they moved away from the barrier, they became excellent targets for the counter attack. They wavered and would have broken, but several larger youkai appeared from the woods and began forcing them to retreat against the demon slayer.

Jaken saw that the demon slayer was in trouble. The horse dragon swooped low over the crowd pressed against the barrier. Sango protested, but even she could see that she could not survive against the sea of demons which were crowding against her.

They lofted above demons just in to see the morning sun greeting them. Just at that moment the barrier dropped and the old miko fell to the ground. The remaining human males stood guard over her, but they knew that without the barrier they were as good as dead.

A five-fingered swath of death tore into the leaders. Turning the youkai heard the scream of "Wind Scar" as they were hid with another killing blow Sango saw her husband and brother swoop in on Kirara and join the battle.

They chased the youkai into Inuyasha's Forest until they ran out of things to kill. When they returned they were shocked at what they found. Not a single hut was left standing. Not a single man who had fought was left alive.

Youkai carcasses were thick against the place where the old miko had raised her barrier. Sango bent over Kaede. Her breathing was labored and she struggled to survive against the stress that her old body had endured. Sango looked at Jaken. Would Kaede survive a trip to Kyushu?

The survivors were wandering around the village calling out for their dead loved ones. Here they would find an arm. Over there was a leg. A head caught in the horror of death. Their homes were wrecked. All the men were dead. Who would care for them now?

Sango clutched at her little ones. She had come so close to losing them. The whys could come later. All she needed to feel now was touch of her children as she held them in her arms. The children squirmed and were embarrassed. They could not possibly understand how close they had come to death.

Sango thanked whatever kami watched over them that she and children had survived. Never would she take them for granted again. They might hate her, but she intended to keep them at home for a long as she could. She might teach them how to defend themselves against demons, but never would they become taijiya if she could help it.

Miroku arrived to hugs from his little family. Many of the women openly glared at Sango when she hugged Miroku. All their men had fought and died. Miroku did not. Now he was alive while their husbands were dead. It hardly seemed fair. Sango and Miroku were outsiders. In the minds of the survivors xenophobia was running rampant.

Kohaku watched Inuysaha and Miroku began to dig the graves for the men who died. He remembered the line of graves in the taijiya village. The scourge that had killed his family had destroyed another town. Rebuilding the taijiya village had been a mistake. All it did was invite the demons back to finish the job. He had created a target for their hatred

It occurred to him that he had taken the most important defender of this village and the taiijiya village away at the worst time. He convinced himself that if Inuysaha had been here instead of out with Miroku where he sent him all the men of the village would still be alive. Instead, the taijiya village and this village were burned because he wanted his childhood home back. No ones life was worth that.

Now he had to go bury the dead. in the demon slayer village. They died for his sins No sense in involving Inuysaha and Miroku It was not their fault Once the dead were laid to rest he could return to his solitary life of slaying demons. He had tried to drag others into his dream and had paid the price. Vowing to kill every last demon involved in the raids he took off on Kirara into the west.

Sango began to organize the women. Somehow they would have to provide for them now that their men were gone. The task facing her was enormous. The granaries had been torched. None of the huts were left standing. It was only her time fighting Naraku that had built her character. She had lived for days marching without food. A little hardship would do them all good.

The women and children were sent to scavenge any food and cooking utensils that they could muster. Such a task would keep them busy and keep them minds off their troubles. Sango looked at Kaede. She had always looked to the elderly miko for advice. The miko was in no condition to answer. Sango wondered how long Kaede would survive without care. They could either cart her to Edo or fly her to the Western Shiro where Kagome and Rin could care for her.

"Jaken can you take Kaede to the Western Shiro?"

Jaken was surprised at the question. The taijiya normally ignored him or insulted him. " It would difficult for me to hold a woman of such girth"

Sango acknowledged that he was probably right. It was too bad that Kohkau was not here. He could have done so. Come to think of it where were Kohaku and Kirara? They had never returned from chasing down the youkai as they scattered into Inuysaha's Forest. She would ask Miroku and Inuysaha when they finished digging the graves. She decided to send Jaken off by himself.

"Jaken, can you bring back Kagome and Rin to help with Kaede?"

Jaken sputtered " Lady Kagome is with child. The Lord will never let her leave the Western Shiro. Rin is assisting her with Toga during her pregnancy."

Sango weighed her options. Kaede could not could not come. Rin had eight years experience watching Kaede. She might not be a miko, but she was the best she had in these circumstances.

"Bring Rin. I am sure if you tell Kagome and Rin Kaede's condition, Sesshoumaru will let Rin go."

Jaken nodded. He was eager to leave the village. He had risked his life to defend these humans Leaving seemed the best option. With any luck Lord Sesshoumaru would allow to stay at the Western Shiro and not have to return to the village. As he flew out of sight, Sango thanked him for all he had done for them. Without him and Ah-Un they never would have survived.

She now turned her attention to the funeral. Inuysaha and Miroku had finished digging the graves. It was time to put the men to rest. Miroku said a few words. The women and children put flowers on each grave. It was finished. Hard to believe that so many lives could be summed up in so few looked around for Kohaku

"Miroku, where is Kohaku?"

Mirokus looked at Inuysaha. Kohaku had his own ghosts to bury. Now was not the time for Sango to become angry over Kohaku. They had just buried all the able-bodied men in the village.

From what Kohaku had told them the demon slayer village had been burned to the ground with no survivors. Time to let the dead rest

"Kohaku told us that he had to take care of some unfinished business at your village."

Miroku sold his story well. Sango looked to see if there was something he was hiding, but she could not tell. She nodded and accepted his explanation. The dead had been buried. It was time for the living to survive if they could.


	13. Rin Redux

Title Rin Redux

Author landofthekwt

Prompt un_love_you 2, I was wrong about you.

Chapter 13 of Left Behind

Word Count 5547

Pairing Inuyasha/Rin

Warning none

Summary Rin returns to the village

Sesshoumaru stared out the window after dismissing Jaken. The report had been disturbing. Coordinated attacks smacked of planning. The attackers may have been mindless drones created from the battlefields of the Kanto, but they had been led by demons who knew strategy and tactics.

It disturbed him that the attacks had been against separate villages miles apart both with a single common thread. His brother had been the defender of both villages. The attacks had come while he was away. Someone was observing his brother. The intent was not to kill Inuyasha, but to destroy things that were important to him.

He should just cut his ties with the dead village. From what Jaken said, all the men were dead. The old miko was near death. He certainly could not allow Kagome to go into such a danger zone. The question was whether he could or should send Rin into such a dangerous situation.

He still wanted Rin to return to humanity. The old miko's village had represented the best opportunity until now. Now the village was a shambles. The old miko was at death's door. The village itself was threatened because of its connection to his brother.

The better course would be to let the village die. Without men it had no future. The women and children could not defend it against attack. If the village was threatened by demons only Inuyasha could protect them. Could he rely on his brother to protect Rin?

Her anger had forced Inuyasha out of the village. Without Inuyasha the village could not defend itself. Somehow Rin and Inuyasha would have to come to an understanding. He wanted to send Rin back to the village. The only way Rin could be safe in the village was if Inuyasha were constantly on guard.

Somehow Rin would have to be convinced to go back to the village and tolerate Inuyasha. He could order her to do so, but they would still bicker and Rin would force out Inuyasha again.

Kagome was the only one who could talk to her about Inuyasha. Once Kagome had been in love with Inuyasha. They had fought, but still managed to find love.

While he had no desire to have Rin mate Inuyasha. He did need her to tolerate him and allow him to guard her so long as she was in the village. Kagome was a woman. She understood Rin's feelings better than he did. She understood Rin's anger about Inuyasha's part in ending her relationship with Kohaku. Without her insight they would not have been able to defuse Rin's jealousy of Kagome's relationship with Sesshomaru.

He sent Jaken to bring Kagome. Rin needed to go because she wanted to help Kaede and the villagers with whom she lived for eight years not because she thought that Sesshoumaru required it of her. He now understood her fear of being left behind. It might be necessary for him to go with her if that was the only way to secure her cooperation.

Kagome responded to the summons though not as quickly as he might have wished. Toga had been left with Rin who seemed to have found a way to handle the young hanyou Sesshoumaru looked up at Kagome when she entered his study and nodded. He still had not learned how to smile, but she knew how he felt.

"The old miko has been injured and all the men of the village were killed in a demon attack. I need to send Rin to care for the old woman."

"What does that have to do with me?"

:" I need you to talk to Rin. I need her to stay there with Inuyasha as her bodyguard. After everything that has happened she may think that I am leaving her behind. I need you to tell her that she should make up with Inuyasha for her own safety and reassure her that I will not leave her behind."

Kagome stared at Sesshoumaru for a minute and laughed. " Can't take the heat from a little girl, Sesshoumaru. Rin loves you and would do anything you asked her to do."

" I do not want to force her to go. If I force her to go, she will never forgive me. She will take her grievance against me out on Inuyasha and the old miko. I want her to go because she wants to."

"Yet you want to trick her. You want to make her think that it is her decision when you have already planned out her return I will not be a party to this sham. Rin's place in the village was your doing. Her place by Inuyasha's side was your doing. Have you ever asked what she wants?

Just tell her what has happened and let her make her own decision. I know is it hard not to be in control, but I am sure that Rin will do the right thing."

"I am just used to telling people what to do and having them obey or doing it myself. I hate not being in control"

An evil grin crossed Kagome's face. "Trust not control is what is important in any relationship.

Rin trusts you. You do not need to control her"

Sessshoumaru searched her face. He had a bad feeling that he would regret his revelations about his need to be in control to Kagome His need to be in control was sure to be tested by her. The unknown made him nervous. Since he did not know what she was planning, he was near panic. He was sure that he was playing right into her hands.

Sesshoumaru dismissed her wondering what he had gotten himself into. All he wanted Kagome to do was to convince Rin to go to Kaede guarded by Inuyasha. Instead, he would have to let Rin make the decision. . Amazing how he had never been in control. .

Lady Kagome had said that Lord Sesshoumaru wanted to see her. She had not said two words to him since the day she confessed her love to him. Since that day she had been struggling to return to the good graces of Lord Sesshoumaru and Lady Kagome. They seemed to forgive her for everything that she had done and said.

Lady Kagome even seemed to forgive her for wanting to replace her at Lord Sesshoumaru's side. It boggled her mind that she understood what Rin felt and yet permitted her to stay close to Lord Sesshoumaru. Her anger toward Kagome was beginning to cool. It had been replaced by a grudging respect. Lady Kagome did make Lord Sesshoumaru happy Toga was surely a product of their love. Jaken saw her into Lord Sesshoumaru's study.

"Rin, I have news from the village of the old miko."

Rin was uneasy. She was still angry about her time in the village. It meant being alone, a stranger, unloved and far away from Lord Sesshoumaru. Most of all it meant having your best friend betray you about a matter of the heart. All that was left for her was Miroku and Sango and their children and Kaede.

"The village was attacked by demons. The old miko is gravely injured. All the buildings have been destroyed and all the men are dead."

"How could this happen? Where was Inuyasha?"

"Inuyasha was hunting demons with Miroku. He has been at the slayer's village since you left at the invitation of Kohaku. He and the monk arrived just in time to fight off the remaining demons."

"Is there anything else?"

"The slayer's village was destroyed. again."

"Why was Kaede not brought here?"

"She was too gravely injured to move Jaken flew on Ah-Un to get help for her. The slayer tried to get Jaken to bring Kagome, but Kagome is with child. The situation is too dangerous to risk her."

Rin thought about Kaede. The woman had been her mother and her grandmother over the last eight had deserted her just when she was most needed. She did not have Kagome's miko healing abilities, but she knew all Kaede's herbal medicines. It meant going back to the village. Being left behind again. Most of all it meant dealing with Inuyasha. But she knew that she owed it to Kaede to try since she was all they had

" I will go, Lord Sesshoumaru."

"Get plenty of sleep. You and I leave at dawn."

Rin cried as she stole from the nursery. The feeling of loss as she kissed a sleeping Toga goodbye was palpable. Hopefully, she would be back in a few weeks. As soon as Grandma Kaede was back on her feet. She would take just enough to get by and no more. Grandma Kaede was a rock.

Nothing could shake her. Surely, she would understand that Rin had to move on. She found Sesshoumaru waiting for her on one of the Shiro's mighty towers. He seemed lost in thought as if he were debating the wisdom of the venture. She smiled at him and he nodded. Taking her into his arms, they dissolved into his energy form. Faster and safer. No danger of falling. Sesshoumaru was always sensible.

In no time at all they were in what remained of Kaede's village. What she saw shocked her. Not one building was still standing. In the middle of the village was a graveyard. Women were still performing basic chores as best they could. Children were still playing, but a pall hung over the entire community.

Rin wanted to leave and never come back. It reminded her of the day Kouga's pack had massacred her village. The day she died and the day she was resurrected as Lord Sesshoumaru's. The best day of her life. Her resolve stiffened. If she could survive death, she could survive anything.

Sango ran over to her and hugged her. "I am so glad you are here, Rin. Kaede has still not woken up. We need you now more than ever."

Rin nodded and accompanied the slayer to the emergency shelter. It was here that the women and children had survived the demon attack thanks to Kaede's barrier and the lives of the village men. She wondered what the women would do now that all of the men were gone. Could they sustain the village all by themselves?

She laughed to herself when she thought about Lord Sesshoumaru's grand purpose in placing her in the village in the first place. The daiyoukai had supposed that she would learn to be human simply by being with other humans. The truth was that she continued to live apart from humans all the time she was with Kaede.

The present situation made everything worse. She had always been the helper. Kaede had been the real mover and shaker. Kaede birthed the babies, healed the sick and bandaged the had been her helper, her gofer, her Girl Friday. When Rin needed her most Kaede was dead to the world. Only Rin could bring her back to life.

Rin was shocked when she saw Kaede. She remembered Kohaku and how he had survived without eating or drinking after he had succumbed to the Jewel. Kaede's face was ashen. Her breathing was labored. Rin knew that she was the only person that stood between the person she loved like a grandmother and death.

She took charge. Sango was instructed to boil water. Rin went in search of the herbal remedies stocked in the old miko's hut. The hut was missing a wall, its roof and the door, but Rin discovered to her relief that jars where the herbs were stored were still intact. She returned to the shelter and began crushing the herbs into the hot water.

Waiting for the tea to cool, Rin began to peel clothing off the unconscious woman. She wondered what Sango and the others had been doing while Kaede slept. Her clothes were dirty and sweaty.

Rin had never seen Kaede unclad, but circumstances required it. When Rin finished stripping Kaede she found what she had feared Kaede had been infected by jyaki from the attacking demons.

What she needed was a could treat the physical, but not the spiritual. Only a miko like Kagome, Kaede or Kikyou could treat this condition. She called for Sango to enter and showed what she had found. Someone should have gone for help days ago instead of leaving Kaede to suffer from her injuries. Sango immediately left for the closest shrine to Kaede's village. Hopefully they had a real miko not some shrine maiden who was versed in dancing the Kagura.

Rin busied herself with tea. One of the women held Kaede's nose while Rin poured the medicine down her throat. The good news was that Kaede swallowed. She had been afraid that the old lady would gag on the tea. Instead, the tea would begin working on her. All Rin could do now was sit beside Kaede and wait.

Sometime in the middle of the night, Sango returned with the miko. They found Rin asleep with her head resting on Kaede's stomach. Sango picked her up and moved her to tatami mat in the shelter. The miko immediately went to work. She was impressed with what Rin had done with the traditional medicines. They seemed to have slowed the jyaki.

When Rin had passed her, she had felt a touch of the holy. It caused the miko to wonder whether the young woman had ever been tested at a temple. From what she could see the girl was the old miko's apprentice. Yet she used only the methods that any doctor might use. Had she never been to a temple or received any instruction from the old miko in using her powers to heal.

If the old miko survived, she would talk to her about sending the girl to the temple in Edo for instruction. Holy powers were a gift and should never be wasted. It was a wonder that the girl was not already married. Her purity would lost to them forever. Maybe the kami had brought her here to rescue this girl.

The miko could feel a strong pulse as Sesshoumaru strode into the shelter. She shivered from the strong youki she felt from the daiyoukai. Looking up into the face of death she knew that he could kill her without batting an eye. Why was he here? The slayer had not mentioned him. She merely told her that the old miko had been overcome while maintaining a barrier against a demon attack..

" Where is Rin?"

"The young girl? She was exhausted and fell asleep. The slayer took her away so that she could rest."

Sesshoumaru spoke sharply to the miko " Keep the old miko alive." turned and left her bewildered. Why should a daiyoukai care if an elderly miko lived or died. His words were clearly a threat. The implication being that if her charge died, she would die too. Given the impetus for survival she redoubled her efforts. To save the old miko.

Sesshoumaru wandered through the shelter until he found the mat on which Rin lay. He motioned for Sango to leave them. The slayer nodded and left them alone. Sesshoumaru spent the night with her. He wondered how Rin had come to be so exhausted merely from giving medicine to Kaede. Rin shivered in her sleep. Sesshoumaru laid mokomoko sama on her. Immediately, she stopped shivering and a smile crept over her face.

The morning sun in her eyes awakened Rin. Shading her eyes, she was shocked when she gazed into the golden eyes of her savior. She started to get up, but the mokomoko sama made it difficult. Sesshoumaru lifted the fluffy object off her and tossed it over his shoulder.

"How long have you been here? , Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"I watched over you all night, Rin"

Rin blushed. It made her happy that the object of her affections would care so much about her that he would spend the night caring for her. Even offering to warm her with a part of his own body. Her reverie was interrupted when Sango entered the room and announced to tell Rin that the miko wanted her to come to her.

Rin suddenly realized that Sango must have undressed her for bed. All she had on was white cotton under garments. How does one tell a daiyoukai that he needed to turn around? He had seen her in all shapes of undress over the past eight years. She motioned to Sango who retrieved her clothes. Clearly, Sesshoumaru was not moved so she quickly dressed and left the room.

When she arrived the miko looked up at her smiling and pointing at Kaede. To Rin's surprise Kaede smiled back at her. Rin burst into tears trying to hug Kaede. The miko restrained her and admonished her that Kaede was still weak. Rin bowed and sank to her knees. Kaede reached out and caressed the top of her head. Things surely were going to be all right.

After a few minutes the miko took her leave deciding to allow the old miko and her apprentice to have time alone. She found Sesshoumaru watching the activities of the village women. Suddenly feeling emboldened she approached the daiyoukai. Something needed to be done about the girl before the old miko died. The demon seemed to have some connection to her. Perhaps he was the one to approach about her future.

"Pardon me, Lord. I am called Hana. I am a miko attached to the Musashi Mitake Shrine located on Mt. Mitake. some distance to the east of here A slayer came to the shrine and asked for someone who could heal a miko struck down by demonic jyaki. I was sent because I was the most experienced in dealing with demonic afflictions. I was surprised to find a young woman with a holy aura already treating the miko using kampo medicines. You seem to have an interest in the girl and the miko. My question for you is why has this girl not been trained as a miko."

Sesshoumaru stared in disbelief. Who was this person who had the effrontery to accost him regarding Rin. She might have cured the old miko, but that was what he expected her to do. Nothing gave her the right to question his decisions regarding Rin.

" My mate is a miko. Neither she nor the old miko have ever indicated that Rin had the slightest bit of holy power. I have known her for nine years. Don't you think I would have noticed such power in my presence? If neither I nor the mikos were aware of her having holy powers how is that you who have known her for only a few hours could have noticed what we did not?"

The miko was troubled. Surely, she had touched a sensitive area. It astounded her that a daiyoukai would marry a miko. Their powers were diametrically opposed to one another. Creatures of light and darkness. Any children of such a union would be hanyou. Abominations to all and tolerated by none. How could such a thing have happened?

"What is the relation of you and the girl?"

"Rin is mine."

" What do you mean?"

"She died and I brought her back to live with Tenseiga. Since that day Rin has been mine. She may be in this village learning how to live with humans, but that does not alter her relation to me.

I went to Hell for her. She is more important than anything other than my mate and son. In some ways she is more special because she is the first person that I cared about."

The miko was surprised. The demon actually cared for the girl. Maybe even loved her. She had been trained to kill demons. They were creatures to be feared. The idea that humans and demons could be friends, lovers, mates, fathers and daughters had never crossed her mind. It made her hesitant to proceed with her original plan, but she barreled ahead heedless of the consequences.

"I know you care for her. Don't you want what is best for her? If you knew that she had miko powers which could be developed with training, wouldn't you want her to reach her potential. I could take her to the temple and teach her what she needs to know."

Sesshoumaru stared at the miko " You know nothing. Rin wants to be happy. For the past eight years I have been trying to make her happy by allowing her to live with humans. Still she is not happy because she would rather be with me. As much as I care for her, I know that she can never be with me. She must find as much happiness with humans as she can. For a short time she thought that she would be happily married to a slayer since it would take her out of this village. Then she wanted to be with me. She has been my son's nanny for the past few months. When she learned of the old miko's injuries, she eagerly rushed to her side. She sees the woman as a grandmother not as a miko. How would she be happier as a miko? She would never have the children she desires. My mate rejected the attempt to make her a miko. She married my brother and later mated me, but still retained her untrained powers. If Rin could be as happy as Kagome., I would give her my blessing, but I will not yoke Rin into a lifetime of service. I care too much for her."

Knowing that any further discussion with the daiyoukai would be fruitless,the miko bit her tongue. She wanted desperately to talk with Kaede and Rin. A plan was forming. Her departure would be delayed until the old miko was well enough to resume her duties. She hoped to be able to convince Kaede and Rin that Rin's future lay in the temple where she would be trained as a miko.

A din interrupted her thoughts. A demon slayer was leading a group of men into the village. All the women stopped and stared, daring to hope. They finally stopped in front of the emergency shelter. Rin peeked out to seek what was going on. Inuyasha and Miroku stopped their work on temporary housing to gawk at the men that Kohaku had brought with him.

Rin stared at Kohaku. She had not seen him since their ill-fated courtship. He turned his head to avoid her gaze. The time was not right for such matters. The workers needed to be fed and lodging provided for the night. They were going to be here for a long time. He hoped that many of them would stay and marry the women who had been widowed

Kohaku bowed to Sesshoumaru " Lord Sesshoumaru, it is good to see you again. I am glad that you have come to assist the village in its time of need. I am sure that Kaede will be glad to see Rin again."

"Hn" was Sesshoumaru's only response. The boy dared to speak to him after he had made it clear that he did not want him anywhere near Rin. He must have a death wish. Walking forward toward the slayer with deadly intent only to be stopped in his tracks by Rin who placed herself between the slayer and the daiyoukai.

"We are grateful for your help, Kohaku. Aren't we Lord Sesshoumaru? I was wondering how the village would be rebuilt with only women and children. Isn't this what you wanted Lord Sesshoumaru. For the village to be rebuilt so that I would have a place to live while I assisted Grandma Kaede.."

Sesshoumaru faltered. He hated to admit it, but Rin had outflanked him. The workers would indeed provide the model community that he could place Rin into. He nodded to Kohaku. The workers began working on setting up temporary housing while the women busied themselves with preparing a meal for the men. Just what he wanted, just not the way he wanted. He would have to be happy that Rin would have a place to live.

Hana saw her chance. She hurried back the place where Kaede was sleeping. When she awoke Hana wanted to be the first one to speak to her. Nothing could be more important than finding a miko. Spiritual powers did not exactly grow on trees.

The devastation in the village showed the effect that the wars were having on the youkai population. Naraku had devastated youkai populations and human populations alike. His use of the youkai in suicide attacks against the Inutachi had kept in check the mindless youkai produced by the wars. Now the wars flourished and so did the youkai.

This village was the perfect example of what could happen if defenders could not be found for the villages scattered Japan. Mikos were the best defense against youkai. Purification from a single miko could wipe out thousands of youkai in one sweep. No wonder youkai hated them so much.

Hana was not surprised that this village being the home of Kikyou and the Inutachi had been targeted. People tended to forget the most dangerous youkai were those who could walk among them as men. The daiyoukai was a prime example. Appearing as a Japanese lord, he could probably kill the combined armies of the Japanese lords all by himself.

Kaede looked up when Hana entered the room. She looked questioningly at her " Who are you?"

" I am Hana a miko from the Musashi Mitake Shrine. The slayer brought me here to save you from the jyaki which was consuming your body. I was successful You are out of danger but I intend to stay until you are back on your feet."

" Thank you for your help. If there is anything you need while you are here you just need to ask"

Hana leaped at the offer. " I would like to train Rin at the temple."

Kaede was taken aback " Rin is not a miko."

" But she has holy power. I could feel it as I passed her. She should not be boiling herbs and preparing poultices. Those can be done by anyone. She should be on the front line against the youkai onslaught. You have seen first hand what they can do. Your power was not sufficient to fend them off. It took the two slayers, a monk, two demons and a half demon to fend them off.

They will not always be around to save you. Rin must be trained Why have you not done so?"

" The decision is not mine. Rin is the ward of Lord Sesshoumaru, the Lord of the West. She was entrusted to me to prepare her to rejoin humanity. Rin wants a family. I have spent my whole life serving the people of this village. My sister died fighting youkai. I would not condemn Rin to that life unless she wants to."

"Can I talk to Rin?"

" You are taking your life in your own hands. As I said what happens to Rin is not up to me. It is Lord Sesshoumaru's decision. Rin is like a granddaughter to me. If it was up to me, I would say no."

" I will take my chances." Hana muttered as she exited the room

As much as Rin hated the thought of seeing Inuyasha again, she knew that she could not put it off. If the village was to be defended, he had to be there. It was clear from what Kohaku had said that something had watched the slayer's village and Kaede's village and waited until Inuyasha left to attack.

There was no doubt that the attacks were coordinated. It was not just mindless youkai. There was an evil intelligence behind the attacks. The attacks troubled her. They seemed to be attacking places connected to the Inutachi. Was it an enemy of them or just one of the group? Why had they waited till Inuyasha was gone to attack.

The fact she was partially responsible for Inuyasha being banished from the village made her feel guilty. If Inuyasha had been here the men of the village would not have died. If only. It was too late to take back what she had said and done. She must ensure that Inuyasha was there for the villagers in the future. Standing at the base of Goshinboku she yelled " Come down, Inuyasha. I made ramen for you."

Kagome had shown her how to make it. She had told Rin that it was a sure fire way to get Inuyasha to come and do whatever she wanted him to do. Rin figured it was just what she needed at the present time.

Sure enough Inuyasha leaped out of the tree. Rin held out the ramen to him. He slurped the noodles done with the aid of his chopsticks in nothing flat and held out his bowl as if asking for more. Rin laughed. Inuyasha begging her for more ramen was absurd. That a fearsome beast like Inuyasha should beg a little girl for ramen was ridiculous.

"What's so funny?'

"The mighty Inuyasha begging little Rin for food."

" Well do I get more?"

"Only if you are good"

Inuyasha's ears went back against his head when she said this. " I 'm sorry.:" he mumbled.

"What did you say? You will have to speak up or I will not be able to give you any more ramen."

" I am sorry. OK"

"What exactly are you sorry for?"

" I am sorry I hurt you. I should have realized that you wanted to marry Kohaku. You deserve a chance at happiness. I should have let you have it."

" Yes, I do. Remember that in the future before you make any rash decisions. It hurt most I thought you were my friend. I thought you understood what it was like to be left behind. I thought you at least would want me to be happy."

" Rin, you have been my best friend since Kagome left. You are right I do understand what it is like to be left behind. You had a chance for happiness and I spoiled it. I should have been the one helping you achieve happiness. If you will give me another chance, I will try not to betray your trust again. Friends?"

Rin seemed to ponder his request and then grinned at him. " Your ramen depends on your good faith."

" I would do anything for ramen."

They walked back to the shelter side-by-side. It was if they had never been apart. The ease of their friendship had returned. Rin prepared a second bowl of ramen for Inuyasha. She started toward Kaede's room when it occurred to her that Inuyasha was the person Kaede had known the longest.

They would probably both benefit from such a visit. Both were lonely and did not have many real friends in the village. As she was turning to ask Inuyasha if he wished to see Kaede she felt a tap on the shoulder. Looking up she saw a middle-aged woman in miko's outfit.

"Rin, I need to talk to you."

"And you are?"

"I am Hana, a miko attached to the Musashi Mitake Shrine. I believe that you show great promise as a miko. Your holy power can be felt by any trained miko. Your mentor acknowledged it. When I asked her why she did not she told me that the decision was Lord Sesshoumaru's. I know that he is very protective of you, but we need you now. Humanity must be protected against youkai. Come with me to the shrine and I will train you to be an instrument against the youkai."

Rin was shocked. She had never imagined that she might have holy powers. Neither Kaede nor Kagome had ever intimated as much. She wondered how everyone would feel if she suddenly went off to train. Certainly she had no desire to be a miko. Kaede knew that and had probably told this miko about her desire to have a family

The miko's primary focus seemed to be on ridding the world of youkai. Rin had grown up among youkai. She found youkai better company than humans. Apparently she had already talked to Lord Sesshoumaru. It was clear that he did not approve. If her Lord was against such a plan so was she. If she was anything, she was loyal to Lord Sesshoumaru.

"If Kaede and Lord Sesshoumaru are against my training at the temple, how can I oppose is like my grandmother. Lord Sesshoumaru is my father. I will obey their wishes. If you wish to train me here and Kaede and Lord Sesshoumaru were not opposed then I would consider it. Otherwise, I am not interested.


	14. Together Again

Title Together Again

Author landofthekwt

Rating PG-13

Prompt You'll do (Unlove You 21)

Word Cout 5550

Warning none

Summary Rin and Inuyasha resume their friendship

They were able to get along with Hana for the most part until it became time to go to bed. Rin felt that she belonged with Kaede. In her mind what happened to Kaede was her fault. If she had never left, this never would have happened. Kaede was her burden.

Hana wandered into the room in the shelter where Kaede was housed. Now that it was dark, it seemed so small. The girl was hovering over the old miko. Rightfully, that was her place. She was only healer here

The girl was nothing but potential, but at the moment they needed every resource at hand. At the moment the Lords of Japan were feeding the youkai frenzy which threatened to consume humanity.

They were so blind that they did not realize that their greed and hate was fueling the revival of the lesser youkai which had been depleted by Naraku only eight years ago. The temple bells rang

then but now grew silent.

She could see the heroes of that war for herself. The great daiyouai who had prevented Narkau from regenerating had returned to his ancestral home in Kyushu to raise a family with the Shikon Miko. Kikyou had passed on. The hanyou was now a mere guard dog.

That was perhaps the most disappointing news. The reincarnation of the Jewel Guardian, Kikyou had rid the world of Naraku and the Jewel Instead of finishing the crusade to exterminate youkai,

she had married a hanyou and mated with a daiyoukai. She had been the flower of purity now tainted by youkai couplings.

The monk killed minor youkai for profit with his wits instead of his wind tunnel. His wife, the last of the taijiya now chased children instead of exterminating youkai. They were pitiful. Not even able to defend their own village against swarms of minor youkai. How could they save Japan from the red menace when they could not even save themselves.

In her mind this village was already a casualty of war. Instead of rebuilding it, the women should be herded down to Edo where a thriving human population could grow with the new additions. This village should be abandoned so that its defenders could be released to defend humanity.

As she was preparing a place to sleep Inuyasha walked into the room and plopped down by the door.

" Out demon." yelled Hana.

Inuyasha stared at the miko as if she was insane. Not since his time with Kikyou had him been excluded because he was a hanyou. Now some strange miko had the nerve to exclude him from his place. Kaede had never excluded him. He had always been welcome here. Bristling he refused to budge.

"Remove yourself or I will purify you."

" I would like to see you try."

Kaede raised her hand " Inuyasha is our friend. His place is guarding us."

Hana huffed " He can do it outside. I will not stay under the same roof with such filth."

Kaede quickly thought of a solution " Rin, take Inuyasha outside. He can stand guard outside."

They exited. When they were gone, Kaede laid into Hana " Inuyasha is my friend. He was my sister's lover and the husband of the Shikon Miko. He has defended this village against youkai

and will continue to do so. If I have a choice between your presence and Inuyasha's, I would prefer his."

Hana did not respond. She had no desire to cross the old miko. Her aid would be essential in convincing Rin to come with her. Until then she would bide her time and stifle her natural instincts to purify youkai.

" I am sorry you have to stay out here, Inuyasha. If it was up to me, I would let you stay."

"Thanks, kid. It does not matter one way or another. I am just used to be staying with Kaede. I am not going anywhere. I will be right out here if you need me. It is not like I need to sleep or anything."

Rin sighed. Why was this so hard? " I appreciate you being here after what happened between us.

Lord Sesshoumaru intends to leave me here again even though the village is in ruins. I volunteered when I learned of Grandma Kaede's condition. She has been the mother and grandmother to me for the past eight years"

Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably. Rin's concern about Kaede struck close to home. If he had not left when he did, Kaede would not have been injured. He had been selfish thinking only of his hurt and trying to avoid the wrath of the Inutachi for his treatment of Rin. He and Rin had left the village because of what he had done to Rin, but it was Kaede that suffered. A thought occurred to him and he finally spoke breaking the silence.

" Who is that miko and what does she want?"

The question brought Rin back to her senses. " She came from a shrine in the mountains. I sent Sango there because I knew that I could not heal the jyaki wounds that Grandma Kaede suffered defending the village from the demons. Ever since she got here, she has been trying to convince Lord Sesshoumaru and Grandma Kaede that I should go with her to be trained as a miko."

It was Inuyasha's turn to be startled " You are a mko?"

Rin laughed " Don't worry. Lord Sesshoumaru and Grandma Kaede are against I have noi

intention. of leaving with her. I know that your own experiences with miko have been bad. I certainly would not want to add to it."

Listening to Rin was good therapy after all the time they spent apart. It was nice to find someone who was open and honest. Someone who was not afraid of telling her own feelings or saying exactly what she felt. In fact he lost track of his surroundings until he felt a tug on his arm.

and looked up to see Sesshoumaru.

"Good night Rin. I will see you before I leave tomorrow. Right now I need to talk to Inuyasha."

Both looked up. Rin with a smile bowed and left. Inuyasha was left with his mouth wide open. Sesshoumaru had surprised him. Something that had never happened before and if he had anything to say about never would again.

"Close your mouth, Inuyasha. Otherwise, people will realize what a slack jawed moron you really are."

The insult helped Inuyasha recover. One could always depend upon Sesshoumaru. " What do you want bastard?"

"As I said, I am leaving in the morning. Some of us have responsibilities and cannot simply lie around in trees all day sleeping. I need to know that if I leave Rin here that she will be protected against whatever may try to harm whether human or demon, miko or daiyoukai. You have the weaponry now to deal with any threat. What I need to know is if you will be here for Rin"

"Rin is my friend. I would never let any harm come to her."

"And yet you left her."

"Only because she told me to leave. She was not in any danger at the Western Shiro I was only allowed to come back here because the village had been destroyed and they needed someone to protect them."

" So you will stay here now."

"Of course. My friend's Miroku and Sango and their children are still here. Kaede is still here. Now Rin is here. So long as I have someone to protect here, I will stay here. From what I understand Kohaku is giving up his attempt to revive the slayer's village so I am no longer needed there."

"About Rin . . . "

"I don't need to be Rin's Protector to protect her"

" I was not going to offer you something of mine that you so crudely tossed in the dirt. You are certainly not worthy to be Rin's protector. I am her protector. Unfortunately, I cannot be here. All I can spare is Jaken. There was a viscous intelligence behind these attacks. Jaken does not have the ability to defend against such a foe. If I leave Rin here, I need to know that she is protected. What I leave you with is a threat if you desert Rin or allow any harm to come to her there will not be enough left to bury you."

" As if I would allow any harm to come to Rin."

Sesshoumaru nodded and then turned back to Inuyasha. " Watch out for youkai. I do not think we have seen the last of the group that attacked this village. The attacks on the village and the slayer's village seemed to be coordinated. I will talk to Kohaku about tracking their movements. Watch out for that miko. She wants to take Rin away to fight in a crusade against the youkai. Don't let her."

Inuysaha felt like he had been dismissed. He was not Sesshoumaru's toady. Jaken had that privilege. He said the only thing that came to mind " Feh." Sesshoumaru's answering "Hnn" meant that Inuyasha had better make sure that nothing happened to Rin.

Sesshoumaru sought out Kohaku. He found him at his sister's hut. Oddly enough their hut had not been damaged. Maybe it was because it was on the hill overlooking the village. Sesshoumaru did feel a touch of holy when he slid open the door. Maybe it was warded against lower level youkai.

They looked up surprised to see him. It was crowded. Five children, the monk, the slayer and the boy. Though it was hard to refer to him as a boy. Being twenty and an accomplished demon slayer in his own right, he was a man whom Sesshoumaru might have respected if he respected humans at all. As it was he needed the boy to perform a task for him.

"Kohaku. Walk with me."

Kohaku had followed Lord Sesshoumaru on the quest. He had been right in believing that Lord Sesshoumaru could defeat Narkau. When Rin had been offered to him, he jumped at the chance to be close to the person he respected and feared most in the world. The moment he knew that Lord Sesshoumaru was against his suit, he had withdrawn never blaming Lord Sesshoumaru.

When they were out of earshot, Kohaku asked " What do you need, Lord Sessshoumaru?

" I need you to follow the youkai who attacked the village. The attack on the village and the attack on the slayer's village were coordinated. There appears to be an intelligence behind the attacks. I need to know who is behind them and why. I do not have time to do it myself. I trust in your abilities to follow youkai and kill any that might get in the way of your mission. Jaken and Ah-Un will guard the perimeter of the village. Inuyasha will guard Rin. I trust the monk and the slayer can keep themselves safe

Lord Sesshoumaru threw a bag of coins to Kohaku who caught it and bowed. " Thank you for your trust in me, Lord Sesshoumaru. I shall not fail you."

"Hn" murmured Sesshoumaru. .

The next morning Sesshoumaru was surprised to see the villagers up with the crack of dawn to see him off. He reassured the old miko that he would be returning from time to time. Rin stared at him anxiously. It would be their first separation since Rin had left the village.

So much had changed. She and Inuyasha were just beginning to feel each other out after their fight. Kaede who had been her mentor was now her patient. Worse, she was subject to the new miko, Hana whom she did not know or trust who would be training her to be a miko, a vocation she had no desire to pursue.

" Goodbye Rin"

Rin looked up to see Sesshoumaru She rushed to his arms at started crying. Sesshoumaru felt uneasy.

" I will return, Rin."

" I know you won't leave me behind. Let me know when Lady Kagome has her baby. I am sorry that I will not be there. Grandma Kaede has taught so much about delivering babies that I am sure that I could help."

"Just concentrate on helping the old miko get well. I will take care of Kagome."

With those words, Sesshoumaru took his energy form and sped off toward. Rin felt a sense of hugged herself and shivered. Looking up she saw Inuyasha holding out his haori.

" The fire rat will keep you warm. This morning we are going to rebuild Kaede's hut. I don't need it for such mundane work. You can have it till I am done. I am sure that Sesshoumaru would prefer that I stand guard over you, but I will be just at the other end of the village. If you want, you can watch us rebuild."

She accepted the fire-rat with a smile. " I will return if it gets too warm. For the moment I do not have time to watch men sweat. I have to take care of Kaede and help Hana with her miko duties."

Inuyasha stopped her " Be careful"

Rin pooh-poohed the notion and sent Inuyasha reluctantly on his way to rebuild Kaede's hut. She returned to the shelter in time to watch Hana hovering over Kaede. They both looked up as she walked in without acknowledgement.

Rin looked at Hana curiously. Her hands were glowing as she touched the elder miko. She had seen Kagome puify Kohaku's shard. Kagome had told her how Kikyou had healed Miroku's miasma scars. She had seen Kikyou purify Suikotsusei with one arrow.

While she had been with Kaede, she had never seen the elderly miko use her holy powers to heal anyone. Kaede's specialty was herb lore. She had taught Rin everything about treatment of the human body with herbs. They had raised them in the garden and hunted for them in the forest.

Hana had what Kaede lacked. A touch of the holy. Kaede could fire a purification arrow, but they could only bring down one youkai at a time. Rin watched her closely. Enviously. If it was true that she was a miko, she could do this too.

She had never feared youkai, but she had always had Lord Sesshoumaru by her side. Even now Jaken lurked in the hills to protect her. Lord Seshsoumaru had made sure that Inuyasha would be around to protect her before leaving.

She was tired of being the Rin that needed protecting by anybody. If Hana could teach her to do that she would train, but only if it did not mean leaving Kaede. Rin refused to even think of leaving the old miko on her own.

No, Kaede had been there for her the last eight years, It was time that Rin took the burden from

Kaede's shoulders. She could do all the things that Kaede had taught her over the years. She just had not thought about becoming Kaede.

She had rejected what Kaede had become. Now she saw what Kaede saw. A need to give back to those who had cared for her as a child. As Kaede lay helplessly in bed, Rin suddenly realized how old and fragile Kaede had become.

Kaede had always been the same age to her. She had never even thought of Kaede as being old. Now she could see clearly. It made it easier to decide what to do. She had come here to take care of Kaede Now she saw that Kaede would never be able to return to being the miko that she once was. She needed someone to take care of her full time.

"How did you do that"

Hana looked up in surprise " Were you speaking to me, child?"

"Rin. My name is Rin. Can you teach me how to heal?"

Hana looked at her with the look of the cat who swallowed a canary. " It takes many years of training."

Kaede laughed " Kagome did it with no training at all."

Hana scowled. The old miko was making it more difficult. " Have you ever meditated?"

"Lord Mirokou used to teach me how to clear my mind."

"That is a start. Try clearing your mind. We were taught to think of nothing."

"Nothing."

"How does one think of nothing?"

"Until you learn that you will not be able to advance any further as a miko."

Kaede remembered the training she and Kikyou received at the temple. Her training had been cut short when Kikyou became the miko of this village. Fortunately, the temple sent another miko to take Kikyou's place. That miko had not the time or inclination to teach her anything. Her learning consisted of a conglomeration of the temple, Kikyou and the miko whose name she could never remember.

"We were taught to place our thoughts on the person we loved most in the world. My object was always Kikyou who was always my ideal. I imagine for you thinking about Lord Sesshoumaru would clear your mind."

Rin smiled happily. She could think about Lord Sesshoumaru for hours. She closed her eyes and drifted until her Lord came into view. As her concentration grew, Lord Sesshoumaru seemed to grow brighter until his radiance blotted out everything and she saw was the light.

"Rin"

Rin looked to see Inuyasha staring at her. " Inuyasha. What are you doing here? Weren't you building Grandma Kaede a house?"

"Feh. We were done with that hours ago. I came by to see when dinner would be ready and found you like this. Are you OK?"

Rin looked around Hana and Kaede were staring at her in wonder Finally Hana spoke " Although the object of your meditation may be objectionable to me, if it helps you clear your mind then by all means use."

"You mean I am ready for training"

"We will start tomorrow. I recommend that you go to bed after eating. You will need all of your strength.".

After Inuyasha ate his with meal with her, he turned to her and asked " Would you like to see the progress on Kaede's home."

Rin brightened. Kaede's hut had been the only home that she had ever known. She had been devastated when she returned only to find it flattened by the youkai. Anything would be better than what she had seen.

Rin was hesitant when she reached the new door. Afraid of what the interior might look like. Inuyasha shooed her in. To her surprise the interior of the hut looked exactly as she remembered it. Apparently, Inuyasha had been paying attention to his surroundings.

There was a fire in the fire pit and tatami mats spread out on the floor. The only things missing were the herb jars and Kaede Rin ran round and round the room laughing. Her home had been rebuilt. Maybe the village could live again. Inuyasha watched her with a wry grin. It was good to hear Rin laugh again.

Finally Rin stopped and looked at Inuyasha " Can I stay here tonight? Anywhere else would not seem like home."

"I don't see why not. You should tell Kaede so that she does not worry. We had planned on bringing her here tomorrow. Now get along. I will be watching over you, tonight."

Rin hugged Inuyasha and whispered " Thank you" She ran off giggling leaving a blushing hanyou in her wake. She returned to the hut and prepared to sleep. It was wonderful to return to her safe place . The place where no one could hurt her. She had never realized how much she had depended upon Kaede to provide that Tomorrow she would begin the process of giving back to her Grandmother.

The next morning Rin woke bright and early. She roused the sleepy hanyou from his dreams. There was work to be done. Everything must be perfect for moving Grandma Kaede back to her home. She swept the hut completely. The fire in the fire pot was restarted. She scrounged some food to prepare to welcome Kaede. As a final touch she gathered fresh flowers to give to Kaede when she returned home.

Just before Inuyasha following Rin's instruction approached the emergency shelter and announced that all was prepared. A crowd was already assembled outside the shelter in anticipation of that days' events. It was only one hut, but it was the hut of the priestess and represented their belief that the village would survive despite all the adversity. The village which had housed the Shikon no Tama would not be destroyed by lesser youkai.

Hana led the procession. Inuyasha and Miroku carried Kaede. When they reached Kaede's hut, Rin came out to greet them and gave Kaede a hug and presented her with the flowers. Hana then blessed the house. Miroku performed an exorcism to drive other any evil spirits which might be residing there. Inuyasha was amused since that the first exorcism Mirku had ever performed with charge.

Kaede was moved inside .where Rin served her breakfast. The rest of the villagers gathered in the central square for informal celebration. The workers were shocked to see anyone up this early, but they were welcomed by one and all since everyone hoped that they would stay and be the lifeblood of the new community.

Rin spent the rest of day helping Kaede get used to her new home. She knew that her mentor would appreciate the familiar surroundings as much as she had. Busying herself with the everyday chores that she had always done around the hut made her feel better.

Hana was somewhat uncomfortable around Kaede. She was here to assist Kaede, but the villagers still looked to her not the temporary miko. They actually hesitated to come to her. It was only when Kaede's hut was rebuilt that they began to trickle in to see her.

At first they only offered their gifts and their prayers to their fallen miko. Later in the day they began to express their concerns and ask for the miko's help. Always they would speak only to Kaede leaving Hana a silent observer. When the last visitor left she approached Kaede

"I came to assist you. Yet none of these people will even talk to me much less place their trust in me. Without trust the kami will not assist me. I feel like a third wheel. My talents are wasted here. I should return to my shrine. There at least I will be useful."

Kaede sighed " You must have patience. You have only been here for two days. They would not accept me until I was nearly sixteen nearly eight years after my sister died. The temple sent a miko to take her place. She was almost like a mother to me, but when I was trained she returned to the temple and I never saw her again."

"I don't see the relevance of your story to me. I am not a novice. I was practically raised in the temple. I can do anything you can and more. Yet I am treated like a serving girl."

Kaede held her temper. " We welcome your assistance. Just remember that these people do not know you or trust you. If I reassure them eventually they will come to see you as they see me. Remember that it is we work for the glory of the kami not our own glory."

Hana nodded. She had hoped to sway Rin by showing her she could learn by going to the shrine

Instead she was forced to bide her time until the people began to warm up to her. It was clear that she must cater to Kaede in order to reach her goal. The nerve of old lady telling her about her duty to the kami.

Rin cast a wary eye on Hana. She was not showing the proper respect to Grandma Kaede. Although she was eager to learn what Hana had to teach her she was still not interested in going to the shrine and being under the thumb of this woman. She decided to use tact and flattery to deal with Hana.

"Sensei. You indicated that you would like to teach me how to be a miko. Why not do it now. Both of us are here to assist Grandma Kaede, but we are not busy could we not start the training you wish me to receive.",,

Hana smiled thinking she had Rin. Rin smiled back knowing that Hana had fallen for her trap. When Inuyasha showed up at the hut, he found Hana busily explaining the energies which a miko drew her power from. Kaede would chime in with her less trained understanding of the practical aspects of being a miko.

Inuyasha continued to stare at them until finally Rin looked up and realized that she had failed to cook supper. Fortunately there was still stew remaining from the pervious night. The villagers had donated all the food not eaten at the celebration to the miko's. Rin tested the stew. It still appeared to be edible. She hearted it up and handed it to Inuyasha.

Hana scowled at them. Inuyasha knew the drill. The hanyou ate outside and slept outside. He excused himself and slid open the shoji door. After serving the mikos Rin excused herself and followed Inuyasha outside to the consternation of Hana.

Kaede shook her head. She was not about to let Hana's views on miko purity interfere with Inuyasha and Rin's friendship. They were alone just like she was. After fifty years she truly understood why Kikyou had been willing to forsake her duties to marry Inuyasha.

Rin and Inuyasha sat outside the hut eating their stew in silence. When they were finished, Inuyasha took her on a tour of the village. After spending the day engrossed in studies, Rin was glad to get away from Hana.

They eventually fond their way to Miroku and Sango's hut the only place in the village proper which had not been flattened. Inuyasha was not surprised. The monk really did have some skills in creating barriers.

The girls who were now eight ran to meet him. They still referred to him as their Uncle Inu. He in turned missed the days when they used to climb all over him and grab his ears. It wrangled him that Sango had deprived him of a closest thing to family that he had ever known. That was why he had spent all that time with Miroku and Sango when Kagome was gone.

All the anger and resentment disappeared as he swept the girls into his arms. The eldest boy now was of course in love with Rin who had been his babysitter since birth. The toddlers hung back clinging to their parent's legs while the baby still hung from her mother's back.

Miroku rose to greet them. It was time to start anew. Their quarrel had deprived the village of its protector and sent Rin away when Kaede needed her most. They drank their tea, made their apologies and vowed that it would never happen again.

When they were done, Miroku helped Sango put the children to bed. After they were asleep, the two of them sat together staring into the fire a long time before finally Miroku spoke

"You noticed that Inuyasha and Rin were together when they came to see us today."

"Yes, and" replied Sango

"Sango, Are you okay with that after everything we went through because of them."

"Kohaku told me that he moved on as soon as he knew that Sesshoumaru was against the courtship. He has a great deal of respect for Sesshoumaru and would never cross him."

"Did you notice that Sesshoumaru talked to Kohaku before he left? Do you know what that is about?" asked Mirokou

"Kohaku would not tell me. He said it was between them. He did tell me to keep my guard up because the attacks on the village would not end, but he would not say what he knew."

"Do you think it is too dangerous to stay here?"

"You know that Sesshoumaru only left Rin here in the first place because we were here" Sango stated.

"Yes, but Inuyasha is here again and I worry about our little ones. What if Inuyasha or Rin or Sesshoumaru is the reason for the attacks? Shouldn't we move away from such danger?"

"Look we are staying here until we die. Sesshoumaru made that clear when he spared my life. Our penance is to be Rin's protector. If we leave and something were to happen to Rin, Sesshoumaru would never forgive us. At least with Inuyasha we stand a fighting chance."

Miroku sighed " I guess I will have to work on improving my barriers. Next time there may be greater youkai."

Sango looked to him " What were you saying about Inuyasha and Rin?"

"They seem to have made up. Inuyasha brought her here because they both loved taking care of the girls when they were young. Rin has always been overly enamored with the idea of children.

It was the perfect place to take a girl."

Miroku eyed Sango " Do you think Inuyasha actually thought about that when he brought Rin here."

"No, I think he was trying to get her away from Hana for the moment. We used to be his place of refuge. It is no wonder he turned to us at this time."

" So we should encourage Inuyasha and Rin." Miroku asked

Sango sighed " I am just saying that we should not be the barrier in their way. Sesshoumaru will probably have something to say about them. For the moment, Sesshoumaru wants Inuyasha to stay as Rin's protector and he is willing to do so. Inuyasha came to us tonight hoping that we could be friends again since he and Rin are staying here . I think we all made up last night so I won't worry about Inuyasha anymore,"

Miroku put his arms around Sango " The children are in bed. We have agreed to leave Inuyasha and Rin alone. I think we deserve some time alone."

"Isn't this how number six came about? Soon we will need a bigger house."

" I will just have to do more exorcisms and convince Inuyasha to build an addition to our house."

"You are so persuasive."

"I do my best."

Inuyasha walked Rin to the front door of the hut. The lights were off, but he knew that Hana would on him if he dared to enter. His mind had been a blur since their visit to Miroku and Sango's hut. It was the one that place that he knew both he and Rin felt at peace. His place of refuge before Kagome returned

He and Kagome had come to Miroku and Sango's hut often after they returned. When they were all together it was like the magical time of the quest had never ended. It was the best time of Inuyasha's life and he wished that it had lasted forever.

Even after Kagome left, Miroku and Sango were still there for him. When Sango had closed their doors to him, he felt that he had no friends left in the world. He knew now that it was not true. Rin was by his side. Miroku and Sango had welcomed him to their family together. Only Kagome would never return.

He sighed Kagome. Seeing Miroku and Sango had stirred up some of old feelings about her that he thought he had buried Miroku and Sango had a family. He thought that by showing Kagome how happy their family was that she would want to start one too.

He glanced at Rin. Miroku and Sango were important to her too. She had practically raised their children. He wondered what she was thinking about. Instead she spoke first.

"I enjoyed myself tonight. We should invite ourselves to their hut more often. I may not have to care for their children anymore, but they are the closest thing I had to a family."

" I am glad that you had a good time. I was afraid that they would turn me away. Also, I was afraid of stirring up old memories."

" Let's forget about the past and work on creating new memories with old friends.".

"Together. You are not allowed out of my sight. You get into as much trouble as Kagome"

That name brought silence. They stood facing each other not knowing what to say. Finally, Inuysaha. spoke.

"You better get in there before they worry about you. I will be right outside your door making sure that no one can hurt you, Rin. If you need anything just call and I will be there."

Rin laughed " I feel much better knowing that we are together again, Inuysaha."

All Inuysaha say was " Keh"as Rin turned and entered the hut. He settled down for the night knowing that he was not alone anymore.


	15. Family History

Title Family History

Author landofthekwt

Rating T

Prompt 22 I hate myself (un love you)

Word Count 6331

Fandom Inuyasha

Pairing Inuyasha/Rin

Warning none

Summary Inuyasha runs to some relatives when Rin is kidnaped

Inuyasha watched hidden from his perch as the horse men galloped down the road. The patrols were more common these days. The banners carrying the three black triangles surrounding a white triangle in the center billowed proudly in the breeze proclaiming to everyone that these were the samurai of the Hojo.

Why had he never noticed them before? They had meant so much to him once when he lived in Kamakura. His mother had been trying to reach them when she fled the burning city. She had died trying. He had always been left with a dream of reaching his cousins in the Kanto, but he lost his way and found himself in Musashi

Kagome had once told him that it was about seventy minute by rapid train. He had ridden on top of one when he followed Kagome to her testing site, but there were none here. He did not have a fire cat, horse dragon or cloud to ride. If he wanted to get anywhere he had to run. He had proved himself faster than any train in her era when he overtook the express while trying to find Kagome's bag. Chasing trains was an experience from her era he did not miss.

With the expectation of Kagome's second child, Sesshoumaru had left the vicinity. Kohaku was chasing after demons on behalf of Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha was left with patrol duty especially with Jaken being called away by Sesshoumaru. He did not like the village being undefended. The men who had come from Edo were not warriors. Miroku and Sango had children to protect with another on the way.

It was up to him to defend the village One way or another he was going to have to deal with the Hojo. He had never been a diplomat. Miroku had handled all the negotiations for the group. He had been the strong right arm cutting up the enemy when talk failed. The problem was Tessaiga.

The sword was a defender of humanity and refused to be drawn to defend humans. If he had to fight, he would do so in the old style with stealth and claw. Throwing the Blades of the Blade and Soul Shattering Iron Claw from ambush.

It occurred to him that he did have an ally among the Hojo. Akitoki Hojo. Unfortunately, he had returned home after depositing the Celestial Robe into the volcano. He could not afford to take off after his wayward and somewhat clumsy summit. The boy had been helpful in dealing with the Naginata of Kenkon. Hopefully, the boy did not have any more family heirlooms. The last two had almost destroyed the world.

The boy had been besotted with Kagome. He would assume that Inuyasha was still with her. Inuyasha sighed. Love was something he never had control over. Love had killed himself and Kikyou. Love had brought Kagome back to him. Love had taken her away from him. Hopefully, Hojo had better luck with women than he did, but given the way the boy had fumbled around Kagome, he doubted it.

He needed to get back to the village. Surely, Miroku, the head man, Kaede and even Kaede might know what the political situation was. The youkai that attacked the village were no coincidence.

They were nothing but newly formed spirits created by the malice of a great battle. Who was involved? How could it be prevented from happening in the future? More questions no answers

Arriving back at the village, he found Hana in a heated discussion with Rin and Kaede. Hana was arguing again that Rin should go back with her to her temple to be trained. Kaede was vehement that as long as Rin was entrusted to her by Lord Sesshoumaru she would stay in the village.

Kaede stated that Hana was welcome to stay even though she was well enough to take over the duties entrusted to Hana. She was even willing to let her teach Rin within the village just as she had been trained after Kikyou died, but under no circumstances was she to take Rin with her when she returned to her temple.

Hana yelled " This is not finished " and walked away fuming.

Inuyasha walked up to Rin and Kaede " What was that about?"

Kaede replied " Hana was getting ready to leave and ask me to allow her to take Rin with her to the temple"

Inuyasha looked at the two women." I thought that this was settled when she arrived."

"Apparently not " replied Kaede When Inuyasha continued to stare at her. She asked " Was there something else, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked flustered, but finally found his tongue. " While I was out on patrol, I ran into Hojo samurai. I did not recall them being so far from Edo Castle before. I wondered what had happened that might bring them here and whether or not we needed to talk to the head man or bring in Akitoki Hojo to negotiate with whoever is in charge of these samurai."

Kaede simply stared "The Hojo took Edo castle from the Uesugi while you were sleeping, but they have never bothered us here. We were too small for them to notice and we would like to keep it that way."

Inuyasha nodded. Kaede had been handling affairs with the Hojo since they took over Edo castle

He still had one question " Was there some event which might have brought the Hojo into this area recently. I have been here eight years, but I never noticed this level of activity before."

Kaede nodded. "Maybe you should ask Hana"

"Do you think she would talk to a hanyou?"

" I will ask her."

" How about the headman. Would he know?"

"It is his business to know."

Kaede found Hana in their hut talking to Rin. Rin was subdued after the conversation which had swirled around. She was drawn to Hana because she wanted to be more than a helpless victim, but Hana almost seemed willing to kidnap her in order to accomplish her goals.

"Could I speak to you a minute?"

" I thought that you and I had said all that needed to be said.:"

Kaede raised her hand " This is not about Rin. Inuyasha mentioned the increase in Hojo patrols in this come from Edo. Do you know anything about them?"

Hana smiled Now she was needed. " Last year the great warrior, Kenshin of the Uesugi besieged the Hojo capital of Odawara, but his supplies ran low and he had to withdraw. It is said that the Hojo have allied with the Takeda who have been fighting with Kenshin for the past eight years

It is only now that Kenshin has invaded Musashi to reassert the claims of the Uesugi that the Hojo need an ally. They feel it necessary to reassert themselves throughout Musashi because they were locked up in Odawara for two months last year. They are clearing the area of all enemies. They asked our temple for help in dealing with the youkai who were created by the wars between Takeda Shingen and Uesugi Kenshin. As you know from personal experience the youkai became particularly virulent in past year when Kenshin attempted to conquer the Kanto Just before the New Year, Kenshin tried to take Matsuyama Castle"

Kaede was stunned. They were so parochial and isolated in her village that they never paid attention to the events going on around them. Hana seemed well informed compared to her. It was no wonder was here seeking allies. She wondered why she had not approached Inuyasha instead of Rin. Perhaps she was unaware of the powers that Inuyasha commanded or his Hojo heritage which he had shared with Kikyou. Should she reveal what she knew to Hana or would that put all of them in danger? She decided to keep her own counsel and talk to Inuyasha in private.

Kaede found Inuyasha in Goshinboku " Inuyasha, can I have a word with you?"

When Inuyasha had descended from the tree, Kaede began " Have you noticed anything strange about Hana?"

"What do you mean?"

"She seems more informed than you might expect from a miko at a temple in the mountains."

"For instance.?'

"She knew all the news about the War over the Kanto between the Uesagi, the Takeda, the Satomi and the Hojo. I think she bears watching. She might be a Hojo spy. We had always been beneath their notice before. Our wariness about strangers caught Kagome in its net. When you arrived our guard went down. Now we have no men to patrol. "

:" That is why I patrol now..Sesshoumaru is too busy right now with Kagome to watch Rin so all we get is Jaken and the dragon. I will keep an eye on her. I would think that you and Rin are suited to such a task since she is staying with you and seems set on turning Rin into a miko against her will"

"Rin has been more interested lately Apparently, the power that Hana possesses is an attractive lure for a young girl who has been protected all her life"

"If she is that dangerous, maybe we should just be rid of her."

"She does help. I am getting too old to carry out many of the miko duties. It was not my place to teach Rin these things. Until Rin is fully qualified to carry out my duties, it is necessary to have her here."

"I guess we will just have to be wary."

"Do you still want to meet with the headman?"

"I think it would be advisable. I need to know what we should do about the Hojo. I assume you understand that my relationship with the Hojo needs to be kept secret."

"Of course."

That night Inuyasha stood before the headman and the council. They were all new to the village having been part of the building crew which had recreated the village. The village of the Sunset lived again. Its shrine was active again. Visitors flocked to the former grave of the Miko Kikyou

The idea that she had been a jewel guardian and had ascended brought many new followers to pray at her shrine. Hana had been a big part of the revival of the shrine traditions which Kaede had imparted to her.

Kohaku just happened to be in the village at this time. Inuyasha talked to him about contacting Akitoki Hojo. Kohaku agreed to the plan set off to find the distant cousin who had aided them on more than one occasion. Inuyasha hoped that it would not be necessary to use Akitoki He had a tendency to get himself into trouble with a regularity that rivaled only Kagome

Inuyasha began by telling about the patrols she had seen. Kaede did her part by telling the council what Hana had told her about the war currently going on in the Kanto. Many of the builders being from Edo Castle and its environ were already aware of these facts. Hana listened intently from the what Inuyasha had to say. She had been trying for some time to convince Rin to come with her. The Hojo might be just the aid she needed.

When the council was finished, they decided that it was too dangerous to approach the Hojo patrols. Inuyasha should continue to monitor their movements, but he was to do nothing overt that might make them aware of the village. The builders were sensitive to their position. They had just rebuilt. No one wanted to bring it to the attention of any of the warring parties. If they did get noticed, they would all suffer no matter who won.

Hana had other ideas. Under the cover of darkness, she followed Inuyasha looking for the patrols While Inuyasha was trying to stay out of sight. Hana was trying to make contact with the patrols. Her plan was to contact the patrols. Once accomplished she would arrange a rendevous with the patrols. Her only problem would be luring Rin out to place where the patrols could take them both away from the village.

The problem was contacting the patrol without Inuyasha noticing her. She really wanted Rin in the hands of her temple not in the hands of the Hojo. The miko's role lay not in allying with one human lord or another, but in fighting those youkai would could be purified with the weapons at the miko's disposal. To this end, Hana endeavored to make Inuyasha think that she was turning the girl over to the patrol. Her actual objective was to take Rin for herself to her own temple.

The contact was thus made in broad daylight while Inuyasha was observing. She was counting on him to follow the Hojo patrol while she took the girl. Inuyasha was on edge watching Hana day and night. He failed to notice that Kaede taking Rin with her into the forest to gather herbs, but Hana had not. It was on just such forays that they ran into Hojo ninja who had been told when or where to go. Kaede was found unharmed the next morning but gagged and bound and Hana was missing.

The alarm was raised. Inuyasha trailed the ninja toward Edo castle. He noticed that at some point Hana had intercepted the patrol. By the time Inuyasha reached the castle, the raiding party was all safely behind the walls of the castle. Inuyasha puzzled over what to do next. Sesshoumaru would have his head if he learned that Rin was missing. He could use Tessaiga against the stone walls, but not against the samurai ensconced behind its wall. What would he do if Rin became a hostage? Rin's life could not be risked under any circumstances.

He mulled over his options. Besieging the castle would take too long A direct assault risked killing Rin. If Akitoki was here, they could negotiate for Rin's release. He decided to bluff. Raising his sword, the winds began to form around his sword. He sent the five furrows of flame crashing toward the castle. Control was everything. He had enough to send the flames so that they stopped just short of the walls of the castle.

Warriors rushed to the battlements to see what foe stood before them. Instead of an army of samurai, they found a lone half demon in red standing outside the walls, sword upraised and fingerlings of flame still burning from the sword to the castle. The archers shot at the boy, but he was easily able to dodge or deflect the volleys. When they finally ceased their attacks, Inuyasha finally spoke. "Release Rin."

When Rin finally awoke, she found herself slung over a saddle of a samurai warrior. She had been kidnaped before so she knew better than to struggle. The difference was that in the past it had been Lord Sesshoumaru who had saved her. No matter how bad things got, she knew that eventually the demon lord would show up. Her heart sank. He wasn't coming for her now. Kagome was his life now and it was time for her lying-in before delivering her second child. It was his place now by Kagome's side and not Rin.

She really did not understand why she had been taken until Hana joined their party. The kidnapping happened so fast that she did not have time to think. One minute she was gathering herbs with Kaede. The next she was being attacked by armed men who rendered her could only hope that Kaede was not hurt. The old woman had just recovered from the demon attack. Now to be attacked by armed would have told them that Lord Sesshoumaru would have their heads for this if she were not gagged.

She had been infuriated when Hana smirked at her and told her that she would become a miko whether she liked it or not. It should be her decision. That was why Lord Sesshoumaru had left her behind in the village. Everyone was trying to tell her what to do. Interfering with her choices. Now Hana had taken it the extreme by kidnapping her.

She thought when Naraku died she was done with that. Life in the village had been so calm until she went away and the demons Hana had been bothering since she arrived about becoming a miko and training in the temple. She thought Hana understood that she was willing to train in the village, but she did not want to become a miko if it meant giving up here chance of marriage and family. She had no devotion to the kami only to Lord Sesshoumaru.

Instead, she had to listen to Hana rattle on about she had saved her from the evil youkai so that she could serve the kami. At the moment she was bound and gagged. Every bone in her body ached. All she wanted to do was strangle Hana. The woman was the reason she had rejected humanity in the first place. The youkai she had met were preferable to the humans she had met. None of the youkai had ever treated her as bad as the humans.

Hana was angry. She had gone to all the trouble to arrange the kidnaping of Rin, yet now her prize was being denied to her. The patrol leader who was supposed to conduct her to the temple with Rin had instead taken Rin to the keeper of Edo Castle. When Hana protested she was confined and told not to cause any trouble. The head of her temple was summoned to take charge of her. She tried to convince the master of the rightness of his cause. He just shook his head and told her that she should have known better than to involve the Temple in the affairs of state.

She had overestimated her value to Odawara. As Hojo she had rank and status. As a spy she had been useful to the powers that be. As a miko she could sway others with her power and religious authority. It was this status that had enabled her to summon the warriors who assisted her in the abduction of Rin. To have her prize taken from her was too much. For all her trouble she was now just as much a prisoner as Rin. She had overplayed her hand. Now all she could look forward to was banishment back to the temple and confinement there.

Inuyasha's retort did have an effect. Those words were repeated from soldier to soldier until finally it reached the ears of the castellan. The keeper began inquiries about the identity of Rin and sent a courier to ask Inuyasha who he was and why he was assaulting the castle.

Inuyasha stood facing the castle gate and declared "I am Inuyasha the son of the Inu no Taisho, the Lord of the West and Princess Izayoi Shimazu. Conqueror oI Naraku. I was appointed Protector of Rin by Sesshoumaru, the Lord of the West. Lord Sesshoumaru is Rin's she is his ward. Rin's trail led to this castle. She had been abducted by Hojo ninjas, assisted by Hojo samurai and is being held against her will in this castle. I demand that you release Rin to me and that you turn over the miko Hana who masterminded this abduction to me for punishment. If you fail to turn her over to me by sundown, I will destroy your castle. If you harm Rin in any way. I will tell Sesshoumaru. I will be sure to tell him that it was the Hojo who harmed her. After he finishes beating up to failing to protect Rin, he will kill every last Hojo. If I survive, I will be the last of the Hojo and I will spit on your graves. Take that back to your castellan"

The keeper of the castle took counsel with the city commissioners. It was hard to gauge the threat The names were only vague memories and rumors to those in Edo. The Inu no Taisho was a myth. Izayoi a name associated with the fall of Kamakura and the destruction of the Shikken and the Hojo family. A curse on the entire family. Some said that she had brought the destruction down on them by defying the kami and rutting with a youkai. The Hojo had been punished by giving her shelter. The names Inuyasha and Naraku were linked to more recent times yet the tales were unbelievable. Still, the boy was clearly hanyou and his sword clearly a demon blade. They must tread cautiously. Sesshoumaru was known only as a lord of Kyushu. His threat was unknown.

The ninja and the samurai involved were questioned. They all pointed to Hana as the instigator of the plot which brought the girl to them. The keeper sent for the girl and the miko..Perhaps they could shed light on the situation so that they could see their way clearly out of this mess in which the miko had involved them. Both of them were cleaned up and provided with new kimonos. Hana was dressed in traditional miko's Rin was dressed in splendor befitting her perceived rank. Hana appeared adamant and unrepentant while Rin appeared dazed and not yet recovered from her kidnaping and the mad dash to the castle.

"Miko Why have you brought her here and endangered us all."

Hana stood proudly and proclaimed " I am under orders from the daimyo himself to find mikos powerful enough to defeat the youkai produced by the battles he fights. This one has the potential to be a powerful miko if she was just given the training. When she refused to go with me, I did what was necessary to secure her services on behalf of the daimyo. I have done nothing wrong. I demand that you release her to me and escort me to my temple for training"

The castellan raised his hand. No one spoke to him like that in his own castle. " Girl. There is one outside who calls himself Inuyasha, who threatens this castle if we do not release you. Worse he threatens the daimyo and all Hojo if your lord learns of this little misadventure. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Rin at last found her tongue. She would get Hana if it was the last thing that she did. "Lord Inuyasha knows that if my Lord Sesshoumaru ever learned of your treachery he would kill Lord Inuyasha and all of you. I would advise you to release me before this goes any further. Give me Lady Hana as a present to appease Lord Sesshoumaru. It would be a good will gesture which would let him know that she was the instigator of this plot which you had not part in."

The castellan took in all that they said to him. The miko had endangered the clan. She must be dealt with harshly. If the only way to save the castle and the clan from the wrath of the youkai they were well rid of her. The question was how they could save themselves from that wrath once the girl was released. Ordinarily hostages were exchanged to guarantee the good will of each party to the alliance. Unfortunately, the only available hostage was Rin, the very person who could destroy everything. He came up with a plan.

"Girl. It appears that we need a hostage to guarantee the peace. Yet if we keep you the castle and our clan will be destroyed. As an expression of our good faith we will release you to this Inuyasha together with the miko. In exchange the three of you must return on every New Year's Day and offer service to the clan for that day. That is condition of your you accept?"

Hana was furious " You would release her to youkai. They are our enemy. I have risked my life to free her from them so that she may serve the kami and the Hojo in freeing the world of them."

The castellan slapped her so hard that she landed on the floor " Quiet, witch. She is only reason that I have not killed you yet. You risked everyone's lives just to carry out your little plan. Your life is in her hands. If she wishes, I will kill you now instead of turning you over to them. As it is, I have made them responsible for keeping you alive as condition of your parole. It is not up to is her decision. You will be quiet and abide by it."

Hana grumbled but was silent. Rin was stunned. They were actually going to release her on the condition that she,Inuyasha and Hana all return on New Years Day and give one day's service to the lord. A small price to pay for freedom. Despite what Hana had done to her, she did not actually hate her. She certainly did not want Hana's blood on her hands. The castellan looked at her expectantly. If she was what the miko said she was,she was a bright girl and would see the opportunity that she had been given. She nodded. The castellan sighed. Now they just needed to obtain the agreement of the hanyou. Threatening the castle.

Inuyasha was surprised when he saw Kirara flying toward him. He had asked Kohaku to find Akitoki Hojo, but he never thought the boy would follow him here. The cat landed and shrank as Kohaku walked toward Inuyasha with Akitoki tagging along behind him. Despite his history with Akitoki the boy might be useful in negotiating with the Hojo in the castle. He couldn't be in any worse position than he was now.

"Thank you for bringing him, Kohaku."

"No problem. When we arrived at the village, Miroku brought me up to speed on the situation. I assume Hana and Rin are in the castle."

"Yes. I demanded Rins's return after they attacked me, but I have not seen them in some time. I did give them till sundown to return her." Inuyasha did not mention that he had no idea what he would do if the sundown deadline

Akitoki looked at them " Perhaps I can be of some assistance. The castellan is a relation. Surely, he and I can come to some agreement that will satisfy everyone."

Inuyasha looked at Kohaku. He had seen Kohaku in battle and knew that he could count on the kid now that he was free of Naraku. The same could not be said of Akitoki. He had saved the boy's life more times than he could count. Still, if he could solve the situation without killing himself or anyone else and obtain Rin's release perhaps they could yet salvage the day Sesshoumaru need never know what occurred here. As he was about to speak, the gate opened and a samurai hurtled pell-mell toward them. Inuyasha raised his sword, but Akitoki stayed his hand.

"He is a courier with a banner of truce"

"Truce?" Inuyasha could not imagine giving anyone a truce in the midst of battle. The courier dismounted and stared at the three men. A barefoot hanyou with an oversize sword clad in a red kimono. A taijiya holding a two-tailed cat. A samurai wearing Hojo colors. Naturally, the courier handed the scroll to Hojo who flushed with embarrassment. He read the name on the scroll and handed it to Inuyasha.

"Can you read?"

"My mother taught up to the age of seven."

"I would be happy to read it for you."

Inuyasha brushed him. When he finished the reading the scroll he handed it to Hojo to peruse. The courier shifted uneasily " I was to wait for a reply."

"Why can't he just send Rin out and be done with it.?"

The courier shrugged " I just deliver the messages. I am not privy to what is in them. Do you have a reply."

Inuyasha looked at Hojo and then at Kohaku " What do you think? Should we just follow them into the castle? I would rather wait out here where I can see what is coming at me. What about them I am not going anywhere without them. I assume that the castellan would not object to a Hojo samurai and a taijiya

The courier looked at the newcomers. His orders said nothing about them " You will give up your sword."

Inuyasha waved Tessaiga. The winds began to form around him. "Where I go. Tessaiga goes. We are one."

Hojo put his hand on the courier shoulder " I have fought side by side with Inuyasha against great and powerful foes who sought to destroy the world. I will vouch for him on my honor as a samurai pledged to the daimyo. Tell the castellan that Akitoki Hojo is here and demands an audience."

And so they waited. While they waited Inuyasha caught up with Akitoki. They were both surprised at what had happened to each other. Akitoki caught Inuyasha off guard when he told him that he and Kagome had three children. Of course, it was not Inuyasha's Kagome, but a girl that he had renamed Kagome after his first love. He was now a respected samurai having faced Kenshin in last year's siege Odawara. The tales he could tell.

Akitoki was equally surprised that Inuyasha was not with left them alone only because he saw how much they loved each other. It never occurred to him that Kagome might leave Inuyasha for someone else. Kohaku had to explain that the someone else was not just anyone but the Lord of the West, Sesshoumaru. Still, it gave Akitoki pause and left Inuyasha with the pain in his heart that he always felt when he thought about Kagome.

At last the gate opened and a troop of cavalry emerged. Inuyasha touched Tessaiga, but Hojo shook his head. He recognized the banners. The troop was merely here to escort them to the castellan. They were not there to fight. The three walked through the gate not knowing what lay ahead. Akitoki's confidence as always buoyed their spirits. Inuyasha wished that he could be optomisitic. Unfortunately, fate continually bit him in the butt.

The guards brought them to the court. To their surprise Rin and Hana were seated on each side of the castellan on a raised platform about the rest of the supplicants. Inuyasha and Kohaku stopped to gawk at them, but the guards were everywhere who were everywhere moved them along. The room was crowded as the residents of the castle had come out Inuyasha and Kohaku were clearly awed by the sight while Akitoki took it in stride. Kokahu dutifully handed their weapons to the guards while Inuyasha stubbornly held onto Tessaiga. At last they were seated in front of the dais

The castellan finally spoke to Akitoki " Welcome to Edo Castle,cousin. What brings you here?"

Cousin?"

"I have come to negotiate the release of Rin on behalf of Inuyasha, who has been my comrade in arms on numerous occasions. . I know that the Hojo are good and honorable and would never kidnap innocent girls."

" The hanyou made many claims and many threats when he challenged us. The Hojo do not want to appear weak."

Inuyasha started to speak,but Akitoki jumped in " He is rash in defense of what he thinks is right. What claims and threats do you refer to?"

"The boy claims to be descended from Princess Izayoi who died at the same time the Shikken. That name has always been linked to the disaster. Indeed it is still said that allowing Princess Izayoi into Kamakura is inviting disaster. He claims to be the girl's protector and threatened the castle if we did not release the girl. He further stated that if the girl's guardian learned of this the Hojo would vanish from the face of the earth.:"

Akitoki paled when he heard this and looked at Inuyasha. " I am sure that Inuyasha was just upset about Rin. I am sure that we can come to some accommodation."

"I would feel better if that demon sword had not been brought into my presence. Perhaps if he were willing to offer it in the service of the Hojo, I would be more willing to release the girl."

"What!" yelled Inuyasha. "They are holding Rin. How will giving Tessaiga to them get her back?"

Hojo held him " I am sure that the castellan does mean to keep Tessaiga. I am sure that he is referring your claim to be descended from the Hojo of Kamakura in which case you would owe clan service to the daimyo. He would certainly return the sword so long as you were willing to offer some service to him and never fight him on behalf of his enemies or allies."

"The price of release in fact is small. We would return. Rin and the miko Hana to you. You would be required to bring them to court at Edo castle on New Year's day. You would be required to ensure that this Lord Sesshoumaru never harms the Hojo. We would hold you and yours personally responsible. You would show your good faith by handing me your sword. I would return it to you on behalf of the daimyo as lord and vassal. Accept and you can leave with Rin now."

Inuyasha was stunned. Akitoki, Kohaku and Rin were all staring at him. They were expecting him to turn over Tessaiga to this man. To become the man of the Hojo daimyo. To defend them against Sesshoumaru All he wanted was to get Rin back before Sesshoumaru found out she was missing. Now he had to show up every New Year's Day to show obeisance to the daimyo. Sesshoumaru considered him his man. He had used that to make his claim to Rin, although he no longer recognized Sesshoumaru as his Lord. Maybe he could pretend to the Hojo's man when he was here and ignore them the other 364 days. In Inuyasha's mind,he thought it might work.

"Whatever." he said bowing and offering the sword to the castellan. There was an audible sigh from everyone as the tension level in the room dropped considerably. The castellan offered the sword back to Inuyasha

"Do you swear fealty to daimyo as lord and promise to protect him against Lord Sesshoumaru should the need arise If so say I will"

Akitoki prompted Inuyasha " I will" he blurted out as last, just glad to have Tessaiga back in his hands. He felt naked without it. The castellan siganalled for Rin and Hana to be released. Rin ran to Inuyasha embarrassing him by hugging him while Hana had to be shoved to a waiting Kohaku who took her in tow.

" You are welcome to stay here and enjoy the hospitality of the castle." said the castellan

Rin replied " I think we need to go home"

When they finally reached a stopping point in woods outside the castle. Rin turned to Hana and hit her first in the stomach. " That is for Grandma Kaede." And then in the face " That is for me.

If I ever see you again. I will kill you."

Hana whined " She broke my nose."

Inuyasha retorted " The rest of us would like to tear you limb from limb, but the deal we made prevents us from doing that. The question is what to do with you. We cannot let you go and we can't trust you."

Kohaku spoke up " I need a miko to help against the youkai that Lord Sesshoumaru has me tracking. If she really wants to fight youkai, this is her chance."

They all looked at her. Hana knew that she was not getting out of this one. She would have to swallow her pride and go with Kohaku At least with a taijiya she would be killing youkai, not spying and kidnaping mikos for the Hojo. She readily agreed when faced with no choice.

Kohaku stared at the group. " I cannot take everyone. Three adults is the limit for Kirara."

Inuyasha bent over and offered his back to Rin " I got this one. Like I would let Rin out of my sight after this. Climb on Rin. You are about to get the ride of your life."

Rin looked doubtful, but climbed on. She was used to riding Ah-Un, but the place on Inuyasha's back had always been Kagome's. It almost felt like she was intruding, but they were all waiting for her so she clambered on. Kohaku waved to her as they flew out of sight.

Inuyasha took off down the road Rin felt the wind in her face as she clung to his neck. His hands supported her knees to prevent her from slipping. He had always held Kagome by her thighs but that was another time and Rin was not Kagome. Rin whispered in his ear " Can't you go faster? I want to fly" Inuyasha just grinned and touched the sky.

When they arrived back at Kaede's village they discovered that a miko had been dispatched from the temple where Kikyou and Kaede trained to take care of Kaede and perform her duties until she was well enough to do so. As they were settling in, Ah-Un flew into the area between the river and Kaede's hut. As they watched, Jaken dismounted yelling " Rin, you need to come quick. Lady Kagome's baby is coming."


	16. Perilous Times

Title Perilous Times

Author landofthekwt

Rating M

Prompt Bad Blood May 20111 (Inuyasha Besides)

Word Count 5000

Pairing Inuyasha/Rin

Warning Birth and extreme violence

Summary As Kagome gives birth Sesshoumaru punishes Inuyasha

Jaken led Rin to the room in which Kagome was confined as soon as they dismounted from Ah-Un. They were out of breath by the time they reached the waiting room. Sesshoumaru looked up

from his pacing and silently acknowledged them. He motioned for Rin to enter the birthing room, but raised his hand to stop Jaken.

Rin continued into the birthing room. To her surprise she saw the Lady Mother standing over Kagome. Kagome's eyes were closed as she concentrated on the task at hand. Rin was fascinated as Kagome seemed intent on breathing according to a pace which the Lady was counting out for her. Kagome exhaled and opened her eyes spotting Rin.

"Hello Rin, glad you could make it. We were all so worried... "

The Lady raised her hand to stop Kagome " Chat later. Concentrate now. In a few minutes you will have to bear down. Your breathing must be perfect. Last time it was so ragged. It was amazing that your son was born alive. I will brook no interference this time."

" I beg your pardon, Lady Mother. I will not intrude. Master Jaken brought me here at Lord Sesshoumaru's request from the Village of the Sunset Shrine because I have some experience in delivering human children. Lord me enter to assist Lady Kagome. If there is anything I can do to aid either of you

The Lady scowled at Rin before Kagome interrupted her "Shut up both of you and concentrate on me. I am the one having the baby. The hanyou that is trying to rip its way out of my gut."

Rin was taken aback, but the Lady only laughed. When Rin looked questioningly at the Lady, she explained. " You weren't here last time. Kagome was much worse last time. It is always that way with the first. I screamed bloody murder when I had Sesshoumaru. It is simply a rite of passage.

When the child is born the madness passes unless the woman is foolish enough to let their mate near them again. Apparently Kagome did not learn the lesson the first time. My son does seem to have a taster for humans.

The Lady looked thoughtfully at Rin for a moment and then snapped her fingers " Now I remember where I saw you before. You were with my son when he was training his sword in Hell"

Rin murmured " I am told that you brought me back to life. Thank you, Lady Mother. I am forever in your debt"

The Lady cut her off with a wave of her hand "Think nothing of it. I did it for him not you. He seemed so sad. You must be the reason he developed feelings for humans. What is there about you that attracted him? You look very ordinary to me?"

"I gave him food and water when he was injured. He brought me back to life when the wolves killed me. I followed him until Naraku was defeated. He left me in a human village to grow up Visiting me to bring me clothes"

.The Lady cocked her head. Something about this girl was not adding up. Why had Sesshoumaru brought her? Why had she come? It certainly did not seem that Rin had come out of concern for Kagome. That left only one reason. She laughed. " You are in love with my son."

Rin started to protest, but was unable to form the words of protest. Of course she was in love with Lord Sesshoumaru. She had been since the first time that she saw him lying against the tree forest unable to move. Her love had not faded even when he left her behind and chose Kagome.

Even now her reasons for being here were that it brought her closer to Lord Sesshoumaru not out of any concern for Kagome. All their thoughts on the subject were cut off by Kagome's urgent screams which echoed throughout the palace.

Jaken gulped when he saw Sesshoumaru. Rin had brought him up to date while they traveled. The question was how would Lord Sesshoumaru react to what had happened. Would he blame him for Rin's abduction? Should he report what had occurred to his Lordship or pretend that it did not happen. It was Lord Sesshoumaru's fault that he had been called away to the Western Shiro. How could he be blamed for what had happened on the hanyou's watch. It was his fault that Rin had been abducted.

"Jaken, Did you have something to tell me?"

"Pardon me, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"Explain why Rin smells like Inuyasha."

Jaken huffed " Because he carried her back from Edo Castle."

"Why was she at Edo Castle?"

Jaken stewed. It was the moment of truth." She was abducted by Hojo ninjas at the direction of that strange miko"

Sesshoumaru started "Abducted you say?"

"Yes, my Lord"

"Where were you during all this?"

"I was fetching the Honored Mother to attend Lady Kagome at your command, My Lord"

"And so you left Rin unattended"

"No, I left her with the half-breed"

"How did she escape?"

"Rin said that when she explained his position to the castellan, he was eager to get rid of a unwanted abductee. Apparently, Inuyasha had already explained that you would wipe out the Hojo if you learned that they were holding Rin so they released her into the custody of Akitoki Hojo whom Kohaku had brought to negotiate her release."

"Why didn't Kohaku bring her back instead of Inuyasha Doesn't he have a nekomata.?"

"Apparently, the miko was also released to Akitoki Hojo's the proviso that she had to be kept safe since she was a spy for the daimyo in Odawara looking for mikos to fight for the Hojo. For some reason Kohaku agreed to take charge of her to assist him in some task that you gave him. That left Rin with Inuyasha. Why she ended up riding on his back, I have no idea."

Sesshoumaru pondered what to do. So many people had offended him. The Hojo and their miko spy for abducting Rin. He should have killed her when she talked to him about Rin. Now she was with Kohaku doing who knows what. Jaken had left his post to get his mother leaving guarding Rin to Inuyasha. Lord Sesshoumaru's attention swung to Inuyasha. He had personally made he boy Rin's protector. It was his duty to make sure she was safe. She had been abducted on his watch. Inuyasha must be punished for his failure. The question was should he escape with his life.

Jaken whispered " Am I excused, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Lord Sesshoumaru distractedly waved his hand in dismissal. Jaken scurried away as fast as his little legs could . Lord Sesshoumaru did not see him go. His thoughts were only of Inuyasha. Jaken should go find Inuyasha at once. When he turned, Jaken was no longer there. The worthless kappa would have to suffer for his failure to keep Rin safe along with Inuyasha. For the moment it was Inuyasha's turn. He would have to find the worthless half breed himself.

For Inuyasha's part he had found himself a tree to lounge in. He knew his place here. Lower than Jaken. The birthing room was not for men. If he had been on good terms with his brother he would have sat with him to prevent him from interfering with the youkai midwives and healers would no doubt be attending the birth. Since he and his brother had officially parted ways when he gave up his official role as protector of Rin and champion of Toga, he wanted nothing more to do with his brother.

He had been concerned about what his brother would do if Rin had been injured, but nothing had really happened to her. She had been kidnaped and taken like a sack of potatoes to Edo castle. Once there she had been treated well. The castellan had understood his position as soon as Inuyasha had explained it to him. Rin had done well to talk their way out of the situation. Akitoki being there had smoothed the way since they listened to him as a Hojo with connections to Odawara.

He was less sanguine about Hana. She should have been made to suffer for kidnaping Rin. Instead, she became Kohaku's partner in whatever enterprise Sesshoumaru had sent him on. They had not fooled him. He knew that they were trying to track down the leader of the attack against the village of the Sunset. The farther away from Rin she was the better

He was musing about what to do about dinner when he felt a strong youkai approaching at breakneck speed. Only one youkai pulsed like that. It had to be Sesshoumaru. This was no random act. He was coming straight for him. Inuyasha thought about his next move. Should he remain in the tree and wait for Sesshoumaru to declare his intentions or should he face Sesshoumaru with Tessaiga.

The speed at which Sesshoumaru was approaching clearly gave away all pretense of civility. For whatever reason Sesshoumaru was angry at him. In the past he had used that to his advantage, but only because he was prepared and Sesshoumaru had been careless. Sesshoumaru was now a daiyoukai. He could not depend on Sesshoumaru to screw up like he had in the past. The Backlash Wave was a daiyoukai killer, but Bakusaiga could kill everyone in the fortress in an instant. He could not let Sesshoumaru swing his sword.

Leaping out of the tree he drew Tessaiga., took a battle stance and waited. Sesshoumaru was on him in an instant. Only the sword kept him at bay. He waited as Sesshoumaru circled him like a pack of wild dogs stalking their prey. Sesshoumaru's weakness was his temper. If he could get him to talk, he would have the advantage. Still holding Tessaiga, he took the opportunity to speak.

"What the fuck do you want, bastard? I am here to protect Rin like you told me to. You have no cause to assault me"

Sesshoumaru glared " No cause?.. Rin was kidnaped while she was in your care. I should gut you for your failure and hang your head on a pike for all to see so what happens to those who fail me."

Inuyasha was stunned. "Rin is fine. I went after her, but from what she told me she was never in any danger."

Sesshoumaru was quick to retort. "You were lucky. She could just as easily have been killed. When you took on the role of Rin's protector, you promised to protect her with your life. I intend to hold you to that standard. What do you think I should do with you, little brother? Do you think that you should have preferential treatment because of our relationship?"

Inuyasha knew that the situation was deteriorating. "Fine. Rin was kidnaped. It will never happen again. I came here because I wanted to ensure that Rin's safety. Don't you think it drove me crazy when she was kidnaped? Why do you think that I carried her on my back from Edo Castle to the village of the Sunset."

Sesshoumaru became very quiet. Inuyasha realized that he had made a very grave error. He had just admitted touching Rin in a way that he was sure that Sesshoumaru would find intimate. In fact he and Kagome had bonded so well because she spent much draped over his back and neck while he grasped her knees and thighs and felt her body pressing against his. He banished those thoughts.

No wonder Sesshoumaru was angry. It was not about the kidnaping. He had dared to touch something that belonged to Sesshoumaru. No matter that Sesshoumaru had been intimate with his wife in his own house. He had simply accepted it and allowed Kagome to leave without protest. Sesshoumaru was different. He had touched Rin. If he was lucky Sesshoumaru would let him live.

The combat became vicious. Sesshoumaru was now cool and calculating Looking for an opening to inflict a lethal blow. Inuyasha was desperate. He was outmanned and he knew it. His only hope was to somehow find a way to escape this place before Sesshoumaru tore him to pieces. His desperation gave him the ability to match Sesshoumaru's speed. For a short time he could meet the daiyoukai blow for blow.

The battle attracted onlookers as the courtiers and staff rushed to the scene. The palace guard formed a circle around them to ensure that no outsider interfered with their leaders vengeance.

Not that anyone would have raised a finger to stop them. None of them compared to Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha had no friends in the Western Shiro. In the birthing room, the midwife and healer finally arrived to take charge. They had been on call awaiting a summons from the Lady. Their examination of Kagome confirmed their expectation that she was fully dilated. The contractions were now coming one to three minutes apart and lasted from three to four minutes. The labor was much shorter than previously because it was Kagome's second child.

Rin was by her side assisting with the breathing exercises. She had not been at Kaede's side watching every birth in the village without learning the proper method of delivering a baby. The Lady's midwife and healer were impressed with the young lady. They remembered the little girl that Sesshoumaru brought here ten years ago. She had changed.

Still, there was a human connection between the Lord's mate and his ward. Something that they could not recreate. To Kagome they were strangers whom she had seen no more than a handful of times in her life. Rin was the little girl who had followed Sesshoumaru. She had seen her through childhood and puberty. They had shared a life together. Shared a love for Sesshoumaru together.

Rin might still be jealous of Kagome, but Kagome was bearing Sesshoumaru's child. Nothing in the world could be more precious. Yes, Rin was the perfect person to stand by Kagome at this pont coaxing her to concentrate on her breathing. When the time came to push, Rin would be in her face, holding her hand begging her to push with all her might. Sesshoumaru had made the right decision in bringing Rin to Kagome's bedside.

At last the moment that they had waited for came. The time had come to push. Kagome pushed with all her might. The baby had turned properly. A dog-eared head appeared as Kagome cried out. and nearly broke Rin's hand. The midwife received the child which gave its first cry After showing the baby to the Lady Mother she handed it to Kagome swaddled in a blanket. Kagome tenderly held her new born as Rin beamed at her. The midwife watched the final contraction. She received the placenta. She gave it to the healer who would use for medicine.

The Lady motioned to Rin " Go tell my son that he has a daughter."

Rin ran as fast as she could, but Lord Sesshoumaru was no where to be found. At last she found Jaken in a grassy knoll within the castle with Ah-Un. Although he did not know where Sesshoumaru was, his suggestion of using Ah-Un to search seemed a good one. They covered large distances quickly and soaring above the meadow allowed them a view of things which would have been hidden.

They finally spotted Sesshoumaru. He was busy hacking up Inuyasha. Rin motioned for Jaken to bring Ah-Un to the ground. Once they reached the ground. Rin ran toward the combatants. Jaken had the sense to stay above the battle. When Rin reached the combat site, she stopped and delivered her message. Both combatants stopped for an instant surprised by the sudden appearance of Rin. Inuyasha dropped his guard for an instant. Sesshoumaru rammed his claws through his stomach. Rin was frozen by the sight of Inuyasha falling to the ground covered in green and red liquid. Sesshoumaru sped off without speaking to Rin or Sesshoumaru.

When he arrived at the birthing room, he took the time to wash his hands and clothes so that all traces of blood and dokksou were erased before he entered the room. Still, when he shoved aside the shoji screen his mother cocked her brow as if to ask what he had been doing while his mate was delivering their second child. Kagome looked up and beamed at directed the midwife to hand Sesshoumaru the baby.

Sesshoumaru was not completely without experience in handling children. He had forced himself to carry Toga and found it a more soothing experience than he expected. Rin had been good for him. He had completely accepted her. She was his just as much as Kagome, and Toga Still he had been unwilling to bring her to the Western Shiro for fear that something might happen to her.

Now something had happened to Rin. He must be on his guard to make sure that nothing like it happened again. As he gazed at the little girl, he vowed that she would grow protected and loved. His protection of Rin had been lax. She had been kidnaped numerous times. The trip to Hell had led to her death.

Nothing like that would ever happen to his little girl even if he had to kill every man and youkai in Japan to prevent. His mate held out her hands expectantly Sesshoumaru resisted him her pleas for a moment, but in the end he relented and released her back to Kagome He bent down to kiss Kagome. She was flagging and would need to rest. The midwife was signaling that they all should withdraw and let the woman rest. The Lady took Sesshoumaru outside when he did not leave on his own. Kagome shooed him away with a smile, leaving her the baby the midwife and the healer to do their work to ensure that mother and child were healthy. The Lady turned to Sesshoumaru when they were alone with a million questions.

"Where is the little human girl? I assumed that she would return with you?"

Sesshoumaru suddenly remembered Rin. He had been so preoccupied with Inuyasha and then with Kagome that Rin had completely slipped his mind. "She was with Jaken and Ah-Un when I left them"

"Are you sure it is OK for a human girl to be wandering around in a castle filled with youkai?

"Why do you think that I do not keep her here? I would not be able to protect her."

The Lady tried to gauge what Sesshoumaru was saying for truthfulness. As always, he was an enigma to her. His ways were completely foreign to her. She might have guessed that he would mate a human after he brought the little girl and boy to her castle. When the Lady discovered that Kagome was the mother of her grandchild she had been surprised Kagome was pleasant enough and a good mother to Toga, but she was still human. She would be long dead before her children reached adulthood.

After all these years she still did not understand the attraction that human women held for her mate and now for her son. A strange habit indeed. Still she had put up with her mates having a son with a human concubine and now tolerated her son's human mate. Sesshoumaru had gone to trouble of taking his brother's wife instead of waiting for the Rin child she had met at her Castle in the Air She shrugged. It was not her place to comment on her son's choice. As always she would endure and pick up the pieces when Kagome died.

Her questions had only raised Sesshoumaru's protective guard. No need to offend him. Better to back off " Congratulations on the birth of your daughter."

"Hn" Sesshoumaru nodded. He watched as Jaken landed with Ah-Un in the courtyard. This did not bode well. He decided to head off Jaken from speaking to anyone who might bring what had happened in the courtyard to Kagome's attention. What he had done to Inuyasha did not bother him. He had not killed the boy, but Kagome could make his life a living hell if she learned what he had done. He was on the toad for before he could dismount.

"What are you doing here, Jaken? I told you to stay with Rin."

"But Rin sent me to fetch the healer for the hanyou" Jaken realized his mistake. " I will return to Rin."

"See that you do."

Rin could not believe the sight before her. Inuyasha lay where he had fallen covered in blood and dokkasou. She could not imagine how anyone could survive such an assault. Her feet refused to move for what seemed like an eternity. She looked to Jaken who was similarly frozen. Someone had to something or Inuyasha would surely bleed to death. It would have to be here. She stripped off her outer kimono and approached the gutted hanyou. Hesitating, she looked to Jaken.

:"Master Jaken. We need some water to wash off the dokkasou. Help me to get him out of his fire rat robe."

Jaken looked at her. Should he really help Rin undo what Sesshoumaru had done. Rin must have caught his hesitation "Don't worry, Master Jaken. Just tell Lord Sesshoumaru that I did it.'

That was all Jaken needed. He assisted here in removing the fire rat robe which was already healing itself. The under kosode had to be ripped off. Rin ripped the kimono into bandages while Jaken went for water. It would simply melt if applied directly to the wound covered with the green toxin. Jaken found a unique solution to carrying the water. Ah-Un filled its mouth with water and spit it out on Inuysaha. Soon the wound was cleaned and Rin could begin the job of bandaging the wound to staunch the flow of blood.

She wished that she had her herbs with her to heal the wound, but they were back in the village of the Sunset. Lord Sesshoumaru had healers at the Western Shiro. She had seen one when she entered the birthing room. Surely, they could help her heal the wounds. The healer was inuyoukai She must have experience dealing with dokkasou. Rin looked at Jakken. He knew his orders, but Rin had always been able to wheedle Jaken into doing what she wanted him to do.

She sighed as she watched Jaken sail toward the birthing room aboard Ah-Un in search of the healer. What could have caused their fight? She had heard about the previous fights, but she had only seen them fight once. Then she had tried to stop Lord Sesshoumaru. They had not fought since Naraku died. What could have set them off now? They were only two undisputable facts

Lord Sesshoumaru was blameless and she wanted Inuyasha to recover. So long as she held to those truths surely everything would be fine in the end. She took Inuyasha's head in her lap and began to sing the old songs which had comforted her so much as she waited for Lord Seshoumaru with Jaken. The words did not matter. They were nonsense, but they helped to pass the time and expressed her feelings. She looked up surprised to see Jaken returning alone. To her surprise he and Ah-Un were followed in short order by Lord Sesshoumaru and the healer.

Lord Sesshoumaru set the healer down and watched as she worked on the wound. Rin had been right to send for her. Her methods would close the wound much faster. He had been certain that he had not killed Inuyasha when he left. If he had wanted to kill the boy, he would be a pile of dokkasou not the person whose head was in Rin's lap. He growled at the sight, but still directed the healer to take care of him. .

Rin had greeted him warmly when he had arrived. It was clear that she did not blame him for what had happened. The fight had been about her though she was blissfully unaware of this. Now she was touching Inuyasha in the same intimate manner which had set him off in the first place. Not being able to watch he left. If he stayed, he would have been forced to finish the job. Better to return to Kagome's side. That was his place after all.

The healer did what was asked of her by her lord. Although she had never healed a hanyou, the principle had to be the same. It would give her practice if any of Lady Kagome's children were ever injured. It surprised her when her Lord called upon her to come with him. She had expected to stay with Lady Kagome until all danger of childbirth had passed. Instead, she had flown with him to this forest where he asked her to heal his brother.

She instantly recognized the mark of his Lordships weapons. Lord Sesshoumaru had inflicted these awful wounds and now she was being asked to treat them. The human girl had cleaned the wound and bandaged it using strips of her kimono. She removed them to inspect the wound. The girl seemed very protective of the hanyou. Lord Sesshoumaru seemed almost dismissive of the injuries and the hanyou whom she had been asked to heal.

All this would take time. The boy needed to be moved to their infirmary. Lord Sesshoumaru was already gone. That left only the beast. She motioned for Rin and Jaken to help her load Inuyasha on Ah-Un's back. The beast would have to walk. She did not want to chance Inuyasha falling off the beast in midair. Who knew what would happen if the boy died on her watch. Lord Sesshoumaru inflicted the wounds, but he did not want the hanyou. A curious situation.

Rin and Jaken mounted Ah-Un to help hold Inuyasha on the beast. The healer guided the dragon to the infirmary where the guards helped her take him to a vacant room where she could care for him. Again Rin followed her finding a cushion to sit on next to Inuyasha. The healer found their relationship curious. She knew that the girl was Lord Sesshoumaru's ward. All had been instructed that anyone who injured her would be killed

The girl was acting as if she had more than casual relationship with the hanyou. Bandaging his his head in her lap. Maintaining a vigil by his side. Could they be lovers? That the Lord would never allow. Did Lord Sesshoumaru suspect them of having a relationship? The marks on the boy were clearly evidence that the Lord intended to teach him a lesson. Was he trying to tell him to stay away from Rin? If so Rin was not helping him with her concern. If she was not careful, she could just get him killed. When the healer stabilized Inuyasha's condition, she bid Rin and Jaken goodbye promising to check on him later.

Sesshoumaru flew to his wife's bedside. He wanted to be there with their child when Kagome awoke. Arriving at the door to her room, he instructed the guard to have the child brought to him. He walked in and stood in awe. She seemed so much like a sleeping princess. Motherhood must agree with her. His only previous experience with family had been his own dysfunctional family

How different Kagome was with Toga than his own mother had been with him. Just as Kagome had allowed him to open up and express his feelings, Toga was a normal happy boy who was able to express joy and sorrow. He was lucky that she had chosen him over Inuyasha.

There was a cry in the hallway as the nurse arrived with their child. The guard slid back the shoji screen and the nurse brought the child into the room. In an instant, Kagome awoke her eyes darting around the room. She smiled when she saw the nurse hand her baby to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru gazed at the baby for a moment. So much like her mother with grey eyes and black hair. Only the tufts on her head and the lack of ears on the side of her head announced as a hanyou.

"How do you like our daughter, Sesshoumaru?"

"She is beautiful. Just like you." He reached down to kiss her and handed her the girl Kagome had opened her yukata and the new born latched onto her nipple. They both smiled A healthy appetite.

"What do you want to name her?" asked Sesshoumaru

"We could name her after my mother, Kasumi"

Sesshoumaru pondered the name. "Mist?"

"The kanji for Kasumi is the 'The aroma of a beautiful marriage is our child'

" Her scent does reflect the best part of our marriage."

Kagome fell in love with him all over again.

When Rin fell asleep her head lolled against Inuyasha's chest. Some time in the night Inuyasha awoke, saw Rin and started to panic. He remembered the hand reaching through his stomach. Blacking out knowing that he was at Sesshoumaru's mercy. Because of Rin. All because he had failed Rin and dared to touch that which belonged to Sesshoumaru. If Sesshoumaru could see him now, he truly would be dead, but at least he would be happy. He had someone who cared enough about him that she was willing to sit by his bedside while he was deathly injured. Since Kagome had left, he had missed that and was willing to do anything to get it back. He should wake her up, but then the wonderful sensation of her body touching his would be gone and he was not ready to give it up yet.


	17. The Road to Recovery

Title The Road to Recovery

Author landofthekwt

Rating PG-13

Prompt I'm Broken un love You (10)

Pairing Inuyasha/Rin Sesshoumaru/Kagome

Word Count 5086

Warning Sex and Violence

Summary Inuyasha recovers while Kagome tries to influence Sesshoumaru to allow Rin to return to Inuyasha's side

When Inuyasha awoke the sun was shining in his eyes. He involuntarily raised his hand to block the sun. It was then he noticed the other person in the room. Not Rin, but he had smelled this woman before.

"Where is Rin?"

The women clucked her tongue at him " You are foolish. You are lucky that Lord Sesshoumaru did not kill you for touching what is his. Rin was exhausted so I had her carried to her bed. She will be at the Lady's call to help take care of Toga and Kasumi. The Lord has never released her from that duty. She was allowed to return to your village to care for the old miko."

"I do not understand. All I did was carry Rin back from Edo Castle. I carried Kagome that way all the time. Why would Sesshoumaru object.?"

"Because carrying a person in that manner creates intimate contact between the parties. If you were to touch the Lady like that Lord Sesshoumaru would not hesitate to kill you. He thinks of Rin as his daughter. The idea of your touching her in such a manner without his permission is taboo. For both your sakes you need to stay away from her while you are here. You absolutely must not touch her."

Inuyasha thought about what she said. " Rin is my friend. Nothing more. Kagome was my wife before she left me for Sesshoumaru."

The healer looked at him with disgust "You really are a fool if you believe that Rin is nothing but a friend. I saw her draped across your chest when I came in. No friend devotes herself to healing another to the detriment of her own health. All I ask is that you refrain from anymore foolishness while you are under my care or Lord Sesshoumaru will finish what he has started and I will not have enough of you to put back together."

Rin awoke to the sound of a familiar ringing of a bell. She thought that she had left that nightmare behind when she left the Western Shiro. Standing at the end of her bed was her old nemesis grinning at her

"Rise and shine lie a bed, the Lady has need of you in the nursery"

Rin was bolt upright in a second. She was back in her old room in the Western Shiro. The last thing she remembered was keeping a vigil at Inuyasha's bedside. How had she returned to her bedroom?"

"What about breakfast?"

"Breakfast was finished hours ago. The kitchen is making lunch right now. You do not have time. I was told to bring you now. The Lady needs you now more than ever."

She waited as Rin hurriedly dressed in the hated uniform. She thought that she had left all of this behind forever. She had no desire to return to Kagome's side. It was her jealousy that had caused Kagome and Sesshoumaru to send her back to the village to care for Kaede in the first place. Now Kagome had two children by Sesshoumaru. Twice as many reminders that Sesshoumaru was Kagome's not hers.

She was shown her way to the nursery. There she found a nurse maid already caring for the children. Kagome looked up and smiled. " I missed you, Rin. You left in such a hurry that you did not have time to see Kasumi. Would you like to see her now?"

Rin took the little girl from Kagome. She might be angry, but she could never be angry at this little girl. As she looked at the little bundle of joy in her arms, she realized something that had never occurred to her before. In some part of her, she wanted to be a mother.

Before she had been jealous of Kagome because Sesshoumaru had chosen her and she had borne Sesshoumaru's child. This was something deeper and more primal. At the moment she had no father candidates, but she did know that someday she wanted to be a mother.

Amazingly, this had never occurred to her before. She had been helping Kaede birth babies since she was eight. Helped Sango raise their five children. Even her brief experience with Toga had been positive.

While she was not going to go out and have a child just to have a child, the discovery that she wanted to be a mother too, was thrilling. Perhaps it gave her something in common with Kagome. A bond that could overcome the jealousy that had tainted her feelings toward the former miko Kagome interrupted her train of thought with a question.

"Where is Inuyasha? I thought he came with you. I would have thought that he would want to see his niece. He is still Toga's champion. The boy idolizes him. He would be thrilled to see his uncle."

Rin stared at the floor what was she supposed to tell Kagome. That Inuyasha was fighting for his life because Lord Sesshoumaru had put his fist through Inuyasha's belly. While she did not blame Lord she got mad enough at Inuaysha to do the same thing, Kagome had been Inuiyasha's wife.

Rin remembered that once before Lord Sesshoumaru had put his fist through Inuyasha's belly and Kagome had to patch him up. How would she feel now that history had repeated itself.

She knew that the first fight had been about Inuyasha stealing Tessaiga from Lord Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha probably deserved whatever he got.

She was not sure what led to the present confrontation between Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. They had not fought each other since the death of Naraku. Inuyasha had mildly acquiesced when Kagome walked away from had not even fought when Rin broke off their friendship over Kohaku. Why had this happened now, while Kagome was giving birth?

Finally, Rin summoned the courage and words to respond " He is at the healer's with a belly wound. It may be some time before he is well enough to come here."

Kagome took the baby from her and stared at her trying to find the meaning behind her words.

"A belly wound. Who could give Inuyasha such a wound that would incapacitate him" Kagome mused to herself. Suddenly everything became clear to her. She might not know why the wound had been inflicted by she certainly knew by whom it had been inflicted and how it had been inflicted.

"I must go to him."

Rin put her hand on Kagome's shoulder. " Do you think that he would want you to see him when he is in this condition?"

" He always let me bandage his wounds when we were on the quest. I have seen him in this. Last time he was injured like this he shoved me down a well to protect me. I worried all the time until I was able to come back to him. How can I not go to him now?"

Rin pointed out " Now is not the time. You are Lord Sesshoumaru's place is with your daughter. I thought you observed the traditional month long confinement with Toga before you came to my mogi. Are you going to break with that now?"

Kagome was stumped. It had not occurred to her that she could not go to see Inuyasha. She would have to break confinement to do so. Sighing she acquiesced. Any visit to Inuaysha would have to wait until he was well enough to visit her. She could only visit him after confinement was lifted.

Finally, she spoke "Rin, go to the healers and let me know how he is doing"

Rin replied "I thought you wanted me to resume my duties with Toga When I awoke I found myself back in my old room, facing my old boss, and back in my old uniform."

"I will have to admit, Rin. Having you around to help with Toga while I was pregnant was helpful. Being the only other human in the castle gave me someone to talk who really understands, but I don't want you to feel that you are trapped here. What do you want to do right now?"

"I think my place is by Inuyasha's side."

"Then go there."

Rin bowed to Kagome and raced off to the healers. When she arrived, Inuyasha was sleeping. The healer had obviously changed the bandages. Having nothing to do she resumed her vigil at his side.

She wondered about Kagome's statements about treating his wounds. They really were closer than she had ever been. When Kagome heard that Inuyasha was injured she had wanted to rush to his side.

Could Kagome really still have feelings for Inuyasha? Rin suddenly felt slightly jealous and confused. Why should she care about Kagome's feelings for Inuyasha? She never had before. She only felt jealous about Kagome's relationship with Lord Sesshoumaru.

From what Kagome intimated. Inuyasha often found himself in need of medical assistance. She had given him first aid, but not the kind of aid the healer had given him. When she returned to the Sunset Village, she wanted Kaede to really teach her how to be a healer not just an assistant.

Where had those thoughts come from? She had hated being at the Sunset Village because being there separated her from Lord Sessshoumaru. She had only returned to help Grandmother Kaede in her convalescence.

Was she now thinking of a vocation in the village? If she did, she would be separated voluntarily from Lord Sesshoumaru. Was this what she wanted.? Her presence at Inuyasha's bedside confused her even more.

She wanted to be here. Not at Kagome's side. Not even at Lord Sesshoumaru's side. They both had someone else. Inuyasha had no one else to care for him. That was why she stayed with him after the healer brought him here. Maybe that was why she felt lost when she awoke in her old room.

The healer walked in and saw her. Not good. She had Rin carried away the night before for this very reason. Lord Sesshoumaru had caused these injuries because the hanyou had dared to touch what was his. She had separated them to avoid further trouble. Now she was back. Lord Sesshoumaru would have to be told.

Inuyasha woke up, saw Rin and panicked " Rin, you should not be here."

Rin was confused " Why not?"

"Sesshoumaru"

"What about Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"Sesshoumaru attacked me:"

"Why would Lord Sesshoumaru attack you? That makes no sense."

"Two reasons. You were kidnapped because I failed to protect you. In Sessshoumaru's eyes I am still your guardian. Next to Kagome and her children you are the most precious thing in his life I agree with him. I have no excuse for my failure. The second thing did not even occur to me until he mentioned it. I carried Kagome on my back all the time. When you needed a ride to get back to the Sunset Village I offered my back to you without a second thought. To Sessshoumaru it meant that I touched something precious to him in an intimate way without his permission. I am not about to apologize to him, but I do owe you an apology. I should never have allowed you to be kidnaped Once I promised to protect you and I failed. I only hope that you can forgive me."

Rin opened her mouth. She knew that Lord Sesshoumaru had caused Inuyasha's injuries, but she did not know why. They had been fighting over her. It had never occurred to her that two demons might fight over her. She had always known that Lord Sesshoumaru was very protective of her. She had always known two things. That he would always come back for her and that he would always save her.

The idea that he would attack Inuyasha for the reasons Inuyasha mentioned would never have occurred to her. She certainly did not blame Inuyasha for her kidnapping. She had been kidnapped so many time before that it did not phase her anymore.

They all should have known better than to trust Hana. Hana had been a fool. She had ended up just as much a prisoner as she was. The Hojo had treated her well once they realized what was going on. She would not mind back to Edo Castle and being treated like a princess.

As for touching Inuyasha, it did not even occur to her that it was wrong in Lord Sesshoumaru's mind. She had never ridden on Inuyasha's back before, but she had been on Ah-Un's Lord Sesshoumaru did not object to them or even on the fire cat.

Neither she nor Inuyasha had even viewed what they had done as intimate at all. Looking back maybe he had touched her in places that no man had touched her before, but the touches were all innocent with no hint of intimacy.

She put her hand on his arm. " I don't blame you for my kidnapping. He got the idea that it was your fault, but I will have to set him that. You are my friend. I love Lord Sesshoumaru, but I do not want him killing my friends of my behalf."

Inuyasha sighed " We just need to be careful, I guess. It never occurred to me that Sesshoumaru would be so angry about something so innocent.'

Rin replied " I am just upset that you were hurt so bad because of me"

Inuyasha scoffed " Don't worry about me. These are just flesh wounds. If he really wanted to kill me, he would have pulled my heart out or taken my head off."

Rin angrily retorted "Don't say stuff like that. I saw your injuries. I was the one who gave you first aid and washed the dokkasou off so that you could be bandaged. Your guts were all over the ground. I was worried. Kagome was worried when she heard. She wanted to come see you, but the rules of confinement prevent her from leaving for the first month.

The mention of Kagome furrowed Inuyasha's brow. She had patched him up so many times. It had almost been a badge of honor that he sat while she bandaged him. A sense of closeness. A sense of intimacy,.

The news that Rin had been the one to patch him shocked him. Some of the old familiar feelings that he had felt toward Kagome transferred to Rin in that moment. Kagome would never patch him up again. He had been happy to see Rin by his side when he awoke, but he never dreamed that she had been the one to first bandage his wounds. Involuntarily, he reached out and touched Rin's hand.

It was just at that moment that the healer burst into the room followed by Sesshoumaru. " See I told you she was here."

Sesshoumaru stared at Rin for a moment and then simply said "Come, Rin"

Rin turned and looked at him in confusion." Why? My place is here"

Sesshoumaru seemed surprised by her refusal. "Your place is with Kagome. She needs you now.

The healer will tend to Inuyasha."

Rin persisted "It is my fault that Inuyasha is in this condition. I need to stay by his side until he gets better."

Sesshoumaru seemed to be fighting a battle within himself. Finally he spoke "No"

Rin did not move. Sesshoumaru wondered what he should do. He had never forced Rin to do anything. She had always followed him unquestioningly. Finally, Inuyasha spoke

"Rin, you really should go. I don't want to cause any more trouble for you than I already have."

Rin listened but she was already listening to the sound of her own drummer. " This is not about you. Lord Sesshoumaru has always let me do what I want. My heart is telling me that I need to be here now. Kagome actually urged me to come here because she could not come due to her confinement. If I tell her that Lord Sesshoumaru ordered me to go, it will upset her."

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were confused by her words. Sesshoumaru wanted her as far away from Inuyasha as possible, but was unwilling to say that in front of Rin. Rin was right that he was unwilling to force her to do anything.

Inuyasha was torn. Rin's presence was comforting. She was the only person he could call friend in the Western Shiro. At the moment he was at Sesshoumaru's mercy. If Sesshoumaru wished to kill him now or take Rin away he would be unable to help her.

In the middle of the silence the healer spoke " Lord Inuyasha needs to rest now. His healing will go faster if he sleeps. I have something to help him sleep."

Rin looked at Inuyasha who smiled at her and shooed her away. " Go tell Kagome how I am doing. I will see you again when I wake up."At last she released his hand and walked out of the door whispering " I will be here when you wake up."

The healer bent down to give Inuyasha some of the sleeping potion. As Inuyasha drifted off to sleep., Sesshoumaru stared after Rin. Rin had done what he asked without him forcing her to do so, but he saw trouble in the future. When Rin wanted something she persisted until she got what she wanted.

Rin returned to find Kagome feeding Kasumi. Kagome looked up and smiled. "You weren't gone long"

Rin muttered something that Kagome could not hear and took her place beside Kagome. Kagome looked at her wondering what she had said to offend Kagome. Finally, she decided to take another tack.

"So how was Inuyasha"

"Still badly injured. He won't be able to move for sometime. The healer wanted him to sleep so I had to leave."

Kagome listened to her words. Not knowing whether to press the subject or not, but she wanted to know how Inuyasha had come to be in this condition.

"Did he say why Sesshoumaru did this to him?"

Rin looked sharply at Kagome. She had hoped that Kagome would give this a rest. This was a matter which was between her and Sesshoumaru. She was not sure where Kagome's loyalties lay.

She had been Inuyasha's wife, but she was now Sesshoumaru's mate.

"Apparently, Lord Sesshoumaru was upset that I was kidnaped and that after I was kidnaped Inuyasha carried me on his back to the Sunset Village."

Kagome absorbed the rather clipped version that Rin presented. She had seen Sesshoumaru angry before. If not for her intervention, Sesshoumaru would have been killed for his attempt on Rin's life. She decided that she needed more information.

"I did not know you were kidnapped."

"Hana a miko who was helping out after Kaede was injured turned out to be a Hojo spy from Odawara trying to recruit mikos to help against the youkai being created on the battlefields of Musashi. She arranged for Hojo ninja to kidnap me and take me to Edo Castle. Once she was there she herself became a prisoner. Inuyasha came after me. Between his threats, my threats of retribution from Lord Sesshoumaru and the negotiation by Akitoki Hojo, we were paroled by the castellan. Hana left with Kohaku and Akitoki Hojo. Inuyasha offered me his back to ride back to the Sunset Village. I didn't see the harm in it having ridden on Ah-Un for years. Inuyasha told me that Lord Sesshoumaru blames him for my being kidnaped since he is my guardian. He also said that Lord Sesshoumaru was particularly offended that Inuyasha had touched me in what Lord Sesshoumaru felt was an innocent manner."

Kagome nodded. Inuyoukai could be so protective of what they thought was theirs. Sesshoumaru certainly was protective of Rin. Almost like a daughter. For Inuyasha to fail to protect her and touch her without permission was certainly worthy of punishment in Sesshoumaru's eyes.

She was partially at fault. It was at her urging that Sesshoumaru made Inuyasha Rin's protector. He had threatened Jaken for his failings in this area, but had only knocked him out. Sesshoumaru had not killed Inuyasha, but she knew how severe an injury evisceration was having seen it first hand.

"What did Inuyasha say?"

"He blames himself for my kidnapping and does not fault Lord Sesshoumaru for punishing him for that failing. What he does not understand is how carrying me on his back could be considered an intimate touch."

Kagome laughed. Of course Inuyasha would not understand. She had ridden his back so many times and craved the touch of his hands on her thighs. A young girl's fantasy which Inuyasha never really understood.

To Rin, Inuyasha was just another mode of transportation. Like Ah-Un. She had been reluctant to travel on his back at first, clinging to her bike until Inuyasha finally destroyed it. Sesshoumaru must have seen the way they clung to each other. It was closeness that she missed, but she had to give it up when she left Inuaysha for Sesshoumaru.

She needed to talk to Sesshoumaru. He simply could not behave in this manner. She had her way of persuading him to do anything for her. The idea of Inuyasha and Rin surprised her. She thought of them as uncle and niece just as Sesshoumaru did. For a moment she felt a twinge of jealousy, but she shook it off. She would not stand in the way of happiness for either Inuyasha or Rin.

" I will talk to Sesshoumaru about Inuyasha."

Rin thanked her. Maybe being a friend to Kagome might have benefits. Rin had always been more of a follower of Lord Sesshoumaru whereas Kagome could influence his behavior. Inuyasha was her friend. She certainly did not want him to suffer because of her.

Sesshoumaru finally arrived at the nursery. Kagome looked up at him and smiled. "Rin, Could you take Kasumi outside for a few minutes. I need to talk to my mate"

Rin started to protest, but Kagome silenced her by handing her Kasumi and shooing her outside.

When the door was shut, and Rin was out of earshot., Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru.

"I understand that while I was busy giving birth, you were busy playing with Inuyasha."

The silence was deafening. Sesshoumaru had just come from Inuyasha's room. He did not want to deal this anymore, he just wanted to take comfort in his wife's arm. It had been so long. The baby had made it impossible for some time. Now she was free and had Rin to take care of the baby, maybe they could have some time together.

"What did you hear?"

"Rin is under the impression that it is her fault that you stuck your hand through Inuyasha's belly"

"Rin did nothing wrong"

"So it was Inuyasha's fault?"

"Rin was kidnaped on his watch."

"Rin gets kidnaped a lot. I was kidnapped a lot. Rin never blamed you for her being kidnapped. She was never afraid because she knew that you would come for her. I was never afraid when I was kidnapped either because Inuyasha always came for me. That was the only thing that kept me from making a wrong wish inside the Jewel From what I have heard Inuaysha went after Rin and brought her back. Isn't that worth some kind of recognition?"

Sesshoumaru knew he was not going to win an argument with Kagome, but he continued nevertheless. " We are not talking about what happened before we mated, we are talking about now. You were the one that asked me to make Inuyasha, Rin's guardian. I did so against my better judgment Rin could have been killed. Any of the ninjas or the soldiers at the castle could have decided to kill her."

"From what Rin told me, she was never in any danger. Hana kidnapped her because the Hojo needed miko to deal with the youkai being created on the battlefield. Once they reached Edo castle Rin used the threat of you killing them all to talk her way out of the castle"

"But."

"This is not about Rin being kidnapped, is it?"

Sesshoumaru turned his back to her. He might put on that stoic face, but she could always read his true feelings. In fact it was her understanding of him that made him fall in love with her. He had always been an enigma to his father, mother, and even Inuyasha but not to her.

"Was it because he touched Rin?"

"He has no right to touch Rin. She is mine."

" You would have her walk all the way to Sunset Village from Edo Castle"

" She should have ridden with Kohaku on the nekomata. Then this would never have happened."

"You cannot control everything Rin does"

"Yes, I can"

"No, you gave up that luxury when you left her in Kaede's care. We agreed that she needed to go back to the Sunset Village because she was unhappy with her role here as babysitter for Toga. "

"I thought you liked having her here to take care of Toga."

"I do. Rin is a wonderful girl, but she has a life of her own. She had to take care of all of Mirokua and Sango's children. Now we want her to take care of Toga. It is not fair to her. She has a life of her own. That is why I tried to match her with Kohaku. It would have given her a husband and a life of her own. I admit now that I was meddling even if I meant well. If she is interested in Inuyasha, you should not interfere., even if you don't approve of him."

"But Rin is too young"

"Rin is seventeen. I was nineteen when we started seeing each other. Most girls in this era are married by fourteen and have children by sixteen. Sango was not unusual. She just waited until she was sixteen. Rin was ready for marriage when Kohaku came along because she saw herself as an old maid. You broke up my match, but Inuyasha took the blame. It caused Rin and Inuyasha to split up for a time. Now they are friends again. Neither sees it, but they are becoming closer. Both of them saw Inuyasha carrying Rin on his back as innocent. Which it was. Why not let develop naturally"

"Because it is Rin and Inuyasha"

Kagome threw her hands in the air. " Just promise me that you won't put your hand through Inuyasha's stomach again."

"Hn"

"I will take that as a yes. Rin, you can bring Kasumi back in."

Rin returned and placed Kasumi in Kagome's arms "Go back to Inuyasha. I will send lunch down to you." Rin looked at her incredulously, but she left when Kagome shooed her away.

Sesshoumaru gave her a look, but Kagome stared him knew that she had won for the moment. Rin would be allowed to be with Inuyasha. The more time they spent together the more natural their relationship would be.

Sesshoumaru had not been wrong in questioning Kagome's presence on Inuyasha's back. It had been the start of her own relationship with Inuyasaha. There was no denying that the closeness between the two bodies was sexually stimulating.

Sesshoumaru's eyebrow disrupted her reverie. She gave him a coy smile. " I'll get the nursemaid

for Kasumi. Let's see if we can't work out your frustrations in a less violent, but just as stimulating manner.

Rin practically ran to the healers. She was disappointed to find Inuyasha still asleep, but sat down by the his bed to resume her vigil. The healer came in with a tray of bandages, healing salve and a bone. She scowled when she saw Rin.

Rin anticipated her question by stating " Lady Kagome gave me permission to be here."

The healer nodded and tried to get Rin away from the bedside so that she could do her work.

"Healing youkai is no place for a little human girl.:

Rin persisted " I have been healing humans at the side of a miko for nine years. What could be so different?"

The healer smirked at her " Watch and learn." as she smacked Inuyasha upside the head. When he opened his mouth to complain, she shoved the bone in it and said " Bite down on the bone, this may hurt a little."

Rin winced as the healer stripped off the old bandages and applied the salve to wounds before rebandaging it. The healer was right. That had to hurt. She would have passed out from the pain.

It was clear that Inuyasha felt the pain, but it was more irritating than anything else.

The healer was just turning to leave when horns blared all over the castle. Rin looked up at her

"What in the world is that sound " The healer continued out the door stopping only to spit out the vituperative "Invaders"

Sesshoumaru and Kagome had just finished their third round of lovemaking. Both of them were basking in the glow of a bond renewed. Sesshoumaru was right. It had been too long. They needed to find some way to provide for him during late pregnancy. The sound of the horns stirred

the daiyoukai instantly Kagome and their children would have to be protected from whatever had dared to breach the sanctity of the Western Shiro.

After arranging for Kagome, he put on his armor and hurried to the place where his soldiers had cornered the invaders. The soldiers parted as he strode toward the menace. The sea parted until he reached the central courtyard where he saw a large nekomata surrounded his troops.

A young man in taijiya garb was being restrained by several soldiers while a young woman in miko garb was bound and gagged at his feet. The man looked up when he saw Sesshoumaru.

"Lord Sesshoumaru tell your men that I work for you."


	18. Torture

Title Torture

Author landofthekwt

Rating M

Prompt July 2011{4] "Never confuse a single defeat with a final defeat." ~ F. Scott Fitzgerald

Inuyasha Besides

Word Count 5083

Chapter 18 of Left Behind

Paring Inuyasha/Rin Sesshoumaru/Kagome Kohaku/OC

Warning none

Summary Sesshoumaru takes charge

Hana was dragged into the dungeon and chained against the wall. She had purified several of Sesshoumaru's warriors before they subdued. Kohaku had to be restrained from assisting her.

Sesshoumaru hesitated to tell Kagome about what he had done. Stripping the miko naked seemed the logical thing to do to prevent her from using any hidden weapons Kagome would never approve of the things that he must do to torture this birch.

He blamed himself. Hana had made it clear that she wanted Rin for her campaign against youkai. He ignored it figuring that mikos were harmless. Based on his own experience with his mater, this was a serious mistake.

It did not matter to him that Hana was in custody. She had kidnapped Rin. That in itself was enough to earn her death. Her death would not be easy. She must feel the pain she had caused before she died.

He motioned the guard to splash water on her. She sputtered glaring angrily at her captors. He had been assured that so long as she did not touch him, he was in no danger.

The nudity prevented her from hiding behind her miko garb. Mikos tended to be virgins easily embarrassed by matters of the flesh. The torturer took advantage of anything to put his victim off balance.

He would know everything that she knew and then she would die."The time to speak is now."

She spat at him " I do not speak to abominations. I kill them"

Sesshoumaru grinned. This was going to be more fun than he'd had in some time. He lashed his whip. " First, I will take your fingers. Then your toes. Then we can get creative. I have pulled out my brother's eyeball and stuck my hand through his stomach. I did that again just today. I buried my mate in dokkasou the first time I met her. I will carve you up, bit by bit. By the time I am done with you, you will be begging me to kill you. Lets start by marking your breast."

The whip lashed from his claws and danced across the top of her breast just barely touching just below the nipple. Hana screamed and screamed. Even his guards stared at him. Finally, he left them through with the antidote. It would not do to let her off so easy. The guards were about to apply a healing salve when Sesshoumaru raised his hand "Let it scar."

They looked at him. Would he really allow such a hideous scar to fester? He shook his head. " I don't want her to die from the first pass. I just want to leave a mark on her that she will never forget. If you pour water over the dokkasou now, the scar will form a waning moon. Whenever she or anyone else looks at her body, they will see my mark and remember"

Hana winced as the water was poured over her. Now no man would ever touch because she bore the mark of the beast. Her miko vows required her to be chaste, but now every time she disrobed the enemy's mark would stare her in the face. She just wanted to die, but she was sure that he was not ready to go so easily.

"Now that I have your attention. I want a confession. Names of conspirators. Get it off your chest before you die. It will do you good."

The guards giggled., but Sesshoumaru put up his hand when Hana attempted to speak " I am a servant of the kami"

"I have met some kami. They would eat you up and spit you out. You may believe that the kami are on your side, but you are wrong. They don't give a damn about you. If you were to die here today, it would all become part of their great plan. Maybe I should take your head and sacrifice it to them to curry favor with them for my newborn. I think I will take a finger and present to my mate."

With that the whip struck out and ripped off the pinkie finger of her left hand. She screamed. This time everyone in the shiro heard her. Kokaku came running .just in time to see them cauterizing the wound. His time with Naraku had hardened him. The fact that she was a woman did not phase him, but she was his responsibility and he still had a report to give to Lord Sesshoumaru.

"Ahem"

Sesshoumaru wheeled at the sound " Yes"

"I believe I have a report to give to you, Lord Sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru motioned for the boy to come outside with him. He yelled to guards to clean her up and get her ready for another session. When they were outside, he turned to Kohaku.

"Well boy, I am waiting."

"Lord Sesshoumaru. Lady Hana and I followed the lead that you gave us. It let us to the Valley of Ryukotsusei in Musashi."

"And":

"And we returned to here to tell you what we found."

"And what did you find."

"That the ringleader of the attack on the village came from the Valley of Ryukotsusei."

"And that is it?"

"I was delayed when Inuyasha asked me to fetch Akitoki Hojo from Odawara. and return him there."

"Are you working for Inuyasha or me?"

"I just thought..."

"In the future, follow my orders. You are my man Sworn to follow what orders I give to you. Inuyasha has his own job to protect Rin. He failed in that job and you and this Hojo bailed him out."

"I was just a courier Hojo did the actual negotiation."

"Your assessment of how each party did."

"Rin practically obtained her own release, but she needed the threat of you destroying the Hojo, the threat of Inuyasha destroying the castle and Hojo negotiating with his comrades "

Sesshoumaru pondered his words. "Did you obtain any clue as to the identity of the attacker on the village?"

Kohaku shook his head "Other than the attacker was a dragon and had ties to the Valley of Ryukotsusei."

Sesshoumaru had been to the Valley of . First to observe the body of the slayer of his Father. He had elected to leave the dragon. The second time he followed up a report that Inuyasha had slain the dragon. When he arrived at the valley he found the dragon missing from the place on the cliff it had occupied for two hundred years. The smell of Wind scar, dragon fire and a burning smell were still there. Inuyasha had somehow dispatched the dragon, but how he did it, Sesshoumaru had no clue. Sesshoumaru had gone about his business. Maybe he needed to follow up with Inuyasha since he had the boy here. He needed more information. A thought came to mind.

"Were you followed?"

Kohaku's jaw dropped "It never occurred to me. I was flying so I assumed that no one could follow me when Kirara flew by night in the air."

"Dragons might be able to follow you."

A worried look came over Kohaku's face. Dragons. Why dragons. Lord Sesshoumaru seemed to know something about the Valley of Ryukotsusei. Had he unwitingly led the enemy to Lord Sesshoumaru's doorstep? He bowed to Lord Sesshoumaru.

"Forgive me, Lord Sesshoumaru. I was so eager to bring you this report that it never occurred to me that I might be followed."

Sesshoumaru waved it off. Forgiveness was a weakness. You never said you were sorry and you

never forgave. He had lived by those credos. Not about to change now. Which brought up the reason he needed to see Kohaku. He jerked his thumb toward the prison door.

"Give me one reason why I should not kill the kidnapper of my Rin."

Kohaku looked up."We gave our word that she would not be harmed. That was the condition of our parole by the Hojo."

"I did not agree to anything. This woman worked for the Hojo. Their ninja brought her to their castle. Now that I have Rin back why should I honor such an agreement. The woman and her clan should all be dead for what they have done."

Kohaku blanched " Don't be hasty my lord. She was useful in dealing with the youkai we encountered in our journey to discover the killers. We need a miko of her caliber if we have to fight a daiyoukai."

Sesshoumaru laughed. "Fine. I parole her to you. Her life is yours. Just remember that you vouched for her. If she betrays me again, both of your lives will be forfeit."

Kohaku swallowed hard. He hated depending on another for his life. Hana had been pleasant enough, but she had a one tracked mind. She only wanted to kill she had known that she was working for Sesshoumaru, she never would have agreed to help him find the attackers of the village.

While Kohaku was deep in thought, Sesshoumaru added. "I need you to get her to talk. She will tell me everything she knows or she will die. Do you understand? A traitor cannot hold secrets from me and live."

When Kohaku saw Hana, he was frankly shocked. He rushed up to her and wrapped his taijya night raid cape around her. She looked up at him and smiled. It was first good thing that had happened to her today. She frowned when she saw Sesshoumaru standing behind him with her arms folded.

"What is he doing here?"

":Lord Sesshoumaru wants you to hear the truth. He does not trust you like I do. I have as much reason to hate you as he does. Once I was pledged to Rin. I accepted Lord Sesshoumaru judgment that we could not be married and moved on. He does not trust you. Unless you tell him everything he needs to know he will kill you. You kidnapped Rin Someone precious to him and delivered her to the wants to know why he should let you live."

" I don't understand what your interest in this affair"

" I work for Lord Sesshoumaru. He assigned me the task of searching for the youkai who attacked the Sunset are my responsibility because you were placed in my hands. One condition of our parole was that we guarantee your safety. Inuyasha, myself and Rin all agreed to those conditions. You will not die while you are in my care I appreciate that you assisted me in tracking the youkai raiders to their source. I have informed Lord Sesshoumaru about your assistance. Now he needs to know the whole truth about you."

Hana knew that she was caught. If she wanted to make it out of here alive, she must tell the truth or at least enough of it to make it believable. While Kohaku might be willing to trust her, she was sure that Lord Sesshoumaru did not.

So, she decided to go with plausible desirability. She would tell enough truth without placing the blame on the chain of command. She had been given the task of gathering the mikos by any means necessary. When she was recruited, she was told that if caught or killed the daimyo would deny knowledge of her actions.

She spun a tale to Lord Sesshoumaru. A young miko freshly from the temple. Recruited to seek out mikos to help the Hojo combat the youkai created on the battlefields of Musashi. The resources of the Daimyo were at her disposal.

Rin had been a rare find. An angel of purity who could help her fight. She had asked Kaede and Sesshoumaru for their permission. hen it was not forthcoming she did what had to do to carry out her mission. When she was done, she looked at Kohaku who smiled at her and Sesshoumaru who frowned.

Sesshoumaru spoke " If it was up to me. I would kill you here and now, but Kohaku has vouched for you. Do not disappoint me or I will take your head next time. Your mission remains the same. You will find out who the youkai were who attacked the village and why. I expect a report within the month. I release you to Kokaku even though I fear for his life."

Sesshoumaru left satisfied with himself. The woman had served as an outlet for his frustration. She would remember her scars and would not repeat her mistakes. Next time he would not be so lenient.

The problem of what to do with his brother raised its ugly head. He had placed Rin in Inuyasha's path by making him her protector. It was a role that he needed Inuyasha to take seriously.

Rin must not be kidnapped again. She might be fine now, but there was no guarantee that enemies might seize her again. Naraku had used her again and again against him.

He had been lax in his protection. New enemies were springing up from directions he had not anticipated. As much as he hated becoming involved in human affairs a visit to the Hojo Daimyo in Odawara was warranted to show them that he did not take kidapping of Rin lightly. The witch would be exposed as a Hojo spy and her life would be placed in Sesshoumaru's hands.

He entered the room to find Rin watching over Inuyasha. Hadn't he just taught the boy a lesson about Rin? His gut was still mending from the evisceration he suffered. Yet here they were together again. His claws twitched, but he could not very well do anything while Rin was here.

"Go Rin"

"No, Lord Sesshoumaru"

"What did you say?"

"Lord Sesshoumaru, Lady Kagome sent me to watch over Inuyasha since she cannot come while she is lying in. While I am here, I am at her disposal."

Sesshoumaru stewed. He could not very well contradict his mate. Maybe he could use Rin to obtain more information from Inuyasha about his connection to the Hojo and his connection to the Valley of Ryukotusuisei.

"Can he answer questions?"

"Of course, Lord Sesshoumaru. The healer said that we should try to let him heal. Rest is the most part of healing. A few minutes should not harm him so long as you don't upset him. I will wake him for you."

"Inuyasha"

Inuyasha's ears he slowly opened his eyes and smiled "Yes, Rin?."

"Lord Sesshoumaru would like to ask you a few questions, would that be OK with you?"

Inuyasha winced. He wanted to yell that he would speak to the bastard when hell froze over, but there was the matter of Rin. Rin would never understand because she would never blame Sesshoumaru He sighed. "Sure"

Rin nodded to Sesshoumaru who took her seat by the futon. Rin moved to the other side. Inuyasha followed Rin with his eyes. At least there was someone in the room who would take his part.

Sesshoumaru asked " What is your connection to the Hojos?"

Inuyasha thought for a moment " I don't know what my connection is to the Go-Hojo who have appropriated the family name which died with them. My grandmother was a Hojo. We went to Kamakura in 1326 after father died and my Shimazu grandfather closed the gate to her. She died in the fall of Kamakura and I have been on my own since then. The Hojo seemed to be aware of my Hojo ancestry. They seem to think that I owe some type of loyalty to the clan in their battles.

For my part my Hojo accessory died with my mother. I allowed myself to be paroled only to save Rin, not because of any loyalty to the Hojo. The castellan did place the Sunset Village under his protection. Good and bad. Now the Hojo will protect the village against robbers, but the other clans may attack it as being part of the Hojo clan. I thought you were aware of my mother's ancestry"

"I am" said Sesshoumaru " I just wanted to determine where your loyalties lay. You are still charged with being Rin's guardian. Your loyalty to me overrides all other family ties which may or may not have.I take it you are uneasy about connecting the village to the Hojo."

"Of course, it places everyone at risk during campaign season. The other clans might sack it just to strike a blow against the Hojo"

"Would you come with me when I go to with Daimyo in Odawara.? I want you to renounce your blood and pledge your loyalty to me in front of him, so that it is clear whose man you are."

Inuyasha stirred uneasily. Renouncing his blood was like renouncing his mother. Not something done easily. He still trusted Sesshoumaru more than they did the Hojo. The Hojo of Kamakura

may have opened their gates to his mother, but they were gone. He owed nothing to these pretenders.

"Do I have a choice?"

"No"

"What else do you need to know?"

"I have been to the Valley of Ryukotsusei The Dragon is no longer there. The smell of the wind scar still fills the air along with your stench. What happened there?"

Inuyasha puffed out his chest. " I killed Ryukotsusei. I killed the beast that Father could not kill and surpassed him."

"You? I don't believe it."

"Believe it. I used the Backlash Wave. As Totosai explained it, the Wind Scar caused the aura of your opponent to attack itself. The more powerful the aura the more powerful the Backlash Wave. It swirled around the Dragon until he disintegrated. It was quite a sight to see."

"Why did you go there?'

"I went to Totosai looking for a way to make my sword lighter. You know how it was when I tried to use it to fight you. Totosai said that I needed to surpass my father to make the sword my own. The only way to do that was to defeat the foe who had beaten Father. When I got there, he was still sealed, but Naraku released him. I was having no success until I dropped the sword and went full demon. If I had killed him that way the whole reason for coming after him would have been lost. I would have lost to my demon and never mastered Tessaiga. I was only when I chose to stay hanyou that the sword accepted me and allowed me to unlock the Windscar so that I could use it at will."

"How did you discover this Backlash Wave? Father never knew about it."

"Ryukotsusei aimed an energy ball at me that I could not avoid. I smelled a spot that was burning

and aimed the Windscar for it. Totosai asked me how I discovered the Backlash Wave , he just shook his head and sighed when I told him."

Sesshoumaru just shook his head. Totosai was right Inuyasha did seem to have the best luck in the world, Stumbling onto the Windscar in their battle and stumbling onto the Backlash Wave in the middle of the battle with Ryukotsusei The kami did seem to protect fools like Inuyasha who could not protect himself.

"Why the interest in Ryukotsusei?"

"Kohaku followed the trail of the attackers on your village to the Valley of Ryukotsusei. I figured to stop by after my visit to Odawara. Interested"

"Are you kidding? I want to find the persons responsible for destroying the village."

"Get your rest then. We leave in a week."

Rin and Inuyasha stared at him stunned. A week was not enough time,but Inuyasha was in no position to touched Inuyasha's arm and smiled. "We will be ready."

"Not you, Rin. Kagome needs you now. I promise that he will be in same condition when we get back as he is now"

Inuyasha started to complain about his condition, but Rin put a finger to his lips. He decided that discretion was the better part of valor in this instance. It also pleased him that Rin had touched him not once but twice in front of Sesshoumaru after she was told that it was one of the reasons that Sesshoumaru had put his hand through his belly.

He had wrongly assumed that Rin mildly kowtowed to her Lord Sesshoumaru. He liked girls with spunk who weren't afraid to stand up to anyone. He had loved and lost two of them already. Rin was looking more and more interesting.

The session with Inuyasha left him upset as usual. He needed to return to the loving arms of his wife as soon as possible. He found her nursing the new born. Smiling he took them in his lap. Mother and child continued without missing a beat, though he could tell his presence made her happy.

"I managed to interrogate the prisoners with killing anyone"

"Who didn't you kill?"

"Inuyasha and the miko."

"Miko?"

"You remember. She was the one who came from the Temple when the old miko was injured. Turns out she was a Hojo spy sent to steal mikos."

"She was going to steal Kaede?"

"She thought that Rin was a miko. Have you ever heard anything so ridiculous?":

"I was untrained when I arrived."

"The first time I met you. I knew you were special."

"So special you tried to kill me"

"You survived"

"No thanks to you. What was the miko doing here?"

"She has been helping Kohaku hunt down the youkai which attacked the village. They tracked them to the Valley of Ryukotsusei. I noticed that you had been there.:"

"A long time ago in a galaxy far far away when Inuyasha was trying to master his sword so that he would not give in to his youkai side and kill me."

"Two things he still has not mastered."

Kagome pondered what Sesshoumaru told her. How did miko end up with Kohaku? How had they freed Rin after she was kidnapped and how was the miko not dead? Too many questions and not enough answers. They would wait for another day. The more important question was how Inuyasha was doing. She had sent Rin to him, but she had not returned. She decided to take the bull by the horns and ask her mate.

"How is Inuyasha?".

Kagome really did know how to ruin a day. His two favorite girls were sitting in his lap and she wanted to talk about Inuyasha. How to talk without saying anything that would get him into trouble. He decided to take his best shot.

"He is alive."

"So Rin told me. She had been nursing him back to health"

"Did you send her back to him?"

"Yes, I did"

"After I nearly killed him for touching her"

"I wanted to go myself, but Rin reminded me of the rules of lying in. It is boring here. Why can't you come more often?'

"I told you that I had to interrogate Inuyasha and the miko"

"Yah, Yah. I know you. You torture people just for fun while I have to stay in my room."

"You sound more like a petulant girl than my Lady."

"I can be whatever you want me to be"

"Maybe we should call for the nursemaid."

After a round, Sesshoumaru held Kagome in his arms. Kagome whispered to him "Maybe you should ease up on Inuyasha and Rin. They don't have anybody. Not like we do"

Sesshoumaru replied "I don't care who Inuyasha is with so long as it is not Rin. By the way, when Inuyasha is well enough I am taking him with to Odawara to visit the Daimyo and reconnoiter the Valley of Ryukotsusei"

Kagome brightened "If you see Akitoki Hojo while you are Odawara tell him Kagome says hi"

Rin glared at Inuyasha " You killed a dragon?"

"It wasn't like I had a choice. He was just hanging there on the cliff with my dad's claw sealing him. Totosai just wanted me to push the claw into his heart, but after Naraku unsealed him he woke up and tried to kill me."

"But a dragon"

"Look he wasn't like Ah-Un. His flames could have destroyed most of Musashi. No matter what I told Sesshoumaru, I got lucky. If I had not figured out how to kill him, I would have ended up dead or worse."

"What is worse than dead?"

"Becoming the youkai monster, you saw inside the Jewel."

"I believed in you. When you told me to duck, I knew that you could never kill me."

"I wish I could be so confident. I went to Totosai to find a way to stop transforming because I was afraid that I would kill Kagome"

"You would never hurt Lade Kagome"

"But I did. The smell of hurt of her blood will haunt me all my life. I wonder that she ever forgave me for her injuries Maybe it is one of the things which shook her faith in me and made her turn to Sesshoumaru."

Rin smiled and patted Inuyasha's hand " I would never lose faith in you."

Sesshoumaru waited in the mist of the morning. The taijiya and the miko were dressed for travel.

He wondered if he was making a mistake trusting such a woman.

Kohaku he had trusted since he first met him in Naraku's service. He could never kill the boy because he knew that boy hated what he had done to Rin more than he ever did. When he killed, he killed whom he wanted to, not at another's bidding.

Kohaku bowed to Lord Sesshoumaru, but Hana remained unbowed despite Kohaku's bidding. Sesshoumaru finally gave up waiting and spoke, he really did not need her respect. Just her fear.

"Meet me at the Valley of I am done at Odawara. I don't expect it to take me long. If Inuyasha and I and the two of you on the firecat cover the valley we can probably find whatever is there."

He dismissed them and they flew off into the mist. The mist reminded him that of his lack of knowledge. He hated it when he did not know everything. It left him vulnerable to his enemies

Something he could not afford with a mate and two children at home.

The falcon fluttered on its masters gloved hand. It transformed into a human cloaked like a night hunter. The master would be pleased with its report.

"Speak"

"It was just as you thought,Master. The firecat led us straight to its master"

"And who would be?"

The Lord of the West, Lord Sesshoumaru, son of the Inu no Taisho. He has rebuilt the Western Shiro after the War of the Dragon and the Dog and has taken a human miko to his bed. She has borne him two children"

"Did you learn the whereabouts of the younger brother, the one who killed my father? He has disappeared from the village we attacked.?"

"He was there also. His brother punished him for allowing his ward to be kidnapped by the humans."

The Dogs They were so weak. The father and sons had taken humans to bed. Dragons had more refined tastes. Now the Dogs were vulnerable. He would show them how vulnerable when he made them suffer by taking their loved ones. He would make them suffer for everything his father had suffered.

"One more thing. They are coming. The brothers, the taijiya, the miko and the firecat."

He smiled "Then we must be elsewhere.I have always fancied Kyushu this time of year. I think it is time that we introduced ourselves to Lord Sesshoumaru.:

He transformed himself into a gigantic black dragon and wended his way south with his faithful falcon trying desperately to keep up.

Hana bided her time. Kohaku was nice enough, but he was just a naive boy. He bowed down to the youkai lord. Right now she had no place to go. The Hojo had placed her in the custody of Inuyasha as part of the parole agreement. He in turn had placed her in Kohaku's care.

She could not go home. The Hojo and Lord Sesshoumaru would kill her if she broke the agreement. Her only choice was to remain at Kohaku's side until she found a way to regain her freedom.

She already had the boy wrapped around her little finger. Maybe he would help her if given the right incentive. The firecat was descending. Kohaku pointed out a place that they could spend the night. She could use a hot meal, a bath and a good nights rest after the ordeal she had been through.

She could still feel where little finger should be. Her body still thought it was there even though her eyes told her it was not. The sickle moon mark on her breast still burned. She felt as if she had been marked as a chattel of the youkai lord. She would remember and someday she would be free. On that day she would have her revenge against Lord Sesshoumaru for what he had done to her.

.

Kagome smiled as she watched Rin play with Toga. The girl was still a child at her body was that of a woman. She remembered her own feelings at that age. She had been in high school.

Rin had endured so much more. It was unfair of Sesshoumaru to inter in the village. The girl was meant for so much still saw her as a child, but in truth she was a young woman who yearned to have children of her own.

It was her jealousy that had forced her away. She could not endure the fact that Sesshoumaru's child was not hers. Rin needed to find someone else to cling to. The natural choice seemed Inuyasha, but she doubted Sesshoumaru would ever let it happen.


	19. When Plans Go Wrong

Title When Plans Go Wrong

Author landofthekwt

Rating M

Prompt Trapped (Inuyasha Besides August 2011)

Word Count 5178

Pairing Inuyasha/Rin, Sesshoumaru/Kagome

Warning none

Summary Sesshoumaru falls for a trap

With Kohaku and the miko sent off to Musashi, Sesshoumaru turned his attention to the matter at hand. Inuyasha and Rin were entirely too close. He had to separate her from him by returning her to her duties with Toga, but Rin was nothing if not persistent.

She spent too much time at Inuyasha's bedside feeding him and entertaining him with stories after Toga had been put to bed. She had abandoned her room and simply slept in a futon on the floor. His attempt to force Inuyasha from seeing her had backfired.

Instead of separating them, he had brought them together. Something about Inuyasha made women want to mother him. He had seen that with Kagome. Now he was seeing the undesirable trait in Rin. All because he had seen fit to gut Inuyasha.

The time had come to put an end to this. Well or not Inuyasha was coming with him. He needed him there when he confronted the daimyo The Houjou or Go-Houjou were Inuyasha's relatives after all. Time to tell them once and for all that he had prior right to Inuyasha's life.

The agreement made at Edo Castle was unacceptable. He did not want the Hojo interfering in the Sunset Village. That was where Rin lived. She owed no allegiance to them only to him. He did admit that having them protect the village was a good idea, but protection always gave away too much to the protector with the protected receiving enough back in return.

They would leave in the morning. He would drag Inuyasha out of bed if he had too. At least with Inuyasha gone, Rin would return to the routine they had established for her. Maybe Kagome should find her a room within the household.

He knew that she hated the household staff. It was one of the things that made her want to return to Kaede's village. Now that she was back as Toga's companion, he would find her a place within the household where he and Kagome could keep her close.

The last time she was there he had wanted to convince her that life at the Western Shiro was not for her. This time wanted to make it as inviting as possible. She would be treated as if she were his daughter since that was the way he thought of her.

His thoughts about Rin were interrupted by her entrance into Inuyasha's sleeping chamber. She looked up at him with surprise not expecting to see anyone here so early in the morning. In her

hands was a breakfast tray from the kitchen specially made for Inuyasha by her.

"Rin, What are you doing here?"

Rin stammered. " I brought Lord Inuysaha his breakfast"

Lord Sesshoumaru examined the tray. If the boy could eat all that food, he did not need to be lying in bed. "Leave it and return to your duties"

"But Lord Sesshoumaru. Who will feed him and see that his wounds heal?"

"Now Rin. I have a healer with him. He is obviously not starving. I will see to Inuyasha. Don't you have duties with my son which you are neglecting?"

"Yes, My Lord" Rin put the tray down, stroked Inuyaha's cheek and left.

When she was out of earshot Sesshoumaru shook Inuyasha rudely " Wake up, hanyou. Rin has made you breakfast. Eat it quickly or I will throw it out. As soon you eat and dress, we will leave."

Inuyasha eyes opened. The smell in the air was Rin's. His dreams had been about Rin The food smelled of Rin, but the person in front of him was the bastard not Rin. Fortunately, the sight of Sesshoumaru did not make him lose him appetite. He consumed the food with alarming speed.

"Here, you will dress appropriate to your rank. I will not go to with Odawara with you wearing my baby blanket"

"Baby blanket?"

"Your fire-rat robe was my baby blanket"

"I will not wear your frou-frou"

"Do you want me to gut you again? I am cleaning up your mess. The Houjou will never bother you again after I am through. Instead, they will happily protect your little village. Most of all they will protect Rin if I ever permit her to go back to the god-forsaken village since you obviously cannot"

Inuyasha dressed in silence. He did not want to go with Sesshoumaru, but the bastard was right. The Houjou were the logical candidate to guard Rin and the village. They just needed to understand who Rin's protector was. Once that was clarified, a true pecking order would be established with the hanyou at the bottom of course.

When he finished, he looked at himself. It was as bad the champion's outfit he wore as Toga's protector. He had not seen the boy since the birthday fiasco. The boy seemed nice enough which most certainly reflected Kagome's influence. The outfit offered no protection at all. Luckily for him he still wore the robe of fire-rat underneath Sesshoumaru's crap.

As they started to leave, Rin stopped by with Toga in tow. She seemed surprised to Inuyasha dressed in an outfit similar to Sesshoumaru's. Inuyasha looked at nodded. He was champion and protector of Rin and Toga. They were his to protect. He must bow.,

Rin was shocked. She had never seen Inuyasha bow before. For some reason the outfit seemed appropriate to him. For a moment he was transformed from the crude hanyou to her gallant knight. She handed her bouquet of daisies to Toga and scooted him toward Inuyasha. Inuyasha stared at the flowers for a moment then bowed to Rin acknowledging her flowers, sniffing their fragrance and catching her meaning.

It was if she was whispering that she would be faithful to him. He bowed again and put the flowers next to his heart. At least that part of him would be protected. The gesture was not lost on Sesshoumaru who jerked Inuysaha into the air flying at break neck speed toward the north.

Rin was left in a state of shock. Where were they going in such a hurry? She doubted that Inuyasha knew. If she had known that Lord Sesshoumaru was considering taking Inuyasha with him she would have protested. He was still too weak to be moved. Toga being too young to understand merely waved goodbye to his father and uncle.

There was nothing left for Rin to do, but return to Toga's room and watch over him. Toga grinned up at her. He had been bored with the youkai nannies. Rin was prettier than any of them and more fun. He was glad that she was back at the Western Shiro. It was nice to play with someone closer to his own age.

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru flew to Odawara at a speed that made Inuyasha's head spin. As a result when Sesshoumaru materialized within the Houjou capital, he fell on his face. Sesshoumaru growled in disgust. The fool had ruined his entrance. He had not intended to kill any humans, but he did not have any time to waste on fools.

Fortunately, someone within the guard recognized Sesshoumaru's rank and conducted him through the gate and guards to the seat of the daimyo, Houjou Ujiyasu. Sesshoumaru was not impressed with the daimyo. He was fat man about forty-eight. Sesshoumaru could see that the man was not long for this world.

The daimyo was a man who had made many enemies. The man who had named himself Uesegi nearly taken this castle not a year before. Just as Kenshin was a self-made man not a real Uesegi, this Houjou were not the Houjou that Sesshoumaru remembered from Kamakura.

They had merely taken a name to make themselves seem more important.

"Youkai why have you come here."

"This Sesshoumaru does not need permission from some wannabe lord to allow him to travel where he wishes. This one remembers when your ancestors were no more than soldiers in others as your masters are now dust soon you will be."

"This grows tiresome. Why do I have listen to such rude twaddle?"

"You gave insult to this Sesshoumaru by kidnapping his ward and forcing her and her protector who is my man to swear allegiance to you. For these offenses alone I should destroy this quaint structure you call a castle, but I have a use for you."

"And why should I not just have one of my priests purify you youkai"

"Because all of you will die if you try" Sesshoumaru's claws dripped with dokkasou. If he could not convince them to protect the village of the Sunset they could all die. At least that would remove their threat to Rin. He waited. While he waited the green acid continued to drip down from his claws. destroying everything it touched. Soon the daimyo's throne was an island in a sea of green. "

"Enough What do you want"

"Release those in your service. In their place you will guarantee their personal safety and the safety of all who reside in the Sunset Village ."

"How can I do that? If the Uesagi, Takeda or any of the other clans learn that they are under my protection they will attack it. I cannot defend it from them. It has not no keep to defend itself like Odawara or Edo Castle."

"I do not care how you do it. If you do not do all of you will die. I will visit your enemies and tell them that the village is under my protection After they see my presentation, I doubt if you will have any more problems from them."

"If I am your man, will you defend me against my enemies"

"I do not care what happens to you. I will place the same burden on your successors."

"But"

:" This is becoming tiresome. I have bigger game to hunt. Either do my bidding or die. There is no other choice."

The daimyo acceded to the daiyoukai's request. Sesshoumaru spent time visiting the other daimyo. He promised that he would not interfere so long they did not make any assault on the village of the Sunset. After his demonstration, they all agreed to his proposal glad to see him gone from their territory.

For Sesshoumaru's part, he was glad to be out of human territory. He loved Kagome and Rin, but the rest of them could burn in hell for all he cared. No, even he was not willing to let them be piled up like cordwood in hell. They made him uncomfortable. Kagome had told him that they would inherit the earth from the youkai. Breeding like cockroaches. For every one you stepped on there were twenty more hiding in the dark.

When they reached the valley, they found Kohaku and Hana waiting for them atop Kirara. Inuyasha was glad that he had ridden with Sesshoumaru. The way from Totosai's lair had required them to climb straight up the side of several mountains. It was times like this he wished he was Sesshoumaru and had his energy bubble. Then he looked down at the clothes he had been required to wear. Tearing them off he threw them on the ground at Sesshoumaru's feet.

Sesshoumaru dripped dokkasou on the clothes which dissolved without him having to touch surveyed Inuyasha. Still dressed in his baby blanket after all these years. Yet another example of his father's giving something that rightfully belonged to him to Inuyasha The time had come to put Inuyasha in his place

":Lord Sesshoumaru"

Sesshoumaru stared up at the taijiya, the mko and the firecat. Kohaku should know better than to interrupt his thought process. It was better when the boy was a zombie. At least then he did not speak unless he was spoken to . He blamed the miko. The sooner this mission was over the sooner they could dispose of her.

"Yes, Kohaku"

" Hana reports that a large swarm of lower youkai are preparing to attack us just inside the entrance to the valley."

Sesshoumaru debated he had not used Bakusaiga since he took down Naraku. He could simply swing once and attack. He needed bait. Inuyasha had always been useful in that regard. The boy did have an ability to take punishment. He nodded to Inuyasha who grinned at him. The boy wanted action as much as he did.

The five furrows of the Windscar crashed as the boy moved forward into the Valley. Overhead the taijiya and the miko provided cover on the any airborne threat. When he was convinced that the chaff had been cleared away he floated into the valley behind Inuyasha.

The intelligence had been correct. He motioned for the others to stand down. Time to finish this once and for all.

Bakusaiga crashed into the waves of youkai. Its destruction increased as it spread outside throughout the swarm. Within seconds there was nothing left of thousands of youkai. Idiots never learn. Even if Byakuya had brought millions that day, their demise would have been just as swift.

Naraku had only lasted a little longer because he regenerated.

Kagome watched as Rin played with Toga. Something had changed. Rin was now truly Toga's playmate again. It reminded her of the little girl who had walked behind Sesshoumaru all those years. Gone was the girl who was jealous of the fact that Toga was the product of Sesshoumaru and Kagome's love. She wondered what had changed.

The girl now freely gave herself over to entertaining Toga. Toga had loved Rin and cried when she left, but the decision at the time had been for the best. Rin hated her at the time and resented the fact that she was forced to care for the child of the man she loved because Kagome was pregnant with Kasumi

She debated whether or not to intervene. Intrigued she watched until finally Toga was called by the cook to supper. Should she talk to the girl? She had barely civil when they last met, but she had taken advantage of Kagome's offer to let her go to Inuyasha According to her sources Rin had openly defied Sesshoumaru's orders to return to Toga.

Instead she had use Kagome's authority to stay by Inuyasha's side. What was going on between Inyassha and Rin? When she had set up Rin with Kohaku, it had never occurred to her that they might be interested in each other. The upshot of the date with Kohaku had been Rin breaking off her friendship with Inuyasha at the same time he severed his relationship with herself and Sesshoumaru.

Rin had been very unhappy. She dreamed of being in the Western Shiro with Sesshoumaru as his mate raising their children. Instead, she found herself Kagome's servant assisting her with her son, Toga because Kagome was pregnant with their second child. The resulting bitterness between the two women had only been broken when Kaede was injured and Rin was sent back to the village of the Sunset.

Now Rin was reborn. She was singing a song to Toga which she had sung as she waited for Lord Sesshoumaru. A simple reassuring song which told Toga that his father would return to him. He was struggling, trying to stay awake until his father's return, but Rin's gentle words soothed him and made him believe that when he awoke from his slumbers his father would be there to drive all of his fears and doubts away.

Kagome waited till Rin finished. She picked up her growing son. It always amazed her that despite all the mass youkai had they could be pushed over like a feather when they did not concentrate on having weight. Her son was no burden to her. Placing her son on the bed, she tucked him in and kissed him on the forehead. Something he would soon refuse. If they could only stay this age forever. She motioned for Rin to follow her outside onto the balcony. When they stopped, Kagome turned to Rin.

"What happened.?"

Rin looked puzzled "I don't understand what you mean"

Kagome persisted " You seem different from the girl who left here to help Kaede You seem more like a ..."

"Like a women?" Rin replied

"Exactly" said Kagome

Rin thought for a minute "Maybe it is because what I have gone through since I left here."

"I know you were kidnapped, but you have been kidnapped before. What was different this time?"

"It wasn't the kidnapping"

"Then what was it?"

"Maybe it was a feeling that I finally needed to take charge of my life. I waited for Lord Sesshoumaru for so long. I hated you when you took him away from me. Then I hated Lord Inuyasha for taking Kohaku away from me. I decided to stop waiting for someone to come for me and take charge of my life. Lord Inuyasha did not save me. I was able to resolve the kidnapping by myself. All I did was cause him to be injured by Lord Sesshoumaru. When I went to Lord Inuyasha I went to say I was sorry. Sorry that my kidanpping caused him so much pain. But it was more. He actually seemed to respond to my being there. I made a difference to him. Ever since you came into Lord Sesshoumaru's life he had not responded to me in the same way that he did. He is still possessive of me. Lord Inuyasha will still be punished for touching me without his permission or allowing me to be kidnapped, but my influence over him has waned as yours waxed. That is why I was so jealous of you. You were getting what I always wanted. I did not want to Lord Sesshoumaru's daughter. I wanted to be his mate and bear his child. The two of us will always have a special relationship. He has gone through hell for me, but we will never be intimate in the way that I hoped for."

"Once..."

Rin nodded. "Once. I cannot wait forever. I have accepted that I have been left behind and move on with my life."

Kagome protested " I don't think you have been left behind. Sesshoumaru was afraid of the threats to you in the Western Shiro. He thought that you should have the chance to grow up in a human village."

Rin smiled " But you are here and Toga is here. He does not fear for your safety. You are his. He thinks of me as his, but he is not willing to let me be with him any longer. I have accepted that we will never be together."

"So now that you are moving on. What are you going to do?"

"Lord Sesshoumaru is right. My life is now back in that village. Hana will never be its miko when Kaede dies. No one will ever trust her. I think I have finally found my calling."

"But you are not a miko, Rin"

Rin laughed and shook her head " Despite what Hana thinks, I do not want to train to be a miko. It runs counter to everything I want to do with my life, but many of things Kaede does appeal to me. Birthing babies, raising children, healing the sick. All the things that a miko does that are lore passed down from miko to miko not any power sent from the kami."

"Still Kaede's life has involved considerable sacrifice. To be a miko, she had to forego marriage and children. All the things that you told Inuyasha he had deprived you of when Kohaku went away."

Rin sighed " Things change. Kohaku has moved on and so am I. I forgave Inuyasha. He is still my protector. One of the reasons I spent so much time by his bedside when Lord Sesshoumaru punished him for failing to protect me was that I felt guilty that he was injured because of me"

Kagome digested what Rin said Sesshoumaru was going to have to explain what had happened to Inuyasha. If he hurt Inuyasha, he was going to have to suffer as only she could. Still she was not satisfied with Rin's reasoning. She had spent too much time with Inuyasha to believe that Once she had been hopelessly in love with Inuyasha. She had been here his wife. A tinge of jealously raised it's head. She quickly suppressed it. Inuyasha and Rin had a right to happiness. It might hurt to learn that he had found love with another woman, but she had moved on and so could he.

"Are you sure that you were only there because you were feeling guilty?"

Rin looked at Kagome oddly " Until you mated Lord Sesshoumaru, I thought of you as Lord Inuyasha's. Do you still love Lord Inuyasha?"

Kagome thought for awhile. " I remember what it was like to hopelessly love Inuyasha, but I don't feel that way anymore. How about you? How do you feel about Inuyasha?"

Rin shook her head " I am not sure. I just know that I want to be with him"

Kagome nodded. She knew that feeling Just then she heard the nursemaid calling for her. Kasumi was crying and needed her. A mother's love like a mother's milk was irreplaceable. She squeezed Rin's hand.

Kagome smiled devilishly"We can have a girl to girl talk about Inuyasha later. I can tell you a million stories about him"

Rin nodded. She looked forward to listening to Kagome talk about Inuyasha as only a woman who loved him could. It would nice to get to know Kagome as a woman. Maybe someday they might even be friends.

Inuyasha led the way. The Valley felt like an old friend. It was here that he had surpassed his father. Here he had become a man. Here that he had finally made peace with his sword by accepting himself as a hanyou. At time he was happy. The Windscar was his. The Backlash Wave was his. Tessaiga was his. Most importantly Kagome was his. Now he was back, but without Kagome. Sighing he proceeded.

When they reached the cliff wall to their surprise, they saw a spectral shape. Sesshoumaru gave a sharp look at Inuyasha " I thought you killed Ryuukotsuisei"

Inuyasha stared at the grinning ghost directly in front of him " This is impossible. He can't be alive. By the time I got rid of him, all that was left was dust which the wind blew away."

The beast cackled at him " Greetings sons of the dog. Soon you will join me in death. I will have my revenge on three generations of your family for what you have done. Your father pinned me to the cliff for ages. The hanyou deserted my physical body. I will get my revenge through my son. Even as we speak he is entering your fortress to take your son. When all of you are dead, we can it even."

Sesshoumaru had heard enough. He pulled Bakusaiga and aimed at the dragon. The beast laughed as it passed through him and destroyed the mountain behind him.

"I am beyond your powers you cannot hurt me anymore"

Sesshoumaru shrugged. There was more than one way to skin a ghost. He pulled Tenseiaga. The dragon quailed at the sight of it knowing its doom was near. Sesshoumaru sliced its head and body dissolved, but not before the dragon loudly cursed them.

Sesshoumaru shrugged it off. He could live with curses. The idea that someone would take his son was more serious threat which he had to attend to immediately. He turned to leave, but found two very old very large dragons blocking his way out of the valley.

Sheathing Tenseiga he pulled dissolved into an energy bubble which promptly bounced off a barrier surrounding the valley. Ignoring the dragons who had been missed by the onslaught and were even now moving toward their positions, Sesshoumaru yelled to Inuyasha to break the barrier.

Red Tessaiga was unsheathed. Sesshoumaru defended Inuyasha as he prepared to break the barrier. The instant a hole was punched in the barrier, his energy form burst through it. . Inuyasha, Kohaku, and miko would have to kill the dragons if they survived the blast from his sword. His son was too important to stick around and wait for the survival of mortals, youkai and hanyou.

This mission was entirely too easy. Master had told him to fetch a hanyou child and his mother from the castle belonging to the Dog Lord on Kyushu. He had expected to be faced with walls bristling with inuyoukai. An untrained miko guarding her child. All the ingredients for disaster. Knowing the risks, he had gone anyway. His masters need was too great.

Instead he found walls barely manned. No barrier surrounding the castle. He was confused by a human scent and a hanyou scent in two different locations. Not having time to check out both he chose the family room instead of the birthing room. He was looking for a hanyou child not a new born.

Slithering up the stairs, he waited. Both persons in the room were asleep. If he was quiet, they would not wake up until they were safely within his masters keep. After that what happened to them was not his concern. No guards outside. Not even a lock on the door.

The lack of wards bothered him. There had been no wards surrounding the castle. That might be understandable in a youkai castle, but here in the heart of the family quarters one would think that the door would be warded by a miko against unfriendly youkai.

He slid the door open. Just as expected he saw a sleeping woman on the floor next to a small hanyou boy slumbering on a futon. Perfect. It was wonderful when a plan worked as it was drawn up on paper. Now to take form so that he could carry the woman and the boy.

Transforming he missed the movement in the room. A small imp roused at the youkai energy flooding the room from the transformation. By the time he finished taking form he found himself facing a small toad with a staff in his hands trembling.

"Whatever you are, you must leave now or I will be forced to kill you."

He laughed. The toad telling him to leave was humorous. For a moment he was caught by the audacity of this creature daring to threaten. Jaken took advantage of that moment to yell to Rin to run and take Toga.

He could not allow them to escape. Jaken fired but he dodged the flames, took the staff from Jaken and knocked him unconscious. Unfortunately for Jaken he had not bought them enough time.

Rin woke and grabbed the boy. Surprised at how heavy he was, she stumbled and fell on the futon. By this time Toga was awake, but Rin was on top of him. Both of them screamed when the beast grabbed them both in one fell swoop

He could here the alarm being sounded. To escape he must reach the his ride would arrive any second. He warned the two squirming creatures not to struggle or he would kill the both. Mother and child would not allow injury to one another. He was counting on that.

Fortunately for him, they cared more for the lives of their fellow than escaping. They went limp in his at the rooftop, he saw the dragon swooping in for a landing. The dogs were already forming their lines to meet. Time was not on his side.

A hole began forming in the sky. A funnel rotating inward. toward a black abyss. The ninja hopped aboard the dragon. They just had to reach and they would escape. The dragon should be able to beat the dogs to their escape route. The miko was safely in hand. There was no fear from that quarter. They reached the hole and were sucked in. It closed behind them just in front of the inuyoukai warriors.

A second later, Sesshoumaru's energy bubble appeared in Kagome's chanber. When he materialized, she threw herself in tears on Sesshoumaru.

"What is wrong, Kagome?"

"Sesshoumaru. Please help. They took Toga."

Sesshoumaru comforted her. The ghost had spoken the truth. The Valley of Ryuukotsuisei was a ruse to draw him away from the Western Shiro so that they could seize his son. If they just wanted to kill the boy, they would have sent assassins. No, this was a kidnapping. Whatever demand was forthcoming would give him the time to find and kill Ryuukotsuisei's son before he killed Toga. That death would slow and painful to make up for what he was putting them through.

The last dragon hit the earth with a thud. Inuyasha sheathed Tessaiga and settled down on its head to rest. He had to admit that the trio of Kohaku, Hana and Kirara had done a good job on the other dragon. If he had not seen himself, he would not have believed that they could bring down such a mighty beast.

They were more maneuverable on Kirara. The miko had softened it up with her purification arrows. Kohaku had picked just the right moment to take its head. The question was why were they here and why couldn't they escape. They had tried everything from miko power to Red Tessaiga and the barrier had not opened.

Whoever wanted them. Had gone to a lot of trouble to trap them. It occurred to him that whoever had made barrier wanted him there and not Sesshoumaru for a reason. A trap within a trap. Bringing Sesshoumaru here and releasing him at just the right time.

A hole opened in the sky. A funnel appeared. Out of the funnel came a dragon with a snakelike creature dressed like a ninja on its back. In the arms of the snake were Rin and Toga. They had fallen for a trap. Rin and Toga were being kidnapped while they were being lured away to the Valley of Ryuukotsuisei.

He just had to wait until the bastard who had done this appeared and explained what this was all about. He had a feeling he was not going to like it. Worse yet. Sesshoumaru would blame him for Rin and Toga being kidnapped even though Sesshoumaru had brought him here. His innards were just recovering from evisceration by Sesshoumaru. He prepared himself for yet another gut-wrenching experience.


	20. Grudge Match

Title Grudge Match

Author landofthekwt

Rating M

Prompt Good Fortune (Inuyasha Besides)

Word Count 5268

Pairing Sesshomaru/Kagome

Warning Character death

Summary Inuyasha realizes the value of life

Inuyasha gawked at the group emerging from the abyss. A dragon seemed entirely in character since they had killed several dragons already in the valley and Sesshoumaru dispelled the apparition of Ryukotsusei. What he could not understand was the snake in the ninja outfit holding Rin and Toga.

The two groups stared at each other for a minute. The ninja yelled something and another abyss opened for them. They were gone as quickly arrived. Inuyasha looked at his companions. They did not seem to have any more idea about what was going on than he did. Once he would have brought down the walls with his Wind Scar, but Rin and Toga might be hidden there. He would have to tread carefully.

Kirara landed and Kohaku walked over to where Inuyasha was still staring at the place where the black hole had been. He looked up at the boy and asked " Have you ever seen anything like that?"

Kohaku nodded " Don't you remember how the youkai seemed to pour endlessly out of funnels like that for Naraku? It seems to be just a form of demon magic. Naraku used it all the time to move lesser demons to attack your group. Lord Sesshoumaru told me that Byakuya actually used it to bring thousands of demons to attack him"

Inuyasha was troubled how could they fight an opponent that whisk away before they had any chance to attack. Worse still Rin and Toga were now here. Whatever enemy they were facing had a child and a woman to hide behind.

He now had to worry about Sesshoumaru since he was bound as champion and protector to defend both Rin and Toga. Sesshoumaru would blame him even though Sesshoumaru had brought him here. He should have been with Rin defending her instead of running off with Sesshoumaru to chase the dragon. It had all been a ruse to lure them away from the castle so that Rin and Toga could be kidnapped.

Someone had gone to a great deal of trouble to bring them here, trap them, release Sesshoumaru and take hostages and bring them here. He had no clue how to locate them. They could be a million miles away, but somehow he doubted it. For some reason they wanted him here. Well, get it over already. He was ready for a fight and sick to death of waiting.

Unfortunately, it was Sesshoumaru who chose to arrive at that moment. Bouncing off the barrier in his energy form did not improve his mood. He had already found that neither Bakusaiga nor any of his other attacks had any effect on the barrier, but that did not stop him from trying each of them out. It bothered him no end that Inuyasha seemed amused by his failure. The boy would suffer when he was able to enter the barrier.

Sesshoumaru stared at the barrier. He had tried every means he could think of to enter the valley, but to no avail. It simply would not admit him. Inuyasha had tried using his sword to break the barrier, but obviously they had been tricked. The barrier had opened simply to let him out. Once he left the barrier it reformed

Inuyasha informed him that Rin and Toga had arrived inside the barrier with a snake youkai dressed as a ninja riding a dragon. They disappeared from view almost as quickly as they arrived using that abyss that they had used to transport themselves from the Western Shiro. Whatever was planned involved Inuyasha since he was trapped inside the barrier

He had been intentionally excluded. Apparently they wanted to punish him by taking Rin and Toga, but they did not feel they had strength to face him. Good plan. Eventually he would hunt them down and kill them. The barrier felt evil. Definitely dragon magic. No use in exposing Kagome to whatever was planned here. She could only deal with miko barriers.

He was still worried about her Leaving her at the Western Shiro might have been a mistake. The kidnappers had entered the Western Shiro and left with only token opposition from Jaken. Why had they taken Rin? He understood taking Toga, but Rin was only his ward. Maybe they thought that she was Kagome. In that case better to leave them in the dark ensuring the safety of Kagome, Rin and Toga

The court of the Dragons roared their approval when the son of their Lord came into the throne room. He had come for the crown promised him by his Father. Heir to the kingdom of the Kingdom of Dragons. A throne vacant since his Father was sealed.

His Father had inflicted a fatal blow on the Dog General before he himself was sealed. His mother had kept him safe since he was only a boy. His mother had told him that when he was old enough it would his duty to unseal his Father.

When he arrived at the valley that day, he had seen his Father in all his glory. The son of the Dog should have died that day. Instead, his Father had been swept away. At the end he was nothing more than dust scattered by the wind.

When he returned to the Court of the Dragons to report his Father's death, his claim to the Crown had summarily rejected by the regents. He must bring the head of his Father's killer to the Council. Otherwise, he was not worthy of his Father's crown.

He had schemed and planned. Followed the hanyou the length of Japan to discover exactly what his weaknesses were. It had taken years of planning to reach this day. Everything had been planned. What could possibly go wrong?

He had seen Naraku unseal his Father that day. If not for his help, his Father would have died without lifting a finger at the hand of the craven hanyou. A creature who would kill a defenseless opponent deserved no mercy.

So he sought out Naraku. A creature that hated the son of the Dog General as much as he did. When he found him, he discovered that the spider was just another hanyou. Still,he might be useful in killing the dog.

Naraku had been flattered that the boy wanted to learn his tricks. When Naraku died he had inherited the youkai and all of his magical tricks. They had been put to good use. Once he was king, he would have no need of such weaklings.

The only thing he did not inherit was the Jewel. He now understood that the Jewel had been Naraku's downfall. True youkai did not need help from anybody. He would defeat the boy who had killed his Father all by himself, but he needed to strengthen the odds against the boy.

In making plans for Inuyasha's death he had discovered many things about the hanyou. He could not allow him to use the sword. The boy had killed his Father by accident. Never understanding the power he unleashed until his Father was gone.

He must not allow the boy to lose his sword. The youkai beast which was freed that day when Inuaysha let go of the sword was just as dangerous as the sword. His Father would have been killed by it if the boy had not chosen to pick up the sword.

The brother must not be allowed to interfere. In his research he discovered that in spite of the brother's attempts to kill his brother, he had in fact saved the boy more times than he could count.

The boy needed to be separated from his brother. Naraku had been very good at creating barriers. At the end not even Inuyasha could break his barriers. His biggest mistake was to allow them to enter his body.

The one thing Naraku did right in the last battle was to take hostages. Without Rin as a hostage, Sesshoumaru simply could have killed him with Bakusaiga. The same person could serve as a hostage for both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru.

In his spying he discovered that Rin now spent more time with Inuyasha. He had been named her protector by Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha was the champion of Toga, Sesshoumaru's son. By kidnapping Rin and Toga together he had made himself invulnerable to attack except on his terms.

His terms. The Council had not demanded Sesshoumaru's head. They did not want a war between the Dogs and Dragons. That could only end badly. When the boy was dead, Rin and Toga were to be released. While they were hostages, it ensured that Sesshoumaru would not intervene.

Most important, so long as they were prisoners Inuyasha would have to fight according to his rules. His Father had simply not believed that anyone could kill him. His son did share that belief.

He had watched his Father die and knew that every creature could die. Even a blind pig could find an acorn. This time there would be no mistakes. The hanyou would die and his head would be the prelude to his reign as the Lord of the Dragons.

He had not planned on the taijiya, the firecat and miko being here. It was supposed to be the three dragons wearing out Inuyasha for him. Now he was down to one dragon and his ninja, The ninja needed to stay with the hostages.

The ninja approached. Someone had to go out and set the stage. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru needed to know just where they stood. No one could interfere with his vengeance. His life had come to this. He must kill Inuyasha or die trying. There was nothing else.

Personally he did not plan on dying. The only person dying today would be Inuyasha. The question was what to do with the hostages after he killed Inuyasha. Without them as a shield, Sesshoumaru would kill him. Maybe he would keep the son and release the girl.

That was something for another day. Today at the moment of his greatest triumph he would think only about victory. Only about the crown which his brethren would bestow on him when he was victorious.

A small boy stumbled fearfully into the valley. Why him? Dragons and youkai everywhere. He was just a small boy who had been apprenticed to his master. His father never dreamed that the Lord he had given his son to train as a samurai was an egomaniacal dragon bent on revenge.

Maybe it did not matter to his father. He had gained lands and favors with his Lord. For now he had to read what the Lord had given to him. The threats and beatings had been effective. He had no doubt that if he failed his Lord that he and all his family would be killed.

Inuyasha had finished telling Sesshoumaru what was going on and was moving back to where Kohaku and Hana were. The sight of the boy approaching him in the valley after being attacked by dragons was almost laughable.

The boy finally spoke " I have a message for Inuyasha"

Inuyasha looked at his companions. "What do you want with me, boy?'

"My master challenges you to a duel."

Inuyasha smirked "Bring it on. I ain't afraid of no one."

"For your crime of killing my Lord's Father you must die. You will meet him in single combat."

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles. Nothing could be easier than this.

"The girl and boy are our hostages to guarantee that you fight according to the following rules."

Rules. What kind of rules were there in fighting? It was kill or be killed.

"You are not allowed to use your sword, but you must have it on you at all time so that you do not transform into a youkai. No one can assist you in your fight. If you violate any of these rules the safety of the hostages cannot be guaranteed."

The boy finished and looked around unsure what to do now. He turned around to walk back to where he had been hidden. It was not easy working for a dragon. His Lord was just as likely to kill him as reward him

"Oi. What is going on?"

The boy stopped and turned. He had not anticipated questions. His job was merely to deliver the terms, issue the challenge and leave. Nothing about hanyou with questions. That was best left to his Lord. He decided to ignore the question

Inuyasha jumped in front in him and yelled " What the fuck do you mean by that shit?"

The boy began to shake. His bowels loosened and there was shit everywhere " Please. I was just supposed to read the message to you. He will kill me if I do not come back."

"I can keep you safe."

"Like you kept the hostages safe. There is no safe place."

"I just want to know what is going on"

"I don't know anything."

With that he broke free. Kohaku put his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder "Let him go. We need to prepare for whatever is going to attack us"

"I was hoping he could tell us what was going on, but apparently his boss did not tell him any more than he told us."

Kohaku stared at the retreating boy " I expect we will see another dragon."

"Why dragons?"

"This is Valley of Ryukotsusei Ryukotsusei used to hang on that wall with a claw through his heart. We met the shade of Ryukotsusei here before the dragons attacked. Don't you think that Ryukotsusei might have something to do with that?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "Ryukotsusei is dead. I killed him here with the Backlash Wave. Tessaiga showed me how to summon the Wind Scar at will. That was the day that Tessaiga and I became one because I accepted my hanyouness"

"Don't you think that is why we are here?"

Inuyasha thought back to that day. Ryukotsusei meant as little as his Father to him that day. Totosai told him that the only way to make his sword lighter was to kill the dragon and surpass his Father He just wanted to make the sword lighter so that he would not transform and kill Kagome.

It was only when he arrived at the scene that he discovered that all he had to do was kill the sealed dragon. He was glad that the dragon awoke. There was no honor in killing the sealed dragon.

So many emotions from day. The hopeless fight with heavy sword. The transformation. The acceptance of himself as a hanyou. The revelation of the secrets of the Wind Scar and the Backlash wave by Tessaiga. The thrill of being one with his sword. The satisfaction of surpassing his Father.

All that seemed so long ago. He and Tessaiga had come so far since then. They truly were one. Closer than he ever was with Kagome. Hard to believe that he had done it all for Kagome. He shook his head. Not the time to think about love had enough of it for one lifetime.

Time to get ready for the new challenge. Ryukotsusei thought that he was there to avenge his Father, but he never knew his Father. Vengeance never worked Killing Naraku did not bring Kikyou back.

It didn't even make him feel all better. All it did was separate him from Kagome for three years. In the end it had all been for nothing Kikyou died again in his arms and Kagome went out with Sesshoumaru after she returned.

Rin woke up with a head was too used to being kidnapped. Kidnapped by Kagura. Kidnapped by Suikotsu. Kidnapped by Magetsuhi. Kidnapped by Hana. Now kidnapped by ninjas. It was boring.

Her young charge was still asleep. She recognized the snake youkai dressed as a ninja. He did not look like he was in any mood to give her any answers. Perhaps he had none. Kohaku had been a guard, but he had almost killed her.

She had no doubt that the youkai would kill her if she gave him any trouble. This time she had Toga to worry about. It was one thing when she was only worried about dying. She had a responsibility to Lord Sesshoumaru to see that no harm came to his son as a result of his actions.

That made all the difference in the world.

As she watched a man dressed in samurai gear entered the room and spoke to the ninja. She was not sure what was being said. "Let Toga go.:"

The pair turned and the samurai laughed. "Nobody is going anywhere. Toga is my leverage against Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. Neither of you are going anywhere. As long as you are alive

the Dogs will have to do as I say."

Rin hissed at him. "Lord Sesshoumaru will see you in Hell if you do not return his son."

The samurai continued to laugh at her. "I plan on raising the boy as my ward. Sesshoumaru will never get through my barrier. This is not about Sesshoumaru. It is about Inuyasha. I need Toga to guarantee Sesshoumaru's neutrality."

Rin laughed in his face " You have made a terrible mistake. Lord Inuyasha would have fought if you issued a challenge. Instead you made the mistake of making an enemy of Lord Sesshoumaru.

Lord Sesshoumaru would never come to his brother's aid. He will kill you for kidnapping his son."

The samurai shrugged. "What's done is done. I do not have time for this. It is time for Inuyasha to die for killing my Father."

With that the samurai turned and left. Rin comforted the crying Toga. She was glad that her Lord could not see his son. Lord Sesshoumaru did not cry. She was sure that he would not want his son to cry. The thing she was most sure of was that Lord Sesshoumaru would come for her. The samurai would die then. She could only hope that Inuyasha could survive in the meantime.

Inuyasha was still talking to Sesshoumaru through the barrier when the funnel opened. Out of the funnel came a large samurai riding on a dragon. Inuyasha noted that it was the same dragon which had brought snake, Rin and Toga to the Valley. They must be down to one dragon. Kohaku, Kirara and Hana should be able to handle. He must do his part to rescue Rin and Toga. The dragon must learn that when you sought revenge you must dig two graves.

The samurai dismounted from the dragon. Kohaku and Hana mounted Kirara and prepared for battle. There was a palpable tension in the air. as the two sides girded for battle. The samurai approached Inuyasha. When he was 10 feet from Inuyasha, he stopped and slowly began to transform. By the time he was done he was a small two-legged dragon with a barbed tail.

"A wyvern" mumbled Sesshoumaru. No wonder he wanted Inuyasha to fight him without his sword. The dragons had probably offered him the crown hoping that Inuyasha would kill him. He was clearly a fool. Sesshoumaru would sit back and enjoy the show. These clowns had no chance against his brother and Kohaku. The real threat was to Toga. He could only hope that somehow he could figure out where Rin and Toga were before the ninja received orders to kill him. Inuyasha might kill the idiot before he could signal the ninja to let his prisoners go.

Inuyasha could not stop laughing. He did not Tessaiga to dispose of the enemy before him. Sankon Tessou would do the job. How could this fool even think that he could defeat him? His

foes only hope was some kind of energy weapon. The wyvern was simply too clumsy an opponent to kill him. It's only real weapon was the poison in its barbed tail. Inuyasha was not about to be killed by poison. He had survived Sesshoumaru 's dokkasou. What was the worst this beast could do.

"I am here to kill you for killing my Father. Today my Father will have his revenge. I came to the Valley that day to see my Father. Naraku promised that he would be alive and well. Instead by the time I arrived he was falling in pieces over the Valley and being swept away by the Wind.

Do you know what it is like to never have a Father and then watch him die before your very eyes before you can even tell him that you are his son?"

Inuyasha winced. He did know that feeling. Ryukotsusei might have taunted him about his Father, had wanted a Father. The dragon had taken his Father from him. The difference was that day he slew Ryukotsusei,he had no desire for revenge. All he wanted was to be able to lift his sword so that he would not transform anymore. Unfortunately he was told that the only way to accomplish that goal was to this boy's father.

He had never really bought into revenge, but he had seen it in the eyes of Sango, Miroku and Kikyou all who had suffered from what Naraku had done. Now something he had done had come back to bite him in the butt. He had never given a second thought about killing youkai. They were just monsters which had to be slain to protect humans. Since Tessaiga had been forged to protect humans, he had seen killing youkai as his mission.

While he stood and listened to the wyvern screech at him, the others had already begun to fight. He watched with admiration as Kohaku wheeled Kirara in intricate patterns which drove the dragon crazy. Hana had already riddled it with arrows. Dragons were not strictly youkai so the arrows would not purify it. Enough of them in the right spots might kill. He had seen the last battle. Kohaku needed to get close enough to use his sickle chain. If he did, the battle would be over.

As he was ruminating on this subject, he noticed the wyvern flying toward him in its awkward manner. No need to let Kohaku have all the fun. He had not killed anything with his bare hands for a long time. "Sankon Tessou" he yelled as the yellow claws appeared and streaked toward the wyvern. The attacks were returned at him. The boy must have learned how to use barriers at Naraku's feet.

"Youkai based attacks are worthless. They cannot penetrate my barrier. Surely, you remember that from you fights with Naraku." cried the wyvern.

Inuyasha had just about enough. No sword. No Youkai based attacks. Next he would make him attack with one hand tied behind. Time to end this with his claws. He leaped at the beast and extended his claws. for the kill only to bounce off the steel hard hide of the wyvern. The beast was laughing at him.

" My skin is like iron just like my Father's Your claws can never penetrate it. My claws are like knives. So you will be cut to pieces.."

Inuyasha normally stayed away from the idle chatter that his enemies engaged. Usually if he listened closely he would discover clues to attacking. Claws he needed sharper claws and strength which only Tessaiga could lend him. He called upon Tessaiga to lend him its Youkai so that he could deal with the beast which was depriving him of his natural advantages. He must hurry. The boy would think he violated the rules and order Rin and Toga killed. He would have to force the samurai to reveal where they were. Choking him might shake loose the truth.

Inuyasha heard the dragon's dying wail as it spiraled downward. Kohaku must have finally hit it. Soon his allies would be available. The wyvern had not thought to mention them. He probably thought that dragon would take them out. Time to get busy. He reached up and grabbed for the wyvern's throat. His claws cut off the air to the beast. His idea had actually worked. The beast would have to surrender

He forgot about the tail. The tail swung and the stinger hit him in the butt. He remembered too late that the poison from the stinger was always fatal. If he did not force the wyvern to yield Rin and Toga nothing would matter. He tightened his grip. The wyvern panicked. He opened his portal, but Inuyasha would not let him go. Just as the portal was about to suck both of them in, an arrow struck the wyvern in the back. It screamed as the purification spread over its body. The screams were only stifled when the portal closed.

Kirara landed and her riders disembarked. Kohaku looked at her " What do you think happened?"

Hana pointed to the barrier. "He did not die. The barrier is still intact."

Inuyasha and the former wyvern now a human samurai emerged still locked in a death struggle. The startled ninja started to move toward the captives. Before he could do so, Inuyasha impaled him with Tessaiga. The samurai dropped to ground gasping for breath. Inuyasha retrieved Tessaiga and freed the captives. By the time he reached the samurai a portal was beginning to form. Grabbing the samurai, he refused to let him enter the portal. It closed without anyone leaving.

Something needed to be done fast. He needed to get Rin and Toga back to the Valley before he died. The samurai needed to be kept alive until then. After that he could go to hell. Once he died the barrier would be gone and Sesshoumaru could retrieve his ward and his son. He would have done his duty by protecting Rin and championing Toga. Whatever awaited him in the afterlife he could with if he did that.

"Take us back"

"Why should I? You will be dead in a few minutes and I will have my revenge."

"I will rip off your arms and legs. We will see how tough you are then."

"I thought you couldn't use your sword against humans."

"You are not human. Just a hanyou like should have been happy with what you had. The Dragons played you for a sucker. They never intended to give you your father's crown. They just wanted me to kill you. Think of it this way. If you take us back, I will die and you will have your revenge. Sesshoumaru might let you live if you return Rin and Toga."

Rin was in shock. She threw herself on his back "Inuyasha. You can't die."

"Rin. It is the only way. He does not want you only me. You were just a shield to prevent me from using Tessaiga. I have a responsibility to take you back. I am your protector and champion."

"Is that all I am to you?"

Inuyasha could not turn around. He would miss Rin. They had grown close as she nursed him back to health, but he could not risk their lives. The only way back was through the portal. Without the portal they would be trapped here forever. He tightened his grip on the samurai.

"Shall I kill you now or are you going to take us back?"

The samurai took so long to decide, Inuyasha thought that he was going to die right there. Finally, he opened the portal. They were quite a group. Rin holding onto Inuyasha. Toga tugging at Rin. Inuyasha strangling the all tumbled down the rabbit hole into the council chamber of the dragons. A gasp was heard as the Dragons realized who was there. There was no doubt what needed to be done.

"Tell Sesshoumaru to come as soon as possible. Tell him that we have his ward, his son, his brother and the man who kidnapped them."

Sesshoumaru arrived in a blaze of glory. The Dragons shivered. They had to hope that their plan would work. It would do no good for him to know that Ryukotsusei's son had only acted after they told him what they needed before they crowned him. They hoped that Sesshoumaru would kill him.

Lucky for them, the samurai had lost his head before Sesshoumaru arrived. They would offer his head as a peace offering. Hopefully, Sesshoumaru's sword was as good as advertised. Otherwise, they would have to explain Inuyasha's death too. The girl and the little boy were in shock. She was still holding Inuyasha's head in her lap and crying

Inuaysha had lost consciousness as he tumbled from the portal. The poison quickly spread through his body and he was dead in a matter of minutes as the Dragons looked on helplessly. They had not anticipated this when they set the boy after Inuyasha. The only result they intended was the death of Ryukotsusei's son by Inuyasha's hand. That would have tidied up matters and left the status quo as it was. No one wanted to go back to the bad old days when Ryukotsusei ruled.

Sesshoumaru surveyed the room when he arrived. His son rushed to greet him. The Dragon Council offered the head of the man who had dared to kidanp his son. Rin was holding Inuyasha's head in her lap. The boy could have at crawled off somewhere to die where he could just ignore it. No,he had to die in front of Rin.

Death was a big part of the relationship between himself and Rin. Her deaths had changed his life. He had brought her back to life because he could not bring himself to let her go. Then he had gone to hell to bring her back and had learned about the fear of death. She was worth more to him than anything in his life other than Kagome, Toga and Kasumi. To see her wail over Inuyasha, a person who deserved to die was almost too much.

Rin looked up at him. "Please Lord Sesshoumaru. Bring him back to life for me."

He sighed and unsheathed Tenseiga. He never could refuse Rin. If only those imps he was killing were his brother. The Dragon's son had succeeded in his quest to kill Inuyasha only to lose his life in the process to the very people who had promised him a crown. He was forced to bring the person he hated most in this world back. Where was the justice in that?

Inuyasha awoke his face wet. Only when he opened his eyes did he realize that the wetness on his face was Rin's tears. She squealed when she saw that he was alive and kissed away the tears. Inuyasha set back overwhelmed by the emotional outpouring. When Kagome had cried for him, he had wrongly assumed that she was born for him. For the moment he would simply appreciate what Rin was offering him.

He looked past Rin to Sesshoumaru. Tenseiga in one hand and the head of Ryukotsusei's son in the other Life and death in both hands. Sesshoumaru was scowling at him. Clearly, Sesshoumaru had not wanted to bring him back to life. He had Rin to thank for that. He owed Rin his life something he understood. When he thought he owed Kikyou his life only Kagome prevented him from going to hell with her. Rin had given him his life back. He was not about to waste it.


	21. Family Time

Title Family Time

Author landofthekwt

Rating M

Prompt Dream (IY Besides)

Word Count 5009

Pairing Inuyasha/Rin Sesshoumaru/Kagome

Warning none

Summary Sesshoumaru and co return home

Sesshoumaru was glad to be home. It had been frustrating being unable to fight the wyvern or save Rin or Toga. Instead he had been forced to watch while his worthless brother killed himself but saved Rin and Toga. Worse yet he had been forced to bring Inuyasha back from the dead at Rin's insistence while she wept and held Inuyasha's head in her lap.

He had seen something in Rin's eyes. Was it love? It couldn't be. Rin's love was reserved only for him. She had brought food and water to him when he was near death. Followed him to hell and back. The only person he had ever cried for he saw her dead in hell. The only person who had made him happy until Kagome came along.

He was not prepared to share her with Inuysaha. Somehow, they must be separated. He was so busy spinning plots in his head that he failed to note the approach of his wife and child. Somehow in the confusion of the homecoming he had failed to note that she had finished her laying in.

Kagome was beaming at him as Toga tugged at her kimono. The sight of his family together again drove all thoughts of Inuyasha and Rin from his mind. Mindful of his armor he bent down to kiss her. He would have liked to take her in his arms, but that would have to wait until he had discarded his armor.

Instead, he meekly walked beside her as she found a place to sit down. As much he wanted to take her right here, right now, he knew that she had just been released from confinement. He looked at the feast spread before him. One of her picnics no doubt. How long had she been planning this little adventure?

Kasumi had been born as a result of sakura viewing when they had strayed from his Mother's hanami party. He did not recall much of the food and wine or the sakura, but Kagome had been unforgettable that day. The resulting child was beautiful. He would have difficulties fending suitors from her when she came of age.

Kagome had not brought the nurse which presented a problem to Sesshoumaru. It would be hard to do and say the things he felt in his heart. Toga was also being clingy. Not surprising for one who had been kidnapped and threatened with death. He missed his mother. Toga had been quite and subdued in his company. Now he released all of his pent up tears.

It was hard for Sesshoumaru to watch his son cry. No one cried in his family. Kagome said it was OK for men and boys to cry. He was not about to gainsay her in the area of child rearing. Once Toga passed the tender years, it would his job to make him a man capable of ruling the West. Until then he would defer to her in these matters. Child rearing was not a task he wished to take on himself.

"Should I send for the nanny to take the children?"

Kagome smiled " I think not. You haven't spent much time with Kasumi. I haven't seen Toga in a month. We need some family time to bond and heal after what we have gone through"

Sesshoumaru was torn. He wanted Kagome so much. After everything he had been through he needed the warmth of their touch. Their bond while strong required a physical touch to reinforce its spiritual underpinnings.

Kagome's confinement prevented them from joining for over a month. Before that Kagome's pregnancy had restricted their intimacy. They had been together only once since the birth of Kasumi as a result of Toga's kidnapping.

Sesshoumaru would put aside his need for now. Kagome needed this time with family. She had left her own family behind in that other world and joined him in his. They were now a family.

It was her need that first brought about his desire for a family. She had a hunger for such things that he had never felt. He had never been part of a real family. His mother was distant. His father a god. When his father died, all it sparked in him was a desire for his father's power.

Kagome had brought something different into his life. Kagura made him care about someone other than himself. Rin made him realize that her life was more important than any sword.

Kagome made him want to have a family for the first time in his life. Rin would always be his, but not in the same way as Kagome. Kagome was his mate while Rin he treated more like a daughter.

Rin had been hurt when she realized this fact. She thought that Sesshoumaru wanted her as a mate. When he left her behind for Kagome, she had been deeply hurt. It was only now that she was moving on.

Unfortunately, the person she was moving on to was Inuyasha. Until he saw Rin sleeping in Inuyasha's room, it had never occurred to him that Rin might have feelings for Rin.

When he punched Inuyasha in the stomach, he had been trying to tell Inuyasha to stay away from Rin. Instead it had driven Rin to Inuyasha. Since Inuyasha's death and resurrection. they had become inseparable.

Frankly, he was at a loss. Everything he did seemed to push them together. He was hesitant to ask Kagome for help. She tended to be overly romantic about such entanglements without concern about the long term consequences.

He was lucky that she was a romantic. Otherwise she would have not fallen in love with him and he would have missed the chance to discover love of mate and family. Tomorrow he would think about Kagome and their children. If he played his cards right, he might get lucky.

Inuyasha was unsure what to do with himself upon return to the Western Shiro. Newly returned from the dead, he felt that he had been given a new lease on life, but was not sure what to do with himself.

The threat to the village which had been motivating him for some time had been removed. He felt guilty that so many people had died because a misguided person decided to take revenge on him.

He would have preferred if the boy had simply challenged him. There was no glory in what had happened. He had not killed the revenant merely prevented him from escaping and leaving Rin and Toga trapped.

The dragons had set the boy on him and in the end had disposed of him. He felt used. They simply hoped that Inuyasha would kill Ryukotssei's son and rid them of their problem.

Sesshoumaru was a problem. By making him Toga's champion and Rin's protector he became Sesshoumaru's man. Sesshoumaru had the gall to order him to save Rin and Toga as if he was some kind of servant he could

Inuyasha did not need Sesshoumaru's command or consent to go after Rin. She had stayed by his side after Sesshoumaru had tried to keep them apart. Inuyasha was eager to learn where this relationship might lead.

For now he was Rin's friend. He owed her a life debt. She had been the one to beg Sesshoumaru for his life. Nothing was too good for her. The idea that he owed his life to Rin made him feel better. He would rather be dead than berg Sesshoumaru to bring him back to life.

Rin did not see it that way. She saw Inuyasha as the hero who had saved her and died in the process. In her eyes, Lord Sesshoumaru had done the right thing in bringing back the savior of his ward and son just as he always had. She would not have asked him to bring Inuyasha back to life if she did not think he would do so.

She clung obstinately to Inuyasha. Everywhere he went, she went also. It was almost as if she thought that she would lose him if she let go of him. Her behavior had been reported to Lord Sesshoumaru, but at the moment she was preoccupied.

Both of them were unsure about what should happen next. Inuyasha was eager to leave the Western Shiro behind. Rin still had ties to Lord Sesshoumaru that tugged at her, but she knew if Inuyasha departed she would leave also.

For the moment Inuyasha was willing to content himself with Rin's dogged pursuit. She made the Western Shiro bearable. After so much action, it was good to relax. He felt no pressure from Rin unlike his relationships with Kagome and Kikyou. She made no demands on him.

For Rin's part she was glad to back where she felt safe. She knew that Inuyasha had already died and been eviscerated on her account and was determined to make it up to him. For the moment with no demands on either of them they could simply enjoy some well deserved downtime together.

Hana could not believe that they had done this to her. After all she had done for them, they put her back in their prison when she returned. She had begged Kohaku not to bring her back here.

The torture she had endured at Sesshoumaru 's hand had been excruciating.

If he had only taken her back to the temple or even the village, she could have disappeared, but Kohaku was loyal to his Lord Sesshoumaru. His damned loyal little puppy.

When she had attached herself to the boy, she had hoped that she could manipulate him. The boy was single mindedly wiping out every youkai he met. Just the kind of man she needed for the job.

His weak will, however, frustrated her. She wanted a strong man who could fight the things that she could not, but was willing to kill what she wanted to kill. He had seemed so perfect when he met her.

Young and bendable. Yet as fanatical about youkai extermination as she was. Although she was paroled to him, she did not feel like his prisoner rather his partner. Together they had brought down some mighty youkai.

Even in the valley they had worked well together. They had brought down two dragons. Until that day she had never even seen a dragon. He made her invincible like she could conquer the world.

Yet when he was in front of Lord Sesshoumaru, he was like a little boy. All "yes sir" "no sir".

He had come at Lord Sesshoumaru's call. Meekly allowed Sesshoumaru to torture her.

Then when Lord Sesshoumaru was done he meekly went to do his Lord's bidding. When they were done killing their dragons, he followed his master home and they took her into custody again as if nothing had happened.

Now she was manacled to a wall Fed slop three times a day. Kohaku came to visit as often as he could, but his presence was painful to Hana. He chatted about everything from Kirara to the food at the mess tent was she stood before him clad only in a yukata unable to move.

She supposed that she should be grateful to Sesshoumaru for not killing her, but she was not. Beasts like Sesshoumaru were the reason she had started her youkai extermination campaign in the first place.

Vain, arrogant. Monsters. Heedless of the thousands of human beings they killed. Not out of the blood lust of the lesser youkai, but simply people who happened to be in their way. They were the true enemy.

Someday she would be in a position to get even with Sesshoumaru. One that day, she would remember each and every thing that had been done to her by Sesshoumaru. The kami could not be so cruel that they allowed youkai to live like kings while punishing their servants

Toga was eager to tell his mother about his big adventure. While he had been terrified, it had been thrilling. He had never been in danger before and the kidnapping slaked his appetite for more.

Kagome was shocked at what he had gone through. She did not find it thrilling at all. The idea that someone could take her baby away from her and threaten to kill him did not sit well with her

She was glad that the wyvern and all of his associates were dead. The security at the Western Shiro was too lax if one lone ninja could penetrate it and make off with the Western heir.

Kagome resolved that it would never happen again. If she had to Toga in a locked trunk to make him safe, she would do so. Nothing could replace her son in her eyes. Security would have to be tightened around the family.

For Sesshoumaru's part, the matter was ended. The perpetrators had gotten what they deserved.

Toga and Rin had returned. The matter was at an end. With the wyvern dead, all need for revenge vanished.

He did find that he enjoyed being in the presence of his family. Maybe it was because he had been deprived of family time when he was growing. His father was always campaigning and his mother had gone off to her Castle in the Air.

Watching Kagome nurse Kasumi made him realize what was really important to him. The reason he had gone off after the wyvern. To return his son and heir to his place in their home.

Now that he was back, he would make sure Kagome realized how important she and their children were to him. Today he was glad for the family time, but tonight he wanted to show Kagome just what she meant to him.

He needed someone to care for the children while he took care of their mother. The nursemaid

had been assisting Kagome with Kasumi. Toga seemed to like Rin. Perhaps Rin could be persuaded to look after Toga. They had already been through so much together.

The problem was Inuyasha. Wherever Rin went, Inuyasha now followed her like a little puppy never letting her out of his sight. Sesshoumaru understood, but did not approve. They had nearly lost Rin. Neither Inuyasha nor Sesshoumaru wanted to risk her life again.

Rin too was a problem. After Inuyasha's death, she clung to him as if she thought he would disappear if he were out of her sight. The upshot was that the two of them were spending every waking moment together.

They were scandalizing the castle. Inuyasha was sleeping in Rin's room. Albeit he was propped up against the wall holding Tessaiga while Rin slept on her futon, but unmated women did not permit men to sleep in their rooms.

A solution presented itself when his mother came up to them to say goodbye. She had stayed with Kagome to help her through the confinement period. Now she was eager to go home to her Castle in the Air. The problem was that Sesshoumaru who was usually eager to get rid of her needed her now. As she hugged Kasumi and Toga, Sesshoumaru decided to invite her to stay.

"Mother would you like to stay longer?"

His mother looked with surprise at him " Usually you are glad to see me go."

He persisted " I noticed how attached you have become to Kasumi"

"I am not a nursemaid."

"No, but you are a grandmother. Who knows how many more chances you will have to pamper a granddaughter."

She knew that she was being conned. Sesshoumaru never wanted her here. He must have an ulterior motive for asking her. She suspected that it had something with the fact that he and Kagome had not been intimate for over a month, but he had the nursemaid and the household staff and Rin. That was it. He wanted her to serve watch over Rin too. The boy would pay for this. She had half a mind to stay for as long as she wanted.

:"You will owe me for this."

"Right. Rin, the nursemaid and the household staff are all available to you. Rin should be able to take care of Toga, but I want you to keep an eye on Rin. Toga is very fond of her. I would not want her abducted again."

"You just want me to chaperon Rin and Inuyasha. Otherwise, you would have the nursemaid take care of Kasumi and Rin take care of Toga. I may never leave. My granddaughter obviously needs someone to spoil her since you will not."

Sesshoumaru was glad to see her take the children and go. With the children gone and Rin taken care of he had time to concentrate on the person he missed the most Kagome. Kagome gave Sesshoumaru a questioning look. Before she had time to say anything, he had claimed his her lips.

She questioned why here why now, but as his kisses and touches became more fervent all her questions faded away. Somehow in the rush of pregnancy, labor, child birth and confinement she had forgotten how much she missed. As she reached her zenith, she vowed never to put off her passion with him for so long again. Kami, she missed this so much.

When Rin received the summons to Toga's room, she decided that if she had to go Inuyasha should be there also. Inuyasha did not mind being dragged along by Rin. In fact he refused to let her out of his sight. When they reached Toga's room they found the wet nurse was feeding the Lady watched Toga was looking bored.

Toga ran to Rin. "Let's play."

Rin looked at the Lady who said " Why don't you try out your new bokken on your Uncle Inuyasha. I know how boys love to play with their swords"

Inuyasha bowed to the Lady and he and Toga left the room for the dojo. The Lady motioned for Rin to sit beside her. She noticed how fascinated Rin was with everything about the baby. Very amusing. She decided to find out where the girl's heart lay. When the wet nurse was done, the Lady took Kasumi from her and dismissed her.

"You want to hold her ,don't you?"

" Holding Lord Sesshoumaru's child is the greatest honor in the world., Honored Mother."

The Lady continued to watch Rin rock Kasumi " You wish she was yours."

Rin shook her head. The Lady was persistent. " You hold her as if you did"

Rin sighed "Can you keep a secret?' The Lady nodded

"Once I wished more than anything in the world that Lord Sesshoumaru would choose me to bear his child. It hurt to watch him choose Lady Kagome while I was left behind in the human village.

Lord Sesshoumaru left me in the human village so that I could choose when the time came, but the time never came. As I waited all the human boys in the village chose human girls. Nothing of them even considered me because I was the youkai's woman. I had a chance to marry Kohaku the boy who accompanied Lord Sesshoumaru to your castle, but Lord Sesshoumaru broke it up. I respect Lord Sesshoumaru's wishes. I wish that he had married me and I could have borne his child, but that cannot be. Even though it hurts to admit it, I have to move on. I cannot live forever moping over the fact that Lord Sesshoumaru did not choose me and that I will never bear his child."

The Lady looked at Rin " You have shared a secret with me. Now I will share one with you. Whenever I see Inuyasha I wish that he was my son. My mate chose Princess Izayoi to bear his child instead of me."

"At least he chose you to bear Lord Sesshoumaru for him. I will never get that chance with Lord Sesshoumaru.. You never moved on after he chose Lady Izayoi to bear his child?"

"He died saving Princess Izayoi and Inuaysha, but I would have stayed with him anyway because he was my mate. Why do you ask? Are you thinking of moving on from Lord Sesshoumaru? Be very careful. My son can very vengeful if he does not approve of your choice"

"I know. He eviscerated Inuyasha earlier because Inuyasha had dared to touch me."

"I see. My son asked me to stay with Kasumi, but I think that he had something more in mind. I think he wants me to chaperone the two of you to prevent a relationship with Inuyasha. What exactly is your relationship with Inuyasha I notice that you now call Inuyasha by his given name without honorifics it is a sign of closeness between the two of you."

Rin blushed " I like Inuyasha. We grew close when Lord Sesshoumaru and Lady Kagome left us behind in the village and came here to the Western Shiro to be mated. We went through a rough patch when Inuyasha at Lord Sesshoumaru's command broke up my engagement to Kohaku. Our friendship was rekindled when I went back to the Sunset Village to care for the village miko who had ben injured in youkai attack. He rescued me from humans who kidnapped me and from the wyvern. Even though these attacks were aimed at Inuyasha, they brought me closer to Inuyasha.

When he was injured by Lord Sesshoumaru, I stayed by his side until he recovered. After he died saving me and Lord Sesshoumaru brought him back to life, I feel like I never want to leave his side. It is as if he would disappear if I did."

"Do you love him?"

Rin thought for a moment. " I am not sure if I love him. He is not Lord Sesshoumaru. All I know is that I never want to leave his side."

The Lady nodded " That is why I never left my mate even after Princess Izyaou bore his child. He was mine and only death could part us. All I ask is that you be careful I will cover for you, but if you openly proclaim your relationship with Inuyasha, I am not sure what he will do."

Rin nodded. The Lady had given her a lot to think about. She had finally admitted that she had wanted to bear Lord Sesshoumaru's child. Had she really moved onto Inuyasha? She knew that she could never forget her feelings for Lord Sesshoumaru, but she could no longer deny her feelings whatever they were for Inuyasha

Just then Inuyasha and Toga returned from the dojo. Inuyasha was carrying Toga in his arms. The boy was obviously worn out. The Lady helped Inuyasha put Toga to bed while the nursemaid prepared to take Kasumi to the nursery for the night. When Toga was in bed, the Lady turned to Inuyasha and Rin.

"I watch Kasumi tonight. I will have a futon brought in for Rin. Take care of her, Inuyasha. Don't let her leave your side again."

Inuyasha gave her a puzzled look. Rin smiled and took his arm. They settled on the floor next to Toga. Inuyasha looked at Rin " What was that all about?"

"Never mind. I think the Lady si going to be a valuable ally" When Inuyasha continued to be puzzled. Rin patted him on the arm " How did it go with Toga?" Inuyasha instantly brightened as he described teaching his star-struck nephew how to spar.

Rin realized that now was a good time to get closer to Inuyasha while they were babysitting Toga. It gave them something in common and a chance to move on. They talked all night until Rin finally fell asleep on Inuyasha's shoulder. She remained there until the servant finally arrived with the futon. Inuyasha gently placed her on the futon and stood guard her all night until the maid came to get them for breakfast in the morning.

The next morning when Sesshoumaru held court. He had been away for a long time. Today he had brought Kagome with him to court. There was a murmur in the crowd. Neither Kagome nor Sesshoumaru had been seen at the court for some time. While they were away, the Lady had ruled the court. Today without any notice they both returned. The suitors adjusted their presentations accordingly. What might please the Lady would certainly not please Sesshoumaru

The heralds were just about to announce the first suitor where someone burst through the lines. The guards immediately rushed to halt the progress of whoever had the audacity to breach the peace of the court. When they finally had the upstart in custody, Kagome was shocked to see that it was Kohaku.

"Why in the world are you here, Kohaku. I assumed that you were slaying youkai?"

Those words caused a stir. The guards tightened their hold on him until Sesshoumaru raised a hand " Let the boy speak."

Kohaku shook off the guards. " Lord Sesshoumaru, I would beseech you to release the Lady Hana from your dungeon so that we can be on our way"

"And why would I do that, Kohaku?"

"The Lady Miko and I have been about your work for some time. We traced the wyvern and his allies to the Valley of Ryukotsusei and killed two dragons who were assisting the person who kidnapped Rin and Toga."

Sesshoumaru ordered the court cleared. When the noisy crowd finally dispersed. Sesshoumaru spoke. " You should have come to me in private. This is not the kind of information which should be publicly disseminated."

Kohaku looked surprised but continued " I was told that you were unavailable."

Kagome reddened, but Sesshoumaru retained his composure. "Why should I release the miko? She kidnapped Rin. No punishment is too good for her."

Kohaku bowed " I understand. I thought that she was paroled to my custody so that we could hunt down the youkai responsible for the attacks on taiyia village and the Sunset Village. Later we were sent out to help fight the kidnappers of Rin and Toga. I assumed that she had been pardoned for her part in kidnapping Rin."

"You assumed wrongly. I do not forgive or forget."

Kagome butted in " Who is this Hana and why is she in prison?"

When Sesshoumaru did not respond, Kohaku forged ahead. "She is a miko from a temple in the mountains north of Edo. When the Sunset Village was destroyed by Youkai, she came at the request of Kaede who was injured in the attack who asked her to take over her duties in the village until Kaede could resume her duties."

Kagome responded " I remember the attack. Sesshoumaru took Rin to assist Kaede. I was not aware that a miko had been asked to help."

Kohaku replied " Apparently she was a Hojo spy sent to seek out miko candidates to help stem the flow of low level youkai produced by the battles in Musashi. Han recognized Rin's potential and tried to talk Rin, Kaede and Sesshoumaru into allowing him to go with her. When those efforts failed, she summoned Hojo ninja to kidnap Rin. Inuyasha went to rescue her, but the castellan paroled her to my custody due the good offices of a friend of yours, Hojo Akitoki."

Kagome persisted " How did she come to put in our dungeon?"

"When we returned after tracing the youkai to the Valley of Ryukotsusei, Hana was taken into custody and tortured. She was only released when Rin and Toga were taken to assist Lord Sesshoumaru in tracing and fighting their abductors. We returned here after the battle to report to Lord Sesshoumaru since he, Lord Inuyasha, Rin and Toga all disappeared from the Valley of Ryukotssei. When we arrived Hana was again imprisoned. I have been trying to obtain her release ever since."

Kagome gave Sesshoumaru the evil eye. "We do not torture and imprison women who are helping retrieve our son and ward, do we."

Sesshoumaru started to say something but he knew that he was wasting his time Just thing Jaken rushed into the court room " Lord Sesshoumaru, you must go at once to the Sunset Village. The Miko Kaede has taken ill and is asking for Kagome, Rin and Hana."

Sesshoumaru groaned. Just what he needed. He had just returned from saving Rin and Toga. Now he had to fly back to Musashi to take care of some sick miko. He would have to swallow his pride and release Hana. Rin was sure to bring Inuyasha. That left his mother and the household staff to care for Toga and Kasumi.

Worse yet, his mother would continue to run his court and rule his Shiro. He would have to come. No way, he would permit Kagome to leave the Western Shiro without him. Guards on the family would have to be increased so that the kidanpping of Toga would not be repeated.

Worse yet his reputation would suffer. People would begin to think that he was not strong enough to protect his own. They would whisper that he neglected the affairs of state to visit sick mikos for his wife. At present there were no challengers, but if this continued he would have his hands full.

He had hoped to make an example of Hana, but instead he was forced to release her to Kohaku's custody. Kagome would surely not going to let him put her put in prison when this was over. He would just have to hope that the miko had an accident so that he never had to see her again.

Again they went north. Sesshoumaru and Kagome flying together. Kohaku and Hana on Kirara and Rin, Inuyasha and Jaken on Ah-Un. Sesshoumaru directed them to make haste. The sooner that this was over the better. Hopefully, the old miko would die quickly so he and Kagome did not have to stay in that kami forsaken more minute than absolutely necessary for all of them to say their goodbyes.


	22. Goodbye

Title Goodbye

Author landofthekwt

Rating M

Prompt #3 Out of Time (Inuyasha besides)

Word Count 5000

Pairing Inuyasha/ Rin Sesshoumaru/Kagome

Warning character death

Summary Kaede says goodbye

They arrived at the village with their own agendas. Rin sorry that she had deserted the woman she had come to know as grandmother in her time of need. that she had left Kaede behind to form her own family. Hana sorry that Kaede would not be able to properly hand over the reins of power to her.

Sango was grateful to see them. When Kagome entered the hut, she hugged her. Until then she had not realized how much she had missed Kagome. Kagome was so different that the fifteen-year-old girl who had fallen down a well. Eleven years had brought so much change to all of them

Kagome had married Inuyasha and mated Sesshoumaru. She was now a mother with two children of her own. Truly a woman even to one who had six children of her own. Although they were only one year apart in age, Sango had always acted more like a woman. When Kagome had returned, she was already married for three years with three children of her own.

She had remained in the village to raise her children while Kagome had become the Lady of the Western Shiro. Sango had never harbored any desire to be a fairy tale princess, but she had suspected Kagome did. It did not surprise her when Sesshoumaru swept her off her feet and took her away to his castle in Kyushu.

Now that Kaede was dying, Kagome had returned. Sango was glad to see her. The burden of caring for Kaede, the village and her own children had become too much for her to handle. Now that Kagome she had the support that she had been lacking. Kagome might not be much of a miko, but she was the person that Kaede had be asking for.

Rin's presence was troublesome. Much of the trouble had begun when she and Inuyasha went their separate ways. Kaede was simply too old to many of the things that mikos did. Although Rin was not a miko, she had leaned on Rin to do many of the things that she could no longer do.

Rin's first return had brought Hana into the village. Instead of helping Kaede, Hana had concentrated on stealing Rin for her own purposes. Sango did not trust either Rin or Hana. Rin had deserted them. Hana had been an outright enemy to them bringing them to the attention of the Hojo and the rest of the daiymo of the Kanto.

Being noticed was very dangerous. They had slid under the radar of any of the rulers of the Sengoku Jidai until Hana brought them to their attention. Sessshoumaru had actually gone to the court of the Hojo in Odawara to threaten the rulers of daiymo might be cowed, but it still would not stop Kenshin and Takeda from bringing their long-standing feud to Edo.

Rin and Kagome had moved by the sight of Kaede on her death bed. The same could not be said of Hana. Sango could see the cold calculations of the miko as she saw herself as the next miko of this village so close to Edo. She wondered what lengths Hana would go to secure what she must see as her rightful place

To Sango's surprise Kaede was maintaining a tight rein over the various persons vying for the right to see her. She should not have been surprised. Kaede had fought all her life. Orphaned and raised by her sister, then all alone at age eight.

She had barely survived the attack by the youkai. Now her health was failing due to natural causes. Just as her sister had done so many years ago, she has chosen her time to move on. When she knew her time was near, she had summoned Jaken to bring the ones to whom she needed to say goodbye.

Sango indicated to Kagome that she could come inside. Kagome looked so different from the girl in the short skirt who had brought her back when she had nearly bled to death. She wore the Juni-hitoe now as a mark of nobility. As the mother to the heir of the House of the West and mate of the Lord of the West she had a high rank in youkai circles.

Yet the look on her face was the same one she had seen when Kagome cared for her in the taijiya village. Despite everything that had happened she was still that selfless little girl whose heart went out even to her enemies.

She had not hesitated to come to say goodbye to the woman who had welcomed her into her home when she fell down the well. Kaede had given her mission and told her whom she had been in another life. It was only through her good offices that she and Inuyasha had not killed each other before the end of the quest.

Kagome had always surprised her. She had cured Inuyasha's heart even though she was not meant for Inuyasha. Somehow she had captured the heart of the Lord of the West. She did not begrudge the fact that Kagome had surpassed her sister by killing Naraku and destroying the Jewel.

Destroying the Jewel had been her destiny. Kaede had been surprised that she had returned. For a time she thought Kagome's destiny was complete. When she married Inuyasha, she thought that that was her destiny. Instead, she had melted the heart of the Lord of the West and continued the line of the Inu no Taisho.

Kagome was crying when she knelt by Kaede. Kaede reached out her hand to grab Kagome's and whispered " Don't cry. I am glad that you came. I was afraid that you would not come to say goodbye."

These words made Kagome cry harder. Kaede gave her hand a pat. " I only wish I could see your children"

Kagome wiped her tears on her sleeve. "After what happened with Toga, Sesshoumaru was not about to let them leave the fortress."

Kaede laughed " I am surprised that he let them or you out of your sight"

Kagome laughed. " He had me locked in a tower for the last month. While he was busy taking care of all the messes that Inuyasha and Rin have caused."

The last statement caught Kaede by surprise. Deathbed or not she had to know what was going on. "What did Inuyasha and Rin do?"

Kagome hesitated "It wasn't really Inuyasha or Rin's fault, but Sesshoumaru blamed Inuyasha for allowing Rin to be kidnapped by Hana"

Kaede protested "It was Hana not Inuyasha."

"I know that, but because Sesshoumaru cannot be here all the time, he holds Inuyasha responsible for her protection. So when she was kidnapped by Hana and then Ryukotsuse's son he blamed Inuyasha. The worst part was that he had to go to the Hojo court to disentangle Inuyasha from his parole and to the dragon court to retrieve Rin and Toga and revive Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru was only involved because Inuyasha has Hojo ancestry and Inuyasha killed Ryukotsusei."

Kaede shook her head " I had hoped that Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru would someday be brothers."

Kagome shook her head " I don't see it happening anytime soon. When Inuyasha showed up with Rin while I was having my baby, Sesshoumaru put his fist through his stomach. Although it had something to do with the kidnapping, I suspect that it had more to do with Rin."

"Rin" echoed Kagome

"Yes, Rin. Sesshoumaru is very protective of Rin. The idea of Rin getting close to Inuyasha bothers him a lot. Yet his actions to punish Inuyasha pushed Rin closer to him. She never left his bedside while after he was injured."

"Reminds of another young girl who spent so much time caring for a rather brash young hanyou."

Kagome blushed remembering feelings toward Inuyasha that were best forgotten."Things have gotten much worse between them. Inuyasha died saving Rin and Rin begged Sesshoumaru to bring him back to two have been inseparable since then. It is almost as if Rin believes that Inuyasha will die if she is not there to watch over him and Inuyasha is afraid that someone will take Rin away from him if she is out of his sight."

"What about you and Inuyasha,Kaogme? You were once husband and wife."

Kagome shook her head. "The beads and the house were our last connection. Now that they are gone, so is our bond. Whatever we had is gone forever."

Kaede took Kagome's hand " Maybe it is for the best. At least Inuyasha can move on now. The question is whether Sesshoumaru will allow him to move onto Rin."

Kagome frowned. She had been listening to Rin while she talked about Inuyasha. It never occurred that it would come to this. Sesshoumaru would never agree to it. Rin was still his most precious person. He still hated Inuyasha. No, he would never agree to it.

The question was could she? Kikyou had been so hard for her. Even after Kikyou died it still felt like she was in the room with them. She and Sesshoumaru had no such baggage. Despite the way Rin felt he had never looked at her that way.

Was she willing to allow Inuyasha the chance to be happy with another woman? She had been his wife and still carried a lingering affection. If she truly wished to let him go, she should be ready to let him find happiness with another woman.

Finally, she replied " I will work on Sessshoumaru."

Kaede responded " That is all I ask. I can tell that you are happy with Sesshoumaru and your children. That is all that we can ask out of life I will not impose any duties on you. My life has been full. I have served the kami. My sister finally got justice and was able to move on. It is my time to go. Goodbye Kagome Enjoy life and have no regrets. Could you send Rin in?"

Kaede nodded off. Kagome waited for a while. Finally she stepped outside the hut. They were all waiting anxiously Kagome shook her head as if to indicate that Kaede was still with them. She motioned for Rin to go in.

Rin was surprised. She assumed that she would be last. After all she had been with Kaede the longest. From the time she had been left behind by Lord Sesshoumaru till now. Eleven years. She could hardly belief it herself.

Kaede had been her mother and grandmother rolled into one. Kagome had been on the other side of the well for three of those years. Then Kagome had been with Inuyasha for two years. She left with Lord Sesshoumaru when Rin was twelve and had been gone from the village for six years now.

She felt guilty that she had not been here for Kaede when she most needed her. Her anger at Inuyasha had caused her to flee to Lord Sesshoumaru. She had been happy to return when Kaede was injured. Seeing Kagome with Lord Sesshoumaru's children had made her realize that Lord Sesshoumaru would never be hers and she would never bear his children

She had left to help Kagome with the birth of her second child leaving Kaede alone again. Lord Sesshoumaru's summons simply could not be refused. So many things were her fault. If she had not been here, Hana would not have kidnapped her. If she had not been with Toga, the dragon would not have kidnapped her. She always seemed to be in wrong place at the wrong time.

If only she had stayed with Kaede, she would have lived forever. Rin knew that this was true, but somehow the guilt of everything that had happened to her filled her heart. She suddenly realized that everyone was looking at her. Better for Kaede to see the carefree young girl she had been before Lord Sesshoumaru left her behind.

Rin broke down when she saw Kaede. She had promised to be the happy little girl that Kaede remembered, but seeing Kaede on death's door was too much for her. She was supposed to be making Kaede feel better. Telling her that Rin would be fine and that she should not have any worries about her so that she could pass on without having the burden of caring for Rin.

Rin knew now that she could not keep wearing a mask. She was not a play actor. In the end she was just Rin. The little girl who had been killed by wolves, kidanpped by everyone and dragged into hell. The happy face that she had worn all of these years cracked and she threw herself on Kaede wetting her with her tears.

Having Rin across her chest might have struck Kaede as amusing if she was not having a hard time breathing. Rather than telling her to get off her chest, she kissed Rin's forehead. This act which reminded Rin of all the times that Kaede had done this very act over the years brought more tears, but at least she drew back to look at the woman who had meant more to her than anyone other than Sesshoumaru.

It was Kaede's smile that brought back Rin's smile. If Kaede could smile then so could Rin. They had been through so much together over the past eleven years. Kaede needed Rin to be strong for her just a little longer. She needed to see that the bright little girl who had won her heart was still there.

Rin laughed. She should have brought flowers. For some reason flowers had been the solution to all problems when she first met Lord Sesshoumaru. She had buried him in flowers when she first met him. The flower hunt had extended to Jaken and Ah-Un. Even Kohaku had received flowers. It was only natural that she extended her flower giving to Kaede.

"I am sorry that I did not bring you any flowers."

Kaede grinned. It was nice to see Rin smile."Plant some on my grave after I am gone. You are a wonder with plants. My garden grew so much better after you came here. So long as you are here to care for them, I can be sure that my resting place will be a right and cheerful place which will bring peace and happiness to everyone who sees it.

Mentioning Kaede's grave brought Rin back to the seriousness of Kaede's situation. All the flowers in the world would not bring Kaede back from the brink of the grave. All they would do was make her happier in the time remaining to her. Rin brushed back a tear with her nodded

"Grandma Kaede, you can count on me to take care of your garden and your grave."

"Thank you,dear. Now tell me what you have been doing since I last saw you."

Rin fell back into the easy manner she had always had with Kaede. A person she could tell everything too. In the course of the next few minutes, Kaede heard Rin regale her with tales of two kidnappings.

She laughed as Rin talked her way out of Edo by herself. Listening to her talk about her time by Inuyasha's bedside made Kaede wished that she were younger. She had never had a young man to whom she could devote herself. Rin ended the story by telling her how Inuyasha had saved her and Toga and that she had begged Lord Sesshoumaru to revive him.

Once she had seen the same devotion for Inuyasha in her sister who had been willing to give her duty for him and Kagome who had given up her world for him. Both relationships had ended badly. Kikyou killed Inuysaha and Kagome ran off with Sesshoumaru. Kaede was not sure that Inuyasha could endure a third heartbreak.

Inuyasha had been her first crush. When he died after "killing" her sister she had been heartbroken. She had forgiven him for killing her sister before she knew that Naraku had killed her. What could she do to ensure that Rin would not betray Inuyasha as Kikyou and Kagome had. She decided to determine Rin's feelings about Inuyasha.

"How do you feel about Inuyasha?"

The question startled Rin. It was the last question she expected from Kaede. Grandmothers do not ask questions about relations between men and women. They are there to comfort them when they skin their knees, tuck them into bed, make them sweets and read them bed time were the memories that Rin had of Kaede.

Inuyasha was the last thing she would have thought about. Hesitating she proceeding " I like Lord Inuyasha. He is my friend."

"So formal. I am going to tell you a secret. When I was eight years old, I was in love with Inuyasha. I dreamed that I would marry him. It devastated me when he died. When he came back we would go up to Kikyou's grave to console each other. I sat on the hillside overlooking the hillside waiting with him for Kagome to come back. When Kagome left I found him at Goshinboku and talked him out of doing anything rash I am dying. Inuyasha will have no one left in the world for him. I need to know that someone is there to look after his heart. Will you do that for Rin?"

Rin was shocked. What could she say? She and Inuyasha were friends. Nothing more, but how could she say no to Kaede? It was her dying to speak, Rin merely nodded. Kaede smiled and hugged her. She knew that Rin would keep her promise. Nature would take its course.

Inuyasha was called in next. He felt awkward in her presence. Once she had been the little brat who followed Kikyou around. It had been shocking to find her old when he had been revived by Kagome.

She had helped him deal with Kikyou's revival. The woman they had both loved made their lives miserable Talking at her shrine had helped. He knew that Kikyou was even more painful to Kaede.

Together they had survived so that Kikyou no longer caused a pain in his heart. Kaede told hm that Kikyou did not belong in this world. Kikyou dying had been the worst day of her life, but Kikyou dying again was the best day of her life.

Her sister had died thinking Inuyasha had betrayed. Her second death was in Inuaysha's arms. It was enough to know that he had come for her. She ascended knowing that he loved her. There would be no reincarnation for Kikyou. She was peace.

With Kikyou gone, Inuyasha and Kaede were allowed to live their lives. Except their lives were already determined. Kaede had been forced to live the life of a miko while Inuyasha had been drawn to Kagome whom he thought was born for him.

In those eleven years since Kikyou had died so much had changed. Inuyasha had lost everything and was only none beginning to move on. Kaede had lost her village. It was slowly rebuilding just as she was leaving it.

She knew that Inuyasha listened to her. Once she might have been a brat, but when he returned she was so much like his mother that he could not help but do what she asked him to smiled.

At least she left a child to carry on. Make that two children since she had practically raised Rin. They both looked to her now. She had already given Rin marching orders. Now it was time to set Inuyasha straight.

"Inuyasha , you like Rin, don't you.?"

"Of course, I do."

"Have you ever told her?"

:Why in the world would I do that?"

"Because if you don't, she will move on. That is what girls do"

"You and Kikyou didn't"

"We were mikos. We were not supposed to have husbands or children."

"I seem to have bad luck with mikos. Kikyou and I were supposed to be husband and wife. Look where that got us. Kagome became my wife only to leave me.":

"What is Rin to you?"

" I am Rin's protector. I promised never to leave her side."

"Yet she has been kidnapped since you took that oath"

"I am not talking about that oath. My duty to protect Rin is between me and Rin."

"Like your duty to protect Kikyou and Kagome"

"A little different. I thought that I owed Kikyou my life because she died following after me. I thought Kagome was born for me."

"And yet you could not protect either of them or even yourself in the end"

"Kikyou didn't want my life or my protection and Kagome was not born for me. I was left alone in the end."

"But you are not alone. So long as you are by Rin's side protecting her, you will not be alone.

While Inuyasha was considering her statement Kaede pressed his hands with her. "Promise me that you will always protect Rin, always stay by her side and never leave her alone."

Inuyasha looked into her eyes and promised "Keh, as if I would let anyone harm Rin."

That was good enough for Kaede. She hugged him and told him that she loved him and asked him to send in Hana. The name "Hana" brought him back to reality. That bitch deserved death for what she had done to Rin.

He had been forced to accept her presence due to the terms of the parole, but since Sesshoumaru had obtained a release of the parole from the daiymo, he no longer felt bound by it's terms.

Sesshoumaru he trusted least of anyone in the world,but if Sesshoumaru should happen to kill Hana while torturing her it would be no skin off his nose. Just so she stayed the hell away from Rin.

That is what it came down to Rin. This whole new world was about Rin. Rin was Sesshoumaru's ward. The person who had been entrusted to Kaede. Now she was his to protect.

A new gleam came into his eye. Rin was his not Sesshoumaru's. Surely, that would put a bee in his brother's bonnet. The daiyoukai might have taken Kagome from him, but now Rin was his to protect. His thinking was disrupted by Kaede yelling at him to get Hana for her before she died.

Hana really did not want to be here, but she would rather be here that being tortured in Sesshoumaru's dungeon. The last time she had seen Kaede was before she had ordered the Hojo ninjas to truss her like a fowl.

Not the best way to gain the confidence of the person who might very well determine her future. Her future had been on hold since she was placed on parole by the Hojo masters whom she had served faithfully since they recruited her from the temple.

She had done as they asked everything they asked, yet they had turned their backs on her. They had left to her at mercy of the people she had wronged. For a while she had the protection of Inuyasha, Rin and Kohaku's parole.

From what she had seen that protection was gone. Even Kohaku turned his head while she was tortured. Granted Kohaku had gone to speak for her and Sesshoumaru's human mate had interceded on her behalf.

It had shocked her when she learned that Sesshoumaru's mate was the miko of legend, thought that she had disappeared with the Jewel after Naraku was defeated. Among the Shinto she had reached near Kami status.

Disappointed, yes that was the correct word. Hana was disappointed to find out that the pure miko who had destroyed the vile hanyou had married not only a hanyou, but actually mated a daiyoukai and produced abominations.

She had enjoyed her time with Kohaku. The fervor of the boy for killing youkai was thrilling. They had taken down two dragons together while the hanyou was killed by wyvern.

She should have rewarded for her part in saving Rin and Toga. Instead, she was dragged kicking and screaming back into chains while Kohaku looked away. Never had she been so disappointed with anyone in her life.

He had gone to Kagome to obtain her freedom, but in the end she owed her liberty to Kagome not Kohaku. Was she grateful to Kagome? If she had been there she would have spat in the face of the former miko. How could a servant of the kami have fallen so low?

Now that she had been dragged back to the village which represented her greatest failure to face the woman she had wronged. Kaede was Kikyou's sister. The closest thing to the living legend who had inspired her to fight against evil

Kikyou had died fighting youkai. She would never have given and rutted with a youkai as her fallen heroine had. No with her dying breath, she pinned the evil hanyou who had killed her to a tree and taken the Jewel to the afterlife. Every miko knew that story.

She had wronged Kaede and must beg for absolution before the old woman died. The question was what Kaede would ask in return. A little afraid, she ignored Inuyasha's indication that she was next. It was only when Kaede called that she entered

She trembled as she entered the hut to meet the dying miko. Plucking up her courage, she strode forward to face the music. She was surprised when Kaede asked her to say the prayers for the dead with her.

The words flowed off her tongue as she chanted them with Kaede. They were words of comfort to the dying to know that this was not the end but the beginning of the next journey. Every young miko learned them their first year at Temple.

When they finished, Kaede took her hand and looked her straight in the eye. " Hana, I want you to succeed me as miko."

Hana was shocked. " Even if I wanted to do so, I doubt that Lord Sesshoumaru will agree."

Kaede shook her head " You leave Lord Sesshoumaru to me.. I know what you did. I forgive you.

The need for mikos to fight youkai is great. Especially with the lords around us producing lower level youkai with their endless wars. It is the wars that need to stop."

Hana bowed her head. Her masters had produced more than their share of youkai over the years since she had joined them. Although she understood what Kaede was saying she was loathe to admit it, treasonous as it was.

"Can I do anything to make you more comfortable?"

"Tea would be nice."

Hana poured the tea for her. They sat and sipped their tea while Kaede brought her up-to-date on everything Hana would need to know about the village. Hana was amazed at Kaede's vast knowledge of the comings and goings of everyone in the village.

She was being entrusted with the keys to the kingdom. Without her help, everything Kaede had worked for would end with her. She had never wanted this. Being a village miko was far below her ambitions.

The truth is that she had no other place to go. The Hojo had abandoned her. The Temple would not take her back. She could not flee with Kohaku unless Sesshoumaru consented. It was either this village or Sesshoumaru's dungeon.

"I will do it."

Kaede smiled at her. Hana might hate being a village miko as much as she and Kikyou had, but her sister had served the kami even though it cost her life. Soon she would join her sister. It was nice to know that the village would be in good hands. If Hana ever got out of line, Sesshoumaru would there to make sure that she did not stray.

"Thank you, Could you send in Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Hana left quickly. So quickly in fact that she did not notice the daiyoukai squarely in her path. Stunned, she fell to the floor as Sesshoumaru stepped over her and into the hut. The smell of death pervaded the room almost choking him. He put it aside and stood over the old miko.

"You wished to see me, miko?"

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru. I return Rin to you. Thank you for the opportunity to serve you. Meeting Rin has made life bearable again. The past eleven years have been a joy."

Lord Sesshoumaru surveyed the situation. "I have not given you permission to leave."

Kaede laughed " It is my time. I fear even your sword will not bring me back"

Lord Sesshoumaru replied " We will see. Your plan will not work. Leaving Rin in Inuyasha's care. She is mine."

Kaede shook her head. " It was you who left her behind in my care. It was you who made Inuyasha her protector. Your plan has worked."

Sesshoumaru pondered. Had he really brought all of this about? " That woman should be in chains for what she did to Rin not your successor."

Kaede agreed " Normally I would agree, but with you, Inuyasha, Kohaku and Jaken watching her every move she will have no choice, but to comply. I did not want to be village miko just as Hana does not. We do not choose our paths, the kami do. Choose wisely, Lord Sesshoumaru. You chose this path long ago. Do not stray now so close to the end."

Lord Sesshoumaru waited for her to continue. When she did not, he realized that she was dead. How dare she leave without his permission? He reached for Tenseisga, but the sword refused to be drawn.

He strode angrily out of the hut. Outside all eyes were on him. Pointing to the hut, he spoke to the group. "The old miko is dead. Attend to her." and walked awat without another word.


	23. It Happened One Night

Title It Happened One Night

Author landofthekwt

Rating M

Prompt All Discarded Lovers Should Be Given A Chance With Someone Else -Mae West

(December 2011 Inuyasha Besides)

Word Count 5187

Pairing Inuyasha/Rin Sesshoumaru/Kagome

Warning LEMON

Summary The fall out from Kaede's death

Rin awoke from her tortured slumber with a start. It had not been a dream. Kaede was still dead. Sometime in the night she had nodded off despite her promise to stay with the body until relieved.

Yesterday was such a blur. Lord Sesshoumaru had announced to those assembled that Kaede had died despite Hana's protestations that the death should have been announced to the kami first.

Despite the fact that Kagome seemed familiar with the funeral rites having grown up in a Shinto shrine, Hana refused to allow anywhere near the body. She claimed that because Kagome had been polluted by a youkai and was no longer pure enough

Hana made a big show of touching Kaede's lips with the last water. Satisfied that Kaede was dead, she roped Rin into washing the corpse since the priestess was not allowed to handle a dead body. Rin had seen many a dead body, but none of them affected her like Kaede.

Washing the body brought home the reality of Kaede's death to her. She steadied her nerves so that she would make Kaede proud of her. Upon completion of this task, Hana had her dress Kaede in traditional miko garb.

Outside the parties quarreled. Miroku thought that Buddhist funerary practices should be followed. Kagome wondered if they should not call on the temple where Kikyou and Kaede trained to officiate the funeral.

Sesshoumaru was upset that this woman who had kidnapped Rin, had the nerve to force Rin to perform most of the funeral rites. Inuyasha was not sure what to think. As much as he disliked Hana, Rin had seemed to want to do something for Kaede.

They both loved Kaede. She had become the baba that neither of them ever had. Kaede was the one thing that tied them together. Her absence would be keenly felt by both of them.

She no longer seemed to care about Rin's purity. In fact she seemed to regard Rin as little more than a gofer. Someone to do all the dirty work that she did not want

Instead Hana took charge as priestess. She led the procession through the torii gate and up the stairs to the shrine. There she summarily announced the death to the kami and pasted the death announcement on Kikyou's shrine.

They all returned to Kaede's hut for the pillow was hard to move Kaede so that her head faced north. Hana refused to help stating that she could not remain pure if she handled the dead body.

Kagome tried to enter to step up the table with food offerings, but again Hana refused to allow her to enter. Sango furnished the traditional rice, sake, salt and water Kagome provided the kami tree. A sprig from Goshinboku.A mirror was placed on her body to aid in her journey to the netherworld

Rin insisted that Kagome be allowed into the room for the encoffining. Kagome was after all Kaede's nearest living relative. After the proper purification via hand washing and mouth washing. Hana reluctantly allowed Kagome into the room.

Hana then directed the mourners to make the offerings to the kami and the deceased. While they did so, Hana went to the grave site to purify it, after which she returned to purify the body. Although these actions were ordinarily performed by a priest, the mikos had performed these functions for some time,.

These tasks being performed Kagome, Rin, Kohaku, Sango and Miroku as Kaede's closest friends and relatives stood by her for the wake. Hana stood by the door barring Inuyasha over his protests that Kaede was his friend. She was determined that no youkai should pollute the services for the dead.

When he finally relented, Hana performed the priest's job of calling out spirit of Kaede into the spirit tablet prepared for her. She led the prayer and offerings for Kaede. When the prayers and offerings were completed, Hana left the room. Eventually Miroku and Sango left because they had family to care for.

Kohaku left to watch over Hana and prevent Sesshoumaru from killing her. It was only when Kagome reluctantly left that Sesshoumaru was mollified. Rin was left alone with Kaede for the night. Inuyasha took up his traditional spot on top of Kaede's hut to make sure that nothing happened to Rin.

Rin tried to keep watch, but she found herself unable to keep her eyes awake. Somewhere in the night she nodded off. Although the lamp had been lit when she went to sleep, she was in darkness when she started upright.

A little girl was standing over her smiling. Somehow she looked so familiar. " Come out and play " She said.

Rin wasn't sure. She could see right through the little girl, but she seemed so real. Rin nodded.

Somehow this spirit did not seem to have any evil intent. Rin followed her outside.

They splashed in the stream scaring the fish. Picked flowers on the hillside. The little girl seemed so proud of the fact that she knew all of the beneficial herbs. Her knowledge seemed like Kaede's

Rin froze. Could this little girl really be Kaede? Her ramblings were about her sister and the wonderful new man in her sister's life. She bubbled when she talked about them. In her eyes they could do no wrong.

Her sister was everything that she wanted to be. A miko who killed youkai and protected the sacred jewel. A beautiful woman who deserved a chance at love. The big sister who watched out for her and always had time for her.

The little girl crooked her finger at Rin. Rin followed with great curiosity. When Kaede reached her secret meadow, she flopped down in the grass rolling from side to side and laughing.

When Rin leaned closer, Kaede pulled her down and whispered in her ear. "Do you want to know a secret?"

Hesitantly, Rin nodded. Kaede continued " I love Inuyasha When I grow up I will marry him"

Rin was shocked. Kaede was an old woman. How could she be in love with Inuyasha? Suddenly it occurred to her. Kaede was the same age she had been when she met Lord Sesshoumaru.

She was just as much in love with Inuyasha as she had been with Lord Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha appeared as her sister's lover. To her he was perfect in every way. She saw him through Kikyou's eyes as they bonded and prepared to wed. Nothing could have been more romantic to Kaede.

This was the Kaede before her sister and Inuyasha died. The one who had hope for the future. The one who believed in true the woman forced to give up her life to be the miko that her sister was.

A tear fell from Rin's eye as she reached to hug Kaede. Kaede jumped up laughing and ran straight into the arms of her sister. She waved at Rin and bowed.

Kikyou smiled at Rin and bowed " Thank you for taking care of my sister. Only you could bring back the happy little girl that I remember. You meant more to her than you will ever more. We leave Inuyasha to your care. Someday we will all meet in a brighter place. Until then goodbye"

Rin watched transfixed as the two walked toward a light. Kaede skipped beside Kikyou. When she reached the light, she turned and whispered to Rin."Remember that I love you as if you were my own daughter. I will always watch over you." As Kaede turned, she became old once again and they both faded in the light.

Rin screamed "Don't go, Grandma Kaede!" ,.but it was already too late. The portal closed and the light was extinguished. She was left alone and afraid next to Kaede's corpse.

Her screams did not go unanswered. Inuyasha jumped off the roof and knocked over Hana on his way to Rin. When he reached Rin, he found nothing other than the sobbing girl sitting next to Kaede's body.

Seeing nothing, he reached out toward Rin. She clutched him as if she was drowning. His haori was soon wet with her tears. Inuyasha stretched out his arms around her. For the moment he could not think of anything better to do. She was not about to let him go.

Hana came tripping in with her light followed by Kagome. Miroku arrived a minute later. Lights were being turned on all over the glared at Inuyasha who released his hold on Rin.

She did not release her hold on him however.

Kagome looked toward the door. Things were not good. If Rin continued to hang onto Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru would be coming through that door guns blazing.

Hana was not helping her voice became shrill as she yelled at the hanyou to get out of the room. Kagome knew that she needed to take Rin in hand. Hana did not seem to have the ability to comfort her.

Kagome gently peeled Rin off Inuyasha and motioned for Inuyasha to leave the room. Reluctantlly he did so. Kagome continued to hold Rin until the shaking and the tears stopped.

It was time for some answers.

"What happened, Rin?"

Rin made her way the story with some difficulty. While Kagome was sympathetic, Hana could not believe that Lady Kikyou had shown herself to Rin and not to her. She had been the one to put Kaede's spirit in the tablet. How could it be gone?

And yet it was. Kaede's spirit had left the building. It was no longer in her corpse or the tablet which had been prepared for it. Hana was at a loss. She had conducted countless funerals with the priest of her temple and by herself. Such a thing had never happened.

One look at Kagome made it clear to Hana that she was not about to leave. Hana decided to leave things where as they were. She dare not admit her weakness in from of Rin and the former Shikon Miko.

Outside Sesshoumaru was suspicious. Inuyasha smelled of Rin and her tears. Miroku did his best to assure the daiyoukai that nothing was amiss. Inuyasha claimed that he found Rin crying in the dark screaming " Don't go, Grandma Kaede". It was Rin who clutched onto him.

Sesshoumaru decided to let it go. The sooner the funeral was over the sooner he could leave. He was sure that Kagome would insist on spending the night with Rin. If she did, he would be right outside the door to prevent Hana or Inuyasha from doing Rin.

Kagome had watched the building of the cremation. She shivered. Once Kikyou had been burned with the Shikon no Tama in just such a manner in order to rid it from the world. It had been reborn with Kagome because of Kikyou's attachment to Inuyasha.

Now the spirit of another woman with ties to Inuyasha would be released from her body. She wondered what path Kaede's spirit would follow. If Rin was to be believed Kikyou had already taken her spirit away. That is what a big sister did. Who would be there for when she died?

In the early hours of morning, Hana conducted the funeral Despite the darkness, the entire village turned out. Crowds swelled outside Kaede's hut. There was barely room for the body hidden behind the screen. When it was over the gifts were given and the body was placed in a coffin for transport to the burial site.

As they prepared to transport the body to the cremation, they all took one last look at Kaede. Miroku handed a chrysanthemum to Rin and indicated that she should give it to Kaede. Rin thanked him for his kindness.

She loweringly placed the flower in Kaede's hand where she had placed so many flowers before.

Miroku handed a flower to each of the mourner's who followed Rin's example. After the little girl Rin saw the night before she thought it appropriate that Kaede should depart bedecked in flowers.

Miroku motioned to Hana. He told her that he would purify the hut if she wanted to lead the procession to the cremation. She hesitated. He was a former Buddhist priest and not a Shinto priest. He could set up the new altar, but she would handle purification of the room when she returned.

Hana led the procession to the . Rin had never seen anything like it. The torchbearers lit the way to the cremation. She gasped as she saw Kaede's coffin laid on the funerary bier. When they were all assembled, Hana conducted the service.

When she was finished, all but immediate family departed. The last torch bearer handed the torch

to Hana who lit the wood on which Kaede's coffin had ben laid. Instantly, the flames lit the night. To Rin it seemed as if she had returned to hell. Kagome reached out to comfort her.

She looked and Kagome and realized that Kagome had lost someone just as important to her in Kaede. Someone being next to Kagome who was the reincarnation of Kaede's sister made her feel closer to would never replace Kaede to Rin, but she was grateful at that moment that she was there.

When flames died, they began sifting through the ashes for Kaede's bones with their chopsticks.

Hana urged speed. The ashes had to be entombed for sunrise. Rin found it difficult to perform this task. The woman she had loved was nothing but a pile of bones placed in an urn from head to foot.

Kagome was expecting the ashes to be returned to the house, but this was a modern adaptation. Hana insisted on immediate entombment of the ashes. They must complete the funeral while it was still dark. Death represented impurity. The sooner the dead were buried the better.

The tablet was placed. The vase was buried. As each shovel of earth fell upon the grave side, Rin

felt as if she were the one being buried alive. The finality of the final shovel of earth made Rin realize that Kaede was truly gone. All that she was burned and buried in the earth.

Kagome remembered a different time. An open grave when Kikyou's ashes were stolen by Urause to try to create a clay puppet. She was sure that no one would steal Kaede's ashes, but it did remind her that death was never final. People kept dragging you back to life.

The mourners had to wait for Hana to purify the hut before conducting one final service before the altar that Miroku had constructed. Hana looked skeptically at it, but finally concluded that Miroku had been faithful to Kaede's Shinto roots. No Buddhist elements had been included.

When the final mourner left, Rin collapsed. She had barely slept in the last twenty-four hours. Hana would have none of it. The hut needed to be cleaned from top to bottom. Until that was done, her purification efforts were as worthless as Rin.

She stewed over the Rin asleep on the futon which had been Kaede's. How dare the little snotnosed kid? Everyone babied her. If she was going to stay in this hut after Kaede's death, she was going to have to earn her keep. Especially if Hana had to carry out her promise to Kaede to train Rin.

She shook Rin. Rin finally woke up after she shouted at her. Eventually she realized who was yelling at her and what they wanted. Slowly, she rose and bowed to Hana. While she wished that she could change her clothes and have something to eat, Hana was not about to give her time to change.

Hana sniffed at Rin as she walked by and shook her head. Rin looked and smelled as if she had slept in her clothes. This would not do at all. The day after the funeral was usually the busiest time at the home of the dead person. Hana was now head miko of this village. She needed to make a good impression on visitors.

She shooed Rin out to take a bath in the river Rin grabbed a kimono and towel and set out for the river. After living in the palace she had forgotten how cold the river was. She had to walk all the way to the waterfall to find a place where no one would peek.

When she returned, Hana was in a tizzy. That worthless girl had gone off and left her, the village miko to do all the housework when there was a memorial service to prepare for. After everything she was doing for the waif, she could not be bothered to work for her keep.

Rin put her head down and soon the hut was clean again. Unfortunately, she and her new kimono were dirty, but she was afraid to change lest she incur the wrath of Hana again. She decided to keep a low profile and keep out of Hana's

Hana was no longer Hana having been transformed by Kaede's death into Miko-Sama. Her status soared. Everyone stopped by to visit. Rin was busy arranging all the gifts. She noticed that Hana had already taken the funeral gifts which had been left for Kaede the night before for herself.

One good thing came out of the gifting. She did not have to cook. They would never be able to eat all the food which the villagers had left for Hana. The food and drink flowed freely that day in Kaede's hut.

Many of them had grown up with Rin and knew her relationship to Kaede. They insisted that she drink a toast to Kaede's memory with them. Rin had never been a drinker. She reached and passed her limit rather quickly though she was able to hide her state by simply being quiet.

Hana was so busy smoozing with the villagers who had come to express their condolences that she did not notice the state into which Rin had fallen. Rin herself was soon nodded off in a corner.

It was dark by the time the last guest left that Hana noticed Rin's condition. She scolded the poor girl. A dip in the river was just what she needed. If Rin would not go herself, she had half a mind to do it herself.

Rin stumbled out the hut. Hana had made it perfectly clear that she was not to return she was sober. She had only a vague idea where she was going. Soon she realized that she was lost. A single lantern caught her eye. Maybe someone was there who could help her find her way.

She crept closer until she reached the bushes surrounding the onsen. Sango, Kagome, Kaede and even Rin had come here often. Rin had listened to the women gossip abut everything including their men. Intimate things that had shocked her at the time.

Looking closer she saw that someone was present in the onsen. Embarrassed, she started to leave when she noticed that the man she was staring had white hair. Lord Sesshoumaru here? Panic seized her. She wanted to run and hide, but she could not look away.

Fascinated, she watched the man sleeping against the rocks, a jug of sake by her side. It was not like she had never been naked with Lord Sesshoumaru before. They had shared many a riven and hot spring together without shame. If it had been any other man.

But it was Lord Sesshoumaru. Somehow seeing him gave wings to her feet. Disrobing she waded into the water, until she was only a few yards from him. The rocks were . In her sake soaked haze, she stumbled and fell face forward into the water.

Lifting her head from the water, she fonnd herself staring at Lord Sesshoumaru's private parts. The whiteness of the hair matched his flowing mane. Even though she had bathed with Lord Sesshoumaru before she had never seen this part of him. It had always been hidden by the water.

To tell the truth she had never been interested before. She loved Lord Sesshoumaru with all heart. When he left her behind for Kagome, she had been crushed. Somewhere in her childhood fantasies, she had dreamed of living with Lord Sesshoumaru being his wife, having his children.

Somehow she had never dreamed of having sex with him. Lord Sesshoumaru and the Inutachi had tried to hide that part of life from her. They wanted her to be their little girl forever even if that meant she would never have sex, marry or have children.

Rin realized that she was close enough to touch Lord Sesshoumaru. She just had to reach out and touch him. The thought disturbed her. Would he be offended by her touch? He had Kagome. Why would he want her?

It almost made her cry. What did Kagome have that she didn't?. She was younger and could offer him so much more than she ever could. A thought ran through her head that never would have occurred to her when she was sober.

What if she could show Lord Sesshoumaru what he meant to her? An idle conversation between Kagome and Sango years before detailing a special something that Kagome did for Inuyasha whenever he returned from his youkai extermination trips with Miroku.

She would show Lord Sesshoumaru just how wonderful life with her could be. Relentless, she moved forward Lord Sesshoumaru's genitals. The time for timidity had passed, it was time for a bold stroke. When she was done, Lord Sesshoumaru would be hers forever.

Inuyasha was having a great dream. It made up for what had happened with Kaede the last few days. Kaede had been the rock he had relied in those first days after he revived. Even though he was not ready to embrace Kagome he had saved Kaede

She had shared his love for Kikyou in the dark days of her death. His best friend during the time Kagome was gone. He and Kagome were allowed to live in the village only through her urging.

When Kagome left, Kaede was the person that he clung to.

Now she was gone. Kikyou, Kagome, Kaede all gone. Who was left for him? Miroku had given him sake, but told him to go easy on it. He had drunk just enough to put himself to sleep. For his slumber he had picked the perfect location.

It was this onsen where he and Kagome had celebrated his homecoming from the road. Even now he could feel the touch of her hand and the kiss of her lips. It was like she was still there with him.

Just when he thought his dream could not get better, his pleasure level went to a higher level.. A memory of many nights of pleasure in this onsen mixed with the sensations of his dream. He reached out to fondle Kagome. She had told him just where to touch her. Reaching past the rest of her body, he found that exquisite bottom. Somehow smaller than he remembered. The cheeks fit nicely in each hand.

Rin jumped. She had not expected Lord Sesshoumaru to react in such a fashion. Struggling to find herself, she moved one to her memory of Kagome's lesson which she had heard so long ago.

Reaching out with other hand she began to stroke the shaft. Inuyasha reacted in kind. He spread the cheeks wide and went in search of great treasures. Kagome had shown him all her secret places. All the places to touch which drove her wild. The pad of one clawed hand found that magic button which drove her wild. Another delved timidly into the dark recesses to see what lay within.

Rin jumped again. Smiling, she realized that Kagome was right. She was in control. Lord Sesshoumaru was reacting just as Kagome had said Inuyasha had reacted to ministrations. On to the next phase.

Experimentally, she swirled her tongue around the tip of his shaft. The taste was bit salty. After the head, she moved down the shaft licking and kissing Kagome had mentioned continuing with this treatment even taking them into her mouth.

When she did so, Inuyasha pushed more fingers into her until it became crowded. He continued to rub her t. When her juices began to flow, he began to rub with the pads of his claws.

Rin was in heaven. She barely remembered. Kagome's next instruction. Taking it her mouth, she nearly gagged, but somehow she continued. Inuyasha could not believe his good luck. Kagome had never been better. He knew that he could not hold out much longer. When she instructed in the ways of loves, she had shown him that the highs were always higher when shared.

His pads were now slick and slid in and out easily. She was now coated and his pad swirled around it easily. Rin picked up his cues and picked up her tempo. She would bring Lord Sesshoumaru to ecstasy. Then he would know who was better for him.

He could not take it any more. Soon he would come. He must hurry to bring Kagome to orgasm. ter. Rin's head was spinning. She could not endure any more pleasure Gagging, she screamed " Lord Sesshoumaru

At the same time that she came, Inuyasha was coming himself. When he came, he could not help himself. He had to scream out the name of the woman he loved "Kagome!" as he pulled her ass forward until her entrance was inches from his penis.

Their eyes flashed open at the same time. Rin found herself gazing into golden eyes of Inuyasha not Sesshoumaru. Pushing, off his stomach she stumbled out of the onsen. Throwing on her clothes, she ran back toward the safety of the village. Every thing had been ruined.

Inuyasha blinked in confusion. What had just happened? He had the best wet dream he had ever had. Kagome had done everything just as he remembered. His orgasm was better than he remembered.

Yet when he awoke it was not a dream. The dream woman had been the real Rin not Kagome. What had he done? He had violated Rin. Sesshoumaru had gutted him for merely carrying her. He would want his head for being intimate with Rin.

He cursed the sake. In his right mind, he would never do that with Rin. His dream had confused him. Everything she did said she was Kagome. The acts she did were performed just like Kagome. It was shocking to wake up and find Rin.

It was clear Rin did not realize whom she was with. She had yelled Sesshoumaru's name when she came. So like Kagome. That was how the truth about Sesshoumaru and Kagome had come out. She had screamed Sesshoumaru's name during sex.

What was so great about Sesshoumaru? Why did all the woman seem to want him? He had done everything Kagome asked yet it was not enough. Now Rin had revealed the depths of her want of Sesshoumaru.

Did he want Rin? Again confusion set in. It had been the best sex he had ever had. He had brought to her completion. Was it because he thought she was Kagome? Maybe. Kagome was lost to him. He did not love her anymore. Did he still lust after her?

Suddenly, he realized that Rin was gone. He needed to find her as soon as possible. What he had done was unforgivable, but she was his best friend. He did not want to lose her again. Drying himself off, he threw on his clothes and began to run back to the village.

When he arrived at Kaede's hut, he found the village astir. When he tried to enter the hut, he found his way blocked by a hostile Hana. Failing in his efforts to see Rin, he sought out Kagome.

When he found her, she was with Sesshoumaru in the huts which had been built for the guest workers.

He stewed. What was he going to do? He needed to talk to Kagome. She would understand what happened and pave the way to see Rin. The problem was Sesshoumaru. How in the world was he going to see Kagome without rousing Sesshoumaru

Finally, he opened the screen covering the door. "Kagome" he whispered. When she did not respond, he tried to find her in the dark. He stumbled over a prone figure. To his horror he found Sesshoumaru's claws around his throat. Things were not going as he planned. Choking he could barely squeak out Sesshoumaru's name before he lost consciousness.

Kagome stirred groggily. Someone had called her name. She was able to light the oil lantern by her bedside. What she saw made her gasp, Sesshoumaru was standing over an unconscious Inuyasha.

"What is going on, Sesshoumaru?"

"The idiot disturbed my slumber"

":What is he doing here?"

"Looking for you apparently, which is a good enough reason to choke him."

"Never mind, that. Could you wake him without killing him so that we can find out why he is here."

Sesshoumaru acquiesced to not killing Inuyasha only because he could think of many tortuous ways to wake Inuyasha up. Why should the fun too soon? He could always kill him later when both of them were awake and knew why Sesshoumaru was killing him

Rin was rudely awakened by a bucket of cold water being splashed in her face. Sputtering, she wiped off her face. She found herself staring into the angry eyes of was shaking her unmercifully.

Rin gasped " What have I done to deserve this treatment?"

Hana yelled " Don't play innocent on me. I sent you out to clean yourself off. Instead, you went up to the onsen to play with that hanyou."

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you think you can fool me? You may still be a virgin, but I can feel your aura. Your purity flew away the moment you became intimate with that hanyou. You are so unclean I can barely stand your presence. Once I wanted to train you to be a miko. Now you are too impure to be one.

Training you will do you no good since you will never be a miko What would Lord Sesshoumaru do if he knew what you did? Maybe I should tell him."

Rin grabbed hold of her." Please. I will do anything you ask'

Hana grinned wickedly at her " Yes, you will. I will allow you to stay only because of the promise I made to Kaede. If you fail me, I will return you to your master and tell him what you have done."


	24. Can We Talk?

Title Can We Talk?

Author landofthekwt

Rating M

Prompt Trouble (iy besides)

Word Count 5050

Pairing Inuyasha/Rin, Sesshoumaru/Kagome

Warning discussion of oral sex

Summary It Happened One Night Leads to Trouble for Inuyasha and Rin

Sesshoumaru was troubled. Inuyasha and Kagome had gone outside to talk, but his stench remained. If it was just Inuyasha, it would not have bothered him. Inuyasha was beneath him. Not worth his time.

Once he wanted Tessaiga and resented Inuyasha having it. Now he had Bakusaiga his own weapon which put Father's gift to shame. Best he had taken Inuyasha's wife from him. He officially owned Inuyasha.

Not that he did not love Kagome. He would do anything for her and their children. He had not taken from Inuyasha just to spite him. Something had just clicked between them. It had helped that Inuyasha was away and Kagome was lonely, but the attraction had been mutual.

It was her passion that cemented their relationship. He had been with women before, but none that whose passion inspired the in him. They were both swept away

Only Kagome's pregnancy forced them to make a decision. There had never been any doubt that Kagome would come with him. The only question was whether Inuyasha would resist the inevitable.

Sesshoumaru was surprised that Inuyasha had crumbled so quickly. The hanyou who had defeated him three times was a shadow of his former self. Having Kagome and besting Inuyasha made him truly happy for the first time in his life.

Why was he thinking about that moment at a time like this? He sniffed the air and realized the source of his confusion. The scents of Rin, Inuyasha and sex were all in the took him only a minute to connect them.

Rin and Inuyasha had been together sexually. The thoughts appalled him and angered him. All thoughts about his triumph over Inuyasha were blown away in an instant. Rin was his and she had violated by Inuyasha.

He braced himself. The idea that someone could take something that belonged to him was unbelievable. The only time that it happened in his life was when Inuyasha took Tessaiga from him.

His anger and overconfidence had made him rash and cocky and led to his defeat. He would not repeat the same would die when he was ready to kill him. Not a minute before.

Kagome would never approve. She had still had a soft spot for Inuyasha even if she no longer loved. He still was her exhusband. The first man, she had loved, kissed and bedded. All important firsts to women.

He would have to go about killing Inuyasha in a more devious manner so that nothing that happened could be traced back to him. It had to look natural. He straightened his clothes. No one must suspect that he knew. What happened to Inuyasha must look like an accident.

Inuyasha took Kagome as far as he could from Sesshoumaru. When he thought that he was out of range of his brother's hearing he put her down. Kagome gave him a strange look. Inuyasha was tempting fate by touching her in such an intimate manner. He would be lucky if he got off without another. She would certainly have to wash Inuyasha scent off before she returned or Sesshoumaru would be angry. When Inuyasha finally set her down, she turned to him and asked

"What is this about,Inuyasha?"

He stuttered for a few minutes, but finally found his courage. Somehow he had to get through this. Everything had been triggered by his dream about Kagome. He had not thought about her in that way since she left with Sesshoumaru. Those dreams were gone forever along with Kagome.

Now they had come back to haunt him in body of Rin. Kagome had always understood. She had stayed by his side though everything until Sesshoumaru. He had no else to talk to. If had to be her.

"Do you remember how you used to welcome me back from my demon slaying excursions with Miroku?"

Kagome suddenly had a bad feeling. Her adventures with Inuyasha in the hot spring had one purpose and one purpose alone. To hide her affair with Sesshoumaru. By getting him drunk and performing oral sex on Inuyasha, she was able to divert his attention from the fact that she could not bring herself to have any other sex life with Inuyasha. That part of her was now reserved for Sesshoumaru. The question was why was Inuyasha bringing this part of her life up now. It had been more than seven years since they last had sex. She had two children with Sesshoumaru?

"What about it?"

"After Kaede died, I got drunk and went to the onsen to try to forget about losing one of my best friends. Sometime in the night I drifted off and started dreaming about those trysts we used to have in the onsen. Suddenly, it was no longer a dream. You were there performing those acts that I loved so much. I reached to touch you as you taught me and you responded with even more vigor. When I climaxed I screamed your name. Instead of my name, I heard you call out Sesshoumaru's name. Your scream woke me. I found myself staring into Rin's eyes. She was naked just as I was and seemed just as surprised as I was. She ran away to Kaede's hut. I tired to follow her, but Hana would not allow me to see her."

Kagome was troubled. So many things went through her head. Sesshoumaru would kill Inuyasha when he learned about what had happened to Rin. Inuyasha should not be having that kind of dreams about her anymore. She was married with children. He should not be getting off on a memory which was flawed because she had never told Inuyasha the truth. Something had to be done. First of all she needed to set Inuyasha straight.

"Inuyasha, there is something you need to know. I only performed those acts on you because I having sex with Sesshoumaru and could not bear the thought of having sex with you."

Inuyasha was dumbfounded. One of his fondest memories of his time with Kagome was a lie. She had been with Sesshoumaru all that time and never told him. Looking back, it should have been obvious to him. She urged the sake on him. She initiated the sex acts. Outside the onsen they never had sex. That was why when she became pregnant, he knew instantly that he was not the father. A thought occurred to him.

"I was confused. What Rin did, was exactly what you did to me. Only she did it better"

Kagome put aside any jealously over his comment on her sexual prowess. How could Rin have learned such a thing? She had only been a child when she left with Sesshoumaru. Unless, she overheard what she had told Sango about ways to improve her own sex life. Sango was so naive about sex. Apparently, Miroku was more interested in having her bear his children than making sure that sex was good for Sango. Her and her big mouth. Her sex advice to Sango had come back to haunt her. Rin had been listening that day. What was she going to do? Rin was ruined. Inuyasha was dead. It was all her fault. A thought occurred to her.

"Do you like Rin?"

Inuyasha looked surprised. What did his relationship with Rin have to do with anything. "She is my friend or was until last night I guess. Why?"

"You need to talk to Rin. I was in love with you for the longest time. Sex is best when it is the outgrowth of love. Once I knew that I loved Sesshoumaru, I felt like I was cheating on Sesshoumaru when I had sex with you. Hence my trysts with you in the onsen."

"Did Sesshoumaru know?"

Kagome frowned. She had always been afraid that he knew and would put an end to their relationship. By performing the act in the onsen she thought that she could hide what she was doing from Sesshoumaru. Looking back maybe she was being naive. Sesshoumaru had never said anything. As soon as Kagome realized that she was pregnant with Sesshoumaru's child, her decision was easy. She had no choice, but to say goodbye to Inuyasha and leave with Sesshoumaru. It had been the right choice under the circumstances. She had no regrets about her decision. Her life with Sesshoumaru and her children was everything she had ever dreamed of She shook her head no and spoke

"Inuyasha. You need to stop dreaming of me. Our time is over. You need to move on. Have you have ever thought of doing that with Rin?"

Inuyasha blanched " I thought I was dreaming about you. It never occurred to me that Rin was actually doing that to me. From Rin's screams it is equally clear that she thought that she was with Sesshoumaru. She thought that she was doing that with Sesshoumaru until I screamed your name. What am I going to do? Rin probably hates him. Sesshoumaru will kill me if he finds out. Now I find that one of my fondest memories of you is not only a lie, but one that very well might lead to my demise."

Kagome patted his hand " I need to talk to Rin. She is probably as confused as you are. Stay away from Sesshoumaru until I get back."

Kagome turned toward the village without looking back. She would just have to trust Inuyasha not to screw up until she had time to talk to Rin. Suddenly, she had been thrust into the role of matchmaker. Smiling she decided that she could live with that. Inuyasha had been her lover, her husband and was still the best friend she ever had. She took pride in the fact that he still called her name during sex and that she was the one he turned to when he was troubled.

Inuyasha watched her go with trepidation. He was not looking forward to seeing Rin. Having seen her angry before he could imagine how she felt now that he had violated her. It seemed strange to think of it that way, but he could not get into his head the idea that Rin would actually perform such sex acts on him or that she could perform them in such a manner that inflamed his passion more than any time that Kagome was with him.

Inuyasha sat in Goshinboku thinking about what Kagome had said to him. She was right. He had to talk to Rin about what had happened. Until the air was cleared, nothing would be right between them again.

Nothing would ever be the same between them. They had seen each other in entirely different light. Even though they had been drunk and thought that they were with an entirely different person, the feelings and passion they felt was clear.

He had always thought of Rin as that happy little girl who followed Sesshoumaru. It had not surprised him that she befriended him when Kagome left him. She befriended everyone.

He hadn't really appreciated her friendship until he lost it. When he regained it, he realized how important that friendship was to risked Sesshoumaru's wrath just to sit by his bed when he was injured by Sesshoumaru and begged Sesshoumaru to bring him back to live.

Now he was not sure. Rin had bared her soul to him. He felt her passion and greedily wanted that passion for himself. Sesshoumaru was not good enough for her.

No, he would never see Rin as short and sweet anymore. He had seen the true Rin Rin was Rin. He would not settle for anything less than the true Rin anymore.

They needed to talk. Their encounter had left them confused. He must convince her that he did not love Kagome anymore and try to get her to redirect the passion she felt Sesshoumaru toward himself. he was thinking these thoughts, he lost track of his surroundings. Kagome told him to stay away from Sesshoumaru until she came back with Rin. It never occurred to him that Sesshoumaru might come looking for him. For some reason he assumed that his conversation with Kagome was private. If he had known that Sesshoumaru followed them he would never have opened up to Kagome.

Kagome hurried down to Kaede's hut. She sensed Sesshoumaru closing on Inuyasha, but knew that she needed to talk to Rin before Sesshoumaru killed Inuyasha. While she could possibly persuade Sesshoumaru by herself, she needed Rin to come around to her position she would have an additional ally who could solve the problem that she and Inuyasha had created for themselves.

Arriving at the hut, Kagome found Hana seated in front of the newly constructed altar for Kaede. She waited for what she thought was an inordinate amount of time. Finally, she could stand it no longer. She had to see Rin as soon as possible before the entire village was destroyed by the upcoming fight between Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru.

Hana at last looked up at Kagome and scowled " What do you want?"

Kagome was surprised at her tone but she did not have time to argue "Where is Rin?"

Hana cocked her head at Kagome "What business is that of yours Rin was placed into my care by Kaede"

Kagome stifled her anger at Hana "Rin is still Sesshoumaru's ward."

Hana growled " Youkai should not have power over humans"

Kagome threw up her hands She did not have time for this "If Rin is not produced, the entire village will be destroyed by the battle between Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha"

While Hana no longer cared what happened to Rin and certainly could care less whether the daiyoukai and the hanyou killed each other, the village was another matter. So long as she was stuck in this village, it was in her best interest to see that it was not destroyed.

"I sent her to the waterfall to purify herself though after what she has done. I doubt if it will do any good.

Kagome bowed to Hana who dismissed her with a wave of her hand and returned to her prayers. The waterfall was not too far off. Both Inuyasha and Kaede had shown it to her when she lived in the had always avoided it after learning that Kikyou had spent a lot of time purifying herself after Inuyasha told her that she carried the bloody scent of youkai. After all this time Kagome still did not like to be reminded of Kikyou.

Kagome found Rin standing under the waterfall still clad in the clothing she wore to One look at Rin made Kagome shudder. The girl was completely broken. Gone was the happy little girl who tagged behind Sesshoumaru. In her place stood a young woman who was ashamed of what she had become. It reminded Kagome of the Scarlet Letter she had read in high school. Time to rebuild Rin's confidence. She was only one who could save the present situation.

"Rin. Please come out, I need to talk to you."

Rin responded in a whisper "Please go away. How can you even bear to look at me?"

Kagome saw that this was going to be harder than she imagined. Rin was clearly miserable. She tried to think of something which might cheer her up."Don't you even want to see Lord Sesshoumaru before he leaves"

Rin's response was even more tears. Kagome decided that she needed to do something decisive

"Rin. If you do not act now, Lord Sesshoumaru will kill Inuyasha for what happened between you. You don't want that do you. You did so much to save Inuyasha before. It would be ashamed to waste all your effort for something that is no one's fault."

Rin turned and slowly walked toward Kagome When she reached her, she threw herself into Kagome's arms and cried "It is all my fault"

Kagome wrapped her arms around the sobbing girl "Rin, everything will be all right. We can save this situation if we stand together. Kaede entrusted me with your care of your heart. I will not fail her no matter what Hana or Sesshoumaru say. You are not dirty. What you did millions of other women did.'

Rin was appalled "Did Inuyasha tell you what happened?"

Kagome nodded. "I understand your feelings for Lord Sesshoumaru. I share them. I understand that these feelings only came out due to the death of Kaede. You and Inuyasha need to move on. Sesshoumaru is mine and I am his. We are not prepared to share ourselves with you or Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru sees you as his daughter not his lover. If we do not do something, he will kill Inuyasha for what he did. We need to go back to Kaede's to change your clothes. Then you need to talk to Inuyasha about what happened I have an idea which might diffuse the situation. What if you allowed Inuyasha to court you"

Rin could hardly believe what she was hearing. After last night she had decided that she should never see Inuyasha again. They had shared a night of intimacy thinking they were with someone else. Although she had never thought of being with Inuyasha in that manner, she dreamed of trysts with Lord Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha still harbored feelings for Kagome. They just had to admit it to themselves that they could never be together.

"I can't see Inuyasha. It would be too painful. for both of us Lord Sesshoumaru would never agree to that."

Kagome stared at her. Rin needed to go. Otherwise, there was bound to be trouble. If Rin was there, Sesshoumaru would not kill Inuyasha. If Kagome announced that Inuyasha was courting Rin, Sesshoumaru might hesitate if Rin backed her up. She really had not thought her announcement to Rin. Everything was being made up on the fly. Right now she needed to get Rin to change her clothes so that she did not reek of Inuyasha and sex.

"Think it over while we are walking back to Kaede's It is not like you are being married today."

Rin squeaked. How could she have forgotten about Hana? The miko was waiting back at Kaede's ready to make her life a living hell. She could not go back there. Hana knew and if she did not do exactly what Hana told her to do she would tell Lord Sesshoumaru. The idea that Lord Sesshoumaru would hate her for what she had done was worse in her mind than what might happen to Lord Sesshoumaru.

"Do I have to go back to Kaede's?"

Kagome stopped and stared at Rin. What could be so terrible about going back to Kaede's Granted Hana was a bitch, but she still was a miko. Rin was her responsibility laid upon her by the dying still had not forgiven her for kidnapping Rin. Hana might hate Sesshoumaru, but she still had much to be afraid of in Sesshoumaru. He would not hesitate to kill Hana if she harmed Rin.

"Why would you be afraid of Hana?"

Rin trembled " She knows."

Suddenly Kagome felt a great deal of fear in her stomach. Hana knowing would make Rin's life miserable. Maybe it was time for a clean break with Hana. It was odd leaving a woman who had languished in Sesshoumaru dungeon to be the miko of the Sunset Village and in charge of Rin. Still given the circumstances it would be better to leave Rin here with Inuyasha and see what developed if they were left alone. She was not sure if Hana or Sesshoumaru would let that happen but she had promised Kaede that she would try.

"Rin. I will be with you while you change. Say nothing about what we have talked about. I do not have time to argue with Hana. We need to get going now. I am sure that Sesshoumaru. It is only a matter of time before he finds Inuyasha."

Kagome grabbed hold of Rin and dragged her toward the village and Kaede's hut. When they arrived Hana was busy cooking breakfast for herself. She glared at Rin and demanded that Rin help her with the preparations. Rin glanced at Kagome who shook her head. Rin was not staying.

Rin took her lead from Kagome and found one of the kimonos that Sesshoumaru had brought her to change into over the years while Kagome barred Hana from interfering with Rin.

Hana finally spoke " What is going on,Rin? We talked about your duties before I sent you to purify yourself. I have a million things that I want you to do."

Kagome cut her off. " Rin will be coming with me."

When Hana tried to protest. Kagome simply stated. "Unless, you want me to tell Lord Sesshoumaru about your plans for will stand aside"

Hana retorted " I will tell Lord Sesshoumaru what Rin did with that hanyou."

Kagome replied over her shoulder. "He already knows. Rin we must hurry "as the din of battle grew louder in Inuyasha's forest

Inuyasha was still watching Kagome disappear in the direction of Kaede's hut when a feeling of extreme dread came over him. If he did not know better, he was sure that a very angry daiyoukai was standing directly behind him. Slowly turning he gasped as he realized that Sesshoumaru had

been within arms length of him since Kagome left and he never noticed it. He knew that he was in for deep shit if Sesshoumaru had overheard what he and Kagome had been talking about. He decided to play it nonchalantly.

"What are you doing here,Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru moved forward and sniffed Inuyasha. There had been no mistake. The smell of Rin and sex was still fresh on Inuyasha. The conversation between Inuyasha and Kagome which he overheard confirmed everything he already knew. All that remained was killing Inuyaha for what he had done to Rin and his thoughts about Kagome while he was doing it.

"I think you know why I am here, Inuyasha. Do you have any last words before I kill you?"

Inuyasha bit his lip. As much as he hated it, Sesshoumaru was right. He deserved to die for what he had done and who he thought he was doing it to. His only regret was that he would not be able to apologize to Rin for ruining her. She would never be able to find a husband now. He had ruined her courtship with Kohaku. This was far worse. Everyone would turn their back on me.

"I have nothing to say to you. If Rin were here, I would tell her how sorry I am. I have already said goodbye to Kagome . There is nothing more to say to her. I do owe you. I may have been born a bastard, but you are a self-made man. You made my childhood a living hell. Despite everything that was given you, you still wanted what was given to me. Then you took Kagome from me without a fight. The time to fight is now. I will never forgive you for what you have done to me. If I must die, I will take you with me so that we can continue out fight in hell."

"Are you finished? I will be quick and merciful"

"Do your worst, asshole"

The two circled Inuyasha had summoned Meidou Tessaiga to make good his promise to take Sesshoumaru with him to hell. Sesshoumaru was not afraid of hell. So long as he had Tensaiga he knew that he could be king there whereas Inuyasha would find that none of the creatures of the underworld could be hurt by any of Inuyasha's attacks. He should allow Inuyasha to carry out his threat, but he knew that he would have explain himself to Kagome.

Choosing Bakusaiga he moved forward to attack. Inuyasha used the blades to try to force Sesshoumaru out of reach, but Sesshoumaru was too quick. He was inside Inuyasha's attack and about to strike him down when Inuyasha finally was able to block Sesshoumaru. Not good. Sesshoumaru was much stronger than he was. He could only hold Sesshoumaru off for so long

Eventually the bastard would break through and kill him. He could feel his demon blood rising as it had in his last battle against Sesshoumaru. Even Sesshoumaru had admitted that as a full youkai he could compete with Sesshoumaru. His eyes reddened as he gave himself over to his demon blood. He should have fought for Kagome. It was too late for that now, but he was not about to die without taking Sesshoumaru with him.

The sounds of battler roused the villagers. As soon as they realized that youkai were fighting they headed for the hills led by Sango,Miroku, and their children. It was too dangerous for them to fight. They had six children now. It was not like the old days. Kohaku circled overhead on Kirara. At last, Kagome , Rin and Hana reached the battle.

Hana raised her bow, but Kagome stopped her. She could not bear to see either Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru. Her only hope was that Sesshoumaru would listen to her. If not, Inuyasha would die. Of that she had no doubt. She had seen both of them in action. If Sesshoumaru wanted to kill Inuyasha he would be dead.

Somehow she had to stop them. The beads were gone. She could no longer subdue Inuyasha. Even if she did, Sesshoumaru would take the opportunity to kill Inuyasha. No, she had to do something which would make both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru stop fighting and ask her what she was talking about . She just had to hope that Rin and Inuyasha would play their pars once she

"Sesshoumaru, are you going to kill the man who is courting Rin"

Immediately, the battle stopped as all eyes turned toward Kagome. Sesshoumaru sheathed his sword. Once the danger passed Tessaiga was able to take control again and reduce Inuyasha's level of youki. Sesshoumaru stepped toward her followed closely by Inuyasha. When he was directly in front of Kagome, he finally spoke

"What did you say?"

"I said that Inuyasha is courting Rin."

Sesshoumaru turned to Rin " Is this true Rin?"

All Rin could do was nod. She did not want Inuyasha to die for what she had done. Kagome had been right. They had stopped fighting when Kagome made the announcement. Sesshoumaru turned to Inuyasha.

"You do not have permission to court Rin."

Inuyasha started to reply, but Kagome interrupted him. She was not about to let Inuyasha screw this up just because he wanted to fight the fight that he never had for her. That was one of the best things about their parting. Inuyasha had just stared into the skies as Sesshoumaru took her away. She had a chance to give a little bit of happiness back to Inuyasha which she had taken from him. Not him, Hana, Sesshoumaru or Rin were going to interfere with her plan.

Just as Sesshoumaru reached Kagome, Hana's shrill voice could be heard. " I knew it. Rin, you have been defiled by that hanyou. I can no longer teach you to be a miko because you are no longer pure. Go with your demon lover and get out of my sight."

Sesshoumaru strode toward her. No one talked to Rin like that. "Apparently, you did not learn your lesson. If you cannot keep your tongue, I will pull it out. Your responsibility to Rin does not come from the old miko. You will take care of Rin until I tell you that to stop. If you ever cross me, Kagome or Rin again you will die. Do you understand?"

As if to make his point Sesshoumaru struck her with his whip. The whip ripped through clothes and left painful gashes in her flesh. Kagome gasped at the old gashes on Hana's breasts were revealed alongside the new welts which were already rising on her skin. Kagome led the way back to Kaede's hut where she dealt with Hana's wounds. When she was finished. Sesshoumaru pulled her away from the group. She needed to explain what her statement that Inuyasha was courting Rin.

They left Rin to watch over Hana. Sesshoumaru charged Inuyasha to protect Rin promising dire consequences if he failed and worse pain if he dared to touch Rin again. Satisfied, he turned to his mate and marched her up to the onsen. He stripped out of his clothes and instructed her to do the same. She looked at him as if he was half crazy.

"What is this about,Sesshoumaru?"

"You are my mate"

"Yes Sesshoumaru"

"As such I am entitled to better treatment than you have given any other male"

"Such as"

"Such as the treatment you were giving Inuyasha at the same time we first started making love"

"Oh"

"Oh, indeed. If you are very good, I am forgive you."

"And consider not killing Inuyasha"

"Your penance would have to very long and your performance would have to make me scream your name.

Kagome nodded " I think that I could live with that"

Inuyasha stood guard outside as Rin worked feverishly to heal Hama's wounds. The miko was in such pain that Rin finally decided that it would be better if she were unconscious. She called Inuyasha inside as she administered the herbs to Hana. Hana struck out at Inuyasha with her powers as he held purifying his demon side. Luckily for him he had his humanity to hold onto. Finally Hana fell asleep and Rin was able to work on her wounds.

Rin motioned for Inuyasha to come outside. When both were outside, they said "I'm sorry at the same time." Their laugh broke some of the tension between them. Rin stared at him. She had never seen him in his human guise before. Gone were the ears that Kagome loved, the hair, the fangs, the eyes all the things that reminded her of Lord Sesshoumaru. In their place was a dark haired violet eyed boy no older than she was.

"See something you like"

"Hardly"

They continued in silence for some time until finally they both spoke at the same time " We need to talk"


	25. Childhood's End

Title Childhood's End

Author landofthekwt

Rating M

Word Count 5035

Prompt Change of Seasons (Inuyasha Beiide)

Pairing Inuyasha/Rin Sesshoumaru/Kagome Kohaku/Hana

Warning none

Summary Sesshoumaru sets the terms of the courtship

Rin and Inuyasha stood outside Kaede's hut. They knew that they needed to talk, but the delicate subject matter of the conversation prevented them from being too forward. Finally, Rin bowed to Inuyasha.

"I am sorry for my indiscretion, Inuyasha-sama. I hope that what I did will not destroy our friendship."

Inuyasha was stunned " Keh, Rin, It was not your fault. No one is blaming you here. I am just hope that you do not hate me too much. If you want to be my friend, you just need to drop the sama."

Rin laughed " I am glad to hear that. I was afraid that I had scared you off"

Inuyasha sneered " Just don't ever remind me that you wanted to do that with Sesshoumaru"

"So long as you never compare me to Kagome"

Inuyasha whispered in her ear " To tell the truth, you were better than Kagome"

Rin flushed " I would never have even considered doing it, if I was not drunk. Whether it was with you or Lord Sesshoumaru. It was an alcohol induced fantasy."

"You would never consider doing that again"

Rin shook her head

"How disappointing. You really are talented "

"I would rather not talk about what happened last night anymore"

Inuyasha sighed " It is the reason we are here having this conversation. Until this morning, you would never have considered by my suit, would you?"

Rin again shook her head " And you would not have considered offering me your hand?"

Inuyasha laughed " I thought that I would never find love again after me. It seems odd that it should come in such a strange form. I guess I should be surprised. I came after Kikyou because she was the guardian of the sacred jewel. Kagome woke me from the seal Kikyou had put me under. At least you have nothing to do with Kagome or Kikyou or the Sacred Jewel. I think I have enough of that for one lifetime. If I have to spend a lifetime with someone, I could not think of a better person than you."

Rin pointed out " You did not answer the question"

Inuyasha laughed " You caught me. Like I said, I really had not considered getting married again.

Yet suddenly, It seems as we are being rushed together by everyone and everything. If I have to get married, I could not think of a better person that you."

Rin wrinkled her nose " Not exactly a ringing endorsement Sort of a backhanded compliment. Is there even a proposal in there?"

"If you squint"

" If I am going to marry someone, I would like more enthusiasm than being someone else left over. I would like someone who loved me for me, instead being someone who was left behind by the ones they loved"

"But that is what we are. When I was saving Kagome inside the Jewel, the youkai told me that Kagome was born to fight Naraku inside the Jewel. I told them that Kagome was born for me and I was born for her. Obviously, I was mistaken. She returned to me after three years, but as soon as she realized that she was pregnant with Sesshoumaru's child she left me behind for her"

"At least you got to be with Kagome as husband and wife for a short time. I was left behind by Lord Sesshoumaru some ten years ago in this village in the care of Grandma Kaede. The only time I saw him was when he came to leave me a kimono and depart. I treasure those kimonos. I still have everyone one of them"

"So you still love Lord Sesshoumaru"

"Yes"

"And if he said 'Come, Rin' you would run to him"

"Yes"

"That was why it was his name that you called out when you orgasmed"

"Yes, I was drunk.I thought you were him. With all my inhibitions destroyed, I dared to something that I always dreamed of doing with him."

"Could you ever call my name? Could you ever think of me like that?"

Rin hesitated then decided to tell the truth "The truth is I don't know. I love Lord Sesshoumaru. My dream was to marry him and have his children."

"But you know that is not going to happen, right"

Rin bit her lip " I can always dream. My dream has kept me going for the past ten years."

"So you would not even be willing to let me court you to see if you might develop feelings for me."

Rin shook her head " It is not that I don't have feelings for you. You have been my best friend for ten years. You were always there. I just never thought about being married to you. When Kohaku offered, I was willing to be his wife just I would not have to be left alone, but of course you ruined that."

"I am sorry about that. I should have acted like a friend and been happy for you"

"Yes, you should have. I stayed by your bedside when you were gutted by Lord Sesshoumaru. I begged for your life when you were killed by the wyvern. If that does not count for something I don't know what does. What about you? When we were together, you were still crying out Kagome's name not mine. How do I know that every time we are together you will not see her instead of me? It works both ways. I may still love Lord Sesshoumaru, but until you get past Kagome, I am just wasting my time."

Inuyasha nodded. " I don't blame you for not wanting to be a copy. Kagome complained about living in Kikyou's shadow. When you love someone, it is hard for you to forget them. Kagome realized that there would always be a special place in my heart for Kikyou, but stayed by my side anyway. I had not thought of those nights for six years. Now I find out that those nights which I thought were special were just Kagome's way of covering up what she and Sesshoumaru were doing together. Being second in someone's heart is worse than not loving them at all. Yes, I did love Kagome, but I destroyed the reminders of the bond between Kagome and I . Our home and the kotdama. My bridges with Kagome have long been burned. She reminded me of that last night. She is Sesshoumaru's and always will be. While it was painful, it was something I needed to hear. Right now it is painful to hear that Sesshoumaru is still first in your right. Knowing that I cannot think of anyone I would rather live with"

Rin smirked. If Inuyasha was going to ask to court her, she was going to make him ask her. " Do you have something to ask me?"

Inuyasha's ears were up. Rin was not going to make this easy. Kagome had already said that they were courting. Only that statement had prevented Sesshoumaru from killing him. Rin was not stupid. She knew the situation as well as he did. If nothing was done, Sesshoumaru would kill Inuyasha to avenge Rin's honor. That act would not help Rin. Hana would see that Rin was treated as a tainted woman. No man would ever marry here. No human other than the Inutachi would associate with her. Courting was the only way out for both of them.

"Rin, I would like your permission to court you."

Rin sighed. Kagome had backed both herself and Inuyasha into a corner for something that was neither fault. The alternative was that Inuyasha would be killed by Lord Sesshoumaru to avenge her honor. She had saved him twice already. The price this time was going to be steep

She did not love Inuyasha, but she did not want his blood on her hands for something that was not his fault. Agreeing to be courted by Inuyasha was the only way to save her honor.

She smiled demurely, her words belying her meek posture. " Inuyasha, I agree to being courted by you on one condition. You must show Lord Sesshoumaru that you are worthy of me. I will not agree to marry you unless Lord Sesshoumaru consents"

Inuyasha smirked. Better than he had dared hope. His two previous loves had been no weak sisters. Kikyou guardian of the Shikon no Tama had insisted that he must become human before they married., then killed him.

Kagome killer of Naraku and destroyer of the Shikon no Tama, had told him that she loved him as a hanyou. She married him then ran off with his brother who was daiyoukai.

He looked forward to courting Rin. Sesshoumaru had taken Kagome from him. Inuyasha looked forward to pulling the daiyoukai's tail by taking Rin from him

Rin was not weak. She forced him to show the bastard that he was worthy of her. He would not have it any other way.

As they were leaving Kaede's hut, Kohaku came upon looking for Hana. Inuyasha and Rin looked at each other. How would Kohaku react if he knew what Sesshoumaru had done to Hana? The boy actually seemed rather attached to his youkai hunting partner. Rin decided to head him off.

"Kohaku, Hana has had a bad night. She was injured by a youkai and needs rest to recover from her wounds."

Kohaku stopped and blinked at Rin Rin was not telling him had happened to Hana. Something that Rin did not want him to know he confront Rin about it with Inuyasha present. He took a step toward the door. Rin put out a hand

"Come with me"

Rin took Kohaku's hand and led him inside followed by Inuyasha who folded his arms in disgust.

Kohaku was paying entirely too much attention to Hana. If one did not know better Inuyasha would have thought that Kohaku had shifted his affections to Hana. That was absurd. Hana was a miko. Miko do not take husbands. Inuyasha had a strange stirring. He had loved two mikos who have been willing to change their professions to become his wife. Somebody needed to stay with

Hana. Why not Kohaku?

"Kohaku, Rin and I need to see Sesshoumaru before he leaves. Could you stay with Hana?"

Kohaku nodded. "Just tell Lord Sesshoumaru I need to see him about Hana before he leaves.

Sesshoumaru gazed at the woman in his arms and sighed. He knew what she wanted him to do, but was he prepared to do it. Rin. The little girl who had changed his life was no longer a little girl.

He should kill Inuyasha for what he did. Rin's honor demanded no less. His youkai blood demanded it. Inuyasha had taken Rin's innocence. Rin's innocence belonged to him.

She had come to him a raggity child. Beaten in her own village for giving him food. She had been coming to him for protection when she had been killed by wolves

He had seen her blossom into a beautiful young woman. Under Kaede's guidance she had been educated and raised to live with humans. He had tried to save her from the youkai world by leaving her behind in the village

It was to be her refuge far away from his battles. A place where she could be protected from the world by his brother, while he raised his own family in the Western Shiro.

The two worlds were to have been totally separate. Unfortunately, Inuyasha's enemies had been drawn into the village seeking revenge. As a result, Rin had been kidnapped twice.

First, by Hana on behalf of the Houjou, Inuyasha's human relatives. The second by Ryukotsuisei's son for revenge against Inuyasha. Inuyasha had retrieved Rin both times but Sesshoumaru could not forgive him for failing in the first place.

Now he was asked to forgive more. Inuyasha had dared to touch Rin in places where he had no business touching her. Defiled her in an unspeakable manner.

Yet, Kagome asked him to permit Inuyasha to court Rin. He understood the practice. Honor would be served if Inuyasha married Rin. As if that would wash away the stain.

In truth no one was good enough for Rin. He had pretended to permit Kohaku to court Rin while secretly having Inuyasha wreck their engagement.

If he had his way, Rin would remain sweet and innocent to the end of her days. Worshipping him and adoring him. That was the proper way of things.

The idea that Rin should leave him and take Inuyasha as a husband was absurd. Inuyasha would never be worthy of her. He placed Rin on a pedestal that only he could reach.

An idea occurred to him. He knew that Rin would never agree to marry Inuyasha unless he , Sesshoumaru consented, Maybe his consent needed to be earned.

Kagome might want the marriage to occur. He knew that she had the capability to make his life a living hell if he did not do what she wanted, but would she interfere if he made a few small demands of Inuyasha before he married Rin.

After all, he had made Inuyasha prove himself to be the rightful holder of Tessaiga. Even Inuyasha had understood his reasoning

Rin was much more valuable than Tessaiga. If Inuyasha was to prove himself worthy of her, he must face much greater tests than he had when they fought in the Meidou.

Sesshoumaru was not sure what those tests were at the moment, but he would think of something. Who could complain if Inuyasha did not come back alive from such tests that he had agreed to? That thought brightened his day.

Kagome was awakened by a knock on the door. It had been a long night. First with the mess with Inuyasha and Rin. Then trying to satisfy her mate. Every part of her body ached from her over night exertions. It was good to know that after six years and two children, Sesshoumaru still found her desirable. Nights like last night reaffirmed her choice. She never felt that way about Inuyasha.

The problem was Inuyasha. By telling everyone that Inuyasha was courting Rin, she had forced all the parties to consider that possibility instead of allowing Hana to take retribution on Rin and Sesshoumaru to take Inuyasha apart. Hana had refused to play the game and suffered the consequences. She had mollified Sesshoumaru so that he was willing to listen to the idea of Inuyasha courting Rin. Now it was time to see the idea in action.

Sesshoumaru opened the door and found Inuyasha standing outside the door of the hut. Rin stood next to him. The time had come to deal with Inuyasha once and for all. If he asked for Rin, he must prove himself worthy of Rin. He was sure that he could convince Rin that any terms if proscribed to the courtship were fair. So long as Inuyasha agreed to the terms no one could blame him if Inuyasha did not return. If Inuyasha did not return, his problem would solve itself

"Inuyasha, why have you disturbed me?"

Inuyasha flushed and looked nervously at Rin. Rin refused to look at him. The courtship lay entirely in his hands. She was not going to support him in this endeavor. He swallowed and plunged ahead. It was just Sesshoumaru. He had never been afraid before, but then he had never asked any father for permission to court their daughter. If their plan had succeeded, they would simply have lived together as husband and wife which is what he and Kagome had done. Neither had any family alive in this age from whom they could ask permission. They would have not have waited anyway?"

"Sesshoumaru, I wish to court Rin"

Sesshoumaru was about to speak when Kagome came out the front door looking like she had slept in her clothes. The first thing everyone noticed was that her hair was a mess. In all the time Inuyasha had known her, he had not seen a single hair out of place. Her hair appeared to have been wet and not allowed to dry properly. Suddenly, Inuyasha realized what had happened and started to laugh Fortunately Rin punched him the ribs athe that point. He bent over and was not able to see them all glaring at he looked up, he saw Kagome hugging heared Sesshoumaru spoke "What do you have to say about this request, Rin?"

Rin bowed "Lord Sesshoumaru, Rin told Lord Inuyasha that she would only consent if Lord Sesshoumaru consented"

Sesshoumaru smiled. He knew his Rin. She would never do anything without his approval. Kagome might not like his terms, but he was determined to solve this problem one way or another

It was a calculated risk. If Inuyasha were actually to complete the tasks he set before him, he would lose Rin forever. Could he really live with that possibility? No, he would satisfy Kagome's sensibilities by agreeing the courtship with conditions to be determined later. He looked at Kagome who nodded

"I will consent on the following terms"

Inuyasha was not surprised. Sesshoumaru would not give up Rin without a fight. The terms would be such that Sesshoumaru would assume that he would never return. Sesshoumaru always underestimated him. He had been doing so all his life. That was the one reason he was still alive. That and Sesshoumaru 's belief that it was not worth his while to kill him.

"I want the standard that Houjou Ujiyasu flies over Edo Castle after you destroy it's gate. I want the council chamber of the Council of Dragons destroyed. I want to you confirm that all remaining spawn of Ryukotsuisei have been destroyed."

Mouths gaped open. Sesshoumaru was inviting open war with the dragons and Houjou. Inuyasha was not adverse to the terms. The Houjou and Dragons owed him a debt for permitting the kidnapping of Rin. Ryukotsuisei's children did need to be dealt with before he or Rin could feel safe again. Inuyasha wandered if Sesshoumaru cared about the consequences of his actions since he would not be the one performing the actions. If he succeeded, the Houjou and the Dragons would come after him for would he protect Rin from them?

Inuyasha smirked "Are you sure that you don't want to steal the regalia of the Emperor?"

Sesshoumaru laughed "Are you refusing? Does Rin mean so little to you?"

"Rin means quite a lot to me. Which is why I would never put her in danger. All these actions would do is invite retribution on me. What if the Houjou or the Dragons decide to take revenge on Rin for what I did to them"

"It is already too late for that. When I put the Houjou in their place for kidnapping Rin, you were standing right next to me. I specifically told them that you were my man, not their and under my for the dragons, they know what Rin means to me. The Houjou are human. They will not be a problem"

"Even knowing that they encouraged the swine to kidnap Rin"

"They attempted to atone by killing the wyvern."

"Then why go to all this trouble to annoy them. They can simply rebuild the council chambers."

"It is a message that they should never annoy me again."

"So you don't want me to actually kill anyone"

"That goes without saying. I do want to be sure that no relation of Ryukotsuisei remains alive to continue this vendetta against you. Until they are all dead, you and Rin would be at risk. I cannot bring either of you back to life again."

Kagome finally found the courage to speak " This negotiation does not resemble any omiai that I am familiar with. Since you are family, negotiation between the families is unnecessary. Rin and Inuyasha have known each other for ten years. I will act as a gobetween if necessary."

Sesshoumaru raised his hand " As my mate, you cannot be neutral. You are required to take my side. When you are done with these tasks return. I may decide to add additional conditions"

As Sesshoumaru was speaking, Kohaku arrived with Hana in his arms."Lord Sesshoumaru, when you spared Hana's life before, I agreed to stand surety for her. If she has done something to wrong you, I stand ready to take whatever punishment you mete out for failing. Just do not harm the miko. She is my partner. I need her help me reclaim my honor for what I did to my family"

Sesshoumaru was upset. First, Kagome and now Kohaku had interrupted him while he was dictating the terms to Inuyasha. Inuyasha might think that the terms were easy, but he intended to make sure that the Dragons and the Houjou were made aware that his brother was coming to attack them. Kagome would not let him kill Inuyasha, but if his enemies just happened to kill his brother how was he to blame.

Unfortunately, he now had to deal with Kohaku. He actually liked the boy. The boy showed chutzpah by trying to get Sesshoumaru to kill him. Now he stood with a woman whom Sesshoumaru would like to kill for what she had done to Rin begging for the life of that woman.

Banishment was deserved at the very least Unfortunately, he needed someone to watch over Rin while Inuyasha was away.

"Kohaku, I grant you her life. Unfortunately, you must share her will be banished from this village never to return on pain of death. If you choose her lot, you would never be able to return her to see your sister or your nieces and nephews."

Kohaku bowed " I agree to your conditions. Hana and I will use the taijiya village as our base of youkai may have destroyed it, but it is still my home. My family and friends are all buried there I cannot allow it to remain as it is"

Sesshoumaru sighed " I need you to stay here with Rin until Inuyasha returns"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow " I assumed that Rin would be traveling with me"

Sesshoumaru shook his head " The tasks are for you alone. You must prove yourself worthy of Rin While you are there, you will not have time to protect Rin. We cannot spare a chaperone to protect Rin from you. You will only see her if and when you complete your task. Only then will we discuss the wedding."

"And what will you be doing while all of this is happening?"

"My mate and I will return to the Western Shiro where our pups await us. Kagome must be anxious since she has been separated from her newborn after so short a time to attend this funeral.

Be strong, Inuyasha. I would hope that we do not have to return for your funeral. I am sure that it would make Rin and Kagome sad."

With that said Sesshoumaru signaled for Kagome to join him on his cloud. He would not stay another minute in this human village. Kagome looked confused

"That is it?"

"What more needs to be said.?"

"Where will Rin stay while she is waiting for Inuyasha?"

"She will stay with the miko. Kohaku will watch over them both. The miko has been paroled into his care. Rin is his to protect until Inuyasha returns. It is time for us to return. The affairs of state and our children will not wait"

Kagome bowed to her mate. Until this moment she had not realized how much she missed her children. Hopefully, she had not dried up. She had enjoyed breast-feeding Toga. It had brought them closed together. Rin and Inuyasha and Hana and Kohaku would have to fend for themselves

She had chosen Sesshoumaru and her place was with him. It was time to go home

In an instant they were gone leaving Inuyasha, Rin and Kohaku stunned. Finally, Kohaku carried Hana back to Kaede's hut. Inuyasha and Rin followed behind them. No one spoke. Too much had happened today

Kohaku had been banished from the village. He was not bothered by this prospect. Ever since Narkau's death he had only come to visit the village where his sister and her children lived. It would nice to get back to the taijiya village. His plans had been too grand. Better to leave it as a memorial to those who had lost their lives fighting Naraku. The road was calling Youkai were popping up all over the place. Hana's fight was to destroy the youkai created by the war. He and Hana were humanities only defense. They would devote their lives to this task as soon as Inuyasha returned from his quest.

When they reached the hut, Kohaku took Hana inside and took his place beside her. Inuyasha and Rin were left to their own devices. Rin wandered through the torii gate followed by a mystified Inuyasha. Instead of going to the shrine she wandered toward the meadow over overlooking the village where he and Kikyou had once tarried.

Rin began to gather flowers. Inuyasha smiled. He should not be surprised by Rin's behavior. Flowers had always been her weakness. He remembered her mogi when he had made her happy just by giving her flowers. If he and Rin were going to be husband and wife, flowers would always be an appropriate gift for her. He scooped up some for the meadow. Something to remind her of him when they were separated from each other. He really did not know flowers, but Rin would pleased that he had thought of her and given her flowers.

When Rin was done gathering flowers, she walked back to the shrine. She laid the flowers she had gathered on Kaede's grave and lit one of the unburned incense sticks which still dotted her grave.

She bowed her head and prayed when she was done she clapped her hands. Turning to Inuyasha she took his hand and walked down the stairs hand in hand with him. When they reached the bottom, Inuyasha asked

"What did you pray for?"

"I prayed that Kaede would forgive what I did and that she would bless our marriage."

Inuyasha was a little embarrassed " When I am gone, could you ask Kaede to watch over me?"

Rin smiled "Of course, Inuyasha"

Inuyasha pulled the bouquet out of his sleeve. Rin beamed. She still remembered the last time Inuyasha had given her flowers. So overwhelmed was she that she stood on her tiptoes and kissed a surprised Inuyasha

"Thank you, Inuyasha. I will be sure and pray for your success. I look forward to the time when we will not be parted."

Inuyasha enfolded her to him. He was engrossed in this act that he did not notice that Rin had slipped one of the flowers from the bouquet in his hair. When he finally noticed it, he held the flower up to her questioningly

Rin whispered " Think of me when you are on the road. Know that I await you at the end of your quest Return the flower to me and you will receive your reward."

Inuyasha smiled " I shall protect the flower as if it were you. I am sorry that you are being left behind. When I return, I will make sure that you are never left behind again.'

Kaede watched the pair from the top of stairs. Things were working out better than she could have hoped. Her dying wishes for the pair were playing out before her eyes. Sesshoumaru the one person who could have prevented the marriage was gone. Hana the parson who could have wrecked Rin's life was now firmly in Kohaku's grasp. He would take her away where she could not interfere with her plans

Kaede sensed her sister's presence. She had seen her sister in years. Inuyasha had told her how she died, but it was not the same as being felt her sister's arms around her for the first time in over sixty years. Looking up she saw her sister smiling at her.

"You always were a romantic meddler where Inuyasha was involved. Casting your spell on myself, Kagome and Rin. I always wondered if you weren't in love with him"

"I don't know what you are talking abut?"

:"Right. So are you going to take over my job of watching over him?"

"You were watching over him?"

"He is still alive, isn't he?"

"No thanks to you. When Sesshoumaru took Kagome from him I cried. Only Rin's friendship for him kept him sane. Will he succeed?"

"I see troubles ahead, but with our help he will overcome all odds and come back to Rin"

"Does it hurt that you were not allowed to live together as husband and wife?"

"When I died the last time, I reconciled myself to my fate. I just want him to be happy now"

Hana awoke in pain. Stumbling in the dark ,looking for something to ease the pain ,she was surprised when she found Kohaku leaning against the wall asleep.

She gazed and him and smiled. It was nice to have someone who cared for her. She was lucky that Kohaku had been her youkai hunting partner. A feeling of regret swept over.

If she had not given her vows to the kami, Kohaku might have been the perfect husband for her. She would never forsake her duty .

She would have to be satisfied being Kohaku's youkai hunting partner. That way she could stay close to Kohaku and fulfill her duty to the kami at the same time.

She snuggled into Kohaku. Damn the kami. She was where she belonged save in Kohaku's arms.

Kohaku's lifted a brow and smiled. It was nice to have someone who cared about him who was not his sister. For the first time since his courtship with Rin had broken off he actually had hope that there was someone out there for him.


	26. Rin Takes Charge

Title Rin Takes Charge

Author landofthekwt

Rating M

Prompt People Who Need People (Inuyasha Besides March 2012 #3)

Word Count 6330

Pairing Inuyasha/Rin, Sesshoumaru/Kagome, Kohaku/Hana

Warning sex

Summary Rin takes charge of Inuyasha and his tasks

Rin thought that she could endure being left behind by Inuyasha as he went on his quest to prove that he was worthy of her to Lord Sesshoumaru, but she was wrong. She had endured 10 years of being left behind by Lord Sesshoumaru. The idea that she should now endure being left behind by her fiancé was something she was not prepared for.

For the last ten years, Inuyasha had been with her except for that short time after the failed courtship with Kohaku. The worst part was that she had sent him off with a smile. While she wanted Lord Sesshoumaru's approval of their courtship, the actual tasks that Inuyasha had to perform to win her hand, had just begun to sink in.

She had been kidnapped by the Hojo and Ryukotsusei's son. In each case, Inuyasha had gone to retrieve her. She not Inuyasha had found a way out of Edo Castle. For his failure Inuyasha had been eviscerated by Lord Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha had given his life to ensure that Ryukotsusei's did not escape.

Now he was being sent back to those places to punish the Hojo and the dragons for their part in the kidnapping. To redeem her honor. To redeem Lord Sesshoumaru's honor. To redeem his honor. Only she and Lord Sesshoumaru would not be there. Lord Sesshoumaru and Kagome had returned to the Western Shiro to be with their children leaving Jaken, Ah Un, Kohaku and Hana to watch over her.

She was tired of being watched. Tired of being treated as a child. Tired of being left behind. If Inuyasha was fighting for her hand, she should be by his side, not sitting in a village living with a miko who hated her whose kidnapping of her had started this whole series of events.

She had never wanted to be a miko. Hana knew this. She was the reason that Hana had been tortured by Lord Sesshoumaru. Yet now she was expected to live in the same hut with Hana.

Serve Hana in her role as village miko. Hana could not wait till Rin stepped out of line to inflict the same kind of punishment on her that Lord Sesshoumaru inflicted on her.

Kohaku was supposed to prevent Hana from bullying her, but his infatuation with Hana was plain for all to see. Once he had been destined to be her husband, but the paring of Hana and Kohaku as battle buddies had created a bond between them. He still did not interfere with Lord Sesshoumaru's punishment of Hana, but he was there for her after it was all over.

It was only through his acting a bondsman for Hana that had saved. Having done so, both of them now found solace in each other. The only good thing about this arrangement was that Hana ignored Rin in favor of Kohaku. Rin found herself alone on the hillside overlooking the plenty of time to think.

Lord Sesshoumaru thought he was protecting her by leaving her in the village just as he had always done before. In truth, the village was her prison. Other than Miroku and Sango there was no one here that she really wanted to be with. Hana was her jailor. She was only protected from her by the distraction of Kohaku.

She really belonged with Inuyasha. If they were truly to be husband and wife, she wanted to be by his side. Not left behind. Kagome had been by his side throughout. It was only when he and Kaogme married that she was left behind where she had found Lord Sesshoumaru. She did not want that to happen to her.

She had accepted being left behind by Lord Sesshoumaru because she knew that Lord Sesshoumaru would always return to her. Nothing could harm Lord Sesshoumaru. It was only a matter of time before he returned to her. Her beef had been that Lord Sesshoumaru always ended up leaving her behind.

Inuyasha on the other hand had never left her behaind. She had seen his failures first hand. First with Kagome. Now as her rescuer. Without her Inuyasha would not have rescued her. Instead, she had rescued him from evisceration and death. How would she feel if he simply died instead of returning to her in triumph?

She stared at Ah Un eating grass in the meadow. Jaken was leaning against a tree sleeping. An idea came to her. She could go to Inuyasha. If she could not depend on him to complete the quest

she would go save him from himself. Slowly, she crept toward Ah Un. Once on their back, she put her finger to her lips.

The beast looked at her questioningly wondering what she was doing. She pulled and reins and implored Ah Un to take her to Inuyasha. The dragon looked doubtful. Lord Sesshoumaru had ordered her to watch over Rin in the village. Running off with Rin and leaving Jaken behind did not seem right, but the more they looked at her puppy dogs eyes and heard her voice pleading with them to help her the more they wanted to help her.

Taking once last look at Jaken, Ah Un rose in the air and headed toward Edo Castle. Jaken was awakened by a lighting strike that toppled the tree next him. He jumped up as he saw Rin and Ah Un heading out over the treetops. Screaming in vain, he saw his life flashing before him. Rin was gone and as soon as Lord Sesshoumaru discovered his failure his life would be forfeit. All he could hope was that Ah Un would bring Rin back before Lord Sesshoumaru discovered she was gone.

Inuyasha stood in the shadows of the gate of Edo Castle. He had intended to merely blow the gates in the middle of night when all the sentries were asleep so that he could avoid killing anyone. With Meidou Tessaiga. He could cut through the gates silently without the fire and noise of the windscar.

Instead he found himself in the middle of a siege. For whatever reason a raiding party had descended on the village of Edo forcing its residents to flee into the castle. He was not even sure whose banners they were.

The main body of the Takeda and Uesagi were fighting at Kawanakajima. The Hojo were fighting the Satomi at Konodai The raiders could be Takeda, Uesagi,or whatever nameless clan wanted a piece of the Kanto.

Inuyasha had just begun to appreciate the position of the Hojo. No wonder they had sent out people looking for mikos. Musashi was a constant battleground. Kenshin raided in force every year, the previous year capturing the castle of Musashi-Matsuyama only to be driven out by a combined Takeda-Hojo army.

Edo was a backwater in this swirling tide of battle. The combatants seemed to return to the same battle sites again and again. Sometime it was just for show. Inuyasha had seen the results of Kenshins's siege of Odawara. Clearly the raiders did not have enough firepower to take Edo Castle.

The question was what he should do. Blowing the gate would assist the raiders. They would have instant access to the castle without bothering with a siege. While they did not have enough men to besiege the castle, if it was open to them they might actually take the castle.

Inuyasha was confused by Sesshoumaru 's demands The previous agreement that Rin negotiated

required Edo Castle to defend the Sunset Village against bandits. Yet if he caused Edo Castle to fall, it would violate the agreement and destroy the protection that Rin had won.

Didn't Sesshoumaru care about the protection of Rin in the village or did he have a more immediate reason for picking this particular target? Inuyasha had noticed the large force guarding the wall. It was almost as if they had warned that he was coming and were waiting for him.

He had no intention of using Tessaiga to kill humans. Its purpose was to protect humans. He would not kill simply to win Rin's hand. There had to be another way to take down the gate without killing everyone.

That was why he had resolved to attack using Meidou Tessaiga in the middle of the night. Unfortunately, that plan would not work because of the arrival of the raiders. The walls were now bristling with Hojo soldiers facing the besiegers.

.

Just as he was beginning to think that things could not get any worse a lighting bolt hit the ground next to him followed close of it heels by the author of the attack, the two-headed horse dragon, Ah Un. From atop the beast he spied Rin in one of Sesshoumaru's finest kimono. She spotted him and yelled " I found you, Inuyasha"

Inuyasha stood transfixed as Rin jumped off Ah-Un and slid off and hugged him. He was confused. Earlier in the day, Rin had kissed him, give him her token and send him off to fulfill the challenges which Sesshoumaru had set for him before he received permission to marry Rin.

What changed?

"Why are you here,Rin I thought that you were going to wait for me to complete the tasks to win your hand?"

Rin was torn. She did not want him to think that she had no confidence in his ability. What could she say to alleviate his worries about her presence? She remembered a story that Kagome told her about her happiest moment with Inuyasha.

Kagome had run away because she thought Inuyasha wanted to protect Kikyou. She returned when she realized that she loved Inuyasha and wanted to be with him no matter what he wanted to do. It was those words she said that Rin could still remember which had convinced Inuyasha to allow her to stay

" Can I stay with you, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha melted. Those words struck him now as they had then. He nodded, but indicated that she should stay out of range of the archers and gunners from both sides. Surely, Ah-Un could do that for him.

She shook her head to Inuyasha's consternation. If they were going to stand, they would stand together here in front of the gate. She would mount Ah-Un and direct its fire against the raiders First, she must announce her presence to the Hojo.

In a clear voice she yelled to the raiders " I am Rin. Inuyasha and I have come to fulfill our duty to protect Edo Castle. We will show mercy to anyone who does not leave the village and the area surrounding the castle within ten minutes starting now"

As if to make her point, she had Ah-Un fire a lightning bolt into the air. She nodded to Inuyasha to follow suit. He needed something which would light up the sky without causing any harm. The sword swirled with demonic energy as he cut through the scar of wind, the five fingers of fire rising to join Ah-Un's second bolt in the sky.

A clang of armor and a rustle of feet could be heard as the besiegers withdrew from their positions surrounding the castle and within the village. Eventually all sound and movement ceased as Rin and Inuyasha waited for the castle dwellers to respond.

The gate creaked slowly open. The castellan's guard marched out and indicated that Rin should follow them inside. Rin shook her head. She was not going anywhere without Inuyasha. The guards were adamant that the youkai and hanyou should wait Rin looked to Inuyasha for guidance.

He smiled and shooed her in " Don't worry about Ah-Un and me. We can take care of ourselves. "

He pointed to the guard. " If she is not back in ten minutes, we will come for her."

Rin went, but she was perpetually looking back over her shoulder. Inuyasha wondered what her plan was. Ah-Un stared after her and whined longingly, but eagerly followed Inuyasha when he went led him to some nice juicy grass just outside the gate. They both settled in to wait.

Rin found herself escorted to the court chamber where the castellan pondered her fate despite the lateness of the hour. He summoned her forward and indicated that she should sit on one of the cushions in front of the throne.

"What can I do for you, Rin is it?"

"Just doing our duty,sir"

"Your duty, huh. We don't see you for some time. Uesagi roam our lands at will and suddenly you decide to show up after your agreement was canceled by your guardian"

Rin flinched " Yes, apparently he went to Odawara and told the daimyo that no ward of his could be bound by the Hojo. He also told the daimyo that his brother's service belonged to him not the Hojo. We were just lucky that he did not kill us all. Then we get a message from this Lord Sesshoumaru telling us that Inuyasha was coming to attack us. What the hell is going on?"

Rin had never been one for lying. Right now the truth seemed the best route. "Inuyasha is courting me. Lord Sesshoumaru ordered him to destroy the front gate and take the standard which hangs over the front gate as punishment for taking me hostage. Inuyasha would redeem his honor since he was my guardian at the time I was taken hostage. He was eviscerated by Lord Sesshoumaru for failing to protect me"

The castellan considered her statement "It is dangerous to have you here. It is dangerous to let you go. What do you think that we should do with you?"

Just as Rin was about to speak, loud crash was heard at the gate. Men were screaming and yelling that the youkai were coming Rin stood up just in time to see Ah-Un come galumphing into the court chamber with Inuyasha hanging for dear life from his back.

Rin winced " What happened Inuyasha? You were supposed to wait for me"

Inuyasha shrugged "Ah-Un ran out of grass I just couldn't stop them from looking for you"

The castellan was seething " Get out of my castle and never return"

Rin pleaded "What about our agreement to protect each other?"

He replied "Just stay the hell away from us and we will stay the hell away from you"

Rin noticed that the banner over the gate was now wrapped around Ah-Un's neck. She decided not to say anything about it. The two of them climbed on Ah-Un's back and they took to the air as soon as they were outside. They were in such a hurry that they did not even notice the taijiya and miko riding a nekomata who were observing their progress.

Inuyasha looked around at the sheer cliff walls of the Valley of Ryukotsusei. So much history was here. His father had received his fatal wound here. He had surpassed his father by killing Ryukotsusei here. Tessaiga had finally accepted him here. He had died here fighting with Ryukotsusei's son whose name he still did not know.

He was here to fulfill the second task that Sesshoumaru had given to him, although he really had no clue where the council chamber of the Council of Dragons was. He had merely grabbed onto Ryukotkususei's son as opened the portal so that he did not escape with Rin and Toga. By the time he reached the Council of Dragons he was dead of the sting of the wyvern.

To his shame the dragons themselves had kill Ryukotsusei's son as a peace offering to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru still had not forgiven them for steering the boy toward Rin and Toga in order to draw Inuyasha to the valley. Hence, his task of destroying the Council Chamber of the Council of Dragons

He decided the Valley of Ryukotsusei was as good a place as any to start looking for the Council of Dragons. They had flown straight from Edo Castle without stopping. He tried to convince Rin to go back to the Sunset Village, but she refused insisting that she would no longer be left behind simply to await his success or failure. Win or lose she would be by his side.

They had found nothing in the Valley. He smiled at the contrast between the bleak surroundings and the sight of Rin playing in the stream and Ah-Un munching grass. Such a pastoral setting was a relief after the fights which this valley had seen. At least Rin was safe. She was the one thing he dare not risk.

He turned his back on Rin to scan the cliffs. A fog descended on the peaks. He had a bad feeling was rewarded when the fog lifted revealing a dragon mounted on each peak surrounding the valley. He was surrounded and there was no way out. Worse yet there was no way to get Rin to safety. He was sure that he had walked into a trap of Sesshoumaru's making.

Inuyasha began moving toward Rin's position at the just about the same time Ah-Un raised his head and began galloping toward Rin. Rin still did not seem to notice the danger, but looked up when she heard the hoofbeats pounding across the plain. Inuyasha reached Rin at same time Ah-Un did. Grabbing Rin he pulled her up into the saddle in front of her and handed her the reins.

Pointing toward the cliffs, he asked Rin a pointed question "What do you think they want?"

Rin looked up surprised at the dragons hanging from the cliffs like vultures. "Maybe they are here to see Ah-Un?"

Inuyasha shrugged. Ah-Un could not outrun these dragons. There were too many to fight. In any case, Rin was at risk in any fight. He had always been too careless of Kagome's life in so many

fights like this when they were fighting Naraku. Rin was too precious to risk in such a manner.

They would have to think of something else.

The dragons began flapping down toward their position. Inuyasha noticed that Tessaiga had changed to it Meidou Tessaiga form. What could it mean? Did it want him to attack using the Meidou blades? He had only used it to attack Naraku. There the blades had been ineffective in

killing Naraku. His brother had destroyed his body and Kagome his soul.

A light went off in his head. If the dragons were here maybe they were not at the Council Chamber. Tessaiga would know the way since it had been there before. He just needed to open the meidou and tell Tessaiga where to go. Hopefully, the meidou would close before the dragons followed him in or they would get sucked into the road to hell.

He whispered in Rin's ear. " go. I am going to open the Meidou. When it opens Ah-Un is going to have to be ready to go."

Rin nodded to him. He jumped off Ah-Un and raised his sword. The dragons began flying toward him in earnest. He begged the sword to take him to the Council chamber just as it had once taken him to Kagome. The Meidou opened. Ah-Un surged forward into the Meidou spurred by Rin. At the last minute Inuyasha jumped on grabbing Ah-Un's tail and hanging on for dear life.

They made it into the meidou just ahead of snapping jaws and roaring fires. The dragons veered off from entering the meidou not sure where it would lead. It closed before any of them could find their would have to report back to the Council that the quarry had escaped. Something none of them were looking forward to.

They must have looked comical. A horse dragon steering by a girl just less than five feet tall with a hanyou with a sword in one hand dangling from its tail Inuyasha finally struggled forward and wrapped his arms around Rin's. She smiled over her shoulder with that smile usually reserved for Lord Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha tried not be distracted as he followed the sword's direction to the Council of Dragons.

They landed in the middle of the Council Chamber. The Meidou following them engulfed halve the chamber and sent it on the path to hell before they could get out of the way. Inuyasha jumped started to jump down from the dragon to admire his handiwork when Rin tapped him on the shoulder and pointed to the dragons creeping out of the woodwork.

Clearly the Meidou gambit was not going to work twice. Although they fulfilled Sesshoumaru's condition, they were not out of the woods yet. Inuyasha tensed waiting for the dragons to attack.

Rin decided that she was going to have to take the initiative with the dragons if they were going to escape with their lives.

"Sirs, is this the Council Chamber of the Dragons? We were sent back the Lord of the West, Lord Sesshoumaru to inquire about whether Ryukotsusei had any other living progeny?"

One of the more elderly dragons snorted and lumbered forward " And who might you be, young lady?"

"I am Rin, ward of Lord Sesshoumaru. I am here with my fiancé, Lord Inuyasha, brother of Lord Sesshoumaru"

The name caused a stir among the Counselors. They had sent their best warriors to intercept Inuyasha at the entrance of the Valley of Ryukotsusei at the behest of Lord Sesshoumaru. There had been no mention of his ward being Inuyasha or that Inuyasha was her fiancé. This development put an entirely different light on matters. Maybe if they could just get Inuyasha away from Rin

"Lord Inuyasha, if we could just see you for a minute."

Rin interrupted "Inuyasha is not going anywhere without me"

Inuyasha stared hard at Rin. He really did want to give the dragons a piece of Tessaiga to stick up their collective asses since they had obviously been involved with Sesshoumaru in conspiring against him, but one look at Rin said it all. She was not about to let him go off on some fool's

venture just to satisfy his blood lust if it left her all alone.

Inuyasha shrugged " You heard, Lady. Sorry about your Council chamber. I had no idea that the Meidou would do that. If you just tell us where we can find Ryukotsusei's children, we will be on our way."

The dragons huddled. The sooner these two were gone the better. They had already destroyed a centuries old artifact with their method arrival. Who knew how many would go down before they killed Inuyasha? Sesshoumaru would kill them all if anything happened to Rin. Reluctantly, they decided to give Rin the requested information. They would have to move fast to stay ahead of Sesshoumaru once he found out that they had failed to kill Inuyasha.

Rin took the list and bowed. Spurring Ah-Un she took off as quickly as the beast could carry them. Inuyasha stared back at the dragons. Rin had done it again. Somehow, this little girl had been able to get exactly what she wanted without fighting. Maybe he needed to take lessons from her. He sheathed Tessaiga and pulled her closer until he could whisper in her ear.

"Way to go, Rin"

The list had three names on it. They decided to start with the first name on the list since it was in Musashi. Rin took the point since people were less likely to be offended if she asked about them than Inuyasha. They both agreed that Inuyasha would keep his temper under control until they learned who and what they up against.

Most of the locals were surprised at the name Rin asked about. When they saw Inuyasha and Ah-un they weren't as shocked. The being had been a monster which had taken an entire troupe of the daimyo's cavalry to take down. The priests had set up a shrine to say prayers for its soul.

Rin thanked the villagers and led Inuyasha and Ah-Un to the shrine. Rin bought incense and said a prayer for the deceased. The dead were best mollified. She had seen too many of them come back to life and haunt her. Hopefully, they had gone on to better place and not simply piled up like cordwood in Hell like she had been.

When they were finished, she looked again at the list. This required a trip to village in the province of Kai. There they found a simple farming family. Inuyasha could not detect a hint of youki coming from them. They were no threat to anyone. Asking about them would only stir things up. Better to let this family be and never broach the issue

The last name on the list was located at Tsurugaoka Hachiman-gu-ji . Inuyasha knew the place well having grown up in Camacari. His mother was buried under cherry trees by the Wakamiya O-ji He would have to go visit before he left. His mother would want to meet Rin. She was much more like her than Kikyou or Kagome ever had been

They found an elderly Buddhist monk attached to the temple there. He listened as Inuyasha explained who they were looking for. Shaking his head, he told them that he was not related to the dragon, but would a say a prayer for the soul of the departed. Rin offered him money for the prayer. He bowed and thanked them before seeing them.

When they were out of sight, he invoked age old magic to summon the snow woman, Yuki Onna

He would avenge Ryukotsusei. The son of the Inu no Taisho would not survive the night. It was a pity that his fiancé and the horse dragon would have to die, but it was their own fault. The feud would end here. It might not be the way of the Buddha. He knew that he would suffer in the afterlife for this, but he must finish what his ancestor had started.

Inuyasha noticed the snow began to fall as he enter the Nagoshi Pass. The monk had told them to use the Nagoshi Pass to return to Edo, but he was beginning to have his doubts. It was very steep and only two meters across. They were lucky that Ah-Un was not any bigger or it would never fit through the gap.

Snow was very unusual this time of year. The only time he remembered such an occurrence was when Miroku was taken away by the snow woman. Instantly, he was on guard. He had fought a ghost possessed by Yuki Onna who was sucking the life out of men who followed her into the snows. Miroku had barely survived.

If not for Kagome's ingenuity, they would never have beaten the snow beast. Kagome was hundreds of miles to the south. He would have to protect Rin against whatever came out of the blizzard. With her here he was sure that he would not succumb to the charms of Yuki Onna. He just had to hope that he could handle whatever came after them.

Soon they could not see their noses in front of their faces. Without shelter Rin would surely die even with his fire rat robe draped around her. The snow was so deep that Ah-Un had to try to fly even though the wind forced it to ground after every leap into the air. A light shown in the distance. Possibly a cave. Possibly a mirage. In any event they would have to reach it or die.

When they reached it, Ah-Un collapsed in a heap. Rin slid off, but Inuyasha caught her before she hit the ground. It was clear to Inuyasha that Rin would freeze to death if her clothes were not removed. Given the choice of a death fiancé or maintaining propriety he chooses to save her life.

Soon she was clad only in her haori. The remaining clothing was spread out to dry. Ah-Un's hair was rapidly drying now that he was out of the snow, but Rin needed warmth. He turned to go outside and look for firewood, but at just that moment he heard a rumble from outside. It seemed as if the entire mountain had come down on the front of the cave.

He sighed. They were in the same position that had brought them to this point. Not he minded. Rin was beautiful. She had been a better friend to him than Kikyou or Kagome had ever been. He knew that she was as concerned about the Kagome issue as much as he was concerned about the Kikyou issue. Hopefully, if they survived these trials, the bonds between them would be stronger.

He spread his haori over both of them. They were leaning back against Ah-Un to take advantage of its body heat. They did not have a fire, but hopefully the body heat of himself, Ah-Un and the fire rat robe would keep Rin from freezing to death. His other worries were that Rin would wake up and be upset that she was naked and that Sesshoumaru might come along and see them like this.

Nah., that was impossible. Sesshoumaru was in Kyushu with Kagome and their children. They would just have to wait until Yuki Onna tired of her pursuit of them. As soon as that happened the snow would melt and they would escape their prison. Until then they would just have to rest and hope that the snow stopped soon.

Rin awoke with a start in the middle of the night. The need to pee had awoken her from her slumber. Where in the world was she? It was pitch dark. She was naked except for the haori thrown over her. When she tossed it off to free herself, she had to remove an arm from around her waist. She would figure out what was going on when she was down.

The chill air caused her to drag the haori off the sleeping figure and wrap it around her. The questions piled up. Why was she sleeping wrapped only in Inuyasha's robe of the fire rat with him still inside of it? She did not remember taking her clothes and could only assume that he had done, but why? When she returned from her business, she would get to the bottom of this

Finding a spot in the cave, she squatted down and did her business. When she was finished, she retraced her steps. She ran into a large sleeping figure which snorted when she bumped into it.

The eyes wearily opened, putting a little light in the darkened space. She rubbed its nose and it squeaked happily.

Smiling she rubbed along the length of Ah-Un until she found her clothes and wrappings. They were still wet. Apparently, that is why Inuyasha removed them. The cave was still dark, it appeared that the opening was dark. They were trapped here until the snow melted. Nothing to do but wait until morning.

Rin started to lie down when suddenly she had a wild thought. They were alone in a cave with no peering eyes to watch them other than Ah-Un's Before they married she needed to know if he would cry her name instead of Kagome's when they were in the throes of passion. She had no desire to have the man she married dream of another woman when he was with her.

She had to know the truth. Feeling along his body, she finally found the ties to his hakama. She fumbled with them and was just about to free him from his pants when she felt herself being pulled toward his face. Holding her by her arms she looked into his eyes.

"What do you think you are doing, Rin?"

"Determining whether you still dream about having sex with Kagome After all you screamed her name when you were in the onsen with me. As a result of that night, we are courting. Don't you think that I have a right to know if you want me or her?"

Inuyasha pulled Rin against his chest. They did not love each other, but they were thrown together. How could he reassure her that Kagome meant nothing to him when he had screamed her name during the night in the onsen. Rin was right. Until he put Kagome behind him, Rin would never trust him. She would always belief that she was only there because Kagome was not.

He kissed the top of her head. She responded by licking his nipples. He was unprepared for the arousal he felt. Reaching down he caressed the rounded globes of her flinched, but continued moving up his chest until she reached his thrilled her that such small touches could turn him on

He tilted his head down toward her and began kissing downward from the top of her head to her face. When their lips met, she looked up into his eyes as if searching for something. Inuyasha pulled back and gave her a questioning look. She shook her head and plunged back toward his mouth.

Rather than question whether he saw her or not, it was better to lose herself in the moment. This was her moment with Inuyasha. Neither Kagome nor Lord Sesshoumaru were with them this time. She might be selfish, but if she was to be with Inuyasha she wanted him all to herself. If that throwing out Kagome's sex handbook it. She wanted to start fresh."

When he parted his lips for a moment, she took the initiative to thrust her tongue inside. He was surprised at her boldness, but eagerly joined her in her fervor. His hands strayed her legs until he found her opening.

She could feel his arousal as she writhed against his explorations of her nether regions. Did she want this? She had dreamed of this day since she met Lord Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha was not Lord Sesshoumaru. She was not Kagome. They had both been left behind by the ones they loved It was time to reclaim that love. To prove to each other that they were both worthy of love.

She paused for a moment. Inuyasha looked down at her questioningly. To be her moment she needed to be in control. At the moment, she was in danger of losing control due to the things that Inuyasha was doing to her. She rolled off Inuyasha and began the process of taking off his hakama. Inuyasha understood. Rin had waited all her life with no control. It was her time. He would let her have her moment.

"Are you sure, Rin? Kagome and Kikyou wanted to wait until we were husband and wife to do this? What will Sesshoumaru think if we do not abide by his wishes?

Rin paused " I am not Kagome or Kikyou. You have completed all the conditions that Lord Sesshoumaru set forth to my satisfaction. There is no further reason to wait. Don't you realize that once we do this we will be husband and wife? That was what I want. Will you not join me and be my husband?""

He nodded and helped her rid him of his hakama and fundoshi and laid down to see what she would do. i He was already aroused and she quickly brought him to point where he was ready for her. The question was she ready for him.

She felt Inuyasha hands return to private parts and she knew that he understood what he needed to do prepare her. When she was ready, she looked up at him as if to indicate that it was time for them to begin the journey that they had been preparing for all their lives. Tonight there was just Inuyasha and Rin. Kagome and Lord Sesshoumaru were no longer there.

She climbed up Inuyasha's body . Looking looked to him for assistance,. Inuyasha nodded. He grabbed her and slowly began to lower her s. She gasped. Pain and stretching was not what she was expecting and was unprepared for. She looked down at him as if to ask what she should be do next. As if one cue, he brought her forward so that he could kiss her .She reached for his ears and began to lick them.

The effect of these actions was to stimulate both of them. Rin began to take control, riding Inuyasha harder and faster. She needed him to come quickly this time. There might be a time when they could take it slow, but this was not one of those time. Inuyasha felt her urgency and complied with her wishes

When Inuyasha felt her nearly completion, he did all he could to push her over the edge. When she went he went with her. She collapse on top of him completely spent. He folded her into his arms and whispered her name. She smiled at him and called him husband. Inuyasha answered her calling her wife. Rin was right. They were already husband and wife.

They both quickly succumbed to sleep. The next sound they heard was the snow being chopped away and the sun beaming through cave entrance. They quickly scrambled to put their clothes on, but not before Hana, Kohaku and Kirara entered the cave. Hana could not believe her good fortune. She had caught them in the act. They were at her mercy now


	27. Taking the Plunge

Title Taking the Plunge

Author landofthekwt

Rating M

Prompt [4] "Give him enough rope and he will hang himself." ~Charlotte Bronte

Pairing Inuyasha/Rin Kohaku/Hana Sesshoumaru/Kagome

Word Count 5900

Warning sex

Summary Rin and Inuyasha go to Sesshoumaru for his blessing of their marriage

Rin rubbed her eyes and stared at their would-be saviors. What she saw bewildered her Kohaku had turned away blushing the moment he saw her sleeping with Inuyasha clad only in his haori. Hana on the other hand, was smirking as if she had caught them doing something decadent.

When Rin failed to turn away, Hana's expression turned angry. It was as though she had caught Rin and Inuyasha doing something which they should be ashamed of. Something that they would be punished by Lord Sesshoumaru for doing.

Rin puzzled over Hana's expression. What could it mean to her? Hana had no more power over her. She was a woman now. The woman no longer controlled her training. She was no longer dependent on her for food and lodging.

Wherever Inuyasha went, she would be with him. Wherever he lived, would be her home. A light suddenly illuminated Rin's thinking. Hana was not angry about what Rin had done. She had already given up on Rin being a miko.

She was jealous of what Rin had. Rin had a home and family in Inuyasha. A home and family were something a miko did not have. Kikyou had been willing to give everything to be with Inuyasha.

Rin had taken the plunge to be Inuyasha's wife last night. She was not ashamed of what she had done. It became necessary, because without her initiative, Inuyasha would never have been bold enough to act and Lord Sesshoumaru would never have permitted it

Inuyasha slowly staggered to his feet. Normally the sound of a sickle chopping through the ice and snow would have long ago wakened him. Today was different. For some reason he felt at peace. This feeling allowed him to sleep like a baby.

He stared at Hana and Kohaku They were the last people he would have expected. Hana hated Rin and disliked him on general principle. He still owed Kohaku for breaking up the courtship of Rin. Another person who should hate him.

Maybe he should not be surprised. Kohaku had followed him to Edo Castle and the Valley of Ryuokotsusei. When Rin followed him on Ah-Un, surely Kohaku realized that if he did not go, Sesshoumaru would be angry even if nothing happened to Rin.

"How did you follow us?"

Kohaku turned back to look at Inuyasha " We knew that you were going to Edo Castle and the Council of Dragons. It was not hard to follow the trail of destruction. All we had to do was mention Rin and how Lord Sesshoumaru would be happy for anyone who could tell us where we were and they were more than willing to give us the same information they gave you"

Inuyasha hesitated. Rin had made the decision not to bother the happy family of humans. Hopefully, Kohaku would not report them to Sesshoumaru. They represented no threat to either Rin or Inuyasha. It would be ashamed if they died just because of an old feud. He looked up at Kohaku.

"You aren't going to tell Sesshoumaru about the family we found, are you?"

Kohaku shook his head " We will be bringing this fellow to Lord Sesshoumaru for punishment"

Kohaku pointed to the monk tied to Kirara

Inuyasha stared at the monk " What did he do? He told us the way home from Kamakura"

"He led you into a trap. Didn't you recognize Yuki Onna's signs? She was invoked by him so that as soon as you reached the passes, the snows would arrive"

Inuyasha was shocked. How could he have fallen into such a trap? The monk did not appear to be a dragon even if he was a descendant of Ryuokotsusei. Why should he care? Inuyasha looked to Kohaku for any answer

"Apparently, the wyvern was his father. He wanted revenge because you killed his father"

"But I did not kill his father. The Council of Dragons did"

Kohaku shook his head " That was not the way he saw it. Apparently, he was angry that his father died and you showing up as you gave him the opportunity to gain a measure of revenge."

"How did you figure it out?'

"Hana is a truth sayer. You cannot hide lies from her. He tried to pretend that you had not been there. By the time Hana was done with him, he was eager to confess what he had done."

"What are going to do with him?"

"Since he was one of Lord Sesshoumaru's targets, I will leave his fate to him. I would not want to be in his position when I tell Lord Sesshoumaru how he tried to kill Rin."

Inuyasha readily agreed. Tessaiga and Kagome had changed him. He protected humans. It bothered him when they were killed. The monk deserved to die for what he had done. They had spared his life and for their good deed, they had nearly lost their lives.

He turned back to Rin who was now dressed in the clothes which had dried overnight on Ah-Un. The dragon had been a life saver. Rin seemed very fond of him. Maybe Sesshoumaru would give it to Rin as wedding present. He would not hold his breath.

They flew off toward the Sunset Village with the monk in tow. Jaken would be retrieved from the village Then they could all fly down to the Western Shiro. All of them were deep in thought as to how they would face Lord Sesshoumaru.

Jaken was not looking forward to his flight to the Western Shiro. Rin had been his responsibility. He was lucky that Kohaku and Hana had brought back that wayward girl. If anything had happened to her on his watch, Lord Sesshoumaru would probably have killed him.

As Kohaku flew on Kirara toward the Western Shiro, he mulled over in his mind what had happened. So many mistakes which he would have to account for when he met Lord Sesshoumaru.

Lord Sesshoumaru had not told him to watch over Rin, but when she flew off on Ah-Un in pursuit of Inuyasha he felt he had no choice. Lord Sesshoumaru would surely blame him if anything happened to Rin.

Why? He wasn't Rin's guardian. Inuyasha was. He wasn't Rin's watchdog. Jaken was. The truth was that since the failed courtship, he wasn't anything to Rin. Yet he had pursued her anyway. Following her from Edo Castle to the Council of Dragons until her trail ended in that cave which Yuki Onna had blocked with ice and snow.

Lord Sesshoumaru should be grateful. They had rescued Rin. Yet he knew already that he would not see it that way. They not Rin or Jaken would be blamed for Rin's adventure. He would be lucky to escape with his life.

Worse he would have to intervene for Hana. She had been tortured twice by Lord Sesshoumaru for what she had done to Rin. Although she had been dragged into the middle of this fiasco against her will, Lord Sesshoumaru would blame her.

Hana wasn't helping. Instead, she was gloating over the punishment awaiting Inuyasha and Rin for what they had done. She should be worried about what Lord Sesshoumaru was going to do to her once he was informed about what had happened.

One by one his dreams had come crashing down. Rin. Revival of the taijiya village. Demon exterminator. What was he now? Merely the jailor of Hana. His ancestors would be ashamed that he had fallen so low that he served a daiyoukai Worse still that he would take the side of a demon against a miko.

He did not blame Lord Sesshoumaru. Hana had brought most of her troubles down on her own head. Yet he always seemed to be there to pick up the pieces. Always there to intervene to prevent Lord Sesshoumaru from killing her.

What did it all mean? Clearly, his place was at Hana's side. She was a strong miko. His original thought was that she should join him in youkai extermination since that had been her original purpose in recruiting Rin.

That goal had been interrupted when Lord Sesshoumaru sent him off to search for persons responsible for the attack on the village. They had done more than he asked by clearing the way for Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru to save Rin and Toga.

For their troubles they had received no reward. Instead Hana who should have been made miko of the Sunset Village had been tortured twice and placed in his care again. She should hate him. for not standing up for her against Lord Sesshoumaru.

Instead, she had joined him in his quest to recover Rin. Rin who had been the cause of all her troubles. Her failed kidnapping of Rin had led to her parole to Kohaku and torture at the hands of Lord Sesshoumaru.

Lady Kaede's death should have been her greatest triumph. Instead, she had wasted it by turning Rin into a slave. Whatever Rin had or had not done with Inuyasha was irrelevant. All she did was bring the wrath of Lord Sesshoumaru down on her.

Now she stood on the precipice again. When they reached the Western Shiro she would surely blurt out what Inuyasha and Rin had done expecting them to be punished. Instead, she would be the one punished again for her failure to protect Rin.

He would be forced to intercede to save her again. Why couldn't she leave well enough alone? What did it matter to her if Rin and Inuyasha had found each other? She should be happy for them and leave it at that. Instead, she felt the need to gain some measure of revenge on Rin by telling Lord Sesshoumaru.

What did she hope for? Inuyasha had completed all the tasks Lord Sesshoumaru had assigned him. It was only right that they should be husband and wife.

Why did Hana care? Why did it bother her so much that the little girl who had caused so much grief had finally achieved some measure of happiness? Why did she insist on telling Lord Sesshoumaru when the result would only be bad for her?

Suddenly, a light switched on in his head. He was just as much of a fool as Hana. When she had incurred Lord Sesshoumaru's wrath, he had just stood around and waited for Lord Sesshoumaru to finish with her.

If she was truly in his custody, he should be doing whatever was necessary to protect her even from her own foolishness. He must do whatever was necessary to prevent her from confronting Lord Sesshoumaru about Rin.

Rin and Inuyasha must face Lord Sesshoumaru on their own. He was sure that Rin would eventually convince him to accept Inuyasha as her husband. Rin was no longer his problem. That ship had sailed and she had married another man.

His problem was Hana. The only way to prevent her from being tortured again by Lord Sesshoumaru was not to go to the Western Shiro Hana might not appreciate what he was doing, but sometimes people had to be saved from themselves

The prisoner represented a problem. Inuyasha and Rin knew about him. Jaken merely knew that he was a prisoner, not the nature of his crime. Although Inuyasha had agreed that Lord Sesshoumaru should decide his punishment, it would probably be better for hm if Lord Sesshoumaru did not know about the prisoner.

He would leave it to Inuyasha and Rin to explain what had happened. Rin was sure to take Inuyasha's part. She could explain how he fulfilled Lord Sesshoumaru's courting requirements

better than he could. He had seen the broken gate of Edo Castle and the destroyed council chamber of the Council of Dragons. If Lord Sesshoumaru wanted someone to vouch for them he would do so, but only when Hana was out of reach of Lord Sesshoumaru.

Hana was lost in thought. She was where she wanted to be riding behind Kohaku on Kirara. She was now comfortable in this place and could not think of anywhere she would rather prisoner was secured by ropes behind her on Kirara.

Rin would get what was coming to her when they reached the Western Shiro. The girl had sex with the hanyou. She was ruined for all men. To think she once saw her as a candidate miko. Now she was the whore of youkai just like Lord Sesshoumaru's mate,Kagome

She knew that Lord Sesshoumaru did not want Rin to marry Inuyasha. Kagome had salvaged Inuyasha's life after the pair's sexual encounter in the onsen. Although Lord Sesshoumaru could not go against his mate's wishes, he had tried to kill Inuyasha with the trials.

Rio and Inuyasha would face their doom when they stood before Lord Sesshoumaru and she would make sure that he knew every juicy detail of their encounter. They would get what was coming to them. The best part was that her most hated enemy Lord Sesshoumaru would be the person doing the punishing. Such wonderful irony

Landing in the Sunset Village meant that Inuyasha and Rin had to make a decision. They could stay in the Sunset Village and return Ah-Un to Jaken. Jaken had no knowledge of what they had done.

They could settle into the village as soon as Jaken was gone. The day of reckoning with Sesshoumaru could be put off. He need never know what they had done. If only Hana did not insist on going to Sesshoumaru.

Those hopes were soon dashed. Hana was proclaiming Rin's sin to anyone within the sound of her voice. Jaken was appalled that Rin would be so bold as to marry without Lord Sesshoumaru's permission. He would have to report what had happened as soon as possible.

When Jaken indicated his desire to take Ah-Un and fly to the Western Shiro, Inuyasha and Rin knew that they would have to go with him and inform Lord Sesshoumaru about the success of the Inuyasha's quest, the completion of their courtship and their marriage

The truth would out. Hana was elated. Jaken's return to the Western Shiro would force Inuyasha and Rin to face the music. Kohaku would be forced to go to tell Lord Sesshoumaru. That meant she would be able to go and tattle to Lord Sesshoumaru.

After an overnight which scandalized Hana, the party became airborne again. Although she had argued that Inuyasha and Rin should be separated. Miroku and Sango took their part once they learned what had happened. Newlyweds should be together.

Inuyasha and Rin were very grateful for the goodwill of their friends. After Miroku and Sango served them dinner, they retired to the empty hut which Sesshoumaru and Kagome had occupied during their stay in the village.

Kohaku had to practically drag Hana away kicking and screaming. Miroku and Sango took turns guarding the door of the hut to make sure that Inuyasha and Rin were not disturbed. Again Inuyasha and Rin were more than grateful for the help of their friends and made the most of their opportunity.

Although Jaken protested, he decided that he would hold his tongue for now and let Lord Sesshoumaru make his own judgment. He was already beginning to worry about Lord Sesshoumaru would say about Rin running off with Ah-Un to follow Inuyasha on his watch...

The next morning they took to the air. Rin took the reins of Ah-Un over the protest of Jaken while Inuyasha rode behind her with his arms on around her waist. Jaken was left with holding on for dear life to the back part of the saddle.

Kohaku and Hana followed on Kirara. The monk was still tied to the back of the fire cat Hana was decked out in her miko robes while Kohaku was clad in slayer leather. Rin and Sango went through the kimonos left by Sesshoumaru and found just the right for her to wear to court.

Even Inuyasha's eyes were glazed over when he saw her. Though the last two nights should have convinced him that he was lucky to have Rin for his wife, the sight of her in the juni-hitoe which Lord Sesshoumaru had given her on her last birthday made Inuyasha want to spend more time with her in bed instead of flying off to tell Sesshoumaru about their marriage.

It was only Rin's insistence that dragged him into the saddle behind Rin. Once there, he slid comfortably into his position behind her, a position he intended to try as soon as possible. Rin grinned as she felt Inuyasha harden against her. It was nice to be appreciated.

The squadron took to the air intending to follow the coastline south toward Kyushu once they reached. Edo. Such a route would avoid the necessity of flying through the mountains. They had just left the village when suddenly Kirara began her slow descent back into the village.

Inuyasha stared at Kirara as she slowly spiraled back toward the village. When he saw the firecat, veer off, he had Rin halt Ah-Un's progress until they could determine why Kohaku and Hana were returning to Sunset Village.

He was sure that they had intended to give a report to Sesshoumaru and had been considering how Sesshoumaru would react to their report. On one hand they would verify that Inuyasha had fulfilled the requirements Sesshoumaru set forth for courting Rin On the other hand, Hana would almost certainly report what he and Rin had done.

What was he afraid of? Certainly not of Sesshoumaru. Was he afraid of Rin rejecting him? Not being willing to stand up in front of Sesshoumaru and tell him that they were husband and wife.

His luck with women had not been good. Kikyou had killed him and Kagome ran off with his brother.

Could he sure that Rin would not run off in the face of Sesshoumaru's disapproval? Sesshoumaru was after all her first love. All he had to do was snap his fingers and she would come running to him. Inuyasha sighed deeply and tightened his hold on her

Rin leaned into his touch and whispered to him "I am not going anywhere without you, Inuyasha. Never doubt me. You are my husband and I am never going to let you go"

Reassured, they continued toward the Western Shiro. With Rin by his side Sesshoumaru no longer seemed an insurmountable obstacle to their happiness.

Hana on the other hand was fit to be tied. She screamed and yelled all the way back down to earth How dare Kohaku order Kirara to return to the earth. If Kohaku were youkai, he would have been purified on the way down.

How dare he take her moment of triumph away from her. He felt her fury and avoided her. Kirara shrank in fear. Kohaku decided that he and Kirara would seek the shelter of his sister's home until the fiery miko burned herself out. Kirara mewed in agreement.

When Kohaku returned, he found Hana asleep. He put his cloak over her and settled down next to the prisoner. Kirara started to take her place at his feet, but Kohaku asked her to curl up next to Hana. He knew the comfort that the firecat could bring. Tonight Hana would need Kirara's comfort more than he did.

Ah-Un flew down the coast. If Kagome had been here, she could have told them that the trip would take five days. Inuyasha and Rin were not in a hurry. They knew that Sesshoumaru would be waiting for them at the end of the road.

Inuyasha fully expected him to react violently to the news that he and Rin were husband and wife. Rin was more confident. Surely, he would give his blessing to them. Lord Sesshoumaru had always cared about her happiness.

This was different from the last time they flew to the Western Shiro. Rin had not been with Inuyasha when Lord Sesshoumaru confronted him. In her mind Lord Sesshoumaru was justified in his actions toward Inuyasha. Inuyasha had failed in his duty to protect her.

That had not prevented her from staying by Inuyasha's side when he recovered then. Now she would not leave his side. Rin might want his blessing, but whatever the result they would enter and leave as man and wife.

The trip down the coast allowed Rin and Inuyasha to spend more time together. At night after Jaken fell asleep they would slip away for long walks on the beach. Swimming in the surf. Most of all they spent learning about each other.

Rin left the juni-hitoe in her baggage with the other kimonos. Ah-Un would make sure that no harm came to that precious cargo. Ah-Un was also her spy. It had been her companion on the quest more so than Jaken.

She had made sure that it was fed, watered and played with. As a result, Ah-Un had become most loyal to her. It might be Lord Sesshoumaru's steed, but it was her per. It would do anything for her. In this case, that meant allowing them time away from Jaken.

Their first time had not been planned. Rin nearly froze to death. Inuyasha had to remove their clothing to prevent. If Rin had not taken the initiative nothing ever would have happened between them that night.

Their second night was under the watchful eyes of Sango and Miroku protecting them from Hana and Jaken who would have prevented them from being together. Hardly the place to stoke their passion.

Those nights might be memorable, but the sex had been rushed. and the circumstances difficult. With five days they could get to know everything they wanted to know about each other. They were able to close the gap which had separated them over the last ten years.

Not that everything was perfect between them. Inuyasha was still short tempered. Rin was still too bright and perky. Somehow they meshed though. Rin had more patience with Inuyasha than Kagome ever did. She had no expectations for him

Five days allowed them to learn the likes and dislikes of the other person. Also, it allowed them to explore each others bodies. Rin was new to sex, but she had heard many of the stories Sango and Kagome told her

Inuyasha on the other hand, had been married. Kagome had taught him many sexual techniques thanks to the availability of such materials to women in the future. Although in the end Kagome fell for Sesshoumaru, her legacy allowed Inuyasha the ability to satisfy another woman using what she had taught him.

Every night after their trysts, they would return to the campsite and roll into separate beds before sunrise acting as if nothing ever happened. Jaken did notice that Rin seemed more tired than usual. Often she would ask him to take the reins so that she could nap in front of Inuyasha.

Jaken thought nothing of the fact that Inuyasha seemed to holding Rin rather closely or that Rin seemed to be smiling more these days. He had never paid much attention to Rin. Why should he start now? The sooner this trip was over the better.

Nothing had happened on this trip. Still, he was dreading the end. Rin had escaped from camp with Ah-Un. She had returned days later with Inuyasha in tow. Hana had argued with them, Miroku and Sango and Kohaku.

Normally, he stayed out of the business of mortals. Rin especially. She had been nothing but trouble on the quest. Always being kidnapped. He had been glad when Inuyasha took over as her guardian. That way when she was kidnapped again, Inuyasha could take the fall.

While he was glad that Rin had returned safe and sound, he was disturbed by Hana's accusations concerning Inuyasha and Rin. If they had carnal knowledge while he was supposed to be guarding each other, he would be killed along with along with Inuyasha.

Knowing his master, Lord Sesshoumaru would never allow Rin to marry Inuyasha. Surely Rin would never go against the wishes of Lord Sesshoumaru. He was sure of Rin as he was of anybody in the world. The idea that she had consented to be Inuyasha's wife without Lord Sesshoumaru's consent was impossible.

This certainty allowed him to dismiss what Hana had said. He had breathed a sigh of relief when she returned to the village. Without her accusations, he might be able to survive Rin's disappearance, so long as Rin and Inuyasha said nothing.

At last they reached the Western Shiro. Ah-Un found its normal landing spot and Jaken led it away to its stable. Jaken was glad that no notice seem to have been taken of their entry into the castle. Maybe he would be lucky and Lord Sesshoumaru would never know he was here.

Rin led Inuyasha away toward the family compound. As much as she had once hated Kagome, she needed her help now. Courting had been Kagome's idea. It had avoided a messy fight between Inuyasha and Lord Sesshoumaru after her encounter with Inuyasha in the onsen.

She needed Kagome to be on her side when she told Lord Sesshoumaru that she and Inuyasha were husband and wife. Kagome was a romantic. She had pushed her and Kohaku together. The courting idea had been entirely her brainchild.

She had seen Kagome twist Lord Sesshoumaru around her little finger. If anyone could convince him to bless their union it was Kagome. At least that was her hope. She had no real plan beyond telling Lord Sesshoumaru that she and Inuyasha were husband and wife.

She found Kagome in the nursery suckling Kasumi while Toga played quietly in the corner. It was Toga who noticed them. He rushed to Rin and jumped into her arms knocking her over. Sniffing at her, he pulled back. She wasn't the same Rin he remembered. Something was different.

Suddenly, it struck him. Toga smelled like his uncle, Inuyasha on her. He was not sure what to make of it. His mother smelled like his father. It was a fact of life that he had accepted all his life. This was new and different.

"Rin, why do you smell like uncle Inuyasha?"

Those words echoed like a bomb in the chamber. Kagome looked first to Inuyaha who turned away blushing and then to Rin who beamed back at her. Kagome smiled. Her plan had worked. Now Rin and Inuyasha could be as happy as she and Sesshoumaru were.

She had always felt guilty about leaving Inuyasha alone. Now he would have someone in his life just like she did. Rin she knew had always pined for Sesshoumaru. Now they could all be together as one family. There was only one sticking point. Sesshoumaru.

He would be difficult, but he had always succumbed to her charms before. Surely, Inuyasha being Rin's husband was not too much of a deal breaker that he would refuse to listen. Somehow she would make it work.

Kagome laid Kasumi in her crib and reached out for Rin. Rin felt an outpouring of emotion from Kagome and was almost overwhelmed. Kagome was genuinely happy for her. It actually surprised her.

After all the years of being jealous of Kagome because she married Lord Sesshoumaru and bore his children, suddenly she was being welcomed into the family by Kagome. It confused her and yet it made her feel warm all over.

She needed Kagome to convince Lord Sesshoumaru to bless their union. Now that Kagome was on board, she knew that she could not fail. Soon they would be part of the family. She would be Aunt Rin to Toga and Kasumi and shower them with love. Lord Sesshoumaru would not be her husband, but he would still be her brother-in-law. Family. It was good to have family again.

Kagome called for her maids. Inuyasha and Rin would have to be made presentable to the court.

Rin's juni-hitoe showed the wear of five days travel. Inuyasha had been wearing the same clothes ever since she found him on the tree. New clothes would have to be found for them before they were presented to the court.

So much work. So little time. She and Rin could gossip about Inuyasha in the onsen while they bathed. Rin would have to be told what to say. Inuyasha would have to be told to keep his mouth shut and leave the talking to herself and Rin

Kagome decided to broach the subject with Sesshoumaru in bed that night. He always seemed most receptive when he wanted something from her. Over the years, they had developed a mutual understanding. She got what she wanted so long as he got what he wanted. Tonight should be no different

"Inuyasha and Rin are here"

"I know the guards told me"

"Rin would like your blessing on her marriage to Inuyasha"

Those words froze Sesshoumaru. Rin had been his for the past ten years. The idea of giving her up to Inuyasha was unthinkable. He had sent him on the quest hoping that the dragons or humans would kill him. Now he found himself a victim of his own scheme. If Inuyasha had finished the quest, he would have no reason not to give his consent

"Why does she need my blessing now? They can't be married until they have completed the courtship"

Kagome hesitated. Her next words were critical. Everything hung on a thread. "They are already married"

Sesshoumaru sat up. He had never not finished before, but this was a special circumstance. Inuyasha had taken something from him as precious as Tessaiga He was as angry as he ever had been about the sword. If Inuyasha had been in the room at that moment, he would have killed him.

Kagome looked worried " Come back to bed. We can hold court in the morning. Everything always looks brighter in the light of day."

Sesshoumaru did not hesitate. Kagome would pay for her words. He would ride like he had never ridden her before. After tomorrow he might have to wait a long time before she allowed him into her bed again. At least until she needed another favor.

The next morning, Inuyasha and Rin were ushered into the court chamber after being rousted out of bed at the break of dawn. Sesshoumaru had intentionally moved them to the top of the calendar Kagome had done her best to prepare them for what was to come.

Inuyasha was dressed in a black kimono which reminded Kagome so much of grooms in her own time. If he had dressed like that more often, she might never have left him. Rin was dressed in a juni-hitoe which had belonged to Izayoi.

Kagome found it in some trunks in Sesshoumaru's room. She realized that must be where the Nowoman must have gotten Izayoi's clothes. Inuyasha certainly recognized them. Sesshoumaru was still playing coy. After last night she was not sure what to expect from him. She would have to be careful. A misstep might ruin everything.

They were left to stew all day. Jaken had not appeared at court for fear that Lord Sesshoumaru might punish him for his failure. All he needed to learn was that Rin had taken Ah-Un to go after Inuyasha and he would lucky to escape with his life.

Sesshoumaru was just about to close the court session. "Does that conclude the court calendar?"

The Lord Chamberlain looked up in fear. Lord Sesshoumaru had intentionally omitted Rin and Inuyasha. Were he to mention it now his life might be in danger. He started to shake his head when a voice from the shadows rang out.

"Bastard, Rin came all this way for your blessing. The least you could do is see her"

The courtroom stilled. The courtiers fled the room. The guards with their weapons stood ready to punish the speaker who dared to blaspheme their Lord. Kagome covered her face with a fan. If the beads had not broken she would have sat the idiot for such a breach of etiquette but for now she held her tongue. The day might be salvaged yet. The guards pushed Inuyasha and Rin forward until they were face to face with the contingent of guards protecting Sesshoumaru and Kagome. When things finally came to halt, Lord Sesshoumaru finally spoke

"Do you have something to say before I pass judgment, Inuyasha?"

Rin firmly grabbed Inuyasha before he attacked Sesshoumaru. She shook her head at him indicating that she would speak and he would shut up. Inuyasha crossed his arms and glared at Sesshoumaru.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I am here to ask your blessing on my marriage"

Lord Sesshoumaru examined his claws as if he had not heard what she said Finally he spoke

"No"

Rin was taken aback. "Inuyasha completed all the tasks you set for him"

"And how do you know this,Rin?"

"I was with him when he completed his quest"

Lord Sesshoumaru thought about that for a second. Where was Jaken when he needed a good whipping boy " He still has not completed the courtship or obtained my consent to the marriage"

Rin was about to break. She had not come this far just to give up. "When he completed the tasks, I made the decision to marry. We have lived together as husband and wife for the past week"

Lord Sesshoumaru could not believe what he was hearing. Rin had been defiled by Inuyasha. No punishment was too good for Inuyasha. Still, he would spare Inuyasha if she would just give him up.

"Rin, come back to me. Renounce Inuyasha and I will let him live. You can even live in the palace with me, as you always wanted to"

Sesshoumaru was sure of many things. His absolute power. .His immortality. His infallibility The inevitability of victory over his opponents. They were the foundation of his being. Nothing could ever shake his belief in himself.

Rin was the one of the few persons besides Kagome and his children that Sesshoumaru was sure of in his life. His father had left him nothing. His mother had used Rin as an object lesson for him. His brother had stolen everything that he thought he deserved

Rin had always followed him blindly. When he said to stay, she stayed. When he said to go, she went. He knew that she was human and therefore fallible, but she always avoided making mistakes by following his lead.

When Rin announced that she and Inuyasha were now husband and wife, Sesshoumaru did not become angry. He knew that all he had to say was "No" and she would leave Inuyasha and return to his side. That was the natural order of things.

When she bowed and begged his forgiveness before dragging Inuyasha from the court chamber, the room was as quiet as a tomb. No one had ever said "No" to Lord Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru was not concerned. This was Rin after all. He was sure that she would return as soon as she told Inuyasha goodbye.


	28. The Good Housekeeping Seal of Approval

Title The Good Housekeeping Seal of Approval

Author landofthekwt

Rating M

Prompt Destiny (Inuyasha Besides)

Word Count 5900

Pairing Inuyasha/Rin Sesshoumaru/Kagome

Warning LEMON

Summary Inuyasha and Rin marry and conceive their first child

The flight from the Western Shiro was uneventful. Rin had accomplished her purpose in going there by telling Lord Sesshoumaru what she had done. Although he had not given her his approval, if she was honest with herself she really had not expected to receive his blessing. She was just thankful that he allowed to leave and had not killed Inuyasha.

As she reflected on her own life, there was one person that she wished was there with her to guide her in her life. Her earliest memories of her family were still hazy. The shock of seeing them slaughtered by bandits left her mute and blocked the memory of her life prior to their deaths. She only knew that they had been killed by bandits because the villagers said so.

Her memories of the village were tainted by their cruel treatment. Despite that treatment they thought were being kind to her by allowing her to live in her parent's hut. They seemed oblivious to the fact that she had to steal food and her clothing was in rags. She was just ungrateful that they allowed her to live. Not all orphans were.

For the longest time, she clung to Lord Sesshoumaru despite the fact that he left her behind again and again. He was the family she had lost. Lord Sesshoumaru could do nothing wrong. She dreamed of the day when her Lord brought to his castle as his mate and they lived happily ever after. Those dreams had been dashed by his mating with Kagome.

Kagome was the one living in his castle, by his side and bearing his children. .She was left behind in the backwater village acting as nursemaid to a miko whose health was deteriorating. Until Kohaku was presented to her, there were no young men courting her or asking her to marry her. .Even Kohaku, Lord Sesshoumaru had driven away.

Kaede's death had been her low point. She might have resented being forced to care for Kaede, but the old miko was the closest person to her since her parents died. As much she wanted Lord Sesshoumaru to be that person, she knew in her heart that he had his own family to take care of.

He would leave her behind again in Hana's loving care.

It had been dumb luck which caused her to stumble upon Inuyasha in the onsen. The resulting sexual encounter had radically changed her life. By announcing their engagement, Kagome had saved Inuyasha's life and set their courtship in motion. She was convinced that if she had not followed Inuyasha, she would not be his wife today.

She needed to stop in her old village and tell her mother what happened to her since she left. The graves would need tending. She had not been there in more than ten years. The villagers had all been slaughtered the day she left with Lord Sesshoumaru. That day was the best day of her life and she did not regret it or the circumstances that led up to it.

It was necessary to explain what happened to her mother and ask forgiveness for not coming to see her sooner. She felt a pang of regret and sorrow that she had not felt in a long time. The floodgates which had held back her tears burst. She was inconsolable. Inuyasha was able to settle her down. When he found out the source of the problem, he was able to find the village Rin was looking for.

Inuyasha helped her find the graves. They were overgrown with weeds just as she had feared. It helped to have someone with claws like Inuyasha to clear them away. Rin was busy washing the graves. She did not have incense to burn, but she offered them flowers and said her prayers for them. She knew what it was like to be dead. All she could hope was that her prayers gave them some solace. When she was done, she felt at peace. Surely, her ancestors would bless her marriage.

The visit to the graves made Rin curious about the graves of Inuyasha's parents. He told her that his father's grave was on the border between this world and the next while his mother's grave was in Kamakura. Since going to the afterlife was not really an option that appealed to Rin, she persuaded him to her mother's grave for her blessing. Being with Inuyasha hand in hand as he lit the incense and clapped in prayer made him seem more human to her. It reminded her he had once lived in Kamakura as the son of a human princess.

Family was important. Before Rin's family was killed by bandits, she had been just another human girl. Only when they were killed had she became estranged from humanity and eagerly followed Lord Sesshoumaru Lord Sesshoumaru was right in leaving her in the village. She had been more youkai than human.

Similarly, Inuyasha had been cast out of human society after his mother's death. Hated by human and youkai alike. Kikyou and Kagome had helped move him along the path toward returning to human society, but Kikyou killed him and Kagome ran off with his brother.

Rin determined that whatever she felt for Inuyasha she would always make him welcome in their home. He would never be alone while she was with him. As she placed flowers on Izayoi's grave she felt a feeling of gratitude flow over her. It was if Izayoi was reaching out from the grave to thank Rin for taking care of her son. A mother's trust should not be abused. She would nake sure that Inuyasha would always be happy while he was with her.

Since Rin left with Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru had not set foot in Kagome's bedroom and she had not come to his. He really should have seen this coming when he told Rin that he would not allow her to remain Inuyasha's wife. Kagome had told him what to do and he had blithely sped ahead heedless of the consequences of his actions. Now he was going to have to fix what he had done or he would never have any piece.

He had found that the direct approach was the best even if it meant lying through his teeth. For Kagome he would pretend that he was wrong and vow to set things right. He knew that Kagome had forgiven Inuyasha a thousand times for Kikyou. His misstep seemed minor in comparison. Still Kagome wanted to hear it from his lips that he was wrong before forgave him. He always loved the making up. .It made the groveling worthwhile.

Kagome had made it worthwhile. He still had to go to the Sunset Village to retrieve Ah-Un which Rin had taken with her (stolen?) when she fled the Western Shiro with Inuyasha. Kagome had blithely suggested that they give Ah-Un to Rin and Inuyasha as a wedding present. She hoped that Sesshoumaru would bring the couple back to the Western Shiro so she could give them a proper wedding, but perhaps she was too romantic to expect Sesshoumaru to go along with that.

With Jaken in tow, he headed toward the village with his own agenda. He fully intended to allow Rin to have Ah-Un. The beast had been parked at Sunset Village for some time. Jaken and Ah-Un had always seemed like a package deal to him. They were both devoted to Rin. Neither would ever know that they had been permanently assigned to the village. Kagome had a million ideas for house warming presents, but they could wait until Sesshoumaru made peace with Rin.

Kagome thought that they should give Rin and Inuyasha sufficient time to fly back to the Susnet Village so that they were comfortably ensconced in their love nest before Sesshoumaru showed up on their doorstep. After his rude response to Rin's announcement, Kagome was afraid that they would react badly to a sudden appearance by Sesshoumaru. They might even fear that Sesshoumaru was there to drag Rin back to the Western Shiro.

Sesshoumaru allowed Kagome to dream her little romantic fantasy. He couldn't hardly drag Rin back to the Western Shiro, but he was not going to indulge Kagome's fantasy of a grand wedding for Inuyasha and Rin. To do so would undermine his credibility after his pronouncement regarding Inuyasha and Rin. Some middle ground would have to be reached that was acceptable to Rin and Kagome. Preferably one that would drive Inuyasha crazy.

Rin was amazed at what Miroku and Sango had done to the house that they had stayed in last time they were in the village. The house had been cleaned until the floors gleamed A fire was going in the firepit and wood was stockpiled outside the hut. Food was stored in containers in the hut so the couple would not starve. Sufficient kitchen ware was provided so that couple would have cookware. .New futons were placed in the hut for the new couple. All Rin's kimonos had been moved from Kaede's hut to this one.

Inuyasha and Rin were very grateful. Miroku had one more surprise. Hana was not about to perform a Shinto wedding for the hanyou and his bride. Normally, that would have left them without a formal ceremony to bless their marriage. Miroku knew the basic Buddhist marriage ceremony. Although it was rarely performed, Rin welcomed the opportunity to formalize her relation with Inuyasha.

Being married in front of villagers offered the chance to be accepted in the community. Rin knew the odds against them. The villagers would welcome a feast to celebrate their marriage. She was sure that Miroku would give them a show that they would always remember. Sango and all the village women had set themselves to sewing her uchikake in spite of Hana's protests that Rin was not a virgin and not entitled to wear white Rin's finest juni-hitoe would serve as her dress for the wedding feast.

The excitement was building. Shippou was invited to put on a show to entertain the guests. Kohaku offered a demonstration of his skills. Even Sango pulled Hiraikotsu out of mouth balls for old time sakes. The entire village prepared food for the feast in anticipation of their return. It was a good thing that Inuyasha and Rin took their time returning. The preparations leading up to wedding took nearly two weeks. They had just put the finishing touches on when the couple returned.

Inuyasha and Rin were amazed at what they saw when they returned. The entire village was abuzz with the preparations for the wedding. The couple had not even considered such a ceremony. They knew that Hana would not allow a Shinto ceremony In their eyes they were already married in the traditional Japanese village style. It never occurred to them to formalize their marriage with an actual ceremony, but Rin was not about to argue with the villagers and Inuyasha was amiable with whatever pleased Rin.

Miroku hastily arranged the ceremony at the newly erected shrine near his hut. The location did not infringe on any traditional Shinto shrine ground so that Hana could not complain about it. Rin and Inuyasha were cleaned and dressed in the traditional wedding garb. The entire village was assembled to see something they would probably never again. A Buddhist wedding ceremony.

The shirne consisted of an image of the and incense sticks on a table. Miroku chanted the Palli. Rin and Inuyasha lit the candles and the incense and placed flowers which Rin had gathered from her special place overlooking the village. Miroku then had them recite a traditional Buddhist undertaking found in the Sigilovdda Sutta

First Inuyasha repeated his part

"Towards my wife I undertake to love and respect her, be kind and considerate, be faithful, delegate domestic management, provide gifts to please her."

Followed by Rin's part:

"Towards my husband I undertake to perform my household duties efficiently, be hospitable to my in-laws and friends of my husband, be faithful, protect and invest our earnings, discharge my responsibilities lovingly and conscientiously."

When they were finished, Miroku recited the Mangala Sutta and the Jayamangala Gatha as a blessing. .He had to tell them that they were now married in the eyes of Buddha. Miroku decided to have some fun with them since they seemed dazed and told Inuyasha to kiss the bride. Inuyasha was not about to refuse. Rin looked so beautiful in her uchikake that kissing just seemed like the right thing to do.

The crowd had been very quiet and respectful to that point, but the passion of the kiss seemed to rouse something in them. They began whooping and hollering for more. Both Inuyasha and Rin were embarrassed, but neither were willing to give in while the crowd was hollering for more. When they finished, the crowd applauded. Rin asked if she could take the flowers to remember this day. Miroku assented. The wedding had been a success. The wedding feast would bring the entire village together. The wedding night would be the icing on the cake. Something he was sure that Rin and Inuyasha would always remember.

The feast ran late into the night. There was plenty of food and drink for everyone. Inuyasha and Rin were toasted by every man and woman who could raise a glass to them. Finally the two of them had enough. Tonight was their night not the villagers. Inuyasha looked to Miroku who winked at Rin. Apparently, the two of them had an escape planned. The sooner they escaped the better.

Miroku yelled for Rin to throw the flowers still in her lap into the crowd for good luck. Rin complied. When she did a huge explosion rocked the village square. Fireworks streaked into the clouds lighting by the night sky with flowers. The dust drifted down extinguishing the torches. When the torches were relit, Shippou stood where Inuyasha and Rin had been taking his bows. Miroku walked up and thanked everyone for coming to the wedding. Kohaku was dumbfounded. In his hands was Rin's bouquet.

It was just at this moment that Sesshoumaru arrived in the village. He had hoped to arrive unobserved. Now he needed Jaken to take care of Ah-Un while he found out what was going on in the village. He walked down from the pasture to the village square. .Kohaku was there. He would know what was going on and tell him the truth.

The crowd scattered as Sesshoumaru walked through the crowd. Miroku looked at Shippou They both knew what Sesshoumaru thought of Inuyasha and Rin being together. Preparing for the worst, they braced for Sesshoumaru's onslaught. Inuyasha and Rin needed some time to escape to their planned midnight tryst. Instead, Sesshoumaru walked straight toward Kohaku. Kohaku looked up and handed Sesshoumaru the flowers.

"Here Lord Sesshoumaru these are from Rin"

Sesshoumaru was stopped in his track. Her flowers had always affected him. He had been willing to let Rin get away with murder. Nothing was too good for Rin. She was worth more than anything in his life other than Kagome and the children. That was the heart of his problem with Inuyasha being Rin's husband. Neither he nor anyone else would ever be good enough for his little girl.

Miroku coughed " Is there something I can help you with Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru looked up from the flowers and was about to throttle the former monk when Kohaku stepped in front of him. Sesshoumaru wondered what death wish the slayer had that he would stand between him and his prey. It reminded him of the time Kohaku was forced by Narkau to fight Sesshoumaru who hoped that Sesshoumaru would kill him.

Kohaku cleared his throat " Lord Sesshoumaru. I apologize for my delay in bringing you my report. I followed Lord Inuyasha on his quest to make sure that he completed all the tests you required of him before he completed his courtship of Rin. I am ready to give my report now and I have a prisoner to hand over to you."

Kohaku turned and walked away from the village square. Sesshoumaru did not want to follow him. He had come for Rin, but Kohaku gave him no choice. He had not heard the whole story for Rin or Inuyasha. Jaken was clearly hiding something. Kohaku would not lie to him. He was not afraid of Lord Sesshoumaru, but respected him too much to do so. At least that is what Lord Sesshoumaru told himself.

Kohaku laid out the facts with any attempt to deceive Lord Sesshoumaru. From Rin's theft of Ah-Un to Inuyasha and Rin's tryst in the cave. The monk was forced to confess his role after which he met his end on Lord Sesshoumaru's poison claws. Kohaku had certainly given Lord Sesshoumaru something to think about.

Technically Inuyasha had not completed the quest. Two of Ryukotsusei's progeny were still alive when Inuyasha left them. Ah-Un had been more responsible for the success of his mission than Inuyasha. What bothered Sesshoumaru most was Rin's involvement. It was clear that she had saved Inuyasha's butt by going after him. She must really want him as a husband if she was willing to go such lengths.

Sesshoumaru had always been so sure of Rin. Now he was not sure of anything. .Rin had always been totally devoted to him. He had been sure that she would never want any other man but him To find that she would steal Ah-Un and follow Inuyasha just to make sure he completed the quest was almost unfathomable. It made him doubt all the truths that he had always held dear. Worse it was clear that the decision to marry Inuyasha had been Rin's Inuyasha would never have the balls to do what she did.

Sesshoumaru noticed that Kohaku was still reciting his report. The boy had given him much to think about. He needed to be alone with thoughts to consider what to do next. After killing Jaken for allowing Rin to steal Ah-un and failing to report of course. He dismissed Kohaku with a wave of his hand. In the morning he would have to face Rin. H e needed some time to decide what to say to her.

She had been working her sleeping yukata for her wedding night for a long time. After all she had ten long years to think about her glorious wedding night with Lord Sesshoumaru When she decided that she was going to marry Inuyasha, changes were necessary. Lord Sesshoumaru's clan mon had to be ripped out. The use of Kagura's designs had to be eliminated. Mostly she chose red in honor of Inuyasha.

It had been hard enough convincing him to wear the traditional black and white outfit that Japanese males wore to their weddings. She knew that no matter what he would change into his fire rat robes. That is who Inuyasha was. She had come to accept it over the past ten years. Now that she was his wife she was going to treasure it After she changed she reached out and dragged him out of the door of the hut.

Inuyasha was startled. Rin always seemed to take charge at times like this. If not for her aggression in the onsen and the cave they would never have been married. Whatever she had planned, he knew that he would enjoy it. Rin had never disappointed him yet. .He was grateful that Miroku and Shippou arranged their escape so that they could have some time alone together. They deserved it after they had gone though.

He appreciated the fact that she wore his colors. It must have been hard to discard Sesshoumaru's colors just for him. Sango had threatened him. Be nice or she would take Hiraikotsu to him. She understood what such a night meant to a girl. He might not be her first choice, but she had clearly indicated that he was hers and she was not about to let him get away.

Something about her was different tonight. He had never noticed how beautiful she was. She might be petite, but her curves were in the right places. He was lucky to have her. Kagome may have taught him everything he knew about sex, but she had never had the fervor for that Rin had.

At first he resented the fact that Rin had thought he was Sesshoumaru during their first sexual encounter, but Rin had erased all doubts with her performance in the cave when she had clearly chosen him as her husband.

Rin dragged Inuyasha up the hill. Tonight would be her night. She had been drunk during their first encounter in the onsen and thought Inuyasha was Lord Sesshoumaru The night in the cave had been nice, but they had been trapped there by the blizzard and nearly froze to death. Tonight would be different. Tonight would be the night she had always dreamed of even though it was not with the man she had dreamed of having it with.

Inuyasha grinned as he realized where Rin was going. Their first sexual encounter in the onsen had been wonderful. It would have been even better if he had not yelled "Kagome" when he came while she screamed "Sesshoumaru" Tonight he knew who he wanted in his life and he had eyes only for her. He waited for her signal. She motioned for him to disrobe and wait for her in the water. He shed the fire rat and his under kosode. The last thing to go was the fundoshi. When it was gone, he settled in the onsen to wait for her.

He was startled when he smelled her coming toward him. The dark of the moon prevented him from seeing her, but her scent was unmistakable. It was a scent which spoke to some ancient part of him. Some ancestral memories of such nights stirred in his loins. He did not just want her. He desperately needed to have her tonight. He had never needed Kagome and Kikyou like he needed Rin now. She needed to hurry or he would come before they had sex.

Rin had her own plans. As she entered the water, she discarded her yukata. The moon chose just that time to shine on her body. To Inuyasha it seemed as if a star had descended to earth. Her breasts were rounder. The nipples were already hard making the areola seem larger and darker. Normally, Rin's breasts were petite. For some reason tonight they seemed to stand out. Whatever the reason, Inuyasha was not about to complain

The scent from her nether regions wafted up to his nose. That was the source of that wonderful smell which was driving him crazy. Slowly, she moved toward him, her body undulating seductively with each step. He wanted to reach out and grab her, but knew that this was her night. Rin had plans and would not dream of ruining her night just for his own pleasure. He would have to restrain himself.

Rin gasped. They had done it many times since that first night. What was so special about tonight?\Inuyasha noticed it too. . He y knew that something would happen if he and Rin had sex tonight. She began to rock back and forth. He pushed back and pulled her forward .

Just when it seemed as if he could take no more and that he would explode into her he suddenly stopped. Rin noticed it right away. The full moon illuminated his face for the first time. She gasped. His eyes were blood red and a blue red streak was emblazoned on his cheek. His fangs now protruded from his mouth and she could feel his claws lengthening.

He was staring at the moon. Something about the moon was affecting him. Rin's scent was telling him that tonight was the night Something Myouga told him long about hanyou pregnancies was trying to filter its way into his brain. Only on a night when the moon was full and a female was in heat, could a hanyou's seed reach the potency necessary for conception. Why had this never occurred to him before?

Nature took over. There were things that needed to be done. He flipped Rin over until her rear end was facing him He wanted to sniff her, but first things first. Opening a vein, his blood began to drip into the water. He mounted her in one move and found her pulse point. His fangs would hold her in place during the night. He offered his arm to her.

Normally she would have been frightened, but tonight it seemed like the right thing to do. She began lapping at the liquid. The more that flowed into her mouth, the more she wanted. She drank until she was sated and the liquid stopped flowing.. When she finished, he began to ride her. The movement was exhilarating to her. It was if she was some beast and he was riding her. Each thrust was met by her bucks until finally they both came together.

It was at that moment that Rin had expected to collapse. Instead, she felt Inuyasha knotting up inside of her. Something wonderful was happening. The penis throbbed with each heartbeat. Slowly but surely it was calming her until she fell asleep with Inuyasha still draped over her back. Everything was going to be all right. Tonight had been perfect and this time between them with Inuyasha knotted inside her seemed a fairy tail ending. She might still not love Inuyasha but she was ready for her happily ever after.

They stayed in that position until the moon set. When the sunrise struck his face., Inuyasha was roused out from his feral form. His fangs and claws receded. His eyes were golden again and tattoos no longer colored his face. Slowly he pulled out, picked Rin up and laid her on her yukata.

Dressing quickly he draped his haori over Rin and carried her bridal style to their hut. When he arrived, Sesshoumaru was standing in front of the door, Inuyasha nodded to him, went inside and laid Rin on her futon. The moment of truth had arrived.

Inuyasha returned and waited for Sesshoumaru to speak. If he had to die, at least he could die after having the best night of his life with Rin. Sesshoumaru would never understand. To him Rin would always be that little girl whom he left behind. He would never have known the wonderful woman who was now his wife and Inuyasha could do was pity Sesshoumaru and begin to understand the protectiveness Sesshoumaru felt toward Rin. He felt the same way himself.

"Keh. What do you want?"

Sesshoumaru grabbded Inuyasha by the throat. His dokkasou was ready as he threatened Inuyasha with his poison claws. " You are not worthy to spit upon the ground that Rin walks on. Yet you have defiled in her. Taken from her her most precious gift. Give me one reason I should not gut you and feed you to Ah-Un"

While the last comment amused Inuyasha, he was not about to cause Rin any grief today " You are right. I am not worthy of Rin. I am the luckiest man on earth. Rin is the best thing that ever happened to me. Rin chose me when I had already proven that I was unworthy of her. It is you that brought back to life twice. If not for you I would never have met Rin"

Sesshoumaru was undecided. If he killed Inuyasha, Rin would be unhappy. He certainly did not want that especially not now. Threats were something he was good at. If he put the fear of the kami into him, then perhaps Inuyasha would actually treat Rin the way she should be treated, like a princess. If not he would be glad to come back and finish the job of destroying Inuyasha.

"If I ever hear that Rin is being abused or mistreated in any way. Or that you are not satisfying her need in any way, I will return to gut you and hang your worthless hide on that tree you are slept on for fifty years. I never want to see you again. You will make sure that Rin makes regular visits to the Western Shiro. When I come to see Rin here, you are make yourself scarce. Do you understand?"

Inuyasha nodded " I swear to you that I will take care of all Rin's needs. She will never want for anything. I will do everything in my power to make her happy."

Sesshoumaru dropped him on the ground and walked toward the entrance to the hut " See that you do. If not, you will die"

Sesshoumaru stared around the hut. A disheveled building with a leaking roof. Smaller than most closets at the Western Shiro. He was supposed to give his blessing to Rin to live like this with his bastard brother.

His mind rebelled against the things that he was being forced to do for appearances. He was forced to allow Rin to remain here as the wife of his brother, Inuyasha and live in squalid conditions to which he would not subject a pig.

All for the sake of Rin and Kagome. Human women. They pretended to be subservient while twisting the most powerful demon around their little finger. He had more sympathy now for what his father went through with Izayoi.

Maybe he was even beginning to understand what his brother went through first with Kikyou and then with Kagome. Betrayed and shot through the heart by the first. Betrayed and left with a broken heart by the second..

Yet the boy wanted to start life anew with another human woman. Maybe it was his age. No more than sixteen in inuyoukai years. Yet he was on his third human female. At least his father and he had found some happiness with merely one human woman.

His father had been thousands of years old when he met Izayoi. He had been nearly one thousand when he met Kagome. Maturity helped in accepting the sacrifices necessary to maintain marital peace.

He had already paid that price. When he told Rin that she must leave Inuyasha, he had defied Kagome in this matter. As a result he had faced an empty bed and stony silence whenever he encountered his mate.

He would have preferred the beads which subjugated Inuyasha to the treatment he was receiving

At least Inuyasha's pain from the in a few minutes while his would continue until he did exactly what Kagome wanted him to do.

When Rin did not return immediately, he was furious. Instead of ingloriously dumping Inuyasha she had dragged him away from the court, stolen Ah-Un to transport them to this backwater village on the edge of nothing so that they could live out their lives in abject poverty.

To think he had offered Rin the life of a princess which she claimed to have always wanted. He had thought she would be overwhelmed by his offering. Instead, she had thrown it back in his face.

He had thought to come here to gut Inuysaha and drag back Rin to the Western Shiro. Instead, Kagome had set him on a different course with a take it or leave ultimatum. He was to give his blessing to Rin and Inuyashs's marriage and give them a wedding present.

The wedding present had been the easy part. Something Rin would appreciate and even Inuyasha could not refuse. He had given them Ah-Un Jaken would stay and watch over her. It was permanent assignment though he had not told Jaken yet.

Rin loved both of them and would appreciate both the gift and Jaken. Inuyasha on the other hand had never liked assigning Jaken to watch over Rin, he had rid himself of Jaken and irritated Inuyasha. A win win.

Rin was happy. Lord Sesshoumaru had given her Ah-Un and left Jaken with her. He had even deigned to allow her to serve tea to him in her home. Inuyasha was allowed to live so long as Lord Sesshoumaru did not have to endure his presence should he come to the Sunset Village.

Rin was told that she was always welcome to come to the Western Shiro Inuyasha was forbidden from ever setting foot in the Western Shiro on pain of death. They were all fine with that edict

Sesshouamru and Rin could still be together while Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru never had to see each other again.

Appearance. By appearing to accept Rin's marriage with Inuyasha, he guaranteed that he would always have that special place in his life. He planned to make sure that she never lacked for anything. It satisfied his need to provide for her and drive Inuysaha crazy knowing that Sesshoumaru could provide things for Rin that he never would.

By sitting down with Rin for tea, he knew she would always be his little girl. The one that followed into Hell and took care of him when Inuyasha nearly killed him with the wind scar. The one who always waited for him when he left her behind.

Best of all it meant that Rin would come to the Western Shiro to deliver his first grandchild, where he and Kagome could act as doting grandparents to the child already growing inside of Rin.


	29. Baby Makes Three

Title Baby Makes Three

Author landofthekwt

Rating M

Prompt Author's Choice (un love u)

Word Count 6000

Pairing Inuyasha/Rin,

Chapter 29 of Left Behind

Warning sex, birth

Summary A Baby is born

Inuyasha gazed down at the girl sleeping beside him with adoration. The feelings he felt now he had never felt for any other living soul. His mother was now a vague memory. Kikyou a painful failure. Kagome a promise broken.

Rin was here now. His wife. His mate. Soon to be the mother of his child. He wondered how he had been so blind for so long not to see the woman now sharing his bed. To think he had almost missed his last chance for happiness with her.

Now he understood what Sesshoumaru saw in her. Why he brought her back to life. Why he allowed her to follow him. Why he cried for her when she died in Hell. Why he begged his mother to bring her back to life.

Inuyasha thanked whatever gods there were that Sesshoumaru had left her behind when he took Kagome to the Western Shiro. If Sesshoumaru had taken her with him and not left her behind Inuyasha would never have had the opportunity that he had now.

Once Rin had brought flowers to Lord Sesshoumaru He had accepted them because they were from Rin. Rin was the true flower Sesshoumaru's flower

Now Sesshoumaru's flower was his. He would treasure Sesshoumaru's flower all the days of her life. Under his care she would bloom. He would see that she lacked for nothing. Most important, he would make sure that she was always happy and loved. She would never be left behind again.

The morning after was a bustle of activity. Sesshoumaru was busy contracting with the builders who had come from Edo to settle. They had the skills and the manpower to accomplish what the daiyoukai wished. He laid out his plans and his money. The builders were pleased. Although they had all established homes in the village and started families, at heart they were still builders. The plans would keep them busy for years.

Sesshoumaru's next stop was Kohaku and Hana. Hana needed to be on call should Rin require any prenatal care. Hana wanted to protest, to throw the offer back in Sesshoumaru's face, but Kohaku's presence kept her from doing so. The idea that she should care for a mother who had given herself to a hanyou was beyond the pale. Under the circumstances she could only nod. Sesshoumaru had tortured her enough already. Whatever Kohaku might feel for her, she knew that he would not stop Sessshoumaru from inflicting pain on her.

Kohaku was given his marching orders. He was under no circumstances to leave the village to hunt youkai nor was to allow Hana to do so. Hana was under his care. If she failed to comply with any of Lord Sesshoumaru's commands, he would suffer for her failure. Kohaku could not simply stand by and allow Hana to fail the consequences of her actions. If she was punished, he would be punished also Kohaku nodded in acquiescence. Hana bit her lip. She should not have expected Kohaku to stand up for her when he had allowed to suffer such grievous injuries from Lord Sesshoumaru on previous occasions. It was made clear to both of them that protecting Rin was their number one responsibility. If anything happened to Rin, they would suffer the consequences.. .

Next Sesshoumaru stopped at Miroku and Sango's hut. The former monk met him with a bit of apprehension while five children huddled with Sango and their infant in the hut. They could not afford to fight him with the children present. To Miroku's surprise, Sesshoumaru gave him a purse equal to amount of money they raised from youkai exterminations over the past year with strict instructions on what amount was to be provided to Rin for her care. Miroku was told unequivocally that neither he nor Inuaysha was to leave the village for youkai exterminations. Miroku was given extra money to make it clear that he was on call to protect Rin against any and all enemies.

At last he reached the hut where Inuyasha and Rin were sleeping. Refusing to enter and look upon the defilement of Rin by his brother. Instead, he allowed his aura to swell No youkai or hanyou could ignore such a clarion call. Most would flee in terror, but not Inuyasha. Not that he had never been afraid of his brother. His fear had never stopped him from confronting his brother foolishly or otherwise. Sesshoumaru was impossible to ignore and impossible to run away from

Inuyasha dealt with him by confronting him. Today he had Rin to protect. He would have to tread lightly and hope that Sesshoumaru would not do anything to rouse her from her slumber.

Inuyasha walked outside and found Sessshoumaru contemplating the clouds. He waited. Not drawing Tessaiga Not wanting to provoke his brother. When Sesshoumaru said nothing, he turned and started to return to the hut. It was only then that the daiyoukai spoke.

"If you harm her in any manner, you will die"

Inuyasha was taken aback " Why in the world would I harm her? She is my wife, my mate and soon to be the mother of my child. What reason would I have to harm her?"

"Your track record with women does not suggest that your relationship with Rin will end well. After all your fiancé killed you and your wife left you."

Inuyasha took a deep breath. Sesshoumaru was baiting him. He needed to control his temper and think of Rin. Rin was not Kikyou. She would never kill him. Rin was not Kagome. Rin would never leave him, not even for Sesshoumaru. Rin was Rin. She was the most important person in his life sleeping not ten feet away. While he had to admit that she might love Sesshoumaru more than she would ever love him, that love would not cause her to desert him. He had to buck up his courage, and allow Sesshoumaru into her life.

"She is sleeping. Would you like to see her?"

Sesshoumaru was surprised that Inuyasha had not risen to his challenge. He shook his head. If he saw Rin, he would not be able to leave. Kagome was waiting back at the Western Shiro. He had affairs of state to attend to and family whom he had neglected. If he left now, Kagome would reward him for not interfering with Inuyasha and Rin. She would gush over the marriage and squee about the baby. Still, he hesitated

"Have you told her?"

"Huh"

"Have you told Rin that she was pregnant?"

Inuyasha was taken aback He should have figured that Sessshoumaru would bring up such an important manner in such a rude way " She fell asleep during the mating and has been asleep ever since"

Sessshoumaru could not help but grin Only Inuyasha could put a woman to sleep during sex was almost worth a laugh. Kagome had told him how much better he was than Inuyasha during their trysts. It was one of the chief reasons, she had opted to leave with him the moment she knew that she was pregnant and denied Inuyasha during that same time. Although he could think of nothing he would like more than to upstage Inuyasha than by informing Rin of her pregnancy, Kagome would not forgive him if she found out that he had done something like that. Still he wanted to see Rin before he left to assure himself that she was fine.

He started walking toward the door of the hut. Inuyasha started to block the door until Sessshoumaru waved his hand as if to reassure him that he meant no harm. They entered the room one sitting on each side of the futon. For some time they sat silently until Rin sneezed. For a moment she panicked not knowing where she was. Finally, her eyes began to focus and she smiled as she saw Lord Sessshoumaru and Inuyasha. The anxiety on Inuyasha's face caused her to reach out and take his hand to reassure him that she was fine. She then turned to Sesshoumaru

"I apologize for not being awake when you arrived Lord Sessshoumaru Would you like some tea?"

Sessshoumaru shook his head " I just wanted to assure myself that you were well before I went back to the Western Shiro"

Rin beamed " Rin is well. Thank you for Ah-Un. I will see that he is well cared for. Thank Lady Kagome for her kindness." With those words, Rin started to jump up to hug Lord Sessshoumaru only to realize that she was clad only in Inuyasha's haori. While Inuyasha thought it amusing that Sessshoumaru would see Rin clad in his clothes, wearing his colors, smelling of sex with him and pregnant with his child, he could understand how Rin she fled behind the shogi screen to dress. A few minutes late, she reappeared dressed in the kimono which bore Kagura's colors

Rin surprised Sessshoumaru with her bow when she returned. Rin never bowed to anyone. He turned to Inuyasha for an explanation. Inuyasha merely shrugged. Who knew what was going through Rin's head right now. Yesterday had been busy day. From the wedding, the feast and the mating. Rin had been exhausted. She had just woken out of a deep sleep to find Lord Sesshoumaru by her bed Whatever Inuyasha thought of Sesshoumaru, he allowed that Rin thought the world of him. Better to let Rin show her affection toward him. The sooner he left, the sooner they could discuss the matter that Sesshoumaru mentioned.

After Sesshoumaru left, Inuyasha motioned for Rin to follow him. Rin wondered where they were headed. They walked in silence hand in hand until they reached the onsen. There they paused and gazed upon the place which was so important to both of them.

Rin had come upon Inuyasha on the night of Kaede's death. If they had not both been drunk on sake, they never would have engaged in the sexual activities which led to their engagement and eventual marriage. Neither would have been bold enough to push their relationship to that level.

Last night they reached another milestone here. The full moon coincided with Rin's fertile time to make their wedding night memorable. Not only had they mated but Rin had conceived a child on one of the few nights that a hanyou could procreate with a human woman.

Sesshoumaru had known as had Inuyasha. Yet the daiyoukai had left the matter of informing Rin in the hanyous hands. Although this puzzled Inuyasha, he was delighted to be the one to tell Rin the good news.

Rin looked puzzled as Inuyasha began to discard his clothing. Surely, he was not going to suggest a tryst in the onsen in broad daylight. Last night had been wonderful, although she was still somewhat hazy about the details. She was glad that Inuyasha had allowed her to sleep in.

Inuyasha entered the water and motioned for Rin to follow suit. She was still somewhat shy about undressing in front of him. Both of their encounters had been at night. She motioned for him to turn around. When he did, she slipped off her kimono and joined him in the onsen.

He turned and pulled him to her. "Rin, there is something you need to know. A hanyou can only impregnate a human woman on the night of full moon when she is fertile. He must assume his youkai features and mate with her in the manner of youkai."

Rin caught her breath "What are you saying, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha hesitated " You are pregnant with my child, Rin"

Inuyasha watched Rin. Would she be happy? Would she be upset? Until last night he had forgotten all the lessons that Myouga had taught him. The full moon had triggered all his youkai instincts. Now he just hoped that Rin felt the same way about having a child that he did.

He did not have to wait long. Rin squealed, threw her arms around him and kissed. Her assault was so fervent that they both toppled over into the onsen. Rin rode Inuyasha until she could not hold it in any longer and screamed his name as she came.

Inuyasha brought her to his chest and kissed the top of her head " I take it you liked my news'

Rin cuddled into his chest " What do you think?"

Just then they heard the sound of someone clearing their throat " I found them." They looked up to see Miroku standing next to the onsen. Rin ducked under the water while Inuyasha scrambled to the bank and began to dress. He returned to the water, scooped Rin up and wrapped her in his haori.

He deposited her on the bank next to her discarded kimono and hightailed it behind the nearest tree. By the time she returned., Hana and Kohaku arrived. Hana bore an air of indignation while Kohaku seemed embarrassed. Still, Hana held her tongue while Miroku invited them all to his hut for lunch.

Inuyasha and Rin looked at each other with surprise. They would have expected Hana to issue a full scale verbal assault on them. She had refused to oversee their wedding forcing them to seek out Miroku. Ever since that night in the onsen, she had condemned them. Now she was almost behaving civilly. toward them. What had come over her?

When they arrived at Miroku and Sango's hut, Sango actually hugged her. When Rin looked around dreamily at the six children ages one to 10 gathered around her congratulating her. It was only then that it hit Rin that everyone knew she was pregnant. She scowled at Inuyasha who shrugged his shoulders as if to say " I have no clue what is going on"

Sango came to his rescue " Inuyasha didn't say anything Lord Sesshoumaru came to us this morning to tell us."

She handed some coins to Rin. " He gave us some money to help with the baby. Now Inuyasha and Miroku can stay home instead of spending all their time on the road exterminating demons."

Rin hugged her back. Miroku motioned to Hana "Don't you have something to say?"

They all turned to Hana. Finally, Hana muttered. " I will need to see you on a regular basis to check on the baby."

Kohaku squeezed Hana's reassure her. He knew that being civil to Rin was gong to be a trial for Hana, but he had a responsibility to her, to Rin and to Lord Sesshoumaru to see that Rin was safe during her first child. He added "We are all happy for you, Rin"

Rin smiled. If not for Inuyasha, she might have married Kohaku. She was glad that he bore no ill will toward her, no matter what Hana might feel. She would have hugged Kohaku too, but Hana seemed to need him more right now than she did.

When the evening was over, Rin and Inuyasha returned to their hut. Exhausted from the day at Miroku and Sango's they tumbled into bed together. Rin cuddled into Inuyasha's arms. A place she now felt safe. Whatever Inuyasha might think she was glad that Lord Sessshoumaru watched over her and supported her no matter what he might feel about Inuyasha. With his support she was sure that she and Inuyasha could actually be happy together.

Inuyasha wandered around the edifice which was being erected in the Sunset Village. The structure clearly resembled the Western Shiro. Not surprising considering the source of the funds for it's erection. The workers from Edo who had rebuilt the Sunset Village had been awed by his generosity and threw themselves into the just knew that Sessshoumaru building the Western Shiro here since he had been unable to convince her to abandon Inuyasha to live with him in the real Western Shiro.

Sessshoumaru had left strict instructions that Inuyasha was not allowed to enter the castle under any circumstances. Rin on the other hand had been given free rein. Anything she wanted was to be included in the building. She was gone for the better part of each day supervising the only part of the castle she really loved: the gardens. Every waking hour was spent there, directing the workers and gardeners and getting her own hands dirty as she made sure that every plant, tree and shrub looked exactly as it should.

She returned to their small hut every night where she would fall exhausted on her futon Inuyasha would cradle her all night and in the morning he would feed her a simple breakfast of rice, fish and miso soup, something Kagome had always fixed for him. Refreshed, she would kiss him and skip happily toward her great work leaving behind a bewildered Inuyasha who never knew when she would return to his side again. He spent his time sitting in the hut, not daring to leave it lest he miss her returning home.

Miroku and Sango would visit him occasionally to let him know about the progress being made on the great work. It helped pass the time and kept him informed of the happenings of the small village. He even tolerated the twins who were now ten and cracked the whip on their brothers and sisters who happened to swerve from the commands their parents set down for them. His friends also brought him the staples which he used to feed Rin whenever she happened to drop in.

On the night of the new moon, Rin came home very excited. Instead of the white-haired hanyou she expected she found a black-haired man sitting against the wall with Tessaiga in his hands. She screamed and started to run out the door. Inuyasha caught up to her before she could make leave. He grabbed hold of her and hugged her trembling body to his. Oh, how he missed this closeness which had been deprived of since Sessshoumaru began building that copy of the Western Shiro.

Holding Rin at arms length he suddenly realized how much her body had began to change. He had known she was pregnant as soon as they returned from their tryst in the onsen on their wedding night, but he had never really understood how motherhood would reshape her body. Rin had always been petite. Pregnancy had rounded her. Her breasts had enlarged and rounded, her hips had widened. Most of all the growth of the baby inside her was showing. What surprised him was the glow of her body in moonlight.

They had lived through the morning sickness, the mood swings, the cravings. Sango had been a great help having gone through five pregnancies herself. Hana might have a miko's understanding and Rin might have practical knowledge from her time with Kaede, but none of this prepared Rin for the actual event Only Sango had actually gone through pregnancy and knew what to expect.

Just as she seemed to settling into his arms she broke into tears. When she came into the hut, she had been ebullient. Upon seeing him in his human form she became terrified. Now she was somewhere in between. No longer terrified, but her joyful enthusiasm had been replaced by a different feeling. So many emotions in such a short period of time. The Rin he knew had been such a happy stable girl. Who knew that she could become a whirling bundle of emotions.

"What's wrong, Rin?"

Rin wiped her eyes and tried to smile " Nothing is wrong. I was just so excited because I finished the garden tonight that I could not wait till morning for you to see it. Seeing you in your human form was a shock. I know I have seen several times now, but I was not prepared. For some reason I thought there was another man in our hut."

Inuyasha patted her on her head " Don't worry about it. Didn't Sessshoumaru tell the guards not to let me in the building?"

Rin whispered " Tonight is perfect. They are looking for a hanyou not a human."

Inuyasha acquiesced. Between his humanity and Rin's sweet talking they managed to get by the guards. Rin practically skipped through the garden showing Inuyasha everything she had done.

He could see the influence of the palace, but the meadows with wild flowers were quintessentially Rin. She even had flowers that bloomed in the darkest night. He had not been so awed since his days as a boy in Kamakura.

Rin skipped merrily through the fields of flowers hand in hand with Inuyasha. Suddenly her face sported a mischievous grin. Dragging Inuyasha down into the flower beds, she began covering his face with kisses. Inuyasha smiled. He remembered Miroku telling him how Sango's sex drive suddenly went into overdrive during pregnancy. What could he do, but lie back and enjoy whatever Rin wanted to do. They both had suffered through the hard parts of pregnancy. It was time for them to be rewarded for their suffering.

Sessshoumaru found them together in the morning covered only by Inuyasha's haori. The sight of them together disgusted him and was just the kind of behavior he had been trying to prevent. He thought that if he brought the Western Shiro here and allowed her to make her own garden that he would separate the two of them. Instead, Rin had been willing to ignore his wishes and bring Inuyasha here to her yet they had sex in that garden. That thought and the scent of their sex was enough to sicken him.

He would just have to work harder. His next project would be the nursery. Rin would throw herself into such a venture. Once it was finished and the baby was born, he would have a reason to keep Rin overnight. She could not keep running back to Inuyasha every night because she would have to stay in the castle to take care of the baby. He congratulated himself on another brilliant idea. Surely, this one would separate Rin from Inuyasha. He still needed to find out how Inuyasha was able to get into the castle. When he did, heads would roll.

The last nine months had been hard for Rin. She never imagined that being pregnant would be so much work. It helped to have a husband and friends that were devoted to her care. Sometimes it bothered her that the village seemed to have changed its entire focus to care for her. Even Hana was begrudgingly at her beck and call.

She was glad that the nursery was finally finished. And not a moment too soon. Kagome's baby shower as she called it, provided the finishing touches to the miniature Western Shiro which had been constructed in the middle of the Sunset Village. Even Shippou had been hired to paint murals on the wall. His art was getting better every day.

Rin had never really sought out the company of women, but being with Kagome, the Lady of the West and Sango had been eye opening. They had come to the shower bearing gifts, but their stories about child rearing had been helpful. Not that Rin had not had some experience with these matters.

She had helped deliver all six of Miroku and Sango's children while she stayed with Kaede. Her babysitting of the children had eased Sango's load immensely while Miroku was on the road with Inuyasha exterminating demons. She had spent time caring for Touga Now she was about to have her own child.

The child would be more human. He or she might even pass for human. She would make sure that he grew up happy and loved. After her own parents died the villagers treated her almost like a slave. She had learned the hard life of an orphan. None of that for her child. She would make sure that he was happy and loved.

The guests had finally left. Kagome, the Lady of the West and Sango said their goodbyes and promised Rin that they would return in time for baby to be born. Rin asked Sango if she could tell Inuyasha to come to the nursery to take her home. Sango was a safer choice since Lord Sessshoumaru did not care if the former slayer saw her or not.

Inuyasha was still forbidden from entering the miniature palace, but just like the garden she could not wait to share it with him. So much of herself had gone into preparing the nursery. She might not be an interior designer, but she knew what she wanted and Lord Sessshoumaru had the power and money to get it for her.

Inuyasha might be jealous that he could not provide the material things for Rin that Sessshoumaru, but most of all he wanted her to be happy. If throwing herself into designing a garden or nursery made her happy then he was all for it, no matter the source of that bounty. Now she wanted to share that bounty with him.

Inuyasha arrived and found her ensconced on the many pillows covering the floor of the nursery. He recognized the influence of Kagome's time. The pillows were much bigger than anything she had seen in this time. ..There was a mobile of Kirara suspended from the ceiling over what had be to a crib.

The walls were covered with Shippou' s drawings. His flights of fancy were truly impressive. He recognized the Peach Boy and stories that his mother would tell him over the years as he grew.

As he entered she looked up and smiled. She was holding a large white dog. So Sessshoumaru to give her a copy of himself for their child to play with.

He should be jealous, but he found it impossible. Her love of Sessshoumaru was so much a part of her life. He had been everything. When he left her behind to be with Kagome, he had given both of them a second chance for happiness. The journey had been long and hard, but it appeared that they had finally arrived at their desired destination even if they were not with the person they expected to be there.

"Are you ready to go, Rin?"

"I think that I would like to sleep here tonight. It makes me feel closer to my child. He is almost here. Would you stay the night with me here and share that feeling?"

Inuyasha did not need to be asked twice. Sweeping her into his lap dog and all, he cuddled her against his chest. Kissing her lightly on the neck he whispered to her "As if you could keep me away from you."

Rin smiled. She could feel herself starting to drift Despite her discomfort, she could not think of anywhere she would rather be or anyone else that she would rather be with at the moment. If she were to die now, she would be happy, but within her bursting to arrive in the world was someone she knew would make her happier still. She could hardly wait for tomorrow.

At some point in the night, she awoke in pain. Inuyasha was instantly to do whatever might be necessary to ease her pain. Sometime the night she had discharges which discolored her kimono. Both Rin and Inuyasha noticed that the baby had moved from the position it had been in since conception.

Rin did not want Inuyasha to leave, but she knew that he was not prepared to deliver the baby. The only one capable of doing so was Hana. As much as she still hated Hana, she needed her to help her through this ordeal. The second person she thought of was Lord Sessshoumaru Surely, he would come if she called him to her bedside.

She dismissed Inuyasha to call Hana and Sessshoumaru and settled back uncomfortably against the pillows. It was going to be a long day Inuyasha ran as fast as he could to Hana's hut. She was irritated at being roused from bed to take care of the hanyou's slut. Worse still she was angry at being forced to bring another abomination into the world.

She thought of refusing until she remembered Sessshoumaru. He would never forgive her if anything happened to was already up preparing her things. The hanyou had already left. Even though she knew that the birth would not happen for hours, the sooner she arrived at the mansion, the sooner she could put her care of the girl behind her.

Inuyasha carried the message to Jaken who spurred Ah-Un into the air. He knew that it would several days before Jaken was able to deliver the message. With those tasks completed he hurried back to Rin's was propped by the pillows. Her face was covered with sweat. She was panting.

When Inuyasha asked her why she told them that Kagome had . He asked what he could do, she asked him if he could have the baby for her. It was then he noticed the size of Rin's belly. She was petite. Less than five feet and never more than 100 pounds. Yet the swelling her abdomen looked almost as big as her. How was she ever going put that huge ball through such a tiny opeiing?

Rin mentioned that walking might help. Something cold for her forehead might be nice. Inuyasha knew just the place. Rin loved the garden. He carried her there and walked her around but her pain still persisted. Rin whispered that the hot spring would be nice. The warm water seemed to alleviate some of her pain, but still she grimaced with pain.

Rin tried to think of what Kagome said to her. Massages had done wonders for her. She asked Inuyasha to come into the water and massage her. He did have magic fingers which always seemed to have healing qualities. She appreciated what he was doing but she knew that they would have to get back to the nursery. Hana was probably already there wondering where they were.

Indeed by the time they returned, Hana was in a tizzy. Kohaku was by her side but the village was in an uproar looking for her. Hana started to scream at her, but one hand on her shoulder was all it took to remind her of the narrow thread on which her life hung. She would have to control herself to get through this ordeal alive.

Sango arrived and suddenly Rin felt much more confident. She and Sango had been through all six births together. They had a bond. Of the people present, only Sango had actually given birth. She knew what hurt and what helped. Hana might have a working knowledge of child birth, but Rin did not trust her. Everything she had done had been to hurt Rin.

Hana had tried to get rid of Inuyasha, but Rin was having none of it. Inuyasha was the rock that had been there for her for the past thirteen years. They had been through so much together. He had stayed with her when she had been left behind. She was not about to send himaway now.

Hana would like to have expelled Kohaku, but she knew that he was there at Lord Sesshoumaru's behest. Kohaku might never have defended her against Lord Sesshoumaru's tortures, but she knew that without his support she would have survived. Now if she could only survive the promised to be as painful for her as it was for Rin.

Sango was able to provide Rin with positions, breathing techniques and visualization which had helpful to her. It also helped to have a woman to talk to as the hours wore on. With her here, Inuyasha could be sent for cold compresses, food, and herbs to help Rin while Sango stayed by her side.

At long last Rin's water broke, they all knew that it was just a matter of time before the baby came. Sango instructed Rin, while Inuyasha held her hand and gave her encouragement. The contractions were coming more frequently now. Sango and Inuyasha helped her establish a regular breathing pattern.

As night fell, Rin suddenly felt an uncontrollable need to push, she bore down, and soon the head emerged. With one final effort the baby was born. Hana caught the baby and handed it to Sango to be washed. The crying assured Rin that the baby had been born alive. She looked up at Inuyasha who had received the boy from Sango.

"Rin, we have a son."..

The excitement was over. All the guests had departed. Sango had given Rin a quick lesson on breast feeding. It was time for them to be together for the first time as family. Inuyasha loved watching Rin feed their son wearing his haori. It made him feel a part of what she had experienced and what she was still going through as she struggled to deal with the fact that she was now a mother and what that meant to her.

She looked up, saw Inuyasha and smiled. Scooting over she offered the spot next to her on the futon. She had chosen to be his wife. He had chosen her as his mate. Together they had created a child. She was still not sure if she loved him or even knew what love was until she looked in the eyes of her newborn son. There she saw love and saw it reflected in the eyes of her husband and mate. It was only right that he should be by her side and share in the joy of this moment.

Inuyasha slid in beside her. He knew that he had loved Kikyou and Kagome, but until this moment he never thought that he could have such feelings as he had at this moment for Rin and their son. Was it love? He was not sure. What he was sure of was that in their son, he and Rin connected on a much deeper level than he ever had reached with Kagome and Kikyou. He and Rin were as closely connected in their thoughts and feelings as two people could be.

Later when he described his feelings to Miroku, he explained that the best word to describe this feeling was ikito_go which meant common ground, mutual understanding or rapport. Inuyasha relayed what Miroku said to Rin. She agreed that their son represented common ground which they had reached. He was the mutual understanding that they had reached. His name should reflect the rapport between the two of them

Sessshoumaru flew like the wind after Jaken brought the news that Rin was about to give birth to her first child. When he detected Rin, he swooped down on those gathered around Goshinboku.

On one side of a white curtain was Rin dressed in white bathing an infant. Inuyasha was still dressed in his robe of the fire rat. Apparently not even the birth of his first child would convince him to change clothes.

On a table Ikitigo or soul mates was written in a hand which could only be Miroku's Kagome stifled a sob. She was glad that Rin and Inuyasha had found each other. Secretly, she took credit for their marriage. If not for her, they would never have found each other.

When the bathing ceremony was over, Inuyasha took off his haori, wrapped it around the baby. and placed him in Rin's arms. Normally, the baby would be wrapped in white, but Kagome having been protected by those very robes knew that it was Inuyasha's way of showing that he would always protect his child

Sessshoumaru pulled Kagome to him to comfort her. At least the baby looked like Rin even if he was covered in the baby blanket that his father gave to Izayoi at the time of Inuyasha's birth. He had always thought that shade of red ugly, but maybe it was just the person wearing it. The boy was after all Rin's son. It was not his fault that he was also Inuyasha's son.


	30. Epilogue Left Behind A Legacy

Title Full Moon Rising

Author landofthekwt

Rating M

Word Count 250

Prompt Misshapen (Inuyasha fanfic)

Part of Left Behind Epilogue

Warning breast feeding

Summary Inuyasha and Rin discover the night of Ikitogo's transformation

The moon illuminated the empty crib. What he feared was indeed true. Ikitiogo was missing. . All that remained was a distinct canine smell which Inuyasha could not place. That scent had also left the nursery heading toward their bedroom. .

He trudged back to the bedroom just in time to hear Rin giggling. There clearly visible in the light of the full moon, ensconced on her chest was a small white dog which was enthusiastically licking Rin's nose. She looked up at Inuyasha and held the puppy up to him.

"Here. I think he needs to pee"

Inuyasha took the squirming puppy from Rin. Too late. His kosode was already wet. "Where did the puppy come from? I smelled him in Ikitogo's room"

Rin tsked "Don't you recognize your own son?"

Inuyasha puzzled over her statement. Then both simultaneously exclaimed. "The full moon."

Indeed it was the full moon. Ikitogo appeared completely human with all of Rin's characteristics

except during the night of full moon when he transformed into a dog. Inuyasha cleaned himself and Ikitogo and handed him back to Rin. The pup clawed at her yukata until Inuyasha scruffed him.

"It appears that somebody is hungry"

Rin pulled back her yukata and the pup latched desperately onto her nipple. When he was done, he fell asleep atop her. Rin patted the spot next to her. Inuyasha lay down and took both of them in his arms. Family was a good thing no matter what form it took.

Title Treed

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Falling Out (inuyasha fanfic)

Word Count 250

Part of Left Behind Epilogue

Warning none

Summary Inuyasha learns that he cannot run away from Rin

Inuyasha settled into the boughs of Goshinboku for the night. He had really done it. Rin was more angry at him than she had ever been. He figured that if he spent the night in the tree maybe she would settle down.

"Inuyasha, you are up there, right?"

Inuyasha froze. How in the world had she found him? What would she do if she found him? It sounded like she was still angry. Better be quiet. Maybe she would walk away.

"Inuyasha. I know you are up there. Get your butt down here."

Inuyasha jumped down from the tree. Rin was in her sleeping yukata with Ikitogo cradled on her back. If looks would kill, he would already be dead

"There you are. You know it is your night to take care of Ikitogo. Don't think you can weasel out of it simply by running away. Be a man and do your job."

Inuyasha took Ikitogo off her back and started to walk toward the mansion. "Where do you think you are going, mister?"

Inuyasha was confused "I thought it was my night to take care of Ikitogo"

Rin smiled "It is, but I had to see what made this tree so attractive that you would leave me and Ikitogo by ourselves"

Inuyasha finally caught on. He cloaked her and Ikitogo in the fire rat robe and leaped into Goshinboku. As punishments went holding his wife and child in his arms was not the worse way to spend the night.

Title Someone to Protect

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Safe and Sound (issekiwa)

Word Count 250

Part of Left Behind

Warning none

Summary Sesshoumaru realizes what is really important

Sesshoumaru gazed at the young girl leading the little boy by the hand toward the mansion at the top of the hill. When she saw him, she squealed, hauled the boy into her arms and raced toward him as fast as her legs could carry her

The boy was excited yelling "Ji-chan,Ji-chan, Ji-chan" at the top of his lungs. It took all her strength just to hold onto him. As she neared him, she stumbled and started to fall. The boy flew through the air.

Just in the nick of time, Sesshoumaru was able to catch both of them. Rin was exultant. She just knew Lord Sesshoumaru would not allow her to fall. The boy was overjoyed, never having realized that he was in danger. All he knew was that his Ji-chan had come.

Sesshoumaru sighed taking in Rin's smile and the boy's babbling. It had been hard to get used to the idea of Rin with his brother. The mere scent of Inuyasha on her had been enough to drive him

crazy.

When the boy was born, it stirred something in him. He had always wanted to protect Rin from harm. Now he wanted something more for her. He worried about her happiness.

If being with Inuyasha and bearing his children made her happy, he would do everything in his power to accommodate her. To that end he had become a doting grandfather. All that mattered now was that Rin and her children were safe, happy and loved.

Title Left Behind: A Legacy

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Wishful Thinking (inuyasha fanfic)

Word Count 909

Pairing Inuyasha/Rin , Sesshoumaru/Kagome

Epilogue to Left Behind

Warning none

Summary Toga and Ikitogo settle the rift created when Sesshoumaru and Kagome left Inuyasha and Rin behind

Kagome sighed. Was it just wishful thinking or could Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha actually get along? Time would certainly tell.

As first it seemed as if nothing would break the ice between them, but lately there were signs of a thaw. Strangely enough it was the children who had caused the shift in attitude.

Kagome knew that Sesshoumaru could not resist showering Rin with gifts. When Ikitogo was born, that generosity extended to him. Rin did not stop him from spoiling the boy because the one spoiling him was Lord Sesshoumaru.

Rin tried to get Inuyasha to reciprocate. Sesshoumaru made this process more difficult when he blocked access to Toga. He only relented when Kagome pointed out that Inuyasha was still Toga's champion.

Inuyasha took advantage of this access to begin teaching Toga to fight in his peculiar style. Sesshoumaru was outraged when he learned that his boy was being taught how to fight by someone who swung his sword like a hoe. Every time Toga took a lesson from Inuyasha he had to undo the damage that Inuyasha's training had done.

Inuyasha tried to pull over on Sesshoumaru by secretly hiring Totosai to make a sword to seal Toga's blood out of his tooth. When Sesshoumaru learned of Inuyasha's efforts, he provided his own teeth to Totosai to make bigger and better swords for Toga and Ikitogo despite the fact that Ikitogo was too young for a sword.

Sesshoumaru gained an additional measure of revenge by giving Ikitogo a bokken and showing him moves even a youngster could understand. Izayoi had never been willing to let Inuyasha have a sword as a result he had never learned how to fight with one. Sesshoumaru was determined that as soon Ikitogo was old enough to hold a sword he should be trained to fight.

Inuyasha did not mind Ikitogo being given a bokken by Sesshoumaru and even being given a sword made from Sesshoumaru's tooth. What he minded was Sesshoumaru's effort to steal his son's affections from him. Ikitogo was even more enthusiastic about his brother's visits than Rin had been

The shout of "Ji-chan, Ji-chan, Ji-chan" meant that trouble in the form of his elder brother was just outside his door ready to bedevil just as badly as he ever had when he was a child. Worse, yet when he sparred with Sesshoumaru to show the boy how good he was, Ikitogo would always root for Sesshoumaru. Hearing his own son cheer for his brother was almost too much.

He had hoped that Toga would develop a hero worship for him,. It would make the countless hours he spent training the boy to use the sword carved from his own fang seem worthwhile.

Instead, he found the boy trying to prove to his own father that he was a worthy son. Not that he could blame him. He wished his own father could see what he could do with Tessaiga.

While it appeared to Kagome that Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were no closer than they were when she first met them, the same could not be said for their sons. The two boys seemed to have bonded

When they were together Ikitogo trailed behind Toga like a puppy dog, happy for anything that Toga might deem to give him. Toga did not ignore him or try to get rid of him. Instead he took an interest in Ikitogo.

When he was done sparring with his sword, he would crook his finger to Ikitogo. The two of them would fight enthusiastically with their bokkens. Always the fight would end with Ikitogo standing on Toga's chest.

Toga would then throw the boy up in the air while the boy whooped and hollered. Then the two of them would sneak off to the kitchen where Kagome and Rin had prepared bowls of ramen for the two of them which they called "Hero's food"

The two of them would take Ah-Un out to the meadows where it could eat grass while the two of them hunted for flowers for their mothers. Both Kagome and Rin thought that this was sweet while Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha thought their boys were being raised to be sissies.

Their parents were constantly surprised at the pranks the pair would pull. There seemed to be no end to the dirty tricks the two would play on Jaken. Although they would be scolded, secretly they were amused at the plight of the poor kappa.

At the end of the day, the two were inseparable. They insisted on spending the night together falling asleep as Kagome told them stories of the brave deeds that their fathers performed.

When it was time for Inuyasha and Rin to head home, Ikitogo would cry and wail that he did not want to leave Toga. Toga would tell him that he must be a brave little soldier and practice with his bokken or Toga would win their next battle.

Kagome and Rin would always treasure these times together knowing that though their mates might never get along, Toga and Ikitogo would always be brothers. It brought them closer together knowing they were both happy with persons they ended up with and that their sons would always be close.

The bitter legacy that had been created when Inuyasha and Rin had been left behind by Sesshoumaru and Kagome had been healed. Now Kagome and Rin could be sisters, Toga and Ikitogo could be brothers and Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha could at least be civil to each other.

Title Ten or Twenty

Author landofthekwt

Rating PG-13

Prompt Raise or Raze (issekiwa)

Word count 250

Part of Left Behind Legacy

Warning birth

Summary Sango's thoughts about her ten children

Sango felt that familiar urge and pushed for all she was worth. Rin was there to catch the children while Hana as always stood by silently. The second followed the first a mere half hour later.

Sango collapsed exhausted. The village women told her that giving birth became easier with each birth. They lied. These two caused just as much pain to her as the first two had.

Miroku. It amused her to think of Miroku at a time like this. Where was Hiraikotsu when she needed it? What was she thinking when she let him talk her into dong this again?

She was thirty-seven for kami's sake. By the time the girls married she would be more than fifty. When Miroku first proposed to her, she had eagerly said that she would have ten or twenty of his babies.

When the naming day came, her family gathered round. Kohaku with Hana who was expecting.

Her oldest was there with her two year old and her husband. Her twin sister was dressed in tajiya leathers.

She and Miroku were lucky. All ten children were still alive. She loved them all and wouldn't want it any other way. Miroku had jokingly suggested that they should name the girls Nine and Ten.

Sango put her foot down. She acceded to naming the oldest twin "nine" or Kyuu, but insisted that the youngest should be named Saigo no Ko or last child. Miroku needed to know that even she had her limits.

Title Strangers in the Night

Author landofthekwt

Rating M

Prompt Mismatched (inuyasha fanfic)

Word Count 250

Pairing Kohaku/Hana (Left Behind OC)

Part of Epilogue Left Behind Legacy

Warning sex

Summary Kohaku dreams of sex with Hana

He knew that he should push her away. She was his prisoner. Under arrest by order of Lord Sesshoumaru for all the things she had done to Rin.

She was miko. He was taijiya. They did not mix. When miko attempted to be taijiya like Midoriko and Kikyou it only led to death.

He should have refused the Hojo when they paroled Hana to him. When Sesshoumaru tortured her in his prison, he should have abandoned her.

After they fought the dragons together in the Valley of Ryukotsusuei, he felt a bond to her that exceeded the bond he felt for his sister. He wanted nothing more than to hunt youkai with her forever.

Instead, after Rin and Toga were rescued, Hana was tortured again. Only his intervention had prevented Sesshoumaru from killing her.

When Kaede died, Hana became miko of the village. Her actions toward Rin condemned her and Kohaku became her jailor again.

Lately, his dreams were troubled. Every night he dreamed of Hana sexually assaulted him, only to wake and find her sleeping peacefully in her bed.

When he asked her, she denied it all. What was the truth? Were the dreams false? Did he desire Hana? He did not resist her in his dreams. Did Hana want him? If so why did she deny it?

He decided to ride it out. The dreams were not that unpleasant. They might be mismatched, but somehow they seemed to mesh better than anyone he had ever known.

Title It Grows on You

Author landofthekwt

Rating M

Prompt Hot and Heavy (issekiwa)

Word Count 250

Part of Left Behind Legacy

Warning pregnancy

Summary Hana is pregnant

Rin laughed as the parade passed her by. As it passed Sango's hut, Sango's little ones followed Ikitogo to join the parade. She was here to watch over Sango who had only recently delivered her latest set of twins not gawk at Hana and Kohaku's foolishness.

But how could one not laugh at them as they pretended that amiss. Hana who strut around the village as if she were the queen of all she surveyed. Kohaku who was her jailor would follow submissively her as if he were her faithful dog. Kirara would merely frolic behind them both.

Hana and Kohaku might deny that anything was going on between them, but one could deny the truth as Hana's belly grew and grew. Hana might still be a miko, despite the old wives tales, but soon she would also be a mother no matter how much she denied it. The nightly noises that had been disturbing the village for months now had a clear explanation.

Rin knew the pain of child birth. She looked forward to the day when she could attend the birth of Hana's first born. The haughty look that Hana always had would finally be wiped off her face. That alone would be revenge for everything that Hana had put her through over the years.

Sango looked at Rin and said " Those two are in for the surprise of their lives"

Rin nodded. Once their child was born, Hana and Kohaku's lives would never be the same.

Title Reversal of Fortune

Author landofthekwt

Rating M

Prompt Moving Target

Word Count 2179

Left Behind: A Legacy (Left Behind Epilogue)

Pairings Inuyasha/Rin Sesshoumaru/Kagome Miroku/Sango

Warning sex

Summary Rin decides she wants a girl

Rin was not sure when she started wishing for another baby. It was not something she thought about every day. The desire certainly did not stem from a life long dream. She had wanted marriage and children, but the husband she dreamed was Sesshoumaru and the children she dreamed of were theirs

She had never dreamed or even imagined herself married to to Inuyasha had been an accident created by mistaken encounter in where both parties were drunk and thought that they were with other people. Once it happened, she made sure that Inuyasha actually survived and fulfilled Sesshoumaru's bride price and made the move which made the marriage a fact.

Ikitogo had been another accident. Neither realized what the consequences of their wedding night tryst would be. The alignment of the full moon with Rin's cycle was the perfect syzygy which allowed a hanyou to create a child. Although they had tried many times since that night ten years ago conditions that occurred that night had not repeated themselves.

She was not unhappy. Inuyasha proved a good husband to her and father to Ikitogo. Lord Sesshoumaru made sure that they lacked for nothing. His protection made sure that no human lord or youkai dare harm them. .Ikitogo was a joy. Obedient. Happy. Respectful. Intelligent. Already the perfect little man ready to take his place as Touga's squire.

What was missing? What was missing was a little girl that she could dress up like a doll. Ikitogo never tolerated her attempts. Lord Sesshoumaru had put his foot down to quash this behavior. His own mother had tried this when he was a boy. He was not about to let Rin repeat the mistakes of his mother. (His mother privately told Rin that Sesshoumaru looked adorable in a juni-hitoe)

Ikitogo had been taught sword fighting by Inuyasha and Lord Sesshoumaru since he could hold a sword. Followed Toga around like a little puppy. Wanting to be everything that Toga was. That was the way it should be. The boys had bonded. They would not fight each other like their fathers had. Instead, Toga looked out for his little brother making sure that no harm came to the boy.

Ikitogo was beyond her reach. He might appear to be a boy, but more and more his training and desires would follow his father, Lord Sesshoumaru, and Toga. Her influence would gradually wane until it was nonexistent. She just hoped that he had learned the things he needed to learn about life before men completely screwed him up

It was obvious what brought on this sudden desire for a baby. The village was hip deep in them. The builders who arrived fourteen years before had been busy. The population of the village was ten times what it had been before the youkai attacked it. The women who lost their men that day gained a new lease on life.

Sango had just delivered her ninth and tenth children and declared that she would neuter the monk. Even Hana proudly displayed her baby-bump. She had finally given in to Kohaku's persistence although she still acted as if she was better than Rin since her husband and children were both fully human.

Rin found her snide remarks about Rin's bareness hypocritical since for all her anger over her relationship with Inuyasha Hana had violated her own miko vows by marrying Kohaku and bearing his children. Rin wished that the kami had taken Hana's powers since Hana had always proclaimed that no miko could retain her powers once she lived with a man, but that was too much to expect from the kami.

Seemingly everyone was having babies but her. When she arrived at the Western Shiro for Toga's coming of age, she discovered that Kagome was pregnant with her fourth child. It was hard to believe that so much time had passed. Toga whom she had known as child was going to be fifteen. Kasumi was 11. Megumi was four.

It was hard to believe that her own Ikitogo was eight. It seemed like yesterday that she was feeding him at her breast and changing. Yet he had grown. Already he practiced with Toga so that he could serve as his second at the coming of age ceremony. Rin had to laugh at the name Toga had selected as his adult name "Kyoudai na Inu" Kagome assured her that no son of hers would be known as "Mighty Dog"

The conversation about their sons brought them closer together. Kagome had never conceived a child while she was married to Inuyasha. She was dying to know how Rin had accomplished this feat. Sometime her own sons and daughters as hanyous would face the problem of infertility. She eeded to know

"We had planned to do something special for our wedding night. The onsen was special for us. It was the place that we realized that we were more than just friends. We planned to recreate our first time together. What we got was something we never expected. The full moon in Inuyasha's eyes caused him to change to his youkai form. Instead of having night we planned he mounted me in youkai style and we stayed knotted together for the night. Hana confirmed that I was pregnant, but somehow I already knew. Later, when Inuyasha came back to himself, he admitted that Myouga had once told him that the only way for a hanyou to beget a child was to transform into a youkai under the light of a full moon while the female in question was at the height of her fertile time. We have tried many times since, but never conceived a child. I have to admit that I am envious of you, Sango, and even Hana who can get pregnant at the drop of a hat. All the babies around especially the one you are carrying have made me want one even more. A little girl that I can pamper and dress up. Someone to share the joys and heartaches of being a girl. Someone I can teach everything about being a woman. Is that too much to ask?"

Kagome could not help, but reach out and hug Rin. Rin had a hard life. Orphaned. Killed and revived twice. Left behind by Sesshoumaru only to be accidently engaged to Inuyasha. Ikitogo was almost an Immaculate Rin's biological clock was telling here that if she did not do something soon her time for conceiving a child would run out.

After hearing Rin's story, Kagome realized that Rin's window had always been slim and soon it would close. Computers were unavailable. There were no fertility clinics or test tube babies in feudal Japan. It must be terrible to look around and watch Sango have too many babies, Hana who had never wanted children having a second and even herself working on a fourth while Rin could only guess when the next opportunity to conceive a child would occur.

Suddenly Kagome had a brilliant idea. Feudal Japan did have a Bureau of Onmyo-ji in Kyoto. If anyone could divine when a full moon coincided with Rin's fertile period, these were the people to ask. They kept the calendars for the Emperor and were skilled in magic and divination. They just had to chart Rin's fertile time.

Rin seemed doubtful, but in the end she decided to go to Kyoto with Kagome. She and Inuyasha had tried everything else over the last ten years. What could meeting some imperial fortunetellers hurt?

She spent the remaining time enjoying Toga's coming of age ceremony. It was easy to get caught up when one's son looked so cute as Toga's second. He looked so much like a little man that it reminded Rin that soon his childhood would end and she would be childless

Such thoughts plagued her as she waited for the fortune teller with Kagome. She hoped that he would be more specific than the omikuji fortunes dispensed at the shrines by the mikos. Their good luck/back luck was too general. She needed to know an exact date so that she could take action and not miss her window of opportunity

The fortune teller with whom they dealt was very efficient. Kagome and Rin had calculated Rin's fertile period as far as Rin could remember. He analyzed the calendar data and Rin's data and aligned them. When he was done, he shook his head.

Rin gasped Only one date was available in the next twenty years. That date was their ten anniversary less than two years away. It would easy to get Inuyasha to have sex on that they had done so for last eight years.

She did not want to tell anyone other than Kagome lest they get their hopes up. Kagome just patted her hand. She knew the self-imposed pressure that Rin was under and would be under for the next two years knowing that such an opportunity for another child would not happen in her lifetime.

Knowing the date certain she was able to forget her worries and throw herself into enjoying her time with Ikitogo. Sango's brood, Kagome's new one and even Hana's pregnancy did not bother her knowing that the kami offered her another chance to be a mother. She did not treat such an opportunity lightly praying often at the shrines dedicated to Suijin and hedging her bets by contributing to Miroku's temple where Kannon was enshrined.

Inuyasha waited patiently in the the sake given to them by Sesshoumaru and Kagome. He was looking forward to their tenth anniversary. Rin always worked hard to make these nights special. They had kept it alive for ten years. Inuyasha looked forward to many more, but he would do anything to please Rin on this night of nights.

He looked up as Rin entered the water. Instead of coming toward him she headed toward a shallow portion of the onsen. She turned, crooked her finger at him provocatively and walked away from him. He had never noticed how motherhood had changed her. She had filled out in the right places over the last ten years.

Her breasts had swelled from feeding Ikitogo. Her hips swayed magnificently. And that ass was to die for. She was no longer the skinny little girl who followed Sesshoumaru. Rin had grown to be a beautiful woman with all the curves in all the right places. Best of all Rin was his. All he would show her just what she meant to him.

Rin stopped facing the rising moon. She dropped to all fours and began wiggling her ass at Inuyasha. The wind wafted her scent to him. The beautiful wonderful scent which drove Inuyasha crazy. Just as reveled in the scent, the sight of the moon reflecting off Rin's ass hit him full bore. He gasped and leapt toward Rin. By the time he reached her he had already transformed. He impaled her in one thrust.

Rin had been preparing for this night for nearly two years. She knew that this chance would never come again. She had fallen asleep during the wedding night knotting. Tonight would be a night that she would remember for the rest of her life. Nothing deterred her tonight. Not the fangs in her veins,, the rough sex or even all night knotting. All of it was necessary to produce a child.

Today was a special day. Today was the day that their second child would be named. This time Sesshoumaru and Kagome had been invited to the naming ceremony. They were there together with all of their children. Sango and Miroku attended with their herd of ten children. Even Hana and Kohaku came today with their children. Hana and Miroku conducted the ceremony.

They had named the child "Nozomi" meaning wish or hope, but also "Beautiful full moon" in the kanji. The name reflected Rin's wishes and hopes in wanting another child. Rin had wanted a girl. The fortune teller had forecast a girl. Now they had a beautiful baby girl that Rin could spoil

Ikitogo walked up, wrinkled his nose at the baby. He could not imagine why his parents were fussing over such a wrinkled little girl who did nothing but eat, sleep and poop.

Rin smiled at him " This is your sister, Nozomi, Ikitogo. You were once weak and helpless just like her. She will need a big strong brother to watch over her and protect her from harm. Are you that man,Ikitogo?"

Ikitogo puffed out his chest "Mama, I will my baby sister's guardian and champion just Papa was to you."

They all laughed. Rin tried to hug him, but he was already beyond the age of hugs. Inuyasha pulled them all into a hug. Rin might have been sneaky, but he would treasure his daughter just as much he did Rin and Ikitogo He would make sure that they were all safe and happy just as he promised Sesshoumaru he would serve as Rin's guardian so many years ago. .

Title Sew What

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Sow or Sew (issekiwa)

Word Count 250

Part of Left Behind Epilogue

Warning none

Summary Rin encounters some problems in teaching her daughter to sew

Rin looked around Nozomi's room. New kimonos were strewn everywhere. Some little lady was going to pick up after herself. The one thing she was looking for she could not find. The kimono that Nozomi ripped yesterday playing ball with the local children. Nozomi needed to learn to sew What better way to teach her than by repairing rips in her own kimonos.

Just as she despaired of finding the kimono she heard Nozomi whoop as she slid off the giant dog in the garden. She rushed outside only to find Nozomi rolling around in the dirt laughing her head off wearing the kimono that she had been looking for, yet not the same. This kimono was brand new and did not have the rips that graced it just yesterday.

"Haha. Look at the new kimono,Ji-chan bought for me"

"Thank you, Lord Sesshoumaru for the new kimono. Come along Nozomi. We need to go up Sango's for sewing lessons"

Rin bowed to Lord Sesshoumaru and hurried up the hill toward Sango's. Nozomi stopped and held out several gold coins to Lord Sesshoumaru.

"Look Ji-chan. Baachan was right. All I had to do was put straw by that old spinning wheel and in the morning it turned into gold."

Sesshoumaru nodded. Rin might not like him spoiling Nozomi, but he had spoiled Rin and he had ever right to spoil her daughter. Jaken had finally done something right.

"Do well at your sewing lessons and maybe you will find more gold"

Title The Lessons of History

Relying on Kagome's knowledge of history they had picked their battles. Toga bowed to Hideyoshi when he came to Kyushu. Ikitogo was with Tokugawa when he was ordered into the field against the Hojo They both stayed away from Korea. Instead, they and their sisters found positions for themselves with Tokugawa during his stay in Kyushu.

Their influence was strong. They were able to convince Western daimyo that Sessshoumaru would not forget them if they simply did not fight at Sekigahara. Tokugawa remembered all those who fought with him that day or refused to fight that day. They were the persons who received fiefs and offices from him while rest of the west was pounded into the dust

Now the family was together at Tokugawa's appointment as shogun in Kyoto. Rin and Kagome were there for the triumph. Their age at fifty nine and sixty five was beginning to show. Miroku and Sango were already unable to travel. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were being pushed more and more into the shadows as the age of youkai faded with the passing of the Sengoku Jidai

Kagome was very careful to avoid changing history by intermarriage between the two families. Toga married Nozomi while Ikkitgo was married to Megumi, Kagome's third child. Ikkitogo spent much of his life in Edo attending the rapidly growing court of the shogun. He only returned to the Sunset Village when it was clear when his physical age did not match his years.

The family's survival was ensured. On Kagome's death bed she gave her most precious possession "Fun Japanese History for Examinees. Thanks to the book. Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha and their families were always to stay one step ahead They always knew which side to favor. They had chosen Nobunaga when he was strong, bowed to Hideyoshi when he took Kyushu and Musashi and served with Tokugawa and his progeny.

Title Just Two People

Author landofthekwt

Rating M

Prompt Two's Company

Word Count 922

Part of Left Behind Legacy

Warning sex

Summary Inuyasha and Rin find a way to make Rin feel better after the kids leave home

Rin wandered through her garden wondering what she would do with herself now that Ikitogo and Nozomi were both living in Edo. Ordered to live there by Tokugawa as hostages for the good behavior of their respective families. Edo might be only a short distance away if felt like a million miles away.

Ikitogo had been raised in that house. Nozomi had been raised in that house. After thirty-eight years, it seemed like home. Even after they married, Ikitogo and Megumi had lived in the house.

Their children, her grandchildren had been born in that house. Juro and Nozomi had stayed in that house after they were married

The mansion seemed so empty now. For the first time in thirty-seven years none of the children were living in the mansion. Ikitogo might have spent five years with Tokugawa during his exile in Kyushu, but they all knew that when Tokugawa returned to Edo, he would go with him. Kagome's book said so and everyone followed her book.

She had been happy when her children married the children of Sesshoumaru and Kagome. It meant the family would remain close knit. Sesshoumaru would find more reasons to stay close.

She was glad that Ikitogo had served as Toga's second. The more time he spent down there following Toga around like a puppy, the more Megumi followed him.

Juro and Nozomi had been nearly the same age. They had grown up together shunted to the back tables and nurseries while their brothers trained to be samurai. Hand in hand they had explored the Western Shiro as children. Their childhood attachment had turned to love. It was only natural that they married and had children.

Now that was all over. They were all gone Gone to Edo. With no children and no grand children to grace the house for the first time in thirty-seven years, the house seemed foreign to Rin. Even though she could tell a million stories about every square inch of the house, it no longer seemed hers.

Only here in the garden which she planted thirty eight years she safe from these feelings of loneliness. Her sancutary, her rock. Which no one could penetrate. Here she could meditate on the beauty of nature. Here the seasons changed. The plants grew and died, yet in the spring she knew that so long as she was there, the garden would thrive

It was here that Inuyasha found her. Sitting in the grass with flowers in her hair, she looked up at him and smiled. Inuyasha smiled back. She might be fifty-seven, but in his eyes she was still the little girl who had come to him by the well forty five years ago and given him flowers on the day Kagome left him.

She was much more though. Rin was the girl who had stayed with him after Kagome left. The person who came back to him after all that he had done with her. The person who nursed him back to health after Sesshoumaru nearly killed him. The person who talked Sesshoumaru into bringing him back to life after he died saving Rin The person who had agreed to marry him after he ruined her life in the onsen. The person who saved hm by coming after him on his quest.

She meant so much to him. Wife. Mate. Mother. Grandmother. Whatever she was, Rin was woman he married, the woman he mated, the mother of his children. The woman who actually stayed by his side through good times and bad. She was hurting now and he needed to be here for her. She might think that she needed to be alone at a time like this, but he had promised that he would be with her till death he was not about to desert her in her hour of need.

"Keh" Inuyasha mumbled ruffling her hair as he once had when she was seven.

Rin laughed. That expression was so Inuyasha. Husband of thirty-nine years. Constant companion since she was twelve. Father of her children. Friend. Lover. Once her dreams had not included him, but now she could not imagine life without him. Leaning back into him, she felt his arms close around her. It reminded her of first time they made love in the garden before it was even finished

She felt like a teenager. It was just the two of them freed from all the cares and troubles. Like it had been in the beginning. She threw herself into lovemaking. Untying one knot after another. Throwing clothing and caution to the wind Just when she had nearly reached her goal, she heard a familiar "Keh" Staring down at them with looks of horror etched on their faces were Ikitogo and Nozomi together with their spouses and children. Inuyasha quickly wrapped Rin in his fire rat robe. Her face was a red as the robe.

"Mom, Didn't Dad tell you that we needed you to watch the kids tonight?"

Inuyasha smirked "Must have slipped my mind"

Rin growled at him under her breath " You owe me for this"

Inuysaha smiled back. He would take any punishment that Rin wanted to mete out. For the moment he knew that the return of the grandchildren would salve all the feelings of loneliness she felt. When they returned to Edo, he would be there to catch Rin and show her that the two of them could survive and thrive together on the love they shared.

Title The Little Death

Author landofthekwt

Rating M

Prompt To the Death (inuyasha fan fic)

Word Count 250

Part of Left Behind Legacy

Warning sex

Summary Rin wants to feel the same things she felt when she was 19

It was hard to believe that more than fifty years had passed since the first time she and Inuyasha made love in this very onsen. She might have aged since then, but their tradition of returning to

the place where it all began renewed the magic between them every time she came.

His fingers, his lips his touch were still as magic now as they were that day when she stumbled drunk into the onsen intent on making love to the person she thought was Lord Sesshoumaru. If she hadn't, she would never have found her love in Inuyasha and would never have had Ikitogo or Nozomi.

She lay against his chest now basking in the glow of the orgasm which had ripped through her wrinkled body. He still looked the same as he had when they met. She asked him while they were making love why someone as beautiful as him still made love to a withered hag like herself. When he replied that she would always be Rin to him, she experienced the little death.

Someday she would die. Kaede died. Miroku and Sango died. Kagome was too ill to come to their 50th wedding anniversary. Until that day, she wanted to experience the "little death" as Kagome called it. Only in experiencing the "little death" could she truly feel alive Ttonight she wanted that transcendence she felt whenever she orgasmed.

She whispered to Inuyasha "Don't whimp out on me tonight. I am ready for another round"

Title In the Twinkling of An Eye

Author landofthekwt

Prompt Grave (Dokuga contest)

Rating PG-13

Gente Hurt/\Comfort

Word Count 200

Warning Character Death Inuyasha/Rin

Summary Inuyasha and Rin attend Kagome's memorial service(After the end of Left Behind)

Rin offered her condolences. Sesshoumaru's nod to Inuyasha was his only acknowledgement of his brother's presence. The memorial service after all was to honor the memory of the woman they both loved. So they put aside their centuries old feud for one day for Kagome

As they stared at Rin, they both came to the same realization. Rin was only seven years younger than Kagome. . Rin's hair was already grey She walked with a decided limp that reminded him so much of Kaede in her declining years. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru both had youkai blood. They had changed little over the past fifty years. Kagome's death and Rin's aging brought humanity's mortality squarely into focus. Kagome was gone in the twinkling of an eye and soon Rin would follow her in death.

Inuyasha took the first step. He suggested that Rin spend more time with Sesshoumaru. His suggestion brought a brilliant smile to Rin's face that he had not seen in some time. That alone was worth sharing her time with the bastard. He would make sure to treasure her last years so that whenever he remembered her she would always be smiling

Title Deal With It

Author landofthekwt

Rating PG-13

Prompt Hermit (Inuyasha fanfic)

Word Count 250

Part of Left Behind Legacy

Warning character death

Summary Sesshoumaru helps Inuyasha deal with Rin's death

Sesshoumaru sighed. He did not want to come. He had not come to Rin's funeral. The idea that Rin, was dead was almost too much to bear. Kagome's death had been hard on him, but he had once told Rin that the idea of her dying was ridiculous.

Now he was faced with the painful truth. Worse yet, he was faced with Inuyasha. Inuyasha would not leave the garden where Rin was buried. He had not eaten or slept since she died.

When Inuyasha's children failed in their efforts to help their father, they naturally turned to their beloved Ji-chan as a last resort. He had never failed them. Sesshoumaru found the disheveled and gaunt Inuyasha sitting next to Rin's grave. The boy had lost all pride in his appearance and morale.

Sesshoumaru walked up to Inuyasha and slapped him. When Inuyasha angrily started to reply to him,Sesshoumaru grabbed him and threatened him with his poison claws. All he said was "You are a disgrace to Rin." and walked away

Inuyasha was shocked. It never occurred to him that Sesshoumaru would come and shake him out of the depths to which he had sunk. Sesshoumaru flew to the Western Shiro. He did not stop until he reached Kagome's grave.

No one needed to know that he once had been in the same place as Inuyasha when Kagome died. If Rin had not been there for him, he never would have snapped out of it. He owed it Rin to do the same for Inuyasha.

Title The I Love You

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Aisle or Isle (issekiwa)

Word Count 242

Pairing Inuyasha/Rin

Warning character death

Summary One hundred years after Rin's death in Left Beh8ind Inuyasha is finally able to say

"I love you" to Rin

A/N The title is based on the title of Volume 13 of Pier's Anthony's Xanth series "The Isle of View"

Inuyasha sat beside Rin's grave as he had for the past one hundred years on the anniversary of her death. It was a place that he felt at peace. Still, he did not come here often. It reminded him that she was dead.

He had preserved the garden where Rin was buried against the encroachments of Edo. Kagome had once told him that Edo of the Tokugawa was now more than one million people. Not the thirty-five million of her era, but still too many for his taste.

Now he came here to be alone with her. She had understood him more than any of the women he had loved over the years. Even as she aged, the bond between them never faded. He would trade his immortality for one more day with her.

He paused. It suddenly occurred to him that he never told Rin that he loved her. Did she know how he felt about her? Was it too late to say it now? He whispered " I love you." to the stone tablet where Rin's name was written.

To his surprise he felt the wind blowing through the flowers surrounding Rin's grave curl around him in a tight embrace. He could almost feel the touch of her lips against his. A voice seemed to echo in his ears. "I love you,too."

Inuyasha smiled. Rin always knew he loved her, but it was never too late to actually say it.

Title: Pictures of You

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Picture ( apparently too late for Ebony Silks Challenge 92)

Word Count: 343

CU

Pairing: Sesshoumaru/Kagome, Inuyasha/Rin

Warning: Character Deaths

Summary: Sesshoumaru tries to deal with Kagome going down the well.

He flipped through the unmounted photographs. They were all that he had left of her. When Inuyasha located her shrine, he had been afraid. Afraid of his own feelings. Afraid that he would be unable to control himself. Afraid that he would reach out to her and do something which would make the fabric of reality unravel.

Now it was too late for him to change the course of events. The pictures showed clearly that she has jumped into the well and was lost forever. He wondered idly who had taken the picture. From his discussions with Inuyasha he knew that the hanyou was too attached to her to let her go.

"Sesshoumaru. It is time to go."

He looked up and stared blankly at his half-brother. Inuyasha offered his hand. They both knew what he was going through. When Rin had died, Sesshoumaru had been there for him. Sesshoumaru might have loved Rin, but she was Inuyasha's mate and by dying he had lost part of his soul when she died..

Inuyasha dreaded these feelings. He had been a rock for Sesshoumaru when Kagome had died. Kagome had never told Sesshoumaru that she was from 21st century Japan. Shippou had slipped up It was all downhill from there.

She had become his obsession. Everything else was shunted to the sidelines. He had her followed everywhere. His bookshelves were filled with pictures from every part of her life. Now his computer was filled with digitalized images of Kagome.

" Sesshoumaru, you know that we owe it to Kagome's mother to tell her what happened to Kagome. She will want to meet her grandchildren. We should bring pictures of them."

Sesshoumaru stared uncomphrehendingly at him. Time was so unfair. The woman he loved had been within his grasp, but he had not been allowed to touch her.

Inuyasha sighed. It was not going to happen today. "We can put this off to another time when you are ready to talk about Kagome."

Sesshoumaru wondered idly if that time would ever come.

Title Rin's Legacy

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Pink 300 (inuyasha fanfic)

Part of Epilogue Left Behind Legacy

Word Count 1343

Warning none

Summary The family gathers at Rin's grave after Kagome leaves for the Sengoku Jidai

Inuyasha wandered away from Sesshoumaru and Mrs. Higurashi after he introduced him to her. Once he established who Sesshoumaru was to Kagome, Inuyasha felt like an intruder. Kagome had been Sesshoumaru's mate. Their children were still alive, although some of the grandchildren had died. Sesshoumaru did not need him there to tell about his life with Kagome

Inuyasha might be tied to their children and grandchildren by marriage. Kagome was not his. It was Sesshoumaru had been with her through sick and in health. He had stood by her side till death did they part Although Sesshoumaru's pain was not his, he knew what that pain felt like.

His heart died when Rin and there was still a hole where it once resided Sesshoumaru might have made him go on after she died, but he could not make him live.

He wandered to the meadow where Rin's grave was located Once it had been in Rin's garden. When great mansion fell, he had taken her away to a spot he knew she would enjoy. He had been coming here since she died nearly five hundred years ago. .The Feudal Era had ended. Tokugawa rose and fell. The Empire rose and fell. .The youkai vanished. Through all of it he had kept Rin safe from the bombs and the guns, evil spirits and human developers.

For the past nineteen years he had been helping Sesshoumaru cope with the pain of finding Kagome and losing her again. The past week had been the worst as Kagome leapt into the past never to be seen again. He had been able to help Sesshoumaru because Kagome was only a sister to him not a mate. Whenever he needed reassurance that Rin was still here he came where her spirit had dwelt for the past five hundred years.

Today when he brought Sesshoumaru to see Mrs. Higurashi he had felt it keenly. Sesshoumaru would feel the warmth that Kagome's mother had always shown to him. Making him feel as if he were part of the family. Inuyasha at the moment felt estranged from everyone but Rin. It seemed that no matter where he went the path of life always led back to Rin. The sooner he reached out to her the better he would feel.

He began to meditate. Rin always came for him when he was in this state. A feeling of warmth and inner peace overwhelmed him. It was if Rin was all around of him and inside of him at the same time. He had clearly made a good choice to come to her even though propriety told him that he should have stayed with Sesshoumaru and Mrs. Higurashi for the rest of their visit in case either of them needed him on the day they both lost Kagome. At least he had Rin.

":Look around you."

Inuyasha was shocked. Rin rarely spoke. When he looked, he found Ikitogo and Nozomi and their families flanking him on each shoulder. In front of the grave were Sesshoumaru and Mrs. Higurashi. Rin continued to speak

"I love to be alone with you, but you don't have to come here to be with me. Don't you realize that I am always with you? Watching over you. I am in my children and my children's children.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome's mother are part of my family. You just need to reach out and touch them and you will be touching. You think that you must die to be with. I am in your heart and in your soul. You will never be rid of me"

Inuyasha looked at his son and daughter in surprise. They were both beginning to age. Older than five hundred in human years. They looked nearly seventy. He had neglected his family while helping Sesshoumaru watch over Kagome the last nineteen years. This was the first time that they had all been together in one place since Rin's funeral. There had been births and deaths since then.

The two most significant people who were not present at Rin's funeral were here. Sesshoumaru and Kagome's mother. Somehow Inuyasha had assumed that he would have time with Rin while they talked about Kagome. Sesshoumaru had been waiting so long to talk to her that the actual meeting seemed almost an anticlimax. It never occurred to him that the whole family would show up. Finally Inuyasha spoke.

"Ikitogo, how did you know I would be here? I thought I was the only one who knew the location of your mother's grave."

Ikitogo was about to reply when another ill wind blew into the meadow. When the dust cleared, a beautiful white haired fur wrapped woman stood directly in front of a furious Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru, how dare you have a family reunion and not invite your mother?"

An agitated Sesshoumaru replied "Mother, this is not about you. The purpose of my visit to the shrine was to relate to Mrs. Higurashi the circumstances of Kagome's life. Inuyasha introduced us and left. What are the rest of these people doing here I have no idea? My conversation with Kagome's mother was supposed to be private. Inuyasha respected that and left. My question to Inuyasha is why he has been hiding Rin's grave for five centuries"

The parties stirred uneasily, Inuyasha was not about to explain himself. Rin was his. He did not want to share her with anyone. Finally Toga the eldest child spoke.

" Father. We just wanted to see grandmother. You did not even tell us about her. We respected your plan of not talking to her until now. We stood by while our mother left us forever. We have lost our mother. At least let us know our grandmother."

"You were not supposed to know anything. Inuyasha revealed her existence only to me. Who is your informant?" Sesshoumaru stopped short realizing that only Jaken knew everything.

"Did Jaken tell you too, Mother?'

She shrugged "If not for the little youkai, I would never know what you are doing"

Ikitogo interrupted her " Father We followed Ji-chan to the Sunset Shrine. I only came here because I smelled you I did not want to walk in on Jichan . I should have known since we grew up there I am a little upset that you never told us where you reburied our mother after the Great House fell"

Inuyasha was pissed More than pissed. He had wanted a private moment with Rin Kagome's passing had upset him more than he expected. He had been keeping Sesshoumaru together for so long that he forgot he himself. Now he exploded

"Rin is mine. I wanted to keep her for myself"

Inuyasha felt Rin reach out to comfort him. At the same time she reached out to Ikitogo and Nozomi Even Sesshoumaru felt the warmth of her touch

"Inuyasha, you cannot keep my children from me. It has been five hundred years for me since they visited me. Is it too much to ask?"

Inuyasha nodded. He could never refuse Rin anything. If Rin wanted everyone to know where she was, who was he to refuse her. He walked up to Mrs. Higurashi. Taking her hand he took her to the grave.

"Mrs. Higurashi. I would like to introduce you , my wife, Rin."

As Mrs. Higurashi folded her hands in prayer, he motioned Ikitogo and Nozomi to come forward

When she finished praying Inuyasha began introductions beginning with his own children. They in turn introduced mates who were also Sesshoumaru and Kagome's children. Sesshoumaru took up the remaining introductions of his children and his mother. When the introductions were finished all except Inuyasha followed Mrs. Higurashi back to the shrine

Inuyasha sighed " I am sorry. I shouldn't have kept them from you. I just wanted you all for myself. Please forgive me." .

Rin replied " I will always forgive you because I love you Ikitogo and Nozomi are the legacy of our love. Just because I am dead does not mean that I want to be left behind again.."

Title Go Toward the Light

Author landofthekwt

Rating PG-13

Prompt Shining Moment (inuyasha fan fic)

Word Count 250

Last story of Epilogue: Left Behind Legacy

Warning Character death

Summary Inuyasha and Rin fade away leaving Sesshoumaru behind

Today was an auspicious day for Inuyasha. Fifteen hundred years since his birth. Fifteen hundred years since his father died. A drop in the bucket for a youkai such as himself. One hundred years for a hanyou.

A bright light caused Sesshoumaru to shield his eyes. When the light faded he saw Ikitogo and Nozomi standing on each side of Inuyasha looking much as Sesshoumaru remembered them. They placed a hand on each shoulder and said.

"Mother, Father. It is time to go"

Slowly, a specter rose from the grave. As the specter drifted toward Inuyasha it took form. By the time it reached Inuyasha, she was Rin. She kissed Inuyasha on the lips. He smiled one last cocky smile and slumped to the ground. She bowed to Sesshoumaru

"Thank you, Lord Sesshoumaru for taking care of Inuysaha after I left him behind. It is time for us to go. Always remember that I love you and appreciate everything you did for us and our descendants."

A ghostly Inuyasha rose from the corpse and smirked " So long bastard"

They walked hand in hand into the bright light. When the light faded, he was alone. He felt a profound sense of loss that he had not felt since Kagome died. They had all died leaving him behind. There was nothing here for him. After he buried Inuyasha next to Rin he would return home to the Western Shiro At least Kagome and his children were still there.

Author's Note - Left Behind ends here. The Epilogue consists of glimpses of Inuyasha and Rin's life for Live Journal contest. I have included the drabble "Pictures of You" because it was the story from Left Behind sprung. A reader asked me how Inuyasha and Rin got together The result was Left Behind. I will add a Prologue which was written after Pictures of You which explains how Sesshoumaru and Kagome got together. Thank you to everyone who was has read Left Behind and supported me over the last 3+ years.


	31. Afterwords:Left Behind Side Stories

The following stories are not part of Left Behind since they deal with Sesshoumaru and Kagome's place in Left Behind. They resulted from question readers asked. Luxken27 asked how Sesshoumaru and Kagome got together. Marishaten asked what happened to Sesshoumaru and Kagome after Left Behind

Title: Going with the Flow

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Flow (Ebony Silks)

Word Count: 476

CU

Warning: None

Summary: How Kagome came to love Sesshoumaru.

A/N This drabble came from a question Luxken asked about how Kagome happened to leave Inuyasha for Sesshoumaru in one of my stories

Who knows the ways of love? It flows like a river. If we allow ourselves to be swept away, it will carry us to places we never intended. So it was with Kagome.

She had always been a person who loved. She followed without regard to consequences of her actions. It had led her to follow a hanyou on a quest and then to leave her own world for him.

It had started so innocently. A greeting to a brother-in-law. She had only been trying to reach out to him as a family member. Family had always been important to her.

A chance conversation as he was leaving Kaede's hut from his visits to Rin. which became regular chats. With Inuyasha constantly on the road with Miroku she had become starved for male companionship.

For some reason Sesshoumaru reminded her so much of Inuyasha. For some reason talking to him seemed as natural as talking to her husband. Maybe she was just attracted to dogs.

The chats became cordial. She would invite him for meals even though he did not eat. The conversation was pleasant enough and helped to pass the time.

They became used to one another's company. Being around each other seemed only natural. Whenever Sesshoumaru visited, they became inseparable. Constant companions.

One day they were walking their hands just happened to touch. It was not planned or based on any conscious design, but neither flinched from the touch. It seemed only natural.

As they spent more time in each others company, the touches became more frequent. When they sat, she would lean against him and he would put his arm around her.

The visits became more frequent. A place was always set for Sesshoumaru. With Inuyasha absent it was only natural that she gravitated to his brother.

There came a day when she begged him not to leave. She could not bear to live one more day in that house alone. Somehow it seemed so right to be with him.

The day came when she could no longer dismiss her physical attraction to him. She wanted him as much he wanted her. The consummation of their relationship only made her eager for more.

It became harder and harder to hide their relationship. Sesshoumaru was always there when Inuyasha was not. And when Sesshoumaru was not there it only made her want him more.

The day she realized that she was pregnant was the day she realized that she must finally choose with whom she wanted to live her life. It would not be fair to either Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru if she raised Sesshoumaru's child with Inuyasha.

It was a day of parting. She had never stopped loving Inuyasha for one moment, but she had come to love his brother. Nothing planned or orchestrated just something that happened in the natural flow of events.

Title Two Hearts Beat As One

Author landofthekwt

Rating M

Prompt Forsaken (ib4y2)

Word Count 688

Pairing

Warning thought of sex

Summary Sesshoumaru's seven billion year vigil is rewarded

A/N This idea sprang from a question by Marishaten about whether Sesshoumaru and Kagome would ever be together at the end of Left Behind

Sesshoumaru gazed at the sky. The red sun that never set blanketed the heavens. Amaterasu had indeed come for her children. The oceans were gone. The air was gone. All life was gone. The humans fled long ago, All that remained was the earth. The earth where Kagome had been buried billions of years ago and one lone grave watcher.

When the sun finally engulfed the earth, would he survive? Not even he was sure. A billion years were meaningless to him. He did not need to breathe or eat. The immense power of the sun had no effect on him. His body was like no other. Even his mother had fled when her castle was crushed.

There was no one left except Kagome. He had maintained a silent vigil by her grave warding off the attempts by heaven and hell to take her spirit away. She would not be reincarnated. Neither Nirvana nor Naraka were proper places for her. Only here by his side where she had been for seven billion years.

If she was reincarnated, she would be someone else not the woman that he loved. Only if her spirit remained where it was, would she remain the woman he loved. And so he maintained his vigil against the forces which would allow her to pass on. While he did not fear for his own life, he feared what would happen to Kagome when the sun engulfed her grave.

A soul even one as great as Kagome was still tied to her grave. He had been coming here for the comfort she still gave him after seven billion years. The question that gnawed at him was why he could not be with her. Rin had manifested when she gave the kiss of death to Inuyasha, but he was already as good as dead.

It still irked him that Inuyasha and Rin were allowed to be together in death while he and Kagome had parted for more than seven billion years. He shook his fist at the sun fearing the wrath of no Kami. Amatersu would not have Kagome. He would defend her to the death and beyond if necessary.

Slowly, the fog rose from the grave. The fog became Kagome. She stared incredulously at Sesshoumaru shaking his fist at the sky " You really are a moron"

Sesshoumaru turned toward her " Is that all you have to say to me after I watched over your grave for seven billion years?"

Kagome fumed " No, I would say that you wasted seven billion years. You could have conquered the universe, solved all the mysteries of life and death, even become a Kami instead of maintaining your vigil. Instead you waited around for Amaterasu to consume the earth."

"I would have lost you"

Those words made Kagome waver. Her form started to shimmer as she fought for control. She could not lose him now after waiting so long. He reached out to her. She could actually feel his touch. Her memories had faded over the years, but she would never forget his touch. His kiss. The sense of completion when they orgasmed .

"Kagome" he cried. His lips were on hers. He knew that she was a spirit, but his lips told him otherwise. As their bodies intertwined, they seemed to become one. Youkai and spirt fused into one. Intermingling until they were inseparable. It was impossible to tell where one from the other. Fused together for eternity.

When Amaterasu found them, they had fused into a crystalline heart. She could feel the love pulsing through crystal. They were the best of the creatures she had created. Kagome represented the greatest human soul. Sesshoumaru represented perfection. Their love brought together the best of both species.

She pondered what to do with the heart. Fashioning a chain around her neck, she placed the crystal over her own heart. There it would stay as long as she existed. Their love would remind her of the beauty of her creation and would be a pattern to guide her should she ever decide to create another species


	32. Cutting the Strings

Title Cutting the Strings

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Yes and No

Word Count 250

A Left Behind story

Warning none

Summary Rin awakens Inuyasha from a nightmare on their wedding day

He found himself in the meidou. On one side stood Kagome. Kagome kept using her "Osuwari" to bring him down. On the other side Kikyou's shindamachu kept dragging toward hell. If the battle went on for any longer he would be torn apart.

"You promised to stay with me"

"You said that if I asked you would go to hell with me"

The red threads tightened around his neck until he could not breathe. Kikyou was yelling that his life belonged to her. Kagome was yelling that it was no accident that they met. Both were yelling at him to choose one or another.

He knew Kikyou had ascended. He knew that Kagome had forsworn her promise to stay by his side when she left him for Sesshoumaru. Why was this dream coming to him now when both of these women were beyond his reach?

A giant pair of shears descended from the clouds and cut the red threads. Kagome and Kikyou went flying off into the meidou.. He felt the shears poking him. Someone was telling him to get up. When he open his eyes he saw Rin standing over him with shears.

"Finally awake. I thought you were going to sleep through our wedding."

Inuyasha rubbed the sleep out of his eyes " What are you doing here, Rin?"

Rin laughed " Someone has to make you presentable. If I left it to you, you would show up to our wedding unkempt"


End file.
